Perdida
by Hanna Daniels
Summary: Traducción. Han pasado siete años desde que Edward se fue. Bella es ahora una despiadada mujer corporativa de Nueva York, pero su corazón aún permanece roto. Juró acabar con la Corporación C. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra a quién le pertenece la compañía? ¿Quién es el monstruo ahora?
1. Yugular

**La historia pertenece a Edwardsoul, la traducción es completamente mía.**

 **Aclaración de la autora (Edwardsoul)**

 **Enero 25, 2016**

 **Han pasado siete años desde que escribí esta historia, si ya la has leído, entenderás por qué esa cantidad de tiempo es significativa. No había mirado mis historias en mucho tiempo, pero algo me hizo revisarlas de nuevo y he aquí la gente todavía sigue leyendo ¡PERDIDA!... y aún dejando comentarios, y yo ¡NO TENIA IDEA! No entiendo porqué deje de recibir notificaciones pero he quedado asombrada, en fin, eso me ha inspirado, comencé a leer de nuevo la historia y en muchas partes de hecho me estremecí. He decidido que quería reeditarla y subirla de nuevo, así que he pasado el último mes repasándola y siento que ahora es más sólida y está mejor construida.** **No cambié la trama en ningún sentido** **, lo juro, en el original, me tomaba dos párrafos decir lo que debería decir en una o dos frases y esas son el tipo de cosas que arreglé.**

 **Para las personas nuevas, solo un poco de contexto de cómo llegué a escribir esta historia:**

 **Fui a un concierto de Michael Bublé en una cita, en ese tiempo, él tenía un nuevo sencillo llamado "Lost" mientras lo escuchaba cantar un fanfic de Edward Cullen empezó a aparecer en mi cabeza ¡No podía esperar la hora de llegar a casa y comenzar a escribirlo! Por supuesto, tuve que añadir un par de canciones de Michael Bublé a mi historia, como si no fuera suficiente.**

 **Contexto: Esta historia toma lugar en Nueva York, igual que en el comienzo de Luna Nueva, Bella se corta por accidente, Jasper pierde el control y el estúpido Edward se va, pero en mi historia, han pasado siete años y él nunca regresó, Bella hizo todo tipo de cosas peligrosas, pero aparentemente, Rosalie nunca llamó a Edward para contarle sobre el salto de acantilado, y esto mis maravillosos amigos es lo que sucedió cuando Bella dejó de escuchar la voz de Edward y comenzó a luchar por tener algún tipo de vida.**

 **Si no has leído la historia antes POR FAVOR NO LEAS las siguientes anotaciones ya que pueden contener SPOILERS.**

 **Si leíste esta historia antes, hay un par de cosas a tener en cuenta:**

 *** Cambié el nombre de Berkshire-Hathaway por Whitmore-Hathaway. El nombre anterior es de una compañía real y decidí crear un nombre que fuera completamente de mi imaginación.**

 *** Hice los capítulos más cortos, no sé que estaba pensando para dejarlos tan largos, así que hay algunos títulos nuevos, pero la historia es la misma.**

 *** Esta vez, Bella es mucho más suspicaz con todas las similitudes entre la Corporación C y los Cullen, antes, simplemente me dio pereza añadir esas partes, pero eso hizo que la historia fuera menos creíble.**

 *** No dejé la letra de las canciones, lo sentía un poco cursi… pero quién sabe, cuando suba la historia completa puede que las añada de nuevo… (Nota de la traductora: Aún no sé si las dejaré, así que de momento este punto para la traducción es discutible)**

 *** Mantuve muchas de las notas de subida original al inicio de cada capítulo, de otra manera la historia no tendría ningún tipo de comunicación de mi parte ¡y eso no puede pasar! (Nota de la traductora: Solo aplica para la historia en ingles)**

 *****Esta historia está finalizada! Por ello, si eres tan genial como para comentar, por favor hazlo al final del capítulo al que te estás refiriendo o yo estaré sumamente confundida. En esta historia he incluido algunas frases que son maravillosas y que solo pudieron haber salido de la mente grandiosa de Stephenie Meyer. Todo el crédito es de ella. (Nota de la traductora: Esta historia en español no está traducida completamente)**

 **Me callaré ahora…**

 **1.** **Yugular** **.**

* * *

 _ **Cuando duermes con un corazón roto**_

 _ **La parte más difícil es despertar…**_

 _ **\- John Mayer.**_

* * *

 **(Bella POV)**

Estaba de pie en medio de la sala mientras observaba el reloj como si fuera mi enemigo mortal, observé como el segundero seguía moviéndose, _-tic… tac… tic… tac-,_ ajeno al hecho que quería desesperadamente detener el tiempo para que nunca avanzara.

Cerré mis ojos, y en la oscuridad, sentí cada sueño que había mantenido encerrado en una pequeña y secreta parte de mi corazón, filtrarse lentamente a través de las grietas de mi alma y desaparecer en el aire.

Quince segundos más.

Diez segundos.

Cinco más.

Y luego… era medianoche, era el trece de septiembre, tenía ahora veinticinco años.

Mi pecho ardió dolorosamente mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en derrota, y una vez más me reprendí a mí misma.

 _Estúpida Bella, estúpida y tonta Bella._

Habían pasado siete años desde que él se marchó dejándome en el bosque, y otro cumpleaños había llegado, donde quiera que estuviera, sabía que su mente perfecta nunca olvidaría nada, tanto como si lo quisiera o no, recordaría este día como mi cumpleaños y sabría mi edad.

Y no le importaba.

Sabía que era irracional, pero este cumpleaños, parecía incluso más decisivo, si él hubiera planeado regresar, lo habría hecho antes de que tuviera veinticinco, después simplemente sería demasiado mayor, la diferencia de edad sería mucha, había una gran cantidad de vampiros jóvenes y hermosos que podrían ocupar el lugar mucho mejor.

Miré el reloj nuevamente.

 _¡Puedes quedarte aquí contando los minutos hasta que tengas noventa y dos y aún así él no volverá! gritó mi mente._

Lo sabía, en verdad lo sabía, mi corazón solamente gritaba por algo más

Él estaba allí en alguna parte del mundo, inmodificable, el chico perfecto que todavía encontraba la forma de invadir mis pensamientos, su sonrisa torcida aún perfecta, su cabello broncíneo era aún perfecto, sus brazos eran todavía el único lugar en el que quería estar.

Cumpliría veintiséis y luego veintisiete. El tiempo pasa, incluso para mí.

 _Este es el comienzo de mi vida,_ me dije a mí misma, _no más mirar atrás._

¿Por qué se sentía como una sentencia?

El reloj, indiferente a mi miseria, solo seguía avanzando, me giré cuadrando los hombros, y me dirigí a la cama.

* * *

Escuché el irritante sonido del despertador, mi mano voló fuera de las mantas con la esperanza de detener el molesto ruido.

 _No pueden ser las cinco de la mañana_. Gruñí mentalmente.

Mis ojos se dirigieron al brillo rojizo del despertador confirmando que en efecto eran las cinco, hice algo que estaba prohibido, le permití a mis ojos el lujo de cerrarse de nuevo, fue solamente un momento, pero fue suficiente, antes que pudiera detenerme, un recuerdo me asaltó.

 _La llovizna que había caído continuamente toda la noche contra la ventana comenzó a golpear con mayor fuerza despertándome, sin abrir los ojos deslice mi mano buscándolo, y ahí estaba él, su aroma impregnaba las sábanas, lo impregnaba todo. Me fundí en él mientras sus brazos de mármol se cerraban a mí alrededor._

– _Es temprano–, susurró una voz angelical –deberías volver a dormir._

– _No tengo sueño–. Susurré llevando mis labios a su oreja._

 _Sus dedos fríos se movían lentamente en mi cabello mientras sus labios encontraban los míos, envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje hacia la almohada…_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, tiré las mantas mientras hacia un intento por salir de la cama antes que otro recuerdo peligroso se abriera paso en mi mente, no esperé hasta que mis pies estuvieran completamente libres de la sabana y caí al piso, apoyándome en los codos me quede allí por un momento, soportando el dolor.

Estaba furiosa, furiosa porque conocía las reglas.

 _Sal de la cama tan pronto como la alarma suene, Bella._ _Nunca_ _te permitas tener momentos donde tu mente pueda vagar con la guardia baja._ Sabía por experiencia que tan pronto como dejara mi mente libre, esta iría donde siempre anhelaba estar, era demasiado consciente de lo que ese tipo de pensamientos me harían.

Respiré profundamente, _el recuerdo solo duró ocho segundos, como mucho._ Me dije, intentando tranquilizarme.

Con el tiempo cada vez mejoraba más y más controlando este tipo de situaciones.

Desenredé mis piernas y fui hacia el baño, me puse unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y me até las zapatillas de correr, luego agarré mi Ipod y salí rápidamente del apartamento, me obligué a respirar profundamente mientras bajaba los sesenta y cinco pisos en el elevador y llegaba al recibidor, podía sentir la tensión del indeseado recuerdo empezar a abandonar mi cuerpo, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y traté de olvidar todo aquello que me hacía sentir débil e indefensa. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con _él._

Philip, el vigilante del turno de la noche, me saludó mientras atravesaba el gran recibidor y salía por las puertas giratorias. Central Park estaba justo al pasar la calle de mi edificio, y en menos de un minuto ya me encontraba corriendo, la mayoría de las mañanas corría entre ocho y nueve kilómetros, las mañanas cuando despertaba con sueños desagradables (o como hoy) me permitía pensar en cosas prohibidas, me exigía mucho más, este día sentía venir unos buenos once o doce kilómetros. _De una u otra forma,_ había jurado, lo sacaría a él de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y de mi corazón.

El frío de los días de septiembre era perfecto para correr, en los primeros seis kilómetros sentí mi cabeza empezar a despejarse, intente disfrutar del rock pesado y del rap que escuchaba fuertemente a través de los auriculares, esa era la única clase de música que me permitía, corrí más rápido, cada paso era una victoria, cada paso significaba que era más fuerte, significaba que estaba más lejos de sentir algo por _él_. Cada paso significaba que peleaba contra la Bella patética y débil y que la Bella fuerte ganaba, no era tan torpe como antes solía serlo, pero mantenerme concentrada en no tropezar también ayudaba a mantener mi mente fuera de las cosas equivocadas.

Miré mi reloj y me esforcé por correr aún más rápido, tenía que volver a casa en quince minutos y todavía me quedaban 3 kilómetros por recorrer, era importante que llegara a mi oficina a tiempo, precisamente hoy tenía que estar en la cima del juego, este día iba a ser uno de los más importantes de mi vida, determinaría la dirección futura de la compañía y de mi carrera.

Negocios había sido mi especialización en la universidad, y definitivamente estaba involucrada en ellos, la firma para la que trabajaba estaba tomando hostilmente el puesto número nueve en la lista Fortune 500 y en nuestra última reunión, pude ver en sus ojos que sabían que estaban siendo derrotados, los tenía sobre las brasas y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por avivar el fuego, mi trabajo hoy era subir la temperatura hasta convertirlos en cenizas, y era buena, demasiado buena en mi trabajo.

Después de la secundaria (un tiempo en el que intentaba no pensar) inicié un capítulo nuevo en mi vida llamado "ser humana" _él_ quería que fuera humana, ¿verdad? entonces lo sería, iba a esforzarme y trabajar duro en ser humana tanto como pudiera.

En la universidad me dediqué completamente a mis estudios, la mente humana es un colador ¿no? hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para olvidarlo, tomé clases durante todo el año, trabajé en la librería del campus y así podía escabullirme a estudiar cuando estuviera cerrada, me convertí en la asistente de mis profesores y con eso obtuve más créditos, fui tutora de otros estudiantes para ganar más dinero y por lo tanto ver más asignaturas, me esforcé al máximo para lograr estar en la lista de honor y ubicarme entre los mejores de la clase.

Los hombres no estaban en mi lista de prioridades, de hecho, no aparecían en ella, a propósito "reduje" mi nivel de apariencia e hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ahuyentar a cualquier hombre que siquiera pensara en acercarse a mí, durante mi época en la universidad fui conocida como "la chica sin estilo" toda mi concentración estaba enfocada en mis estudios, y lo logré, obtuve mi título a la edad de veintidós.

Mi ascenso en la compañía fue rápido, luego de la graduación, fui contratada por la firma número uno en Nueva York, Whitmore-Hathaway, casi inmediatamente. Cada jefe que tuve quedaba impresionado con mi ética laboral y mi habilidad cruel de terminar el trabajo, me promovieron constantemente y destrocé a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino al éxito, trabajé duro y más que cualquier otro, descubrí que era un alivio tener toda la responsabilidad que el presidente ejecutivo había puesto sobre mis hombros. Trabajar arduamente significaba no tener tiempo.

Ahora, estaba en la cumbre, después de solo tres años en la compañía, y con veinticinco años, había sido recompensada con el puesto que había pertenecido a mi antiguo jefe, el Vicepresidente. Me sentí un poco mal al quitarle el trabajo al hombre, pero claro, todo es parte de ser "humana" ¿verdad?

Regresé al recibidor hecha un desastre, mis pulmones gritaban por oxígeno y mis oídos pitaban por la música ruidosa, pero ahora estaba concentrada, estaba lista para quebrar algunos cráneos en la reunión de hoy. Saludé a Oscar, el vigilante de la mañana y corrí al elevador. Mi conductor llegaría a las siete y media para recogerme, y por ningún motivo llegaba tarde a ningún lado.

Algunas veces me maravillaba por lo mucho que había cambiado en estos últimos siete años, al aumentar mi salario hice dos cosas, la primera, me compré un penthouse en Park Avenue, la segunda, aprendí a vestirme para matar, mi intención no era tener un hombre, esa nunca fue la idea, quería desequilibrar a aquellos que se interpusieran en mi camino al éxito.

Un pajarito me contó recientemente que me llamaban "la perra en tacones". Era un titulo que portaba con orgullo.

De pie frente a mi enorme closet, decidí usar un vestido rojo sangre que se ajustaba a mis muslos y un par de zapatos negros con doce centímetros de tacón que hacían ver mis piernas largas y estilizadas. (Practiqué caminar durante dos semanas con los zapatos de tacón antes de salir en público)

Dejé mi cabello suelto y lo arreglé un poco para marcar las ondas, era tan brillante que la luz se reflejaba en él cuándo me movía, siempre me gustó el maquillaje sencillo así que solo usé rubor, rímel y un labial rojo sangre para darle ese toque final a mi atuendo.

El teléfono sonó, mi conductor estaba estacionado esperándome, tomé mi maletín, ajusté el celular a mi oreja y comencé a llamar a aquellos de mi equipo que estarían en la reunión.

Mientras el conductor se estacionaba frente a las imponentes oficinas de Whitmore-Hathaway recibí una llamada de Simmons, mi asistente, todos estaban esperándome en la sala de conferencias, sonreí satisfecha, una de mis tácticas era esperar hasta que todo el grupo estuviera reunido, luego hacía mi gran entrada, en el pasado, había demostrado ser una forma efectiva de intimidación.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, sonreí mientras la adrenalina recorría mis venas, amaba cazar, especialmente en la mañana., _en unas pocas horas,_ me dije, _la compañía será nuestra._

Llevaba cuatro de cuatro, había destrozado cada compañía en la que había puesto mis ojos.

Nunca perdía.

Iba por la yugular, y los dejaría secos.

* * *

Una hora y media después en la reunión, el adversario finalmente se quebró, consiente que estaba acorralado y no tenía escapatoria, sus abogados tenían sus cabezas entre las manos, olía la victoria. Había hecho ganar a Whitmore-Hathaway treinta y tres punto cinco billones de dólares y ni siquiera eran las diez de la mañana.

Me giré hacia Simmons y con una mirada que él ya conocía bien, comuniqué que dejaba el resto de la reunión en sus manos, nunca me molestaba con los detalles, eso se lo dejaba a la gente pequeña.

–Caballeros, –anuncié, levantándome y tomando mi maletín. –ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes, me retiro dejándolos en las capaces manos de mi equipo.

Salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás, casi podía sentir el odio siguiéndome todo el trayecto hasta a la puerta.

Mientras me acercaba a mi oficina, mi secretaria principal, Sally, se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar a mi lado con rapidez.

–Señorita Swan, tengo la lista de clientes del día de hoy y sus mensajes telefónicos están sobre el escritorio, me tomé la libertad de cambiar su almuerzo de negocios con la cita de las doce, me aseguré que fuera en el restaurante favorito del cliente.

Le faltaba el aire por correr, la miré con curiosidad. _Por el amor de Dios_ , pensé, estoy caminando en tacones de doce centímetros ¿por qué no puede seguirme el paso? tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó de nuevo –El señor Clooney ha llamado dos veces y dejó un mensaje para usted diciendo que lo llame a su línea privada.

Rodé los ojos, fui a un, solo UN estreno como un favor para una productora y ese tal, Joe… ¿o era Jim?... Clooney… algo, no dejaba de llamarme.

Hice una mueca.

–Sally por favor, deshazte de ese tipo, –suspiré.

– ¿Q… quiere que me deshaga de George Clooney? –dijo con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Ah, era George entonces –Si, haz lo que sea, dile que tengo una horrible enfermedad terminal o algo. –dije mientras hacía un gesto despectivo con la mano, estábamos casi en mi oficina para entonces.

– ¡Pero señorita Swan, fue elegido el hombre más sexy del planeta! ¡Por tercera vez! –Exclamó.

 _No tan hermoso como el hombre que una vez amé… ¡Cállate Bella!_

Miré de reojo a Sally y vi que me observaba de manera extraña, apreté los dientes y tomé una bocanada de aire.

– ¿Algo más, Sally? –pregunté.

–Aquí está la información que me solicitó sobre la Corporación C. –Dijo pasándome una carpeta gruesa.

Tomé la carpeta y caminé hacía mi oficina.

– ¡Oh, señorita Swan! el presidente de Radial Systems estará aquí para reunirse con usted en veinte minutos. –Dijo a toda prisa.

Las últimas palabras las pronunció mientras las grandes puertas de madera se cerraban en su cara. Me senté en mi silla de cuero mientras suspiraba de alivio.

Ahora llevaba cinco de cinco, tenía un record perfecto. Sonreí. Sonreír era un lujo que no me permitía muy a menudo, pero a causa de esta victoria, me permití una pequeña sonrisa.

Me recosté en la silla mientras la giraba para observar la ciudad, tener una oficina enorme con ventanas que iban del techo al suelo me permitía tener una vista panorámica de la bahía y casi todo Wall Street, era un panorama precioso, desde esta altura sentía que tenía una ventana al mundo, una ventana desde donde podía observar todo sin que nadie lo notara.

Justo como me gustaba.

Amaba especialmente la manera en que la ciudad se veía de noche, cuando las luces se encendían brillando como un gran diamante, pasaba la mayoría de las noches aquí hasta la medianoche o incluso más tarde, después iba a casa a dormir un par de horas y luego todo volvía a empezar al día siguiente.

Tragué con dificultad y le di la espalda a la ventana, eliminando todos aquellos pensamientos personales de mi mente, el instinto me decía que debía mantenerme ocupada todo el tiempo, y esos escasos segundos eran todo lo que podía arriesgar. Al mirar mi escritorio agradecí ver la carpeta de mi siguiente oponente.

–Corporación C, –Leí. Mientras la sangre en mis venas comenzaba a correr deprisa.

Hace un año, durante la búsqueda de registros financieros de compañías exitosas, me crucé con la Corporación C, al principio estaba intrigada por lo que la empresa había logrado, después, estaba asombrada por la clandestinidad, mientras leía absolutamente todo lo que pudiera encontrar de la Corporación C, tuve esa sensación que siempre solía tener cuando encontraba una compañía perfecta para destrozar. Como si yo fuera el depredador, y ellos la presa.

Alerté a mi jefe, el señor Sterling Hathaway, sobre dicha corporación, y en menos de una semana ya habíamos comenzado a comprar acciones de manera discreta a través de pequeñas empresas que no llamarían la atención sobre lo que estábamos haciendo. Tuvimos que esforzarnos, pero seis meses después, habíamos comprado el cuarenta y dos por ciento de las acciones de la compañía. Sin embargo había algunas cosas sobre la Corporación C que aún no sabía, por ejemplo, quien era el dueño. Abrí ansiosa el archivo esperando obtener mis respuestas.

Contraté varios internos para que investigaran cada parte de los registros de la compañía de manera exhaustiva. La carpeta contenía información importante, entre otras cosas estaban las debilidades y fortalezas de la corporación, los detalles que exigía eran específicos, quería tantos datos como fuera posible, quería saber que marca de pasta dental usaban, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como ventaja, pero desde el primer párrafo, vi que mis empleados no habían tenido éxito al igual que yo en descubrir quién era su dueño.

Seguí leyendo, estando segura que ahora encontraría el nombre del propietario, pero no había nada, en todos estos años nunca vi algo así, el multimillonario detrás de esta compañía requería permanecer anónimo, y había hecho lo necesario para mantenerse en secreto, todo lo que encontré era que la empresa comercializaba principalmente con compañías extranjeras, obtenía sus ingresos invirtiendo en pequeñas empresas prometedoras y las llevaba a convertirse en grandes maquinas de hacer dinero.

El propietario había sido paciente y cuidadoso, algunos de los negocios fueron adquiridos a principios de mil novecientos, se veía que eran construidas lentamente, como si él o ella pensara que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, me impresionaba ver que las empresas eran de alguna forma prosperas incluso en la gran depresión de los treinta, el dueño inversionista astutamente había protegido las compañías justo antes que las acciones del mercado cayeran, como si hubiera tenido alguna advertencia de lo que iba a suceder.

Solo una cosa no podía comprender, como esta compañía había permanecido intacta por tantos años, seguramente el fundador original había fallecido hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando las computadoras llegaron en la década de los sesenta, las ganancias de la Corporación C subieron hasta las nubes, parecía como si la compañía hubiera tenido algún tipo de aviso del astronómico efecto que tendrían estos procesadores a nivel mundial.

Fue en ese momento cuando todas las alarmas estallaron en mi cabeza.

La longevidad, el secretismo, la capacidad aparentemente extraordinaria de predecir la dirección del mercado… me giré hacia mi computadora y escribí uno de los nombres que hacia arder mi pecho de dolor.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Los resultados eran todos callejones sin salida, a excepción de una mención de un Doctor Cullen en Londres, Inglaterra. Crucé esa información con los registros financieros que poseía, y obtuve una pista, no había ninguna foto, tampoco esperaba encontrar alguna, pero si encontré una lista de propiedades, los montos eran grandes, pero nada comparable a la Corporación C, me calmé y busqué los registros con cada nombre de los Cullen, sabiendo que este era un trabajo que nunca podría dejar en manos de un empleado.

A causa de los medios de comunicación el mundo se había convertido en un lugar donde rápidamente todos perdían sus secretos, me pregunté si había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera capaz de localizar a alguno de ellos.

No encontré nada.

Ciertamente, razoné, sería demasiado arriesgado para toda la familia verse relacionados con negocios que manejan estas vastas cantidades de dinero como la Corporación C, esto los forzaría a estar en el ojo público, haciéndolos partícipes del mundo de los negocios, serian las Kardashians del mundo financiero, aunque estaba segura que los Cullen tenían una gran cantidad de dinero escondido en varios lugares, estaba bastante confiada en que la Corporación C no tenía nada que ver con la familia que solía conocer tan bien, simplemente no podía verlos manejando tanto dinero centralizado en una sola corporación, estaba segura que ellos trabajan con sumas de dinero más pequeñas repartidas en áreas mucho más amplias en un esfuerzo por evitar ser detectados.

Tomé la carpeta en mis manos sosteniéndola con fuerza ¿cómo pudo la Corporación C permanecer fuera del radar de tantos otros cazadores a parte de mí? habían tomado todas las precauciones para permanecer discretos y anónimos, pero yo conseguiría esta compañía y la destrozaría en pequeños pedazos para venderlos al mejor postor.

Iba tras ellos.

Sentí la adrenalina de la caza recorrerme, mis instintos estaban alerta, y como siempre, me sentí aliviada, tenía una nueva diversión para mantenerme ocupada.

La "C" en Corporación C debía ser la clave.

–De acuerdo "C" –murmuré, mirando burlonamente la carpeta. –Voy por ti, estarás acabado cuando nos veamos por primera vez.

Sally abrió la puerta y retrocedió vacilante cuando me vio hablando con la carpeta.

–S…señorita Swan, el señor Jensen está aquí para su cita –dijo.

–Hazlo pasar –gruñí.

Lancé la carpeta precipitadamente al cajón superior de mi escritorio mientras me sentaba cómodamente satisfecha, podía oler la sangre fresca, no mostraría piedad, no dejaría que esta compañía escapara de mí.

Destruir la Corporación C acababa de convertirse en mi nueva marca de heroína, iba por la yugular y los dejaría secos.

* * *

 **Perdida siempre ha sido uno de los primeros Fanfics que leí y sigue siendo mi historia favorita después de todos estos años, como la autora ha decidido "arreglarla" un poco me comuniqué con ella y le pregunté si podría tener su permiso para traducirla a español, Edwardsoul ha sido _muy_ amable y me ha dicho que si. **

**He decidido empezar a subirla hoy 13 de Septiembre ya que es una fecha muy importante en la historia, además han pasado 7 años desde que Edwardsoul la subió por primera vez, para los que ya la han leído saben el significado de esas dos fechas =D**

 **Por cierto, me han encantado los cambios que ha hecho la autora, se siente más creíble todo el aspecto relacionado con los Cullen y la corporación C, aunque debo decir que extrañe algunas frases del original.**

 **Cualquier duda pueden hacérmelo saber por PM o con un comentario.**

 **Espero que disfruten tanto de la historia como yo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Enfrentar Los Hechos

**2\. Enfrentar los Hechos.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Observé mi reflejo en el espejo intentando encontrar algo familiar en la persona que me devolvía la mirada.

Llevaba un vestido negro largo y liso para esta noche, las tiras de la parte trasera se entrecruzaban en mi espalda, esto era algo que habría considerado una tortura hace algunos años, arreglé un poco más mi cabello, esta noche lo llevaba impecablemente liso, tanto, que reflejaba la luz mientras me miraba de lado.

Había sido persuadida por mi jefe a asistir a otra insoportable cena, el espantoso evento de esta noche era en la casa del Alcalde Bloomberg, mi único incentivo en aceptar la invitación era que tal vez alguien conociera o tuviera alguna pista de "C", habían pasado dos semanas desde que me propuse la misión de encontrar la identidad misteriosa de "C", para mi mayor consternación, no había encontrado absolutamente nada.

Me dirigí a la ventana y miré las luces de la ciudad. Las ventanas iban del piso al techo, desde la parte norte hasta el este de mi penthouse.

Era una vista hermosa, pero aun así no podía apreciarla. Me había arreglado demasiado rápido y mi conductor no llegaría hasta dentro cinco minutos, lo que me dejaba sin nada que hacer, mis instintos siempre me decían que debía estar moviéndome, manteniendo ocupada mi mente, luché por encontrar algo que pudiera distraerme.

Frente a la ventana, me concentré en los edificios lejanos, pero a pesar de todas mis defensas, un recuerdo hizo su aparición, era tan inofensivo y sutil, que al principio, no fui consciente que estuviera allí.

 _Estaba de pie en la plataforma de la Aguja Espacial de Seattle, era de noche y la ciudad brillaba llena de luces, su reflejo era borroso a través del océano, un barco podía ser visto brillando a lo lejos, la brisa alborotaba mi cabello mientras dos brazos tan fuertes como una roca me envolvían desde atrás._

– _Hola amor._

 _La voz era cálida, como una manta de terciopelo extendiéndose sobre mí._

 _Me relajé en sus hombros de piedra mientras él comenzaba a tararear suavemente mi nana al oído, todos mis sentidos saborearon el momento, sabía que podía sentir mi sangre latiendo rápidamente de emoción, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras su frío aliento enviaba escalofríos por mi cuello._

–Ughh.

Sentí como si hubiera sido golpeada en el pecho, el recuerdo… ese estúpido recuerdo fue corto, pero tuvo el efecto de un trueno atravesándome.

Por tanto tiempo me había entrenado para no sentir nada que cuando en uno de ellos sentía… bueno, todo… me paralizaba. Descansé mi frente contra la ventana y mis brazos instintivamente rodearon mi torso. Estas heridas sin cicatrizar eran algo aturdidor, no entendía por qué el paso del tiempo se rehusaba a llevarse el dolor.

Apreté los dientes con furia. Habían transcurrido siete años, ¡siete años! ¿Por qué este dolor simplemente no desaparecía? Hice todo lo que se me ocurrió, no sabía que más hacer. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente recordándome que aunque el tiempo era despiadado, me había enseñado una cosa, que había crecido lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el dolor. Mantuve la mordida tensa y lo soporté, maldiciendo el hecho que ni siquiera podía ir a correr para sacarlo de mí.

El teléfono sonó, mi conductor había llegado, de repente salir de mi apartamento no me parecía tan malo, agarré mi cartera de mano ignorando el espejo, no me importaba como me veía.

La cena fue predecible. Pasé la mayor parte de la velada rechazando los avances de los hombres interesados, uno pensaría que algún instinto interior haría que estos hombres naturalmente quisieran alejarse de mí, pero no, el senador de Nueva York estaba particularmente insistente esta noche.

–Entonces, señorita Swan, me enteré que usted es de la costa oeste ¿es cierto?

–Sí, Vivía a pocas horas al norte de Seattle. –Sostuve mi bebida entre nosotros como si fuera un puñal.

–Los Halcones Marinos de Seattle jugarán contra los Gigantes este domingo, tengo un palco y me encantaría que me acompañara. –dijo mientras dejaba brillar la sonrisa que usaba para ganar votos.

Creí recordar escuchar a alguien de la oficina mencionar una vez que los Gigantes eran un equipo de fútbol de aquí, de Nueva York, prefería arrancarme todas las uñas que sentarme a ver un partido de fútbol.

–Lo siento, pero el domingo es solo otro día laboral para mí, estaré en la oficina todo el día. – Le respondí con toda la poca emoción posible.

–Oh, no puedes decirme que hay algo tan importante que no puedes tomarte solo un par de horas, es una noche de juego, puedes trabajar hasta las cuatro, te llevaré de regreso a la oficina cuando el juego termine si lo deseas, a menos claro, que me encuentres tan divertido que no te quieras ir.

Estaba acostumbrado a pelear por los votos. De hecho subió y bajó las cejas mientras lo decía, luché contra la urgencia de simplemente lanzarle la bebida a la cara y retirarme.

–Tentador, pero no. – dije simplemente y me fui.

Divisé a mi asistente Simmons en el extremo del salón, con su cabello rubio, piel oliva y con sus uno ochenta y ocho de altura, era bastante fácil localizarlo en la cena. Era el chico californiano por excelencia, un chico de California muy listo, por alguna razón creía que las mujeres encontraban atractivo que mantuviera su cabello rubio con el largo justo para que cayera ligeramente ondulado sobre su cuello, y a decir verdad, unas cuantas mujeres habían comprobado su teoría.

Caminó hacia mí decidido.

–Una de tus responsabilidades es permanecer a mi lado para que los hombres y en especial los senadores resbalosos, no coqueteen conmigo, para eso te pago tanto. –Entrecerré los ojos.

–Lo siento mucho, –dijo riéndose, – pero los humanos necesitan usar el baño de vez en cuando.

–Sí… bueno –resoplé, – también vi que te detuviste a hablar con esa supermodelo Gazelle… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Se llama Giselle Bundchen y si intentas despedirme por eso, ningún jurado en el mundo estará de tu parte. –Dijo levantando apreciativamente sus cejas pobladas.

– ¿Has podido encontrar algo sobre la Corporación C? –Respondí en voz baja cruzándome de brazos molesta.

Dejé mí bebida en la bandeja que llevaba un camarero, nunca tomaba, el licor solo adormecía los sentidos y a mí me gustaba permanecer alerta, en fiestas como estas, era más o menos una ventaja.

–Ninguno de los invitados aquí ha escuchado de la compañía, la Corporación C ha estado haciendo millones al año sin que nadie siquiera haya sido alertado de sus tratos. –Tomó un profundo respiro y miró a los lados asegurándose que nadie lo escuchara, –la mayoría de los grandes jugadores de Fortune 500 están en este salón, si ellos no saben nada, nadie lo hará.

Aquello me frustraba, ahora era más que un simple juego, oler la presa y no ser capaz de cazarla me estaba volviendo loca, estaba ahora totalmente involucrada en esto por la emoción del desafío más que por cualquier otra cosa.

–Alerta, –murmuró Simmons, –Jefe acercándose por la izquierda.

Me giré mientras exhibía una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Buenas noches señor Hathaway. –Ronroneé.

–Buenas noches a ti también, Isabella, luces radiante como siempre, justamente como un hermoso gato atrayendo la presa a su muerte. –Sonrió perversamente.

Si había una persona en este mundo que fuera más despiadada y brutal que yo, ese era mi jefe, el Presidente de Whitmore-Hathaway, el señor Sterling Hathaway.

– ¿Has tenido alguna noticia de la Corporación C? – Susurró mientras se inclinaba.

– Aun no señor Hathaway. –Sacudí la cabeza, –pero no nos daremos por vencidos, pronto tendremos sus cabezas en la guillotina.

– Oh, estoy seguro de eso, –sonrió con maldad mientras le daba golpecitos suaves a mi mano. –no me cabe la menor duda. Buena suerte en la caza. – Me dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda y se retiró siguiendo una bandeja llena de tragos.

Antes de que pudiera hablar con Simmons, sentí un suave toque en el codo, me giré encontrándome con un hombre de un metro noventa y tres, de cabello ondulado y negro como el carbón, tenía la piel bronceada y un poco curtida por el sol, sus facciones eran propias de un modelo, no pude evitar notar que tenía los ojos azules más oscuros que había visto. Lo miré expectante.

–Disculpe, –dijo con una suave y profunda voz, – Debo marcharme pronto y lamentaría el resto de mi vida si no venía a conocerla. –Me tendió su mano. –Hola, mi nombre es Thomas Vaughn, ¿y tú eres...?

Antes que pudiera abrir la boca, escuché un chillido ahogado proveniente de Simmons. Lo observé con curiosidad.

– Soy Bella Swan. –repliqué.

Extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya, pero en cambio, él la tomó y la llevó a sus labios.

– Hola Bella. –Susurró.

– ¡Eres Tomas Vaughn! – Balbuceó Simmons. Al parecer había encontrado su voz. – ¡Hombre, soy un gran fan! ¡Eres el mejor mariscal de campo que los Gigantes hayan tenido en quince años, el juego del domingo estuvo increíble! Ese lanzamiento en los últimos tres segundos fue simplemente…

Parecía ser incapaz de terminar la frase, miré a Vaughn de nuevo y pude ver que sonreía solo por amabilidad.

– Miren, –Vaughn musitó. – Si ustedes dos están juntos, lo siento…

– ¡No! – Prácticamente Simmons escupió la palabra, se posicionó detrás de mí tomándome por los hombros y me ubicó frente a Vaughn. No sabía que era tan fuerte – Aquí, ¡toda tuya! –dijo dándome un pequeño empujón.

Contemplé a Simmons y quise matarlo en ese preciso momento con mi mirada.

– Mira, –susurró furiosamente mientras se acercaba más a mí para que Vaughn no escuchara, –Sé que no has tenido una cita en como… tal vez, nunca. Quizás deberías estar también en un convento. Harás esto, ¡Es Thomas Vaughn! – Me empujó levemente una vez más, – ahora sonríe como si fueras humana.

Me giré hacia Vaughn y sonreí educadamente.

Luego hice una mueca, creo que lesioné algún musculo en mi mejilla, pero supongo que funcionó porque recibí una sonrisa de cien vatios como respuesta.

– Escucha, –dijo Vaughn, – lo siento mucho pero en verdad debo irme ¿hay alguna posibilidad que podamos pasar la tarde del domingo?

Mi última cita había sido en una casa llena de vampiros cuando cumplí dieciocho años, no quería salir a ninguna parte con este Thomas Vaughn, o con ningún otro, nunca podría, nunca lo haría. Abrí mi boca para decirle "no" cuando sentí que Simmons agarraba la parte trasera de mi cabeza y la movía arriba y abajo. Estaba asintiendo contra mi voluntad.

– ¡Genial! dijo, – ¿puedo llamarte?

Simmons saltó enfrente de mí tendiéndole una servilleta con mi número personal escrito en ella.

– Hasta el domingo. – dijo inclinándose un poco, luego se giró y se fue.

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Escupí girándome hacía Simmons y estrechando los ojos.

– Oye, ni siquiera empieces ¿de acuerdo? El lunes por la mañana llegarás al trabajo agradeciéndomelo, necesitas una cita como… bueno, como una flor necesita la lluvia.

– ¿Qué? – Espeté.

– ¿Dónde está tu sentido de aventura? – preguntó mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

 _Aventura… Iba a tener la mayor aventura de todas, pero él me la arrebató._

Simmons debió ver algo en mi rostro porque de repente se puso serio.

– Mira, estás muerta internamente, Bella. – Levantó la mano para impedir que lo interrumpiera, – Lo sé, lo sé, lo tienes todo bajo control, puedes ir y matar como ninguna otra, pero no estás viviendo realmente. En algún punto del camino algo o alguien mató todo aquello que te hacía humana, estás físicamente con nosotros, pero eres más como un muerto viviente.

Me enderecé y crucé los brazos indignada, él no tenía derecho a hablarme de esa forma, yo era su jefe, su superior, podía despedirlo inmediatamente. Fruncí los labios hasta hacerlos una fina línea y pensé en cómo sus palabras habían dolido, creí haber escondido tan profundamente todo el sufrimiento, que pensé que al mirarme solo veían una mujer fuerte, razonable e inteligente, aparentemente había al menos una persona a la que no pude engañar ¿Había alguien más que pudiera ver a través de mí? Tendría que fortalecer mi escudo y hacerlo difícil de atravesar. No me rendiría, este escudo era la única cosa que me mantenía de una pieza.

– No estoy diciendo que te tienes que casar con el tipo, ni siquiera tienes que salir con él otra vez si no quieres, pero vamos Bella, enfrenta los hechos, eres humana, hay cosas pasando a tu alrededor, solo debes verlas. – Puso sus manos en mis hombros mientras se acercaba a mi rostro. –Estás viva. –Susurró.

Lo miré fijamente y tragué con dificultad, "Viva" significaba que mi corazón palpitaba y la sangre recorría mis venas, usualmente quería decir que se tenía esperanzas y sueños por el futuro. Viva. No estaba segura que él tuviera razón.

Hace mucho tiempo había tomado la decisión de dejar de ser humana, de alguna manera eso me cambió, no importaba en qué mundo actualmente vivía, yo quería estar en el otro.

¿No existía en alguna parte algún manual que me enseñara como serlo? "Humanos para tontos" ¿tal vez? o quizás "¿Cómo ser humano en tres sencillos pasos?

Los demás parecían llevar sus vidas perfectamente, no era la primera persona en el mundo al que le rompían el corazón.

Miré a mi alrededor, podía escuchar gente conversando y riendo, vi a una mujer coqueteando con tres hombres en el bar, incluso Sterling Hathaway parecía manejarlo bien al mezclar algunos rasgos humanos cuando era cruel.

¿Por qué yo no podía hacerlo?

Había una sola razón.

Y a él no le importaba.

Gruñí y abandoné la fiesta, volvería a mi oficina, el trabajo me llamaba.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Fechas, Nombres y Pistas

**3\. Fechas, Nombres y Pistas.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Había pasado toda la mañana del domingo en la oficina, era mi hora favorita para trabajar, el lugar permanecía desierto, era increíble ver lo mucho que podía hacer cuando no sentía el agobio de la gente a mí alrededor, aunque debía admitir que era un poco desconcertante lo silencioso que era el distrito financiero los domingos, parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Tuve que detener mi día laboral, necesitaba llegar a casa y prepararme para mí cita, (solo con pensarlo me estremecía). Esperaba que el momento nunca llegara, pero Vaughn estaría en el recibidor en quince minutos, quería pasar a recogerme en mi penthouse, pero el recibidor era lo más cercano que lo dejaría llegar de mi apartamento, miré de nuevo el reloj y sentí las nauseas subir por mi garganta, tal vez después de todo mis vanas esperanzas que enfermara y pudiera cancelar esta cita se hicieran realidad finalmente y tuviera la suerte de contagiarme de algún virus estomacal, los dolores abdominales tampoco parecían una mala idea, quizás pudiera contraer la fiebre escarlata.

Me senté pesadamente en el borde de mi cama, no quería tener que hacer esto, odiaba tener que revivir el recuerdo de prepararme para una cita, había hecho un voto solemne que aquello nunca pasaría de nuevo, e inexplicablemente aquí estaba ¿y si él intentaba sostener mi mano? Solo recordaba unas manos frías entrelazadas con las mías y no quería que las manos cálidas de nadie más llegaran y cambiaran ese recuerdo.

Uno de mis mayores temores era que mi mente realmente fuera un colador ¿y si poco a poco todo se desvanecía? ¿Y si lentamente dejaba de recordar? Lo maldecía frecuentemente por llevarse las fotos cuando me dejó, pero parte de mí sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho, las habría mirado con demasiada frecuencia. Masajee mis sienes, balancear toda esta situación era agotador, cada momento de cada día luchaba por no pensar en él, pero también sabía que no podía olvidarlo, estaba aterrorizada de olvidarlo, mientras pudiera cerrar mis ojos y ver su rostro, mientras él existiera en el mundo, yo podía soportar otro día.

Permanecer sentada no ayudaba, me levanté y comencé a pasear por la habitación, mis manos instintivamente se envolvieron en mi torso mientras me recordaba que esto solo duraría unas pocas horas y luego no tendría que ver a este tal Thomas de nuevo. Cuando estuvo unos minutos retrasado, mis esperanzas de que no viniera crecieron, pero demasiado pronto, el timbre sonó y me dirigí al elevador.

Fui recibida por una sonrisa ganadora, llevaba puesto unos jeans que le sentaban muy bien, eran holgados en las partes correctas, desgastados y deshilachados solo lo necesario para hacerlo lucir cómodo, su camisa era negra con botones al frente y bajo esta llevaba una camiseta blanca que hacía ver sus ojos de un azul tan profundo que casi me recordaban a otro par de ojos que yo solía conocer, todo combinado con unas botas bajas. Tragué con dificultad y miré en cambio sus fuertes brazos.

Una hora después caminábamos por uno de los senderos rodeados de árboles que conducían a Central Park, Vaughn nos había comprado pretzels de un carro, los niños jugaban en un parque infantil cercano mientras sus padres los observaban, otros se sentaban en bancos, o caminaban con sus perros y lanzaban frisbees al césped. No tenía idea que esto era lo que la gente hacia un domingo en la tarde, o tal vez solo lo había olvidado.

Era un encantador día de otoño, las hojas estaban en pleno cambio, traté de disfrutar de su belleza, pero donde quiera que miraba una hoja cambiando de color, mi mente siempre viajaba de regreso a ese otoño siete años atras, el otoño donde mis recuerdos eran borrosos y dolorosos.

– Durante la temporada de fútbol, mi vida es bastante intensa. –Explicó Vaughn rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, – Tuve una reunión de fútbol esta mañana y debía estar en el estadio a las tres de la tarde, espero que no te importe que no haya planeado nada más memorable que caminar por Central Park, solo quería llegar a conocerte y esta parece ser la mejor forma.

– Suena parecido a los negocios. – Comenté cínica.

– No estás tan lejos de la verdad. – Soltó el aire de golpe.

Mientras continuábamos caminando por el sendero, estudié a una pareja sentada en un banco, admiraban el paisaje y se veían a los ojos; desde hace dos años vivía al pasar la calle desde Central Park, pero nunca me tomé el tiempo de sentarme en uno de esos bancos, la única razón por la que venía aquí era para correr, no podía recordar la última vez que estuve afuera solo por el placer de tomar una caminata o examinar las hojas de un árbol.

– Gracias de nuevo por aceptar verme hoy. –Dijo mientras mordía otro pedazo de pretzel.

– Esta es la tercera vez que me lo agradeces. –murmuré mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. No había necesidad de arriesgarse.

– Bueno, después de la noche del viernes en la cena del alcalde… – Sacudió la cabeza tristemente. – Te vi entrar y me dejaste sin aliento, luego observé durante la velada como rechazabas a cada hombre que intentaba acercarse a ti, fueron diecisiete en total. –Me miró tímidamente mientras sonreía.

– ¿Los contaste? –Pregunté sorprendida.

– Creo que destrozaste la hombría de algunos de ellos. –Hizo una mueca.

Sonreí.

– De todos modos, era mucho más intrigante verte a _ti_ que prestarle atención a esa aburrida fiesta, estaba muerto de miedo de acercarme, pero como dije, me habría arrepentido el resto de mi vida. – Rió. – Además, la temporada pasada en las eliminatorias me enfrenté a la línea de defensa completa de los Pittsburgh Steelers y viví para contarlo, eso me dio valor.

Se detuvo y se giró para mirarme y decidí que sería educado si me detenía igualmente.

– Casi me voy de la fiesta sin hablarte, – continuó, – Pero luego pensé en cómo te vi rechazar cuatro estrellas de cine, dos productores, un senador, un diseñador de modas famoso, un juez federal, cuatro jugadores de los Yankees, dos jugadores de los Knicks y al dueño de los Gigantes, mi jefe. Decidí que si salía mal parado, al menos estaría en buena compañía.

– Quizás malinterpretaste mis acciones, – repliqué sin ninguna emoción, lo miré por un momento y luego seguí caminando, – De hecho les estaba haciendo un favor diciendo no. No soy un trofeo, y no soy ninguna diversión.

– ¿No eres divertida? Yo me estoy divirtiendo. – Me alcanzó al decir aquello.

– Estás divirtiéndote a costa mía, no conmigo. – Levanté las cejas dudosamente.

Sus ojos se estrecharon pensativamente mientras masticaba el último pedazo de pretzel, esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo conmigo, pero en cambio, inesperadamente tomó mi mano sacándola del bolsillo y me llevó por el césped, su mano era cálida, grande y fuerte, tragué mientras los recuerdos se estrellaban contra mis barreras.

– No hay razón para temer. – dijo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente mientras yo plantaba mis pies en el césped intentando resistirme. – Vamos, montemos en el carrusel.

Miré sobre sus hombros y efectivamente había un carrusel al otro lado del claro. Comenzó a tirar de mí nuevamente.

– ¿Carru…que? No, quiero decir, es ridículo, eso es para niños. – Protesté.

– ¿No tienes todavía una pequeña niña dentro de ti? – fingió asombro mientras continuaba llevándome con él. – ¿No hay una parte de ti que no quiere crecer, que no quiere envejecer?

Cerré mis ojos a causa del dolor. _Iba a pasar la eternidad con el hombre perfecto, uno que nunca envejecería._

– Bella, ¿estás bien? – Vaughn pudo sentir que algo había cambiado, dejó de tirar de mí.

La molesta voz de Simmons comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza.

 _Enfrenta los hechos Bella, estás viva._

– Sí, estoy bien, – miré a Vaughn con mi barbilla levantada, desafiante. Me enojó que mi voz sonara débil e insegura. –Vamos.

Montamos en el carrusel tres veces, y traté con todas mis fuerzas encontrar una parte de mí que pudiera ser revivida.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, eso demuestra que mi esfuerzo no es en vano, en especial con aquellas personitas que no han leído con anterioridad la historia =)**

 **¡Abrazos!**


	4. Sueños y Pistas

**4\. Sueños y Pistas.**

 **(Bella POV)**

El lunes en la mañana, Simmons me encontró en las puertas giratorias del edificio de Whitmore-Hathaway, se veía inusualmente feliz a esa hora del día.

– Lo que sea que hayas hecho con Thomas Vaughn, sigue haciéndolo. – dijo entusiasmado. – ¡Estuvo increíble en el juego de anoche!

Le gruñí a Simmons por encima de mi café, esa no era la forma en que quería comenzar el día, además, había dormido menos de lo normal, un sueño bastante inquietante había arruinado mi noche despertándome a las dos de la mañana, me molestó tanto que no pude quedarme quieta en la cama y dos horas más tarde me levanté para salir a correr. Estaba segura que mis catorce kilómetros ayudarían a sacar el sueño de mi mente, aparentemente, me había equivocado, de todos modos no estaba de humor para hablar de Vaughn.

Me adelanté sobrepasando a Simmons y tome el elevador sin él.

– Buenos días, señorita Swan. – Me saludó mi secretaria mientras giraba en la esquina hacia mi oficina.

– Grrrrr. – Fue todo lo que pude decir.

Sally se estremeció encogiéndose contra la pared mientras pasaba.

Lancé mi abrigo rápidamente al escritorio, agarré algunas cosas y me dirigí a la sala de conferencias.

Tendríamos la junta de fin de año con nuestros principales accionistas, si, a mediados de octubre, en esta reunión revisaríamos nuestro desempeño del año anterior y asentaríamos las metas nuevas para el próximo, no había tiempo para descansar en Whitmore-Hathaway, si lo hacías, esos que están detrás tuyo te pisotearían hasta la muerte.

Caminé hacia la gran sala de conferencias y tomé asiento, saqué mi laptop y comencé a tomar notas a pesar de tener una asistente personal a mi lado que escribiría cada palabra que dijera.

No confiaba en nadie para manejar la información que consideraba de mayor importancia.

El señor Hathaway entró momentos después, todos los accionistas lo recibieron con un aplauso entusiasta, se lo merecía, los había hecho ganar billones este año. Levantó la mano para detener el aplauso y empezó con su discurso.

– Me gustaría agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por su dedicación a la compañía, este año tuvimos un crecimiento sin precedentes…

Continuó hablando, pero por más que me esforcé no pude alejar mis pensamientos del sueño.

 _Me encontraba de pie sobre el hielo, desesperada, intentando correr sin poder hacerlo, el hielo era tan resbaladizo que cada vez que trataba de moverme o simplemente permanecer de pie, me deslizaba, jadeaba tanto a causa del esfuerzo que podía ver el vaho de mi respiración. El sueño se sentía tan real que casi podía sentir la fría presión del hielo bajo las palmas de mis manos cada vez que intentaba apoyarme cuando caía. Estaba desesperada, frenética, en ese momento escuché una voz que decía: Bella, te amo._

El sueño me había perturbado más que cualquier otro que hubiera tenido en estos últimos siete años, estaba acostumbrada a soñar con cosas del pasado, cosas que escondía tan profundamente en mi mente que no tenían más opción que salir mientras dormía. Solía soñar que estaba perdida, corriendo en la oscuridad sin saber a dónde ir o qué dirección tomar, pero esta vez, era completamente diferente, corría _hacia_ algo, sabía lo que quería y trataba de alcanzarlo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Estaba…siguiendo adelante con mi vida? ¿Estaba mi cerebro intentando hacer lo que mi corazón no podía, dejar el pasado que no me quería, atrás?

–…Y ahora pasemos a la señorita Swan. –Fui regresada a la realidad, el señor Hathaway estaba de pie justo detrás de mí. – Nunca en los años que llevo trabajando, –continuó mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro. – He visto tanta dedicación y tenacidad en una sola persona, desearía que mi difunto socio, Franklin Whitmore la hubiera conocido, ella ha superado todas las expectativas que tenía, y ciertamente me alegra que la hayamos podido contratar antes que Baxter, Tubman & Cohen hubieran puesto sus manos en ella o estaríamos temiéndola hoy en vez de celebrar sus logros.

Hubo una ronda de sonrisas educadas y pensé que ya había terminado porque se detuvo por un momento, aliviada, me hundí de nuevo en la silla, pero luego continuo hablando de mí.

– Algunos de ustedes en esta sala saben lo que voy a decir, he hablado sobre esto con el representante de nuestros accionistas y con el presidente de la junta, nuestra decisión es unánime, el primero de enero del próximo año, esta compañía no será conocida como Whitmore-Hathaway, sino como Whitmore-Hathaway & Swan.

Aplausos y gritos llenaron la habitación, estaba sin habla, mis ojos y boca se abrieron completamente mientras lo que había dicho tomaba significado, iba a tener mi nombre en una de las compañías más grandes del mundo, generaría millones al año, iba a ser una jugadora de proporciones gigantescas. Estas eran las cosas que hacían que tu foto estuviera en el New York Times y en la portada de Fortune, Money, Time y Newsweek.

Mi futuro estaba decidido.

Y una cosa más, cuando esto fuera anunciado, estaría demasiado ocupada para cualquier interferencia del mundo y no me tendría que preocupar por salir con Vaughn, o con cualquier otro.

– ¡Sí! – grité levantándome y alzando mi puño mientras los aplausos comenzaban otra vez.

* * *

Simmons y yo nos encontrábamos en Chicago, enterrados entre archivos en una oficina alquilada, estábamos siguiéndole la pista a "C" luego de investigar exhaustivamente, casi llegando a los límites de lo ilegal, finalmente habíamos sido capaces de extraer algunos archivos que ubicaban en sus inicios a la Corporación C en Chicago.

Parecía que en mil novecientos cuatro "C" había hecho la compra de su primera compañía, trataban con autos de carga viajando desde Illinois hasta el Noroeste del Pacifico y Alaska.

Fruncí el ceño mientras leía los registros financieros, no había duda que "C" había sido un hombre inteligente, sabía que era un hombre porque a las mujeres no se les era permitido comprar o vender propiedad libremente en esa época; cada transacción, cada documento, era manejado en secreto. Estaba sorprendida y frustrada a partes iguales con este misterioso individuo, y también, un poco temerosa, las prácticas empresariales usadas por la Corporación C eran idénticas a lo que yo asumiría Carlisle hubiera hecho con su negocio familiar ¿Inició en Chicago? ¿Alaska? No podía hacer otro movimiento hasta que conociera con exactitud con quien estaba tratando.

– Simmons. – Suspiré cansada, – en algún punto del camino, "C" tuvo que hacer una llamada telefónica desde una línea que se pudiera grabar, usar una computadora rastreable o hablar con alguna persona que pudiera darnos información.

Miré la lista de compañías mientras hacía cálculos, había al menos trescientas empresas con las que este hombre había tenido tratos,y yo disponía de cuarenta y cinco internos.

– Ya sé cual será nuestro siguiente paso. – Golpeé la mesa hablando con tanto entusiasmo que él dejó a un lado la montaña de papeles y me miró con ojos cansados.

– Escucha, – dije entusiasmada. – Quiero que dividas la lista entre todos los internos, cada uno tendrá aproximadamente tres empresas, quiero que pasen al menos un mes en cada una obteniendo bajo cualquier forma necesaria, la información que buscamos, no me importa si es una huella en un papel que "C" haya podido tocar, o la posibilidad que alguien en la compañía lo haya visto en mil novecientos setenta y dos, quiero todo lo que puedan conseguir.

Estaba de pie caminando de un lado a otro ansiosa.

– Dile a los internos que él que encuentre la pista dorada será recompensado cuando mi nombre esté en el edificio, recibirá un ascenso y un salario que apenas podrá imaginar.

– ¿Pista dorada? –Simmons me miraba fijamente con las cejas levantadas. – ¿Vas a darles una fábrica de chocolate mágica también?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

– Ok, ok, considéralo hecho. – Asintió, sonriendo un poco. – Prepararé una reunión para mañana en la tarde, tan pronto como nuestro avión aterrice. Entonces… ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Vaughn? –preguntó mientras yo organizaba mis papeles.

– Nada. – Murmuré.

– Saliste con él otra vez, eso dice algo. –Dijo alentador.

– No lo veré de nuevo. –Repliqué con firmeza.

– ¿Fue tu decisión o la de él?

Vaughn me había llevado al muelle a cenar a bordo de un crucero, la cena fue encantadora, la conversación relajada e interesante, se veía muy guapo con su traje, me dijo que habría una banda, pero olvidó mencionar que también habría un baile, un baile lento, fui capaz de evadir sus peticiones de bailar en toda la noche, pero cuando anunciaron que se tocaría la última canción, no pude ignorar sus súplicas, mi plan era distraerme de los pensamientos peligrosos animando a Vaughn a tener una pequeña conversación, pero entonces, la banda comenzó a tocar una canción que había escuchado solo una vez antes.

 _Era verano y estaba en la casa de los Cullen, la lluvia caía mientras leía Orgullo y Prejuicio en el sofá y él tocaba el piano, de repente, sin motivo aparente, comenzó a tocar una melodía diferente mientras comenzaba a cantarme con su hermosa voz de terciopelo, las palabras eran inolvidables._

 _La canción era The Best Of Me_ _{1}_ _._

 _Fuiste la oportunidad, que nunca pensé encontrar_

 _Fuiste el amor, que siempre soñé_

 _Nadie podrá amarte más que yo_

 _Solo espero que a cambio_

 _Pueda guardar lo mejor de mí, para ti._

 _Las notas revoloteaban en el aire mientras se acercaba a mí, luego besó las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas probando así una de ellas, el libro cayó al suelo mientras lentamente me recostaba en el sofá presionando sus labios contra los míos._

La mano de Vaughn estrechó un poco mi espalda, tense mi mordida, las heridas no cicatrizadas en mi pecho pulsaban sangrantes, mis ojos estaban vidriosos y sepulté con todas mis fuerzas la emoción. Vaughn nunca supo que pasó, pero para mí, la noche había terminado.

Cuando me llevo de regreso al recibidor, intentó darme un beso de buenas noches, giré mi rostro ofreciéndole la mejilla y luego me apresuré al elevador.

Me desperté a las cuatro y corrí dieciséis kilómetros, Vaughn llamó en la mañana, luego dos veces en la tarde, en la noche, y nuevamente antes de su juego el domingo.

Nunca respondí el teléfono.

– Fue mi decisión. –Espeté mirándolo.

– Bueno, eso explicaría lo malo que jugó el domingo, el entrenador lo sacó del partido, ni siquiera jugo los cuatro cuartos.

– No me hagas responsable de cómo juega, de todos modos, tú eres el único responsable. – Entrecerré los ojos. – En primer lugar, me forzaste a salir con él, sabías exactamente cómo iba a resultar todo esto.

– Esperaba que fuera capaz de encender la pequeña chispa que hay en ti. –Asintió.

– Tengo mucha chispa. –Siseé. – Ahora ve al teléfono y habla con los empleados antes que les ofrezca a ellos _tú_ trabajo.

– Son las tres de la mañana. –Replicó.

Lo miré fijamente.

Se marchó.

 _Esto tiene que funcionar,_ susurré llena de esperanza, había mucho en juego aquí, no podría continuar hasta saber con certeza con quien estaba tratando y tendría que saberlo con rapidez, antes que otra parte de las acciones fueran compradas o que el señor Hathaway se enamorara más de esta caza.

Aún tengo el control, me dije a mí misma. Es decir ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que la Corporación C le perteneciera a los Cullen? Nuestros internos eran los mejores en lo que hacían, en un mes o tal vez dos todo estaría solucionado.

Sonreí satisfecha, esto era lo que necesitaba para mantener mi mente enfocada.

Era una distracción que recibía encantada.

* * *

 **1-** **Lo mejor de mí.**

 **Próximo capítulo POV de Edward ^_^**

 **¡Buen fin de semana!**


	5. Distracción

**5\. Distracción.**

 **(Edward POV)**

Era temprano en la mañana, antes del amanecer.

Permanecía sentado en la entrada del lugar donde vivía en Irlanda, la llovizna caía suavemente, pero no era nada nuevo, aquí llovía constantemente y el país era prueba de ello, era tan verde y rodeado de montañas hasta donde llegaba la vista, mucho mejor que los barrios pobres de Brasil, eso era seguro.

Miraba ahora fijamente las montañas, solo pensando, siempre pensando.

Pensando demasiado.

Había estado aquí la mayor parte de la noche, intentando hacer lo que Carlisle me había pedido, _Toma alguna dirección,_ rogó, _consigue algún propósito de nuevo en tu vida, averigua como ser una parte productiva de la familia._

Sabía que lo que había dicho era cierto, solo no sabía cómo hacerlo. Propósitos… ¿Cuál era mi propósito?

Entré y tomé un baño, se sentía bien sacar la suciedad de la caza de anoche de mi cuerpo, dejé que el agua cálida cayera por mis hombros, pocas cosas en mi vida eran cálidas estos días.

Encendí la televisión y miré los reportes de la bolsa en CNN para enterarme de las noticias del mundo, no había nada nuevo, nada que distrajera mi mente de los recuerdos que siempre esperaban pacientemente para aparecer de uno en uno frente a mí como algo invaluable.

Algunas veces, siete años parecían una eternidad y otras parecían como si solo hubiera transcurrido un día, cuando me dejaba vencer y solo pensaba en ella en ese tiempo atrás, los recuerdos eran tan vividos que sentía que acababa de verla, como si pudiera tocarla, empecé a ver el don de una mente que no olvida como una maldición.

Encendí la música, requería de cualquier cosa que me distrajera de los pensamientos que no ayudaban en nada, sabía que necesitaba comenzar la universidad, quizás enseñar por un semestre o dos, tal vez ir a la India, eso no lo había hecho.

Haría algo pronto… muy pronto.

Era un conflicto interior de nunca acabar convencerme que había hecho lo correcto al dejarla, la mayoría de las veces, tenía la convicción total que había sido lo mejor para darle una vida libre de mí, pero otras veces, temía que hubiera hecho lo más estúpido del mundo, me había alejado del único ser en el mundo, en la historia, que me haría feliz, que siempre amaría.

Me estremecí cuando un recuerdo llegó a mi mente.

Fue la vez que regresé a Forks, por ella.

Quise creer que para su cumpleaños número veintiuno, había pasado ya suficiente tiempo y que los dos nos podríamos ver de nuevo, estaba seguro que cualquier herida que mi partida pudiera haber dejado, estaría curada para ese tiempo, mi plan era visitarla con la excusa que me dirigía a Denali y quería parar un momento y visitarla.

De hecho, había pasado tres años viviendo en los barrios pobres de Brasil intentando olvidarla y dándome cuenta que era algo inútil, simplemente la quería en mi vida otra vez, sin importar si era correcto o no, sencillamente la necesitaba, la quería en cualquier forma que pudiera tenerla.

Pero inclusive después de cien años no había aprendido a ser honesto conmigo mismo, me dije que seriamos solo amigos, estaba sediento por saber si ella aún me amaba, mucho más de lo que había anhelado su sangre. El viaje desde el aeropuerto de Port Angeles fue una tortura mientras luchaba con las fantasías de sostenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos.

Estaba oscuro cuando llegué a Forks, me detuve bajo su ventana mirando hacía el único santuario que conocía, traté de entrar por la ventana pero estaba cerrada, el cerrojo mantenía la ventana bloqueada, la única manera de entrar era rompiendo el vidrio, me dirigí a la puerta principal, la llave estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre así que entré.

Había un vago rastro de la esencia de Bella que me desestabilizó, cerré mis ojos y fui asaltado por un millón de recuerdos al mismo tiempo, Bella desayunando cereal mientras la observaba, haciendo su tarea en la mesa, descansando los dos en el sofá. Respiré profundamente y subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido, no se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, unas pocas cosas estaban dispersas en su tocador, su prehistórico computador permanecía en el escritorio, pero poco más, me senté en la mecedora mirando la cama, la manta de su abuela descansaba al final de esta y por una vez su cama estaba tendida.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué dirección habría tomado su vida? Pensé en la primera vez que entré en su habitación de noche, aún podía escucharla pronunciar mi nombre y sentir la electricidad atravesándome.

Terminé acostado en su cama el resto de la noche, bebí lo que pude de su esencia, intoxicándome, todo lo que quería era permanecer a su lado y verla dormir, quería enterrar mi rostro en su cabello, acercarla a mi pecho, probar sus labios en los míos.

Antes del amanecer, bajé las escaleras y observé las fotos que ella tanto odiaba en la repisa, una nueva había sido añadida, su foto de graduación, mi estomago se retorció mientras la veía, sus ojos no tenían vida y no sonreía.

Salí de la casa y esperé hasta que Charlie despertó, cuando abrió la puerta lucia prácticamente igual, excepto por el vientre un tanto abultado y la poca cantidad de cabello, tenía preparado lo que le diría, pero mezclado con su ira fui asaltado inmediatamente por recuerdos que no había visto, Bella perdida en el bosque…vacía… esforzándose en aguantar por el bien de Charlie…Jacob Black intentando conquistarla… volviéndose lentamente fría… marchándose de Forks.

Charlie quien no se ofreció a dejarme entrar, me informó con frialdad que Bella había dejado una carta para mí en caso que regresara a Forks.

– Nunca creyó en realidad que volvería. –Explicó finalmente sin emoción alguna. – pero esto ha estado esperándolo, solo por si acaso.

No podía esperar para leerlo, abrí el sobre frente a Charlie.

Decía:

 _Lo superé, no me busques, no me sigas, y bajo ninguna circunstancia entres a mi habitación de noche._

 _Bella._

Me tomé un momento para recomponerme antes de mirar a Charlie.

– Por favor, no le diga a Bella que estuve aquí.

– Oh, no se preocupe Edward, no lo haré. – Dijo con indiferencia mientras sus pensamientos se tornaban muy fáciles de leer.

Luego conduje fuera de su casa por última vez.

Su cumpleaños fue hace un mes, tenía veinticinco años, no podía imaginar lo hermosa que estaría, ahora nunca querría a un vampiro de diecisiete, sabía que construiría una gran vida, tal vez tendría una carrera… quizás estuviera casada, con hijos. Cerré mis ojos contra el dolor familiar.

Fui traído al presente por una voz en mi cabeza.

 _Edward, vine a verte._

Era Carlisle ¿Por qué haría todo el viaje hasta Irlanda? Me pregunté si algo terrible había pasado y no quería decírmelo por teléfono ¿Le había sucedido algo a algún miembro de la familia? ¿Y si él había averiguado que algo le había ocurrido a Bella? Nunca me lo perdonaría, pero tal vez eso me diera el valor para hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo, solo ir con los malditos Vulturi y terminar con todo, tal vez pudiera encontrar una manera de estar con ella en el otro mundo.

Unos minutos después vi el auto de Carlisle acercarse por la carretera, esperé expectante en la ventana.

 _Todos están bien, Edward, solo vine a hablar de algo contigo._

Me relajé, Carlisle me conocía bien, él no necesitaba del don de leer mentes para saber lo que yo pensaba.

Entró y me abrazó, sonreía.

 _Te ves bien._

– Gracias. –Respondí.

Me puso al tanto de la familia, pero antes de alargar más la situación se aclaró la garganta.

– Edward, tengo algunos asuntos importantes sobre nuestros negocios que necesitan ser atendidos, y creo que tú eres el mejor hombre para llevar a cabo el trabajo.

Había entrado con un maletín, no lo cuestioné al respecto, lo abrió y me entregó un papel, en la parte superior tenía un membrete de una empresa llamada Whitmore-Hathaway, había oído de ellos, eran una compañía de caza que se especializaba en comprar para después vender. Estaban en lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia.

– Ese es un memo que logramos obtener, léelo, estamos en problemas. –Explicó con un suspiro.

Leí el documento rápidamente, era dirigido a un grupo de empleados que tenían una misión, encontrar el secreto detrás de la Corporación C y descubrir quienes eran sus inversionistas, el memo se refería a la misteriosa persona como "C" los empleados tenían vía libre y eran alentados a usar cualquier medio que necesitaran para encontrar la identidad secreta detrás de la compañía, pasarían al menos un mes investigando cada empresa con la que la Corporación C hubiera tenido tratos, y la persona que tuviera éxito exponiendo al dueño actual de la empresa recibiría un ascenso sin igual. El documento iba firmado por M. Simmons.

Dejé el papel sobre la mesa y miré a Carlisle.

– Sabíamos que eventualmente esto sucedería ¿por qué no colocamos a los falsos representantes para que actúen como la Corporación C y dejamos que todo se solucione? – Pregunté.

– Pensé en eso, pero la razón por la que no funcionaria es porque no están tratando de encontrarnos para hacer tratos financieros, debí estar más alerta, esta firma ha estado comprando acciones en nuestras empresas en cantidades pequeñas que no requerían nuestra atención, Alice no vio lo que sucedía hasta que habían adquirido una cantidad cerca a la mayoría, están ahora peligrosamente cerca de obtener el cincuenta y un porciento de nuestras acciones y cuando lo hagan, comenzarán con los procedimientos de la toma hostil, dividirán la compañía y la venderán al mejor postor.

Alcé una ceja, Carlisle había estado construyendo esta compañía mucho antes de que me encontrara, significaba mucho para él, cuando nos fue acogiendo a cada uno de nosotros en la familia empezó a significar algo para nosotros, él nos había enseñado y entrenado, juntos habíamos construido algo significativo y duradero, este dinero nos garantizaba libertad y estabilidad, aseguraba que no tendríamos que depender de nadie, iba a dejar que nos quitaran la compañía sobre mi cadáver, eso significaba que no existía una maldita oportunidad de que eso sucediera.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Ofrecí, haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

– Creo que de todos mis hijos tú eres el más capaz de manejar este desafío, iría yo, pero tengo conferencias confirmadas en Europa durante todo el otoño y comenzaré con mi nuevo cargo en noviembre, aunque, podría cancelarlo todo…

– Iré yo Carlisle, no te preocupes, no te decepcionaré. – Ni siquiera lo dejé terminar, había dejado todo el peso de nuestra familia en él por mucho tiempo. Podía hacer esto.

– Por favor infórmame de todo lo que ocurra, vendré si me necesitas, – dio un suspiro de alivio y señaló el maletín, – está lleno de información que he estado recolectando de Whitmore-Hathaway y del tal Simmons, tus hermanos dijeron que ayudarán en todo lo que puedan, déjame saber si necesitas algo más.

– Yo me encargaré desde ahora. – dije confiado y nos pusimos de pie.

– Te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti. – Susurró aquello mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

Me tragué la emoción, no había hecho nada para hacerlo sentir orgulloso, pero no le fallaría en esto.

Pasé cuatro días aprendiendo todo lo que pude sobre Whitmore-Hathaway, Carlisle tenía los nombres de las tres posiciones más importantes de la compañía, decidí que eso era prudente, no había necesidad de aprender los nombres de nadie más, leí la mayor parte del tiempo sobre el socio que aún vivía, Sterling Hathaway, y su filosofía sobre los negocios, era de la vieja escuela y tan despiadado como pudiera serlo, no dejaba cabeza sin cortar y se rodeaba de gente con la misma filosofía, estudié a sus empleados y encontré a Simmons en la lista, no se encontraba entre las posiciones más altas, me preocupaba que la información no estuviera actualizada, revisé mis fuentes, y los datos eran de hace tres meses, las cosas se movían rápido en el mundo corporativo, pero eso era bueno, y era todo lo que tenía por hacer de todas formas.

El teléfono sonó, debía ser la conferencia telefónica que estaba esperando, teníamos un equipo de abogados a nuestra disposición que manejaba todos nuestros asuntos legales, les pagábamos bastante bien para que mantuvieran total silencio sobre nuestros negocios, nunca nos han decepcionado, había estado al teléfono con ellos cada día desde que Carlisle me había dado esta tarea.

Harry Banks de Banks, Cranston & Parsons comenzó la reunión.

– Señor Cullen, tenemos nueva información y quiero hacerlo entender la seriedad de la situación, he manejado otros dos clientes que cayeron bajo el radar de Whitmore-Hathaway, con el primero tuvimos éxito en frenar la toma, con el segundo no tuvimos tanta suerte. –suspiró pesadamente. – sabemos quién está manejado su caso, y no son buenas noticias, no, para nada buenas.

– Creo que sé bastante de este tal Simmons, es impresionante, eso es cierto, pero no es algo que no podamos manejar.

– Señor Cullen, –Banks hizo una pausa, – creo que ha estado operando bajo una falsa suposición, Simmons es el asistente, él lleva a cabo las ordenes de su jefe, y déjeme decirle, ella es…

– ¿Ella? – lo interrumpí, no recordaba ver a ninguna mujer en los puestos altos de Whitmore-Hathaway.

– Bueno, es una mujer en el sentido estricto de la palabra, más como una demonia si me lo pregunta.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunté, podía escuchar a los demás abogados reír en la sala.

– Su nombre no es importante, todo lo que necesita saber es que cualquiera que ha tenido que tratar con ella y ha vivido para contarlo, la llama "La Perra en tacones". Es despiadada señor Cullen, es lo mejor que he visto hasta ahora y es la nueva vicepresidente de la compañía, sacó a Terrence Morgan que había estado en la empresa por treinta y cinco años, es joven y hermosa, y lo usa como total ventaja, atrae y deslumbra, luego antes que uno se cuenta, es demasiado tarde, su veneno ya está corriendo por las venas y es cuando uno está perdido, se rumorea que el primero de enero su nombre estará en el edificio al lado del de Hathaway. –Banks hizo una pausa. – Señor Cullen, ella nunca ha perdido.

Yo, por otro lado, me sentía más confiado sobre todo esto, saber que trataría con una mujer cambiaba todo para mejor, no disfrutaba particularmente de usar mis "dones" para seducir a la especie femenina, pero tenía que admitir que cuando necesitaba usarlos, era, a falta de otra palabra, letal.

Y nunca había perdido.

– Harry, – comencé, –puedo preguntarle, señor, ¿si hay alguna reunión o fiesta planeada para la siguiente semana en la que esta, ah, "ya sabe que en tacones" vaya a asistir? – Esto era Nueva York, era seguro que habría alguna fiesta.

– De hecho, – dijo mientras buscaba durante un momento, – una reunión importante por parte del Departamento de Estado está planeada para este viernes nueve de noviembre, en el Waldorf Astoria, se le dará la bienvenida al nuevo Canciller de Alemania, Whitmore-Hathaway tiene una cantidad importante de acciones en Berlín y es casi seguro que ella estará allí.

Esto iba a ser muy fácil.

– Gracias caballeros por su tiempo, estaré en la ciudad para el fin de semana, me pondré en contacto con ustedes para conocernos personalmente, por favor, déjenme saber si saben de algo más, de lo contrario, espero que mantengan completa discreción con este tema.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo rápidamente, les pagábamos más que bien por su silencio y no querían poner en riesgo nuestros negocios.

Decidí que sería buena idea que Jasper se encontrara conmigo en Nueva York, tal vez necesitara que obrara su magia en la sala de juntas, si es que llegábamos a eso, de todas formas, él se encontraba solo desde que Alice estaba visitando a Tanya y a sus hermanas en Denali, investigué un poco y logré conseguir las invitaciones de los dos para este viernes, en el caso que ella no fuera a la fiesta, envíe una invitación personal al edificio de la "demonia" solo por si acaso, iba dirigida a la vicepresidente. Su nombre no me interesaba.

Llamé a un florista exclusivo para hacer una orden, después hice una compra en línea en Tiffany's, y por ultimo llamé a un servicio de mensajería confiable.

 _Si,_ pensé, todo saldría bien, no conocía a ninguna mujer que no cayera por regalos y por intriga, bueno, había una mujer que nunca se impresionaba por eso, pero no iba a pensar en ella en estos momentos.

Revisé el estado del tiempo para el fin de semana, se pronosticaban vientos fríos, días nublados y mucha lluvia, por una vez, todo estaba saliendo acorde al plan.

Esta era una distracción que recibía encantado, era justo lo que necesitaba para no pensar en Bella.

Al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

 **¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aún por aquí?**

 **Debo decir que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, creo que refleja muy bien la personalidad de Edward ¿no lo creen?**

 **Espero que todavía haya alguien interesado en la historia, ha sido bastante decepcionante ver que los últimos capítulos no han tenido ni un solo comentario =(**

 **En fin, que tengan un buen inicio de semana!**


	6. Invitación

**6\. Invitación.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde que el proyecto "C" con los internos comenzó, no había visto tanta conspiración y narices sangrando en todas las guerras de mi vida, estaba orgullosa de ellos, no existía la posibilidad que me decepcionaran.

Iba a ganar.

Era seguro que la Corporación C ya hubiera sido alertada, lo que significaba que probablemente estaban investigando quien había comprado casi la mayoría de sus acciones, teníamos el cuarenta y ocho por ciento de ellas, el último tres por ciento, sin embargo, era siempre el más difícil, nunca se conseguía sin derramar un poco de sangre.

Pronto escucharía de alguna firma de abogados intentando esconder la desesperación en su voz, siempre que una empresa era alertada que iba tras ellos, un grupo de abogados era usualmente enviado a mi oficina en un lapso de veinticuatro horas para evitar el ataque. Esta compañía debía estar temblando. Amaba el olor del miedo, era mi esencia favorita.

Ese lunes, recibí una invitación a la fiesta que se daría en el Waldorf Astoria, lo conocía bien, quedaba a dos cuadras de mi apartamento en Park Avenue, la invitación estaba grabada en un papel muy fino y no iba dirigida a mi nombre sino a la Vicepresidente, mi presencia era "requerida" ese viernes para discutir un importante asunto de negocios.

Jugueteé con la invitación en mis manos preguntándome sobre quién y de qué se trataba todo esto, llamé a Sally y me dijo que había sido entregada por una empresa de mensajería privada esa mañana.

Gruñí, otra fiesta, sabía sobre la reunión de este viernes, iba a ser un gran acontecimiento, el presidente de los Estados Unidos estaría allí al igual que otros líderes y dignatarios extranjeros en honor al nuevo Canciller de Alemania, lo extraño era que ya había sido invitada, no entendía el por qué de la invitación adicional, ya le había dicho a Simmons que fuera sin mí, no quería saber de fiestas por un tiempo.

Dos días después, recibí el ramo más grande conocido por la humanidad, traía una nota que decía:

 _Estoy ansioso por nuestra reunión, estaré a las ocho en el salón de baile, le aseguro que este negocio será placentero y extremadamente beneficioso para usted._

Tensé la mordida, no me gustaba jugar, las probabilidades eran que la persona que envió las flores no tenía "negocios" en la cabeza, no sería la primera vez. Lancé la nota lejos y le di las flores a Simmons sugiriéndole que se las diera a su supermodelo de la semana. No había cambiado de idea sobre la fiesta.

El viernes, dos días después, tenía reuniones desde las siete hasta las diez de la mañana, era consciente que tendría un montón de cosas esperando por mí cuando llegara a la oficina pero las olvidé todas cuando entré y vi una pequeña caja azul en el escritorio, reconocí el color del empaque, era de Tiffany's.

Abrí el estuche y dentro había un broche, no solía usarlos, pero este era encantador, tenía la forma de una rosa y solo tenía un centímetro y medio de diámetro incrustado completamente en rubíes, había una nota en el fondo, la leí.

 _Aún cuento con su asistencia a la fiesta de esta noche, le aseguro que esta reunión será beneficiosa para los dos._

 _Ocho en punto en el salón de baile._

 _C._

Estaba firmada por "C"…

Estuve a punto de tener un infarto ahí mismo.

– ¡Sally! – Grité y vino corriendo sin aliento, la encontré en la puerta.

– ¿Cómo llegó esto a mi escritorio? – chillé.

– El mismo mensajero que trajo la invitación y las flores la entregó esta mañana temprano. – me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Agarraba tan fuerte la nota en mis manos que no me di cuenta que la había hecho una bola.

– Sally, trae a Simmons, ¡ahora! – Corrí de regreso a mi escritorio, todo el duro trabajo había dado sus frutos, habíamos hecho salir al misterioso "C". Todo lo demás podía esperar, esta noche, iría a una fiesta.

Me paseaba de un lado a otro como una loca por la oficina cuando Simmons entró precipitadamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo sin aliento.

Sostuve la arrugada nota y el broche mientras él me observaba desconcertado.

– ¿Recuerdas la invitación personal y las flores que recibí esta semana?

– Si… – todavía estaba confundido.

– Bien, todos eran de "C".

Me arrebató la nota de las manos con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

– Simmons, definitivamente iré a esa fiesta, –anuncié con firmeza, –ahora más que nunca, necesito algo, cualquier cosa que pueda usar para ganar la partida de esta noche cuando enfrente a "C", en estos momentos probablemente él sabe la marca de lápiz labial que uso y yo todavía no se absolutamente nada de él.

– No te preocupes, encontraremos algo, sabía que lo haríamos salir, lo destrozaremos. – Sonrió y luego salió apresuradamente de la oficina.

Busqué mi cartera, iba en camino de hacer algo tan doloroso que probaba lo mucho que quería ganar esta batalla, si… iba a hacerlo, iría a un salón de belleza y a comprar un vestido para matar.

Reservé una cita para las cuatro de la tarde en el salón de belleza y pagué un alto precio por ella, estos chicos había que reservarlos con meses de anticipación, pero ellos sabiamente dejaban algunas citas abiertas los fines de semana, para aquellos clientes ricos y desesperados que las necesitaban con urgencia. Definitivamente estaba desesperada y gracias a Dios era rica.

Me dirigí a la boutique donde usualmente compraba los vestidos para eventos como este, Lola, la dueña, siempre sabía que se veía mejor en mí. Entré y ella pudo decir por mi expresión que esto era importante.

– Lola, te he pedido vestidos antes, pero esta vez, necesito algo único, necesito algo para desestabilizar.

– Esta noche debe ser especial, nunca te ha importado tanto, de hecho te ves nerviosa. – me miraba fijamente con su ceja levantada.

– Solo haz tu magia, Lola. –Rogué.

La seguí mientras pasaba entre las perchas de los vestidos.

– Contigo no es cuestión de magia, es saber combinar todo para dar el efecto deseado, así que, dime cual es el efecto que deseas, que se enamore de ti, espero. – se giró mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Enamorar? – me atragante. – ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! No espero que este hombre se enamore de mí, estoy buscando aturdirlo hasta dominarlo, quiero impresionarlo y conmocionarlo.

– De acuerdo entonces, empecemos. –Rió.

Pasamos las siguientes horas probando diferentes vestidos, todos hermosos, pero no eran lo que buscaba y empezaba a hacerse tarde.

Le devolví otro vestido rechazado, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras se daba pequeños golpes en el mentón.

– Hoy nos llegó un nuevo pedido y mis chicas están probablemente acabando de desempacarlo, se supone que llegaría un Valentino clásico con esa orden, déjame ir y comprobarlo.

Forcejeaba aún con los zapatos que intentaba combinar con la última prenda cuando ella llegó con un vestido azul oscuro en sus brazos, tan pronto lo vi pude decir que era especial. Lo tomé esperanzada y entré al probador, tan pronto como salí ella empezó a aplaudir.

El vestido estaba hecho de un lujoso satín que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo hasta justo por debajo de mis rodillas, donde se extendía hasta llegar al suelo, de algún modo, me hacía lucir más estilizada y curvilínea de lo que realmente era, tenía unas pequeñas mangas que colgaban de mis hombros y cuando me giré en el espejo vi que el respaldo del vestido era hecho de un material azul oscuro traslúcido que se ceñía a mi piel por toda la parte baja de mi espalda.

– Quédate justo ahí. –Lola me ordenó, luego se apresuró y volvió sosteniendo algunas joyas y un par de guantes largos y negros, se puso detrás de mí y me colocó un collar alrededor del cuello; era una gargantilla negra que sostenía un zafiro en forma de lágrima, era perfecta, también tenía unos pendientes a juego. Me coloque los guantes que me llegaban justo sobre el codo y di un paso atrás para examinar el resultado final.

– Lo hiciste de nuevo, Lola.

– No, _tú_ lo hiciste Bella. – Sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro. – Esto definitivamente impresiona y conmociona.

Dos horas más tarde, con mi cabello y maquillaje listos, tomé un taxi a casa, me apresuré colocándome el vestido frente al espejo, mirándome, tomé un respiro profundo dejándolo salir luego lentamente, en el salón de belleza habían ondulado mi cabello, luego lo habían recogido en un moño un poco suelto con algunos mechones ondulados cayendo, este dejaba ver mi cuello y lucia hermoso con los pendientes, para cualquier observador tal vez luciría hermosa, pero eso no importaba ¿que había de bueno en vestirse para una fiesta si el propósito era solo deslumbrar a alguien para luego intimidarlo?

Si Edward pudiera verme esta noche ¿me amaría entonces?

Lo imaginé, con sus hipnóticos y dorados ojos viéndome en este vestido, diciéndome lo hermosa que él pensaba que me veía, lo imaginé diciéndome que me amaba.

Mi garganta ardió con el dolor.

Ese horrible día en el bosque, todo cambió para mí.

Sabía que nunca me enamoraría otra vez, que no tendría de nuevo la sensación de estar en los brazos de alguien a quien realmente amas, que cuando estabas con él te dejaba sin aliento y ese era el único lugar en el mundo en el que querías estar. Era preferible ni siquiera intentarlo que tener noventa y dos años y aún aspirar a tener ese sentimiento de amor verdadero que estaba para siempre perdido.

Ya conocía el final de esta historia, el amor verdadero no te encontraba dos veces, estaría siempre sola, pensar por un segundo lo contrario era tan repulsivo para mí que no me permitía hacerlo.

Así que, me veía hermosa esta noche, incluso si Edward nunca llegara a verme, esta noche, como muchas otras, y muchas más por venir, era solo una fachada para sobrellevar esto que llamamos vida.

Aseguré el pequeño broche a mi pecho, apagué las luces, y me dirigí a la fiesta.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad que me han animado mucho (y esa es la razón por la que he dedicado más tiempo en mi día a día en traducir este capítulo y subirlo lo antes posible) lastimosamente no tenemos el don de ver quien lee las historias y terminamos dependiendo de los comentarios, siempre es grato leer que impresiones generan los capítulos XD.**

 **Hay algunos comentarios que no puedo responder, pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos =p**

 ***Grita internamente* creo que estoy más nerviosa yo que Edward y Bella juntos =D**

 **A diferencia del capítulo anterior este me ha dejado llena de ansiedad, (el anterior me dejó un poco triste, que le vamos a hacer, Edward es mi debilidad ^_^) ya no falta nada para que por fin el tan anhelado encuentro se lleve a cabo, así que como siempre nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Buen fin de semana!**


	7. Segundo Encuentro

**7\. Segundo Encuentro.**

 **(Edward POV)**

Estaba de pie listo con mi traje frente a la ventana mirando hacia Central Park mientras Jasper arreglaba su corbata. La cantidad de gente en esta ciudad me volvía ligeramente ansioso, había cazado la noche anterior a dejar Irlanda, pero sabía que si esto tomaba demasiado tiempo, Jasper y yo tendríamos que dirigirnos al norte donde había abundante vida silvestre.

Cerré los ojos concentrándome en despejar mi mente, si tenía que estar en Nueva York, Park Avenue era el sitio ideal.

La cena había iniciado a las siete en punto, pero por obvias razones Jasper y yo llegaríamos una vez esta terminara, tampoco me interesaba sentarme y hablar con individuos pomposos y políticos sonrientes.

Era una noche placentera, caminamos las cinco cuadras hacia el Waldorf en vez de llamar un taxi.

– Sabes Jasper, –Comenté mientras caminábamos, –tu control ha mejorado considerablemente en los últimos años, siento no haber estado presente para verlo.

– Gracias, he estado trabajando muy duro en eso, Alice ha sido de gran ayuda, no sé qué haría sin ella. – Sonrió con orgullo y me miró mientras añadía – ella en verdad te extraña.

– Jasper, – tomé un profundo respiro – sé que no sería capaz de soportar las miradas y su silenciosa y sutil manera de darme noticias de Bella cada vez que esté con la guardia baja, ciertamente no necesito a nadie que me recuerde lo que he hecho, soy totalmente responsable de mi elección… y de sus consecuencias – mi interior se retorció al sentir aquel dolor familiar.

– Soy consciente de la tenacidad embotellada en ese pequeño cuerpo –sonrió – pero Edward, ella solo tiene en mente lo que es mejor para ti, y para Bella.

– Jasper, por decirlo de alguna forma… –me tragué la rabia y la frustración, no quería desquitarme con él, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por hablar calmadamente, –tener a Bella conmigo, bueno, ese barco ya zarpó lejos, está en alguna parte perdido y hundido en lo profundo del océano donde nunca se verá de nuevo, por favor no hablemos de esto, jamás ¿de acuerdo?

Comenzó a decir a algo, pude leer lo que su mente estaba pensando y lo interrumpí.

– Mira, no es tu culpa, esa noche fue solamente un antecedente a lo que nuestras vidas hubieran sido, Bella no estaba destinada a ser parte de nuestro mundo, la vi, la quise y la tomé. Todo fue mi culpa, no hay nadie más a quien recriminar.

– Bueno – se encogió de hombros –Alice parecía bastante emocionada sobre algo cuando llamó hoy desde Denali, no me dijo que era, pero sé que es algo que tiene que ver contigo.

– Esperemos que nos haya visto poniéndole fin a esta situación tan horrible en una sola noche – Exhale bruscamente.

Caminamos en silencio durante una cuadra o dos y entre más nos acercábamos al Waldorf más congestionado estaba el lugar, había limosinas alineadas en las aceras y las cámaras de los paparazzi estaban comenzando a destellar en frente de nosotros, quería hacer las cosas bien con mi hermano antes que avanzáramos más, me detuve y él se giró hacia mí expectante. – Mira, – susurré –sé que herí a Bella, pero estoy igualmente seguro que ya lo superó y que está viviendo la vida que fue destinada a vivir, incluso, apuesto que probablemente está agradecida de que la haya dejado ir – me aclaré la garganta – y que difícilmente piensa en mí.

Jasper se estremeció, sabía que podía sentir mi dolor.

– Estamos aquí para ti, Edward. –Susurró con sinceridad.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

Lentamente llegamos a la entrada, había una cantidad considerable de seguridad que revisó nuestras invitaciones y nos hizo pasar a través de detectores de metal y detectores manuales, acabábamos de entrar al recibidor, afuera del salón de baile, cuando Jasper entornó la mirada.

– ¿No es ese Sterling Hathaway?

Lo seguí y observé a un hombre con una bebida en la mano, Jasper y yo habíamos estado leyendo un artículo reciente en Bussiness Weekly que hablaba de él y su foto estaba en la portada.

– Si, es él. – Asentí.

– Bueno, es mi turno, iré a ver si puedo descubrir algo más sobre la mujer misteriosa con quien te reunirás aquí esta noche. –Sonrió.

– Gran idea, te veré en el salón de baile. –Le di una palmada en la espalda.

Mientras me movía con la multitud, intenté concentrarme en la conversación de Jasper, no fue fácil, además de los cientos de pensamientos que me asaltaron, también tenía la cálida mezcla de aromas compitiendo por mi atención, mis sentidos eran asaltados a cada segundo, tampoco ayudaba que la mente de Hathaway estuviera nublada con alcohol.

Me esforcé por parecer indiferente mientras observada los vestidos de cada mujer en busca del broche rubí sabiendo perfectamente que mirar el escote de una mujer mientras pasaba era una manera bastante sencilla de atraer el tipo de atención equivocada.

Entré al salón de baile, confiaba en mi oportunidad de terminar todo esto en una noche, probablemente necesitaría hacer un poco más que mirarla a los ojos y bailar con ella, estaba anticipando mi llamada telefónica a Carlisle y el alivio que sentiría, cuando capté la voz frenética de Jasper en mi cabeza, me giré mientras él entraba al salón con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y llenos de temor, pensé que estaba sediento, pero luego escuché sus pensamientos alto y claro.

 _Edward…hay una pequeña complicación._

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Cuestioné cuando llegó rápidamente a mi lado.

– La mujer misteriosa con la que te reunirás esta noche… Hathaway me dio su nombre. Edward…ya la conoces. – Tragó con dificultad.

Alcé las cejas sorprendido, nunca había tenido ningún tipo de amistad o relación, para el caso, con alguna mujer…excepto…

En el preciso momento que escuché los pensamientos de Jasper, fui golpeado por esa terrible y maravillosa esencia que pensé que nunca volvería a sentir de nuevo, me tambaleé, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿ _Bella_ era la vicepresidente de la compañía? ¿La demonia de la que Harry Banks había estado hablando? ¿ _Bella_ era la mujer misteriosa? Mi estomago se retorció en dolorosos espasmos mientras mis ojos instintivamente seguían su esencia hacia lo alto de las escaleras.

Vi un vestido azul, y ese cabello castaño… un suspiro escapó de mí y musité su nombre.

– Bella.

 **(Bella POV)**

Me dirigí hacia el salón de baile y vi a Simmons comenzar a caminar a través de la multitud, cuando tuvo una vista completa de mí, me recorrió con los ojos de arriba a abajo, aclaró su garganta y se acercó a mi oído.

– Bella – susurró– luces absolutamente encantadora, este tal "C" no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

Me alejé observándolo sorprendida, nunca antes había dicho nada como eso, me sonrojé mientras él me sonreía con timidez.

– Oye, soy un hombre, sabes, me contrataste porque soy extremadamente talentoso en ver lo obvio.

– Entonces ¿dónde está tu cita? – bromeé, no era común en él aparecer solo en una fiesta.

– Giselle y yo nos encontraremos aquí, no podíamos llegar juntos, hay muchos paparazzis y pronto comenzaría a ser llamado "el nuevo hombre de Giselle" en la portada de la revista STAR.

Asentí como si supiera qué demonios era la revista STAR.

Su teléfono sonó y cuando vio el número alzó un dedo para decirme que regresaría en un momento y se marchó para hablar. Regresó unos minutos después y cuando le pregunté con quien había estado hablando él solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que deberíamos buscar nuestros asientos.

Había mesas repartidas a lo largo del salón de baile, la nuestra se encontraba en el costado derecho en lo alto de la gran escalera, estaba casi lleno cuando entramos, observé a los demás sentados en nuestra mesa y llegue a la conclusión que esto sería aburrido, el líder minoritario del senado y su esposa, un senador de Tennesse y el embajador de Grecia, nadie que me interesara conocer a profundidad, escuchamos una gran conmoción en el nivel inferior cuando el presidente llegó, estaba tan preocupada en reunirme con "C" que tuve que esforzarme en lucir como si en verdad me importara.

La ensalada estaba siendo llevada a los comensales cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado, levanté la mirada de la mesa y me quede atónita al ver a Vaughn de pie al lado de mi silla.

– Hola – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Thomas, es un placer verte de nuevo –Simmons se levantó rápidamente – entonces, ¿dónde te sientas?

– Creo que justo esta es mi mesa – Vaughn sonrió, miré las tarjetas, y claramente ubicado a mi lado en una encantadora letra cursiva estaba el nombre "Thomas Vaughn".

– No me digas, bueno, qué coincidencia… ¿no lo crees Bella? – El rostro de Simmons estaba lleno de una inocente sorpresa.

Si las miradas mataran, Simmons yacería en el suelo con la lengua colgando de la boca.

– Parece que la cena está comenzando, –su voz tembló al ver mi expresión – ¿nos sentamos?

– Esto fue idea mía – Vaughn se inclinó y susurró al sentarse – soborné a tu asistente para que me dijera en que mesa estarías, así podía estratégicamente permanecer a tu lado.

– ¿Y cuál fue el soborno? – dije fríamente.

– Boletos para toda la temporada en primera fila. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Así que Simmons tenía un precio para venderme.

Era bueno saberlo.

– De hecho pensé que terminaría en esta fiesta solo – confesó– durante toda la semana Simmons ha estado diciéndome que no vendrías.

– Sí, bueno…hoy recibí un poco de motivación. –dije tajante.

– Luces increíble – suspiró

– Gracias – mascullé volviendo a mi ensalada.

La conversación en la mesa era suficiente para enloquecer a una persona, parecía nunca acabar y la pequeña charla con Vaughn tampoco ayudaba, continuaba revisando el reloj nerviosamente, eran las siete y cuarenta y cinco.

– Pareces nerviosa por algo, espero que mi plan de sentarme junto a ti no te haya incomodado.

– Me reuniré con un cliente nuevo aquí en quince minutos, – negué suspirando – estoy un poco ansiosa.

Continué mirando el reloj y finalmente al faltar cinco minutos para las ocho tomé un gran suspiro, quería ir al baño a refrescarme antes de hablar con "C".

– ¿Me disculpas un momento? – Anuncié levantándome.

– Por supuesto- Vaughn imitó mi movimiento dándome una de sus sonrisas ganadoras.

Una vez en el baño, revise mí cabello y maquillaje, me aseguré algo nerviosa que no hubiera nada en mis dientes, obtuve algunas miradas extrañas mientras estaba frente al espejo y recitaba mi discurso para "Matar", eso me ayudó a aclarar la cabeza, puse mi cara de juego y exhalé lentamente.

– Hora del espectáculo – murmuré.

Enderecé el broche y me dirigí al salón de baile, caminé junto a la barandilla mientras observaba la multitud en busca del misterioso hombre cuando Vaughn llegó y se situó junto a mí.

– Bella – sus ojos eran serios – sé que estarás ocupada el resto de la noche, así que antes de que te vayas, tengo algo que necesito decirte – humedeció sus labios nerviosamente y continuó – no estoy acostumbrado a estar en la posición del perseguidor, no es que me moleste, es solo que no suelo tener que trabajar tanto para llegar a conocer a alguien en quien estoy interesado, y definitivamente estoy interesado en ti, probablemente estoy manejando esto de la forma equivocada, pero no me rendiré ante la posibilidad de un nosotros… todavía no.

Luego buscó en el interior del bolsillo de su traje y sacó una caja azul, otra caja de Tiffany's, dos en un día, increíble, pero esta parecía ser el estuche de un anillo, comencé a balbucear nerviosa hasta que puso un dedo en mis labios – relájate Bella, no es tan malo.

Abrió el estuche sacando un brazalete de plata, delgado y brillante, en este había un dije, lo tomé con mis dedos y vi que era un carrusel cubierto de diamantes.

Comenzó a hablar mientras colocaba el brazalete en mi muñeca.

– Es un recuerdo de nuestra primera cita, no pude encontrar un yate, pero aún no me rindo en la búsqueda – puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla y la alzó para que pudiera mirarle – quiero llenar esta pulsera con todos los dijes de nuestras citas, luego, compraré otra y la llenaré igual, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Tragué con dificultad, por supuesto que entendía, abrí mi boca en un intento de decir algo inteligente cuando Simmons llegó corriendo con sus ojos completamente abiertos y sin aliento.

– Bella – jadeó – Un interno acaba de llamar, no es la gran cosa, pero dijiste que querías tener cualquier pista, el interno encontró un registro telefónico desde la Corporación C a una empresa en Francia hecha ocho años atrás, la llamada fue rastreada hasta un pequeño hospital en el norte de Washington.

Un pequeño hospital en el norte de Washington… todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido.

– ¿Cuál es el nombre del hospital? – murmuré.

– Hospital de Forks – respondió.

Di un paso atrás, ¿cómo… cómo pude ser tan tonta? Mi pulso se disparó rápidamente en mis oídos mientras recordaba todas las alarmas y señales. La C era por Cullen, _por supuesto que lo era_ , la compañía inicio a principios de mil novecientos, toda la clandestinidad… tener conocimientos de sucesos antes de que pasaran en realidad… sentí las piernas débiles.

 _Cómo_ …cuestioné de nuevo _¿cómo pude haber caído tanto, hasta el punto que la codicia se apoderara de mi buen juicio?..._ escuché un extraño sonido estrangulado y luego comprendí que era yo.

Después una pregunta estalló en mi cabeza y me congelé.

¿Quién había sido enviado a reunirse conmigo?

El salón de baile se inclinó en un ángulo extraño, comencé a buscar frenética y desesperadamente esos ojos topacio que solía conocer tan bien, respiraba aceleradamente, no podía llenar los pulmones con aire suficiente, mis manos sujetaban con fuerza la barandilla, podía sentirme temblar, en algún lugar lejano escuché a Simmons llamarme.

Luego lo vi.

Mis ojos se posaron en su cabello broncíneo y en su rostro insoportablemente hermoso, todo lo que podía pensar era como mis sueños no habían recordado su belleza con ninguna exactitud, mi pecho dolió, este era Edward, era él en verdad, había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarlo, me había dicho a mi misma incontables veces que no quería verlo de nuevo, aun así, aquí estaba después de siete largos años subiendo las escaleras hacía mí. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, no pude desviar la mirada, intenté sacudir la cabeza y suplicarle que no se acercara, pero estaba congelada, rígida, hipnotizada.

 **(Edward POV)**

Estaba de pie en la entrada al salón del baile cuando alcé la mirada y vi a Bella, estaba junto a la barandilla observando la multitud, llevaba puesto el broche rubí.

Exhalé con fuerza, era una visión, la recordaba como una chica de dieciocho años, pero ahora ella había crecido convirtiéndose en una encantadora e increíble mujer que quitaba el aliento. Jasper agarró mi brazo.

– Edward, ¿estás bien?

No podía tragar, no podía hablar, solo la observaba, después de siete años, la razón de mi existencia estaba a solo unos pasos de mí, pero allí había alguien más de pie junto a ella, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, mi pecho se sentía pesado ¿Este era su esposo?

Pude ver en sus ojos que ella le importaba, dejé de escuchar todo lo demás y me concentré en lo que él estaba diciendo.

 _No me rendiré ante la posibilidad de un nosotros… todavía no._

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Luego le tendió un estuche de Tiffany's y sacó un brazalete, casi me desmayo de alivio al ver que no era un anillo, habló de su primera cita y de todas las citas que él quería tener con ella en el futuro.

Por un breve segundo, contemplé huir de Bella, pero, ahora que la había visto, no existía ninguna posibilidad que fuera capaz de hacerlo, no podía esperar más, tenía que llegar a ella, comencé a subir las escaleras tan lento como me fue posible.

– Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Dijo Jasper alcanzándome – ¿Qué vas a decir?

Sabía qué era lo que quería decir, _Bella te amo, te he amado cada segundo que hemos estado separados._

– No lo sé – admití.

El caballero de cabello oscuro quería más de su relación y esperaba que Bella contestara, parecieron horas mientras él y yo aguardábamos por su respuesta.

De repente, otro hombre se unió a ellos de forma precipitada, rápidamente le contó a Bella sobre un interno que encontró un registro telefónico que Carlisle hizo varios años atrás desde el hospital de Forks a una de nuestras compañías en Francia, pude decir por su expresión que hasta ese momento, ella no tenía idea de quién era "C".

Se giró y desesperadamente comenzó a buscar mientras miraba la multitud, su rostro… esperaba ver ira, pero en cambio vi miedo. _Aquí estoy, Bella, mira hacia este lado,_ rogué, y luego, ella me encontró.

Por primera vez en siete años, fui capaz de ver esas dos lagunas oscuras en las que me había perdido tantas veces.

Sin pensarlo más, terminé de subir las escaleras y caminé hacia ella, Bella retrocedió un paso y luego otro más, pude ver el miedo, ni siquiera ese primer día en biología hace tanto tiempo ella me había mirado con miedo, pero este era un tipo diferente de temor, su corazón estaba desbocado, latía errático en su pecho, más fuerte de lo que lo había escuchado antes.

Entre más me acercaba, su esencia se hacía más fuerte, cerré mis ojos momentáneamente mientras fluía sobre mí, como deseaba abrazarla y dejar que mis labios se posaran tras su oreja, quería llevarla a algún lado, solos, simplemente nosotros dos y contarle todo lo que ha estado ardiendo dentro de mí en los últimos siete años.

Estaba casi a su lado ahora, tragué con dificultad y miré dentro de los ojos de mi amor.

– Hola Bella.

Se mantuvo ahí con su mordida rígida, podía ver trabajar su mandíbula bajo la tensión, una calma cayó sobre el grupo, la vi mirar amenazadoramente a Jasper y cuando me miró de nuevo, sostenía tan fuerte la barandilla que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

– Hola Edward.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que escuché su voz, solo en mis recuerdos.

El hombre a su lado se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Bella, quieres presentarnos a estos caballeros?

– Este es mi asistente, Michael Simmons – dijo ásperamente – y este – tragó con dificultad – es Jasper Hale… y Edward Cullen. – Le dio a Michael una mirada llena de significado – Él es "C".

Michael parpadeó sorprendido, sus pensamientos me dejaron ver que estaba igualmente atónito, no solo porque yo fuera tan joven, sino porque Bella ya me conociera, su mente trabajaba velozmente mientras se esforzaba por evaluar que tipo de amenaza seriamos, calculaba que tan fuerte era el adversario al que ahora se enfrentaba, pero sobre todo, parecía más sorprendido por la manera que Bella estaba actuando, aparentemente, él nunca la había visto mostrar este tipo de emoción.

Los pensamientos del hombre alto y de cabello oscuro en el grupo invadieron mi mente, tenía que admitirlo, no estaba de humor para escuchar como él se sentía sobre Bella.

– Hola – Jasper le extendió la mano.

El hombre estrechó la suya mientras asentía solo una vez bruscamente.

– Thomas Vaughn.

– Oh claro, ahora te reconozco, soy un gran fan. – sonrió.

Miré de soslayo a Jasper, así que este tipo está enamorado de Bella _y además_ era famoso.

Estupendo.

Permanecimos en un silencio incomodo, no podía quitar mis ojos de Bella, ella miraba a todos lados excepto a mí.

– Bueno – Dijo finalmente Michael – Bella creo que tu y el señor "C", uh… Cullen tienen un tema importante que discutir.

Asentí de acuerdo y la observé expectante, se aclaró la garganta mientras hacia un gesto hacia el fondo del salón.

– Hay un pequeño recibidor por el pasillo.

Su voz sonaba áspera, miró a Jasper de forma atenta – ¿Vendrá con nosotros? – parecía como si estuviera suplicándole que viniera, pero si él tenía cualquier sentido de supervivencia sabría cual debería ser su respuesta.

– Oh no – respondió rápidamente – adelante, estaré mejor conociendo a Michael y Thomas – me dio una mirada de soslayo y luego comenzó a alejarse con los dos hombres.

Me acerqué a Bella y coloqué mi mano en su pequeña espalda, ella se estremeció y se alejó de mi toque, me esforcé en mantener mi rostro imperturbable y no demostrar cuanto aquello había dolido.

Caminamos hacia el recibidor en silencio.

Una vez dentro, me detuve al lado del único sofá, esperando poder persuadirla para que se sentara y habláramos, pero ella se alejó un metro y medio dándome la espalda, por un momento, sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de su torso, la observé tomar un respiro largo y cuando finalmente se giró, no había más miedo en sus ojos.

Me miraba fijamente y con dureza.

– ¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? – Escupió – ¿por qué pasar por toda la excusa de las flores y el broche, estabas tratando de deslumbrarme? – cuando dijo la última palabra estrecho los ojos pareciendo disgustada.

– No, Bella – sacudí la cabeza – no tenía idea con quien me reuniría esta noche hasta que te vi en lo alto de las escaleras.

Ese vestido que llevaba, sin embargo, me estaba deslumbrando y distrayendo demasiado a _mí,_ era ajustado a su cintura y caderas, el respaldo del vestido se adhería a su piel, era el tipo de azul preciso que siempre había amado en ella, su cabello estaba recogido exhibiéndome su encantador cuello, podía ver su sangre correr latiendo fuertemente, tuve que tragar la ponzoña y la pasión al mismo tiempo, la pasión era mucho más dolorosa de apartar. El oscuro color rojo en sus labios hacia que mi boca se hiciera agua, quería tomarla en mis brazos y hacernos olvidar a ambos los últimos siete años, en cambio, usé todo mi autocontrol para calmarme y responder su pregunta.

– Solo tuve conocimiento sobre esto hace una semana, Carlisle me visitó y me preguntó si podía ocuparme del asunto – me reí entre dientes – nunca vi tu nombre en algún documento, y los abogados tienen otro nombre para ti, igual que tú, estoy verdaderamente sorprendido– suspiré con fuerza – Bella, estoy tan feliz de que seas tú.

– ¿Es porque piensas que abandonaré esto solo porque tuvimos un romance de secundaria? – Sus ojos ardían.

¿Eso era todo lo que ella pensaba que fue?

– No – balbuceé – solo estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, te he extrañado tanto, Bella, te ves tan hermosa.

Sus manos estaban hechas puños mientras mordía su labio.

– No me harás esto de nuevo – susurró en voz baja – esto no cambia nada.

Empecé a sentir el pánico crecer dentro de mí, la conversación estaba dando un giro para el que no me encontraba preparado, solo quería hablar de nosotros, perdía la cabeza por la encantadora criatura que estaba frente a mí.

– ¿Bella, cómo has estado? – Di un paso tentativo en su dirección – pienso en ti tan seguido, no tenía idea que estabas viviendo en Nueva York y que estabas tan involucrada en los negocios.

Ella miraba sus manos, no hubo respuesta.

– Mi familia está bien – tartamudeé, temeroso por el silencio – están viviendo en New Jersey ahora, Carlisle es doctor en el Johns Hopkins, Alice está visitando Denali y Emmet y Rosalie están en su luna de miel, de nuevo, Esme está bien, estará tan feliz de saber que tú también lo estás.

– Dijiste que Carlisle te visitó, ¿por qué no estabas con tu familia? – su voz había perdido un poco de dureza.

Una ola de alivio me recorrió, finalmente parecía que estábamos teniendo una conversación de verdad.

– He estado viviendo en Irlanda. – _Intentando en vano sobrellevar los días sin ti, Bella._

Frunció el ceño, luego me miró fijamente, busqué desesperado por cualquier señal de lo que estuviera pensando, vi por un momento una chispa de profundo dolor, luego sus ojos se tornaron duros y distantes, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo para luego comenzar a latir mucho más lento que antes, me sonrió irónicamente mientras me observaba.

– ¿Divirtiéndote con alguna de esas "distracciones"?

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero me interrumpió.

– Escucha, Edward, programaré una junta el lunes a las siete de la mañana para discutir todo esto, sugiero que traigas a tus abogados, nota que hablo en plural, necesitaras más de uno, trataremos principalmente los registros financieros de las empresas extranjeras durante los últimos diez años, esta será la primera de muchas reuniones, así que si necesitas volver a tu "distracción" mira si Jasper se puede quedar.

– Bella, por favor yo…

– Y de ahora en adelante, en la sala de conferencias le pediré que se dirija a mí como señorita Swan, le devolveré la cortesía señor Cullen.

Se giró y comenzó a salir de la habitación, la seguí.

– Bella, solo quiero hablar, ¿no podemos sentarnos y hablar? Ha pasado tanto tiempo, quiero saber cómo eres ahora.

– ¿Quiere saber cómo _soy_? – Siseó girándose– bueno, está mirándome, quédese por un tiempo señor Cullen, y verá en qué clase de ser humano me he convertido.

Con eso, se fue, la observé salir precipitadamente y pasar con rapidez por su mesa, Simmons y Thomas se levantaron de un salto y la siguieron bajando las escaleras. Un momento después, Simmons regresó solo, mirándome con curiosidad a través del salón.

– _Supongo que no salió bien_ – Jasper se alejó lentamente de la mesa.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello frustrado. _No Jasper._ Pensé con amargura. _No salió para nada bien._

Quizás la vida que había imaginado para Bella no resultó como esperaba.

* * *

 **¡Por fin!**

 **La verdad es que admiro la actitud de Bella, yo solo hubiera permanecido ahí, sin saber que decir mirando completamente aturdida a Edward XD**

 **Un capitulo bastante emocional debo decir, me encantaría saber que tal les pareció ^_^**

 **¡Un mega abrazo!**


	8. Resolución

**8\. Resolución.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Me abrí paso a través de la multitud, sentía que estaba enjaulada en un túnel donde solo había eco.

Los cuerpos se encontraban muy cerca, demasiado cálidos, tenía que alejarme del gentío.

– ¡Bella!

Simmons me alcanzó en las escaleras, agarré la barandilla para sostenerme.

– No entiendo, – murmuró intentando no llamar la atención – ¿por qué dejaste ir a "C" tan rápido? Esa reunión escasamente duró cinco…

Su voz se desvaneció, alcé la mirada y vi una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación escrita en su rostro, no lo entendí hasta que sentí algo en la mejilla, pasé los dedos por ella y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

– Me tengo que ir – susurré furiosa.

– ¿Bella, estás bien? – Me tomó del brazo – ¿A dónde vas?

No respondí, pasé a través de una pareja en frente de mí y trastabillé todo el camino hacia la recepción y no me detuve hasta que estuve fuera del edificio, pude oler el aroma de la lluvia que había caído recientemente, cerré los ojos y dejé que la fría brisa nocturna se llevará la pegajosa transpiración de mi rostro. Los autos tocaban las bocinas, la gente corría apresuradamente, todos parecían saber exactamente hacia donde iban, yo permanecía aturdida, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer.

Estaba perdida.

Luego de unos minutos de observar a la distancia con la mirada vacía me di cuenta que hacía frío, mi abrigo…estaba todavía dentro del hotel y no había forma, nada en absoluto que me hiciera regresar allí. Envolví los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y en un adormecido trance vagué en dirección a mi apartamento, estar adormecida era algo bueno, había estado así varias veces, era un lugar seguro.

No supe cuanto tiempo me tomó llegar a la recepción de mi edificio, ni cuánto tiempo estuve a la deriva, entré y fui saludada por un desdibujado Oscar, el portero nocturno. Al sonido de mi nombre, alguien se levantó rápidamente del sofá que se encontraba cerca.

Era Vaughn.

– ¡Bella, estaba tan preocupado!

Se acerco a mí velozmente.

– ¿Estás bien? No podía llamarte, no tenías tu celular. – Sostuvo mi cartera y mi abrigo, luego tocó mi mejilla. – Estás congelada – colocó el abrigo alrededor de mis hombros y sacudió la cabeza. – ¿Por qué estás deambulando por las calles de Manhattan pasada la medianoche sin un abrigo?

– Gracias – susurré, extendí mi mano para tomar la cartera y vi que aún llevaba puesto el brazalete que él me había dado.

– Bella, estás temblando – su voz sonaba cada vez más preocupada. – ¿Qué pasó mientras hablabas con ese tal Cullen? ¿Te hizo algo? Porque si lo hizo, juro que…

– No – mi voz sonó más baja de lo que pretendía. – Él no hizo nada.

El silencio se hizo más profundo entre los dos por un momento.

– No creo que este Edward Cullen sea solo un conocido del pasado – dijo con cautela– creo que él significa mucho más para ti.

 _¿Él de verdad pensaba que iba a permanecer en la recepción a medianoche y contarle todo sobre Edward Cullen?_

– Necesito estar en mi apartamento– exhalé.

Caminé hacía el elevador mientras él me seguía, luego que presioné el botón para llamarlo, buscó mi mentón y gentilmente giró mi rostro para poder mirarlo.

– Te llamaré la próxima semana ¿de acuerdo? Partiré en la mañana para mi juego en Tampa.

Asentí, él permaneció allí en silencio, tal vez esperando algo más.

Se decepcionó.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y entré.

La última persona en bajar lo hizo en el piso cuarenta y siete y aparentemente esa fue la cantidad precisa de tiempo que fui capaz de contenerme, me deslicé a una esquina del ascensor y comencé a sollozar, me abrí paso hasta la puerta y tropecé camino a mi apartamento. Lloré y grité, golpeé una pared y me lastimé la mano, terminé frente a mi ventanal, sentada en el piso observando la noche.

Había fantaseado algunas veces con la forma en la que actuaria si lo veía de nuevo, había planeado ser fría, imaginé que me reiría y pondría los ojos en blanco de manera casual mientras hablábamos de los viejos y buenos tiempos en Forks, planeé darle la impresión que apenas había pensado en él a través de los años, me había prometido a mi misma que él nunca sabría lo mucho que me había herido.

Había fallado miserablemente.

Estuve enojada, irritada y a la defensiva, me estremecí ante el comentario dramático que hice antes de salir del pequeño salón, a él no le importaba en absoluto en qué tipo de humana me había convertido, deseé poder retirarlo, si tan solo hubiera tenido algún tipo de advertencia, habría estado preparada, muy preparada…quizás.

Tan pronto como había visto su rostro esta noche, comprendí el por qué no había sido capaz de superarlo, su belleza estaba entrelazada en cada parte de mi vida, desde mis sueños y como manejaba constantemente mi trabajo hasta como trataba a cada persona que me rodeaba, pensé que había evocado cada parte de él a la perfección, pero no recordaba con precisión lo imposiblemente largas que eran sus pestañas, había olvidado con tal exactitud como la luz jugaba con su cabello, mi memoria no estaba ni siquiera cerca al ángulo justo de su barbilla y la redondez de sus labios, como sus hombros incluso con un traje, lucían tan poderosos y fuertes, y de alguna forma, después de todo este tiempo, el sonido de su voz había permanecido alto y claro en mi mente.

Estaba aún desesperadamente enamorada de él.

En los últimos siete años no hubo un momento en el que fuera a la cama en la noche sin pensar en él, en que mirara el atardecer y sintiera el crepúsculo rodearme y no pensara en él, cada vez que llovía o escuchaba una canción romántica en el elevador, cada vez que tropezaba, que veía un Volvo, que escuchaba un piano, cuando veía alguna pareja junta, pensaba en él, cada vez que sentía mi corazón latiendo, cuando pensaba en flores silvestres en un prado… cada vez que me cortaba… cada vez que tocaba piedra fría.

No podía creer que después de todas las veces en las que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verlo otra vez, simplemente lo hubiera dejado allí, alejándome de él, tal vez, parte de mi quería ser la que se marchara esta vez.

Me había visto llevando el vestido después de todo y me había dicho lo hermosa que me veía, la manera en que eso había hecho palpitar mi corazón me enfureció tanto que comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Lo tendría que ver en dos días, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No verlo y saber que no me amaba era aparentemente igual de difícil que saber que lo vería y que no me amaba, no tenía idea de cuantos kilómetros tendría que correr para sacar de mi mente lo que fuera que estaba pasando en Irlanda.

Ya no me importaba tomar su compañía, estaba segura que Carlisle y toda la familia Cullen había puesto mucho esfuerzo en construirla y que significaba demasiado para ellos, nunca podría hacerle eso a los Cullen, los quería demasiado.

Por otra parte, si seguía con esto, Edward tendría que permanecer en la ciudad al menos un mes o dos debido a las reuniones, no podría soportar verlo en todas esas ocasiones y que luego tuviera que irse, no tenía la suficiente fe en mí, ni en la persona que podía ser cuando estaba alrededor de él, tenía una reputación que quería mantener intacta después de que todo terminara.

Quería que se fuera ahora, si, quería que se marchara, de alguna manera intentaría olvidar que estuvo aquí y volvería de nuevo a los negocios como siempre.

Estaba de rodillas con mi frente descansando en la alfombra, mis brazos rodeando fuertemente mi cintura, probablemente Valentino nunca deseó que su vestido fuera tratado de esta forma. No tenía la fuerza para ir a mi cama, todo lo que podía hacer era sostenerme fuertemente e intentar mantenerme de una pieza, tenía miedo de ir a dormir, sabia quien estaría en cada sueño esta noche.

Así que, mientras la noche avanzaba creé un nuevo plan, le diría al señor Hathaway que no iría tras la Corporación C y que mis intenciones habían cambiado, encontraría una empresa más grande y exitosa que adquirir para complacerlo, comencé a respirar más fácilmente cuando supe que no habría reunión el lunes por la mañana con Edward, luego caí en cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo localizarlo o a alguno de su equipo, supuse que tendría que poner a Simmons en eso.

 _Puedes hacer esto, Bella,_ me dije a mí misma _, puedes hacerlo._

Esperaba que al repetirlo lo suficiente se grabara en mí.

Mientras el cielo se aclaraba me sentí, de hecho, mejor, no tendría que ver a Edward de nuevo.

Me aseguraría de ello.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Siento mucho no poder actualizar antes, he estado enferma las últimas semanas y hasta hace unos pocos días me he empezado a sentir mejor, espero que la siguiente actualización no tarde mucho ^_^**

 **Un mega abrazo y que tengan un lindo domingo!**


	9. Problema

**9\. Problema.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Estaba de pie en el bosque, ese lugar tan familiar, mi mente estaba acostumbrada a venir aquí, podía sentir el chapoteo de la tierra bajo mis pies. _No, por favor no._ Suplicaba, me giré mirando tras de mí y fue en ese momento cuando la vi, la enredadera de arce, sus hojas se movían muy suavemente, no había viento, entonces, ¿por qué se movían? Luego la comprensión me recorrió ardiente y mordaz. Edward había desaparecido, él había creado la corriente de aire.

Se había ido.

Me senté rápidamente, arrancada del sueño, _no ese de nuevo,_ gemí dejando salir un respiro frustrado, soportaría ahora mismo cualquier recuerdo excepto este.

El sol se aomaba por la ventana, busqué con la mirada el reloj más cercano, era sábado y ya había amanecido, no tenía idea que hora era pero sabía que debería estar en la oficina hace varias horas.

Iba en contra de todo lo que me había impuesto, pero me recosté de nuevo, mis ojos estaban inflamados y pegajosos, se sentía mejor si los cerraba.

 _No hay daño hecho, Bella,_ me recordé _, así que lo viste otra vez, no es gran cosa._

Había llegado hasta aquí, podía hacerlo, no era tan malo como la última vez, no tan malo…

Por alguna razón, mi mente viajó hasta esa estúpida carta que dejé para él en casa de Charlie mi última mañana en Forks, había estado tan enojada cuando la había escrito, solo había sacado las pocas cosas de mi cuarto y las había dejado en la puerta principal para que Charlie las cargara en la patrulla, recuerdo como me había quedado de pie en el dormitorio intentando decir adiós a todos los recuerdos, me recosté en la cama una vez más y luego fui a la ventana y la cerré con llave, cuando toqué esa ventana sentí los temblores comenzar, tensé la mandíbula susurrándole a la nada – esta es la última vez que lloro en mi habitación por ti.

Luego había encontrado una hoja en el cajón de la mesa de noche y garabateé con furia el mensaje que él nunca vería.

No había regresado a Forks desde esa vez.

Salí de mi habitación ese día sin mirar atrás, pero el problema era que había mirado atrás en mis recuerdos muchas veces y no sabía qué camino tomar para evitarlo.

El teléfono sonó, forcejeé para levantarme en el vestido ajustado y me tambaleé todo el camino hasta alcanzar la cartera.

– Aló– contesté con voz grave.

– Isabella, llamé primero a tu oficina asumiendo que allí es donde estarías, quiero saber cómo salieron las cosas anoche con "C".

– Sí, señor Hathaway –me esforcé en permanecer coherente – me encontré con él y tuvimos una breve reunión anoche, hemos programado una junta para el día lunes a las siete de la mañana.

– Excelente, estaré ansioso de escuchar como planeas proceder con la adquisición, pasa por mi oficina después de la reunión.

– Ah, señor Hathaway, después de hablar con "C" anoche, me di cuenta que puede que me haya apresurado en pensar que ellos fueran idóneos para una toma hostil, planeo usar la reunión del lunes para decirles que estamos abandonando nuestros planes con su compañía. – Me estremecí mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

– Isabella – gruñó – He estado sobre cada documento y la Corporación C es un caso perfecto para lo que haces mejor, las condiciones no podrían ser mejores para una toma hostil –hizo una leve pausa – no te estarás ablandando, ¿verdad Swan?

– No señor – me enderecé– no lo estoy, solo pienso…

– No te pago para que pienses Swan, te pago para que atrapes y mates – suavizó su voz haciéndola más amenazadora – no tengo que decirte qué le pasará a tu futuro con nosotros si decides no empezar con la adquisición, esos que se ablandan nunca obtienen sus nombres en las compañías, la noticia que has perdido tu talento se esparcirá y nadie más te contratará.

– Señor Hathaway – tenía la boca seca – hay otra compañía que creo que sería más conveniente que la Corporación C, tendríamos la posibilidad de obtener el doble de ganancias al cerrar el trato – era mentira, pero él no tenía porqué saberlo.

– Tú fuiste la que me alertó sobre la Corporación C en primer lugar, – gruñó – desde hace un año hemos estado en esto ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de dinero que hemos invertido en mano de obra para hacer salir a la luz a este tal "C"?

– Señor Hathaway – tragué con dificultad e intente sonar más decidida y fuerte – no quiero continuar con la toma de la Corporación C.

– Swan –bramó –sé que puedes estar un poco asustada de…

– ¿Asustada? – Grité al teléfono – ¡Le aseguro que no estoy en absoluto asustada!

– Entonces ¿cuál es la posible razón que tienes para no querer destrozarlos?

 _Porque la compañía le pertenece a una familia llena de vampiros y estoy enamorada de su hijo mayor._

No tuve una respuesta rápida para él.

– Isabella – su voz era baja e intensa – te he moldeado y esculpido en una máquina perfecta para matar, he sido tu mentor estos últimos tres años y siempre he estado de tu lado, nunca he demandado nada de ti, pero te lo digo ahora, quiero que me hagas sentir orgulloso, te ordeno terminar lo que empezaste, destroza esta compañía o no verás tu nombre junto al mío en el edificio.

– No lo decepcionaré señor Hathaway – mi estomago se retorció.

– Ese es el espíritu –rugió animado – te hablaré el lunes.

– Adiós señor Hathaway.

Esto era un problema.

Después de mi "discusión" con el señor Hathaway me bañé rápidamente y llegué a la oficina sobre las nueve y media de la mañana, Simmons ya se encontraba allí, él siempre iba al gimnasio los sábados, tenía una sesión en la mañana, luego llegaba a la oficina en pantalones deportivos y camiseta.

Tenía todo esparcido en la sala de conferencias, la gran mesa hacía el trabajo mucho más fácil, intentó actuar como si todo estuviera normal, como si no me hubiera visto llorar anoche.

– Hola, espero que no te importe, me tomé la libertad de ordenar el desayuno. – En la mesa había un humeante vaso con el logo de Starbucks escrito en él.

– Esto es justo lo que necesito, gracias– dije demasiado animada.

– ¿En qué sección estás trabajando? Actualízame para adelantar lo que estás haciendo.

Así trascurrió el día hasta la una de la tarde cuando Simmons dijo que necesitaba algo para comer.

– ¿Puedo traerte algo?

– No, estoy bien.

– Regresaré en veinte minutos – se levantó y salió de la oficina.

Sabía que debería continuar trabajando, pero estaba exhausta por pasar la noche durmiendo en el suelo, recosté la cabeza en la mesa y me dije que solo cerraría los ojos por un minuto.

Me desperté para ver a Simmons examinando detenidamente unos registros que la Corporación C había comprado en Francia en mil novecientos cincuenta y tres, me senté de golpe y observé mi reloj, eran las tres y media de la tarde.

– ¡Demonios! Lo siento, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – parpadeé mientras revolvía los papeles.

– Parecía como si necesitaras un descanso – dijo con sequedad.

Froté mi rostro y regresé al borrador del reporte que planeaba darle a los abogados de la Corporación C el lunes.

– Te traje algo de comida. – Dijo.

– Te dije que estaba bien. – repliqué.

– Los humanos comen. – Murmuró.

Me alcanzó un recipiente lleno de Chow Mein y arroz, pinché la comida fría sin entusiasmo.

– Bella, ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta? – dijo titubeante.

– Sí, de hecho me importaría. –gruñí sin apartar los ojos de los papeles.

– Hablaste mientras dormías –dijo.

No era una pregunta, lo miré lentamente.

– Dijiste "Edward" tres veces. – Dijo con suavidad mientras sus ojos me observaban con cuidado.

– Debo tener esta compañía metida en la cabeza. – Sonreí satisfecha.

– No creo que sea eso. –Negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Simplemente mantuve la cabeza baja mientras escribía, lo escuché dar un suspiro exasperado.

Lo ignoré.

– Bella, no puedo ir a la reunión del lunes sin saber en dónde está tu cabeza, cambiaste tan pronto viste a Edward Cullen anoche, si no quieres hablar conmigo, entonces que así sea, pero, necesitas hablar con alguien y hasta donde sé, soy tu único amigo.

– Oh, ¿eres mi amigo? – Levanté la cabeza mientras le lanzaba dagas con la mirada – no estaba al tanto que los amigos se vendían por boletos en primera fila.

– Solo le dije que podía sentarse a tu lado – hizo una mueca – no le ofrecí tu primogénito.

– Además, no eres mi único amigo, – puse los ojos en blanco– tengo muchos amigos.

Se enderezó y levanto una ceja mirándome de forma dudosa.

– Obviamente conoces a este tal Cullen de algún lado, y definitivamente tuvieron alguna historia. – dijo serio.

– Tú _obviamente_ te has equivocado de profesión, debiste ser detective. – me burlé.

– Vi algo anoche – se movió incomodo – que no había visto ni una sola vez en estos dos años que hemos estado trabajando juntos – entornó los ojos – tus muros cayeron, no completamente, pero algunos, estaba bajo la impresión que tus defensas eran una fortaleza completamente impenetrable – se inclinó hacia delante en su silla – tu estuviste o aún estás enamorada de ese tipo.

– Te equivocas – sentí el fuego crecer en mi interior – estás total y completamente perdido – dije enojada.

– Antes de Thomas Vaughn ¿cuándo fue tu última cita? – no se rindió.

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – giré el rostro.

– Compláceme, ¿cuándo fue tu última cita?

Exhalé enojada.

– ¿Tuviste citas en la universidad?

– No, estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando para ser más inteligente que tú. – Espeté.

– ¿Tuviste citas en la secundaria?

– Obvio. – Intente sonar despreocupada.

– Entonces ¿tu última cita fue cuando tenias, diecisiete o dieciocho?

– Algo así. – Murmuré.

– Fuiste a la secundaria al Norte de Washington y el hospital de Forks está al Norte de Washington, entonces… supongo que tu última cita fue con él. – se reclinó con aire de suficiencia en la silla actuando como Sherlock Holmes resolviendo un caso, lo único que le faltaba era la pipa y el sombrero gracioso.

– No tienes idea de lo que hablas. –Puse los ojos en blanco y reí.

– Oh, yo creo que sí la tengo.

– Conozco a muchos hombres. –Dije desafiante.

– Nombra a dos de ellos.

– Philip y Oscar. – Dije triunfante.

– ¿Quienes son Philip y Oscar? – Hizo una mueca.

Murmuré algo ininteligible.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Puso su oído en mi dirección – no capté lo que dijiste.

– Son los porteros de mi edificio – me recliné en la silla y crucé los brazos mientras miraba fijamente mis documentos.

– Bella, antes que entremos en esa reunión el lunes, necesito saber una cosa, ¿estás enamorada de Edward Cullen?

– De ninguna manera– respondí.

Se levantó exasperado y comenzó a caminar en la sala, luego se detuvo y se recostó contra la pared al otro lado de la mesa, pasó las manos por su cabello, frustrado.

– Pudo haber sido peor ¿sabes? él parece un buen tipo y aparentemente para ser tan joven es bastante rico y exitoso, cada mujer en el salón de baile no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, con suerte para mi, él y su hermano se marcharon antes que Giselle los viera, Thomas Vaughn estaba junto a Edward y nadie siquiera lo miraba…

– Cállate, ¿de acuerdo? – no podía soportar que me recordaran las virtudes de Edward, era lo último que necesitaba en este momento.

Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa inclinándose mientras me miraba fijamente al rostro.

– Tu reunión anoche no duró mucho – su voz era gentil – y Jasper fue extremadamente evasivo cuando intente obtener información, cuando te retiraste, estabas llorando… un tanto emocional, lo que me dice que hace tiempo él hizo algo que te hirió y has pasado los últimos siete años intentando a tu manera, de olvidar. Creo que él es la razón de tu escudo, el que hizo que tú no quisieras ser humana.

Lo miré en estado de shock, la ironía de lo que había dicho no pasó desapercibida, solo quería que dejara de hablar y lo dejara pasar.

– Tenemos todavía mucho trabajo por hacer. – Dije con dificultad.

– ¿Estás enamorada de Edward Cullen? – Sus ojos me perforaban.

– Esa pregunta ya la respondí. – Dije enfadada.

–Maldita sea – golpeó la mesa – Bella ¿Amas a Edward Cullen?

– Ya no importa de todas formas. –Exhalé dolorosamente.

– Si ya no importa – dejó salir todo el aire en un jadeo frustrado – simplemente dímelo– me miro con compasión – si sé que es lo que realmente está sucediendo, bueno, puedo ayudar facilitando las cosas, tengo mucho apostado profesionalmente en esto también ¿sabes? Somos un equipo. Bella ¿Estás todavía enamorada de él?

Mordí mi labio y sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos, desafiantemente me las tragué, no podía expresar las palabras así que simplemente asentí.

– Gracias. – Puso sus manos en las caderas, parecía aliviado, después de un momento de silencio continuó. – Ahora, necesito saber ¿cómo planeas quitarle la compañía al hombre que amas?

– De hecho ya lo tenía decidido – suspiré – iba a dejar todo el asunto, pero el señor Hathaway llamó esta mañana y no se fue por las ramas cuando me acusó de estar ablandándome, me informó que mi futuro con la compañía dependía de este acuerdo.

– ¿Qué? – Su voz se elevó dos octavas y luego negó con la cabeza – De hecho, supongo que no me sorprende – dejó salir un respiro largo y profundo – entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

– No tengo un futuro con Edward – me encogí de hombros– estoy segura que él y su familia tienen numerosas acciones en muchas otras compañías, voy a seguir con esto, tengo que hacerlo, seré tan dura como siempre lo he sido y acabaré con este acuerdo rápido, luego él se irá. – Tragué con dificultad – y para mí todo será negocios como siempre.

– ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? – Parecía dudoso.

– Absolutamente. – para mi sorpresa ni siquiera me estremecí.

– Y otra cosa, – apunté su rostro directamente con un dedo – te despediré inmediatamente si intentas nuevamente eso de unir parejas, si descubro que Edward Cullen tiene el número de la línea directa de la oficina o mi número privado, estará en la calle señor. No le dirás en donde vivo, no lo dejaras entrar en mi oficina, y no encontraras la manera de dejarnos a solas. Dile al equipo entero que ninguno debe hablar con ellos.

No iba a tomar ningún riesgo, Edward y Jasper podrían deslumbrar hasta a un hambriento con las migas de un pan.

– De acuerdo. – Sus labios eran una fina línea mientras me observaba.

– Una cosa más. – Sabía que iba a sonar extraño, pero era necesario que lo dijera – Cada vez que estemos cerca del señor Cullen, no debes bajo ninguna circunstancia _pensar_ en lo que te dije con respecto a mis sentimientos por él.

– ¿Quieres que controle mis _pensamientos_ a su alrededor? – lucía desconcertado.

Esta era la parte delicada, hacerlo temer a Edward sin entender el por qué.

– El señor Cullen es… muy… perceptivo… a lo que los demás a su alrededor están pensando, llámalo un don, me preocupa que si él descubre lo que siento utilice mis sentimientos como una ventaja y los use en mi contra, él es extremadamente inteligente y estará buscando cualquier oportunidad que vea, así que no debes pensar en nada de esto, ¿de acuerdo? También, sería buena idea si trataras con todas tus fuerzas de no pensar en nuestra estrategia, te daré algunos consejos.

– Está bien. – me miraba de forma extraña.

Ojalá su impresión de Edward estuviera cambiando, eso era bueno, un miedo saludable hacia tu oponente nunca era malo, estaba empezando a creer que las cosas podrían salir bien, dos meses como máximo, y luego de regreso a los negocios como siempre.

Sin una palabra más los dos miramos los documentos y regresamos a trabajar.

Estaba ahora con un problema de clase mundial menos que resolver, y estaba a punto de embarcarme en la batalla de mi vida.

Nunca había perdido.

Y no estaba dispuesta a comenzar ahora.

* * *

 **Helloo!**

 **Me gusta tanto la dinámica entre Simmons y Bella! *_* uff lo que les espera a estos dos no va a hacer nada fácil.**

 **Aww Simmons es tan lindo =D**

 **Espero que tengan una linda semana, como siempre estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios, un mega abrazo!**


	10. Carne Fresca

**10\. Carne Fresca.**

 **(Edward POV)**

De pie en el pequeño salón, impotente y estupefacto, me preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que hubiera visto a Bella alejarse de mí.

Ni siquiera me permitió hablarle.

No debí venir… no debería estar aquí.

 _Esto se habría podido evitar_ , pensé furioso, _esta noche no debió pasar_ , cuando Bella había alcanzado las escaleras estaba seguro que si cierta vampira pequeña de cabello rebelde y en punta, estuviera a mil millas cerca de mí, le arrancaría la cabeza felizmente. Por instinto, la ponzoña llenó mi boca mientras la esencia de Bella permanecía flotando en el ambiente.

– Tomemos el camino de regreso. – Murmuró Jasper.

 _Si_ , pensé con ira, _salgamos de aquí rápido para encontrar a tu pareja y matarla._

El asistente de Bella estaba aún mirándome, tenía todas mis facultades para leer la mente de Simmons, él esperaba que Bella se dirigiera a casa, expuso una imagen del edificio de su apartamento en sus pensamientos y tan pronto como tuve toda la información que necesitaba, Jasper y yo nos retiramos.

Con furia marqué el número de Alice tan pronto la puerta de nuestro hotel estuvo cerrada.

– ¡Hola, Edward! – usaba su tono de "estoy tan feliz que no me importa nada más en el mundo"

– Alice – me concentré en no destrozar el teléfono – sabias malditamente bien que Bella era la mujer con la que me reuniría esta noche, hubiera sido bueno tener una pequeña advertencia. –Siseé.

– Si te hubiera advertido entonces no habría habido reunión. – replicó.

Exhalé con fuerza, tenía razón, al menos me gustaría pensar que habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer lejos.

– ¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Alice! ¿Me escuchas?

– Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo, Edward, esta es una compañía familiar.

– ¡Los dos sabemos a lo que me refiero, Alice! ¡Una vez más, debo recordarte que lo que pase con Bella no es asunto tuyo!

– Decídete Edward – replicó – ¿quieres que te advierta de las posibles reuniones con Bella o quieres que permanezca fuera de todo esto?

– ¡Alice! – gruñí.

– Por supuesto esta noche no salió bien– dijo autoritariamente. – ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque todo lo que te dije sobre Bella y como ha estado sufriendo es verdad, ya es hora que me escuches por una vez, este mariscal de campo está completamente enamorado de ella, pero Bella está aturdida por verte de nuevo…

– ¡Alice! – Rugí – ¡escúchame, no quiero saber nada sobre el futuro de Bella o cualquier decisión que ella vaya a tomar, no quiero escuchar nada sobre este jugador de fútbol con el que está saliendo, y sobre todo, NO quiero saber lo que ella siente por mí!

Se quedo callada y le di el teléfono a Jasper.

Tuve que calmarme por varios minutos antes de llamar a Carlisle. Al principio él pareció aliviado que estuviéramos tratando con Bella, pero una vez expliqué su reacción hacia mí, pude escuchar la preocupación en su voz, le conté sobre la reunión del lunes y le aseguré que lo mantendría informado de todos los detalles.

Cuando regresé a la sala de estar, Jasper aún hablaba con la traidora, me fui sin pronunciar palabra, había solo un lugar en el que quería estar ahora mismo.

Encontré un banco en el parque frente a la calle del apartamento de Bella y fijé mis ojos en el piso superior, vivía en un penthouse, no podía entenderlo, no era uno de los futuros que había imaginado para ella, me pregunté cómo habrían sido estos últimos siete años, la imaginé en la universidad, había querido que tuviera la experiencia humana de estudiar allí, esperaba que la hubiera disfrutado y que tuviera grandes recuerdos de fiestas, bailes… y de citas.

Era poco consiente de los autos que pasaban y del policía que continuaba dando vueltas alrededor de la cuadra mirándome sospechosamente, no le presté atención, me quedaría aquí toda la noche, no necesitaba ninguna de las visiones de Alice para estar seguro de ello.

Mi pecho ardió mientras observaba lo alto del edificio ¿estaba ese caballero Thomas, con ella? El pensamiento me desestabilizaba, presté atención, pero no escuché voces o pensamientos, dejé caer la cabeza en mis manos, estaba tan cerca, podría estar con ella en segundos, podría sostenerla en mis brazos y sentirla de nuevo, pero Bella no me quería allí ¿escogió el piso superior en un esfuerzo por mantenerme alejado de llegar a ella en las noches?

No podía creer lo hermosa que estaba, esos ojos…su rostro… ese cuerpo…

Tensé la mandíbula mientras recordaba los pensamientos que todos los hombres en el salón tenían por Bella, a la mayoría de ellos no les gustaba, pero todos la querían, era como estar en la secundaria de nuevo.

Había creído erróneamente que nada podría asemejarse al dolor que sentí en los barrios pobres de Brasil, me había equivocado, estar así de cerca a ella y saber que no me quería, era peor que cualquier cosa que podía imaginar, la muerte a manos de los Vulturi y un alma maldita serían una dicha bien recibida a comparación de esto, no sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación, no tenía nada con que compararlo. Bella siempre me había querido, nunca me había dado la espalda.

Continué mirando hacia lo alto, al único santuario que había conocido.

– Buenas noches Bella. – Susurré.

Me acomodé en el banco preparándome para otra larga noche, solo.

…La segunda noche, el banquillo del parque y yo nos hicimos amigos.

En la noche del domingo me empecé a sentir como alguna clase de acosador loco.

Me obligué a creer la verdad.

Bella ya no me amaba, de eso estaba seguro.

La manera en que había actuado la noche del viernes me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, me había superado y creó una nueva vida, una vez me ofreció su alma, pero ahora… nos llamaba un romance de secundaria y ni siquiera me miraba a la cara.

Por millonésima vez me recordé que esto era obra mía, la razón por la que la dejé, para que comenzara de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera existido, pero verla otra vez…bueno, solo me recordó cruelmente lo que ese sacrificio siempre me costaría.

Mi piel de mármol podía soportar el filo de cualquier arma, pero este dolor la atravesaba quemándola y dejándole cicatrices a su paso, se decía que nuestra ponzoña era la única cosa que nos dejaba marcas, aquello no era exactamente cierto.

Sabía que si no era capaz de detener el ataque de su empresa, iba a tener que verla al menos una o dos veces por semana por los siguientes dos o tres meses ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿Debería tratarla de la manera que yo _quería_? ¿O debería tratarla como se trata a un conocido, imparcial y directo?

Por supuesto, tenía un problema más grande, ahora que la había visto de nuevo, no quería dejarla, quería estar en donde sea que ella estuviese, _quería_ estar enamorado de Bella, el pensamiento de regresar a Irlanda o New Jersey con mi familia cuando sabía que ella estaba aquí, era demasiado para abarcar, daría todos mis mañana solo por tocarla otra vez.

Pero, además de forzarme a aceptar la verdad, las últimas tres noches también me ayudaron a tomar una decisión.

Ahora que Bella se había convertido en esta mujer de veinticinco años que quitaba el aliento, era impensable que me dedicara si quiera un segundo pensamiento, aún habían algunas cosas que ella necesitaba saber, no porque mis palabras cambiarían algo, sino porque el resto de mi existencia seria soportable si yo tuviera la certeza que Bella no seguiría con su vida creyendo una mentira. Era mi responsabilidad.

Antes que esto terminara, le confesaría todo, y luego, con un último adiós, le desearía una vida feliz.

El lunes en la mañana, Jasper y yo habíamos dejado el hotel para dirigirnos a la reunión, pensé en la furia de Bella nuevamente, pero inclusive con toda su hostilidad, creía difícil que ella fuera a seguir con esto, podía verla desquitándose conmigo, pero este asunto era algo que afectaba a la familia entera, la Bella que conocía no era cruel, por supuesto, la Bella que conocía era una chica de dieciocho años.

Era ridículo pero no podía contener la emoción que sentía ante la promesa de verla otra vez, estaríamos en la misma habitación, vería esos ojos y escucharía una vez más el latido de su corazón.

Estábamos caminando hacia el elevador cuando Jasper me miró.

– _¿Cómo estás?_ – Me preguntó en sus pensamientos.

– Bien. – Respondí.

Miró hacia adelante e hizo su mejor esfuerzo en mantener sus dudas para él mismo, después de todo él podía sentir mis emociones y sabía que yo mentía.

– De hecho, he tomado una decisión. – Anuncié con dificultad.

Se detuvo girándose.

– No importa el resultado final, quiero que Bella sepa lo mucho que la amo. – Susurré.

– _¿Estás seguro que es prudente?_ – Jasper levantó las cejas bruscamente.

Asentí.

– Ella necesita saber que cuando me fui, no lo hice porque no la amara, sé que fue hace mucho tiempo y que sus sentimientos por mi han cambiado, le di una carga que nunca debió soportar, no puedo dejarla ir pensando por el resto de su vida que no era suficiente para mi, que me fue fácil partir, que no la apreciaba.

Jasper asintió despacio, y luego me dio una palmada en la espalda.

 _Buena suerte con eso._

Entramos en la sala de conferencias de Whirmore-Hathaway, los rostros de nuestros abogados lucían severos, Simmons ya estaba allí hablando con sus distintos abogados y asistentes, inmediatamente se acercó a Jasper y a mí para saludarnos.

– Ahora que todos estamos aquí, le avisaré a la señorita Swan. – Nos informó.

Mis entrañas se retorcieron mientras anticipaba su llegada, para ocuparme decidí obtener todo el conocimiento, datos y hechos de su equipo que más pudiera, tendrían que ser un banquete de secretos, pero luego de unos pocos minutos, me senté desconcertado, sus abogados evitaban asombrosamente la información, parecían tener en sus pensamientos todo menos esta adquisición, cuando escuché a uno de ellos cantar "Rema, rema, rema, tu barco" una y otra vez, me removí incómodo, Bella había preparado su equipo para mí.

Era buena.

Luego, como si fuera una respuesta a todos mis deseos y anhelos, entró a la habitación sin siquiera mirar en mi dirección y caminó rápidamente hacia la cabecera de la mesa.

– Buenos días, empecemos.

No escuché nada de lo que dijo por los siguientes diez minutos, simplemente cerré los ojos y respiré su esencia, llevaba el cabello suelto de la forma que antes recordaba, vestía una falda marrón que se adhería a sus muslos y que se hacía más estrecha al llegar justo sobre sus rodillas, la blusa era de un rosa pálido hecha de un material ligero que ondeaba cuando se movía, el maquillaje era suave, resaltando sus adorables mejillas y labios rellenos, sus piernas, Dios, sus piernas, llevaba zapatos verdaderamente altos, solía llamarlos trampas mortales cuando la conocí, ahora hacían que las suyas lucieran increíbles.

– _Contrólate hombre._ –La demanda de Jasper invadió mis pensamientos y me obligué a prestar atención.

Bella todavía estaba hablando, se comportaba calmadamente, pero el latido de su corazón era rápido, no me dirigió la mirada ni una sola vez.

– Así que en adición a los documentos que detallan cómo me gustaría proceder, tengo la primera oferta en la mesa, está todo enumerado en la página doscientos setenta y cinco, sección cuatro del documento siete, creemos que esta oferta es generosa y esperamos que resolvamos esto pronto para así continuar con otros asuntos.

Harry Banks, mi abogado principal prácticamente saltó de su asiento, sus pensamientos me indicaron que realmente la odiaba.

– Señorita Swan, parece ser que está bajo la ridícula impresión que simplemente vamos a permanecer tranquilos y dejar que nos robe la Corporación C.

– Difícilmente llamaría a veintisiete punto cinco billones de dólares un robo. – Respondió fríamente.

– ¡Esta compañía no está a la venta! – Gritó Harry.

– Infortunadamente, no comparto su opinión, de igual manera que los numerosos clientes que recientemente han comprado acciones de todas las empresas de su cliente y están esperando ansiosamente obtener cada pedazo de la misma. –Se veía completamente imperturbable al estado de ánimo de Banks.

Durante toda la mañana estuve hipnotizado por la nueva Bella, eran tan autoritaria y tranquila, intentando tan fuertemente como me fue posible, no pude evitar impresionarme por lo fantástica, inteligente, tenaz y hermosa que era.

Estaba cautivado.

Llevábamos varias horas en la reunión, cuando Bella miró su reloj.

– Antes de tomar un receso para almorzar, hay un asunto más que gustaría discutir. – tensó la mandíbula y continuó. – Quiero recordarle a los propietarios de la Corporación C que no habrá comunicación directa conmigo, cualquier interacción tendrá que ser dirigida a través de nuestros abogados, debe haber al menos un miembro de mi firma conmigo si soy abordada por alguien de su equipo, créanme cuando digo que lo consideraré acoso, presentaré cargos si no se siguen estas reglas.

Sentí mi garganta estrecharse ¿iba a hacer que me _arrestaran_ si intentaba hablar con ella? Por el enojo que vi en la fiesta y por lo que había presenciado en toda la mañana, era muy probable que en verdad lo hiciera, en algún punto tendría que encontrarla sola, pero por ahora, dos podían jugar este juego.

Levanté la mano como si estuviera en cuarto grado y por primera vez esa mañana, ella me miró, me detuve saboreando el momento, finalmente, alzó una ceja.

– ¿Señor Cullen, tiene algo que decir?

No pude resistirme y sonreí, estaba hablando con Bella.

– Creo, señorita Swan, que las llamadas telefónicas hechas de un doctor a un paciente son confidenciales y están protegidas bajo el privilegio médico-paciente, ¿verdad?

Su mirada no cambió pero tensó su mandíbula, pudo ver a dónde iba con mi pregunta.

– Puede que esté consciente de ello. – Respondió vagamente.

– Creo que el registro telefónico extraído por uno de sus internos el viernes pasado se considera confidencial, y por lo tanto, creo que tiene usted un pequeño problema de "violación a la privacidad" en sus manos.

Bella estrechó los ojos, Simmons me observó incrédulo, preguntándose cómo era posible que yo tuviera conocimiento que un interno había obtenido un registro telefónico confidencial rastreado hasta el Hospital de Forks.

– Solo porque la llamada fue hecha por un doctor, no significa que la persona al otro lado de la línea fuera un paciente.

Bella era rápida.

Yo lo era aún más.

– Aquí tengo una prueba que la persona contactada por el Doctor Carlisle Cullen era en efecto un paciente y no un socio de negocios en Francia. –Saqué un trozo de papel de mi maletín – la única manera que ese número podría haber sido rastreado es mediante medios ilegales. – esbocé una sonrisa enorme, solo para ella.

Los abogados de Bella comenzaron a pelear y apoderarse del papel, mis abogados estaban completamente sorprendidos mientras me miraban fijamente y se observaban entre ellos, Simmons estaba tratando de explicar a su equipo como el interno obtuvo la información y Bella y yo, a través de todo el caos solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

Mi pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar rápidamente, su corazón latió incluso más fuerte que antes, quería saltar a través de la mesa, tomarla en mis brazos y acercarla a mí, presionar mis labios en los suyos y decirle que nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo. Eso era lo que quería hacer, en lugar de ello, le guiñé un ojo.

Su rostro se ruborizó inmediatamente, suspiré al ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas, esta era una de las cosas que más había extrañado de ella, no duró demasiado, rápidamente se recuperó y el encantador sonrojo fue reemplazado por una sonrisa burlona.

– Caballeros. –Anunció – Estoy segura que ambas partes queremos ver resuelto esto rápido, propongo que nos encontremos para almorzar hoy en el Fraunces Tavern. – Se giró para mirarme– ¿Le parece bien señor Cullen?

Almuerzo. Genial.

– No creo que mi hermano y yo…

– Oh, _por favor_ , señor Cullen, lo necesitamos allí, a usted le preocupa su compañía ¿verdad?

La peligrosa y hermosa demonia.

– Estaremos allí. – respondí secamente.

Su sonrisa fue angelical.

– Nos encontraremos en el lugar en media hora, hasta entonces caballeros.

Sin una palabra, salió de la oficina.

– Gracias hermano, justo lo que quiero, almuerzo. – Dijo Jasper con burla.

Luego fuimos bombardeados por nuestros abogados, sus rostros sonreían mientras exigían saber cómo había obtenido esa información, me hice el tonto y dije que había sido suerte, procedí a seguir a Jasper fuera de la sala de conferencias.

Entonces escuche una voz.

 _Bella lo hizo bien, el señor Cullen nunca sabrá lo que ella realmente siente por él._

Giré la cabeza buscando en la habitación a quien le pertenecía la voz, era de Simmons, lo miré fijamente y sentí que me tensaba mientras obtenía más información de él, pero su mente estaba en otros asuntos. Me miró con cautela y lo escuché de nuevo.

 _Recuerda lo que Bella dijo, solo sal de la habitación antes que te despida del mejor trabajo que has tenido._

¿Lo que realmente siente por mí? A juzgar por la manera en que se comportó toda la mañana, me detesta ¿Pero es eso cierto? Simmons parece saber al menos una pequeña parte del pasado que Bella y yo compartimos, así que deben tener una relación de trabajo cercana.

Le prestaría mayor atención a este Simmons de ahora en adelante.

 **(Bella POV)**

Lancé furiosamente los papeles en mi escritorio, ya había roto la primera regla al tratar con Edward, me había prometido a mí misma que el único lugar en el que lo vería seria en la sala de conferencias, ahora, justo el primer día, nos reuniríamos con él y su equipo para almorzar.

En la mañana frente al espejo, me había comprometido a tratarlo como cualquier otro adversario, no me acercaría a él y me mantendría felizmente desinteresada en todas nuestras juntas, Edward me vería entrar y salir de la sala , no tendría que dirigirme personalmente a él y dirigiría todas las conversaciones a través de su arrogante abogado, Harry Banks.

Pero él me había desarmado allí dentro, intenté no notar el traje de Hugo Boss hecho a la medida que llevaba y que le quedaba a la perfección, o la corbata que resaltaba el dorado de sus ojos, debí haber sabido que él habría escuchado a Simmons hablar en la fiesta sobre la llamada que Carlisle había hecho desde Forks. Me había guiñado un ojo y mis recuerdos retrocedieron a la vez que había hecho lo mismo en la cafetería de la secundaria.

Tomé una carpeta del escritorio y comencé a abanicarme con ella.

 _¡Contrólate Bella!_ Grité internamente.

Simmons golpeó la puerta de mi oficina y luego la abrió.

– ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó.

Tragué con dificultad y comencé a caminar con él hacia los elevadores. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

– Edward y Jasper son unos individuos bastante interesantes, ¿verdad? – Dijo.

Tensé la mordida y no respondí.

– Quiero decir, – irritantemente Simmons continuó – aparte de tener las manos más frías que he estrechado en mi vida, son extremadamente inteligentes, después que te retiraste, escuché a Edward al teléfono comunicándose con sus compañías en Rusia e Italia hablando los respectivos idiomas con fluidez, no puedo imaginar cómo sería en la secundaria.

– Si… Bueno, él resaltaba. – Exhalé enojada.

Para mi fortuna, Simmons siguió hablando.

– Es verdaderamente extraño lo calmado que me sentí en la reunión, era casi como si no me importara el resultado de esta adquisición, me sentía tan relajado ¿te sentiste igual?

Ese maldito Jasper.

Estábamos en el elevador y golpeé el botón con tanta fuerza que derrumbé la planta que estaba justo al lado.

– Supongo que no. – Murmuró.

Uno de los empleados iba a entrar al elevador con nosotros, pero cuando vio mi mirada, se encogió y se alejó, cuando las puertas se cerraron abordé a Simmons. – ¿Controlaste tus pensamientos en la sala de conferencias? – Demandé.

– Eso creo. – Tartamudeó un poco.

– ¿Eso crees? – Grité – bueno, ¿y a nuestros abogados? ¿Los preparaste a ellos también, verdad?

– Si. – Se enderezó un poco, con más confianza. – Lo hice, hablé con ellos, y controlé mis pensamientos, no te preocupes por eso ¿De acuerdo?

Hicimos el resto del viaje en silencio, cuando salimos de la recepción y estuvimos en la calle, Simmons comenzó a hablar otra vez.

– Sabes, eso fue muy astuto por parte de Edward, cómo demonios descubrió lo del registro telefónico del Hospital de Forks, está más allá de mí.

– Si, es bastante astuto. – Murmuré.

Levanté la mano para llamar un taxi, estaba justo entrando al asiento trasero cuando escuché una voz de terciopelo detrás de mí.

– ¿Le importa si compartimos el taxi?

El corazón me empezó a palpitar con fuerza en el pecho.

– ¡Si, me importa! – Dije con fuerza.

Simmons miraba a Edward y luego a mí. – Me sentaré entre los dos. – dijo tragando con dificultad.

– Al Fraunces Tavern por favor. – refunfuñé una vez estuvimos todos dentro del auto.

El restaurante se hallaba a tan solo siete cuadras, pero estaba tomando demasiado llegar allí, levanté la cabeza para ver qué era lo que estaba causando tanto tráfico.

– Extiendo las disculpas de Jasper por no poder asistir a nuestro almuerzo. – Edward comentó rompiendo el silencio. – Se siente un poco indispuesto.

En ese momento, como si fuera una intervención divina, las nubes se separaron y el sol brilló con fuerza a través del cielo de noviembre.

– Conductor. –Llamé. – ¿Podría estacionarse aquí por favor?

– Bella, estamos a cinco cuadras del restaurante. – Simmons se quejó.

– Si, pero es un día tan hermoso, el sol acaba de salir, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo, y bueno, me encanta como se siente el sol en mi piel ¿a ti no?

Simmons me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

– Vamos Simmons, caminemos. – dije seriamente mientras salía y lo arrastraba conmigo, introduje mi cabeza nuevamente en el auto. –Bueno, señor Cullen ¿no viene?

– Creo que seguiré el resto del camino, gracias. – Su sonrisa no podía haber sido más serena.

– Como guste. – me encogí de hombros. – Oh, y si no le importa, asegúrese de pagar al llegar.

– Por supuesto. – Otra sonrisa extremadamente educada.

Cerré la puerta con aire de suficiencia y comencé a caminar hacia el restaurante.

– ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – Simmons espetó.

– Tácticas. – repliqué.

Mis pies estaban matándome cuando llegamos, Simmons y yo fuimos los últimos en aparecer y mientras nos acercábamos, comencé a entrar en pánico, Edward había arreglado las posiciones de la mesa de tal modo que había un asiento vacío a cada lado suyo, sin importar qué, tendría que sentarme junto a él, tomé el brazo de un mesero y lo lleve de un tirón a mi lado, le pedí que llevara el menú especial del día a cada persona sentada en la mesa, a excepción de un invitado, para él, ordené algo extra delicioso.

Tomé un respiro profundo y sonreí.

Edward se levantó y cada caballero imitó su movimiento mientras entraba en el salón, luego retiró el asiento para mí, cuando se sentó noté que rápidamente había acercado su silla más de lo debido, utilicé todas las fuerza a mi disposición para mantener mi corazón controlado, bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que él pensara que todavía tenía algún poder sobre mí.

Tomé un gran respiro y fui directo a los negocios.

– Caballeros, mis abogados me dicen que esta tonta llamada es solo una buena distracción y no cambiará el resultado de nuestros procedimientos, solo demorara un poco las cosas, y desde luego no impedirá lo inevitable.

Harry comenzó a botar espuma por la boca, Edward extendió la mano para obtener la atención de todos, la mesa se silenció mientras lo observaban.

– Presentaremos la denuncia. –Dijo en esa voz aterciopelada– y puedo garantizar que lo prolongaremos mucho más que solo unas semanas.

Estaba furiosa, intenté calmarme diciéndome que cualquier propietario de una compañía reaccionaria de esta manera en un esfuerzo por tratar de salvar su negocio, aun así, no podía dejarlo pasar.

– Aprecio su tenacidad señor Cullen – dije mordaz. –Pero siempre he sentido que cuando el resultado es ineludible, extender el proceso solo causa más dolor, creo que la mejor forma de manejarlo es con una _ruptura limpia_. – enfaticé las dos últimas palabras.

Me miró con esos ojos intensos, no podría decir que era lo que estaban tratando de comunicar, pero definitivamente no era enojo.

– Ya no concuerdo más con que esa sea la mejor decisión. – respondió con suavidad.

Mi corazón parecía haber llegado a mi garganta, no podía hablar, respirar o tragar, miré dentro de sus ojos y por un momento vi todo aquello que solía ver cuando él decía que me amaba, nuestras miradas se encontraron en un lucha por entender que pensaba el otro, rompí el contacto visual primero, no podría hacerme esto, no podía sentarme aquí junto a Edward y pensar que en realidad él me amaba de nuevo.

Bajo la mesa hice puños mis manos mientras batallaba por controlar mis emociones, pero el corazón me traicionaba, latía desbocado y no podía hacer nada al respecto, sabía que Edward lo podía escuchar.

Nuestras entradas llegaron y Edward las rechazó, parecía confiado desde que el mesero no se había acercado a preguntarle su orden, pero pronto, nuestra comida llegó, me entregaron una ensalada y Edward recibió un plato que parecía contener media vaca, era cómo mucho, el filete más grande que había visto, era tan enorme que de hecho me sentí un poco culpable.

Edward nunca me miró, murmuró algo demasiado bajo para que lo pudiera escuchar, luego suspiró profundamente y cortó a la bestia.

Reanudé las conversaciones e intente no preocuparme en mirar a Edward luchando mientras comía el filete, secretamente, estaba impresionada, nadie más en la mesa tenía idea que él no estaba disfrutando de la comida, quedaba todavía un cuarto en el plato cuando habló.

– No puedo comer otro bocado ¡pero estaba delicioso!

Para entonces el almuerzo estaba terminando, podría decir que Edward estaba ansioso por salir de aquí, después de todo, había media vaca en su estomago sin lugar a donde ir.

Era consciente de su presencia a mi lado, y me odié a mi misma por no querer que el almuerzo terminara, mis manos instintivamente rodearon mi cintura mientras recordaba cómo me sentía cuando me sentaba junto a él en biología, especialmente cuando las luces se apagaban para ver películas, desesperadamente quería alcanzarlo y tocarlo, ahora mismo, justo como lo hacía antes.

Edward comenzó a despedirse, inútilmente intenté aparentar que estaba interesada en lo que las otras personas en la mesa estaban diciendo, quería que pensara que ni siquiera notaba que se marchaba.

Luego, sentí una mano fría en mi muñeca, instintivamente me giré hacia él, no me había dado cuenta que lo había hecho hasta que él acercó su rostro al mío, un millón de sensaciones me sobresaltaron, puso su brazo en el respaldo de mi silla mientras continuaba aproximándose, sentí el frio de su cuerpo a través del traje y aspiré su delicioso aroma envolviéndome, pude probar su sabor en mi lengua.

– A riesgo de ser arrestado – ronroneó– necesito que sepas algo–negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba lentamente –Bella, no hay nadie esperando por mí en Irlanda, estoy allí solo.

Estaba sorprendida y deslumbrada, él se encontraba tan cerca que agarré la silla para no permitir que mis manos se levantaran y tocaran su mejilla, por un segundo perfecto su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros del mío. Luego se excusó levantándose y caminó velozmente hacia la puerta.

Me quede sin aliento siguiéndolo con la mirada.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Me encanta la manera de interactuar de Bella y Edward en este capítulo, en especial lo "considerada" que ha sido ella al ordenarle el almuerzo a Edward XD, pobre, no quiero imaginarme lo que ha tenido que hacer después de salir del restaurante =p**

 **(Por cierto lamento mucho no haber actualizado pronto pero mi internet ha sido un dolor de cabeza y no me había podido conectar, la buena noticia es que he podido adelantar un poco la traducción así que crucemos los dedos para que pueda actualizar pronto u_u )**

 **¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien y sobre todo que puedan disfrutar de un merecido descanso del estudio o trabajo.**

 **Les cuento que he entrado en un estado de nostalgia por Twilight, tal vez es a causa de estar traduciendo la historia mezclado con el hecho que por esta época solía ir al cine y ver las películas cuando estaban en cartelera y extraño mucho todo eso ¿soy la única que se siente así?**

 **He pensado que tal vez si alguien quiere ver alguna peli de la saga podríamos encontrar alguna página de internet que nos permita transmitir y comentar la peli mientras la vamos viendo… no sé, es una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir literalmente XD hace unos días he estado tentada de "maratonear" la saga y que mejor que hacerlo en compañía… cualquier cosita ya saben me pueden dejar un privado o un comentario…**

 **¡Que tengan un bonito domingo!**


	11. Vampiro

**11\. Vampiro.**

* * *

 _ **Cariño, eres un naufrago,**_

 _ **Puedes secar un rio,**_

 _ **Con tu corazón de piedra,**_

 _ **Cuando estás aquí conmigo,**_

 _ **No estás conmigo,**_

 _ **No puedo cambiar,**_

 _ **Las cosas que he dicho y hecho,**_

 _ **No puedo olvidarte, ni a tu corazón de piedra.**_

 _ **\- Iko.**_

* * *

 **(Bella POV)**

Me senté en el escritorio, tenía dolor de cabeza por no poder dormir, me había estado moviendo bruscamente la mayor parte de la noche mientras soñaba con Irlanda y Edward, nunca había estado en Irlanda, así que, cómo era posible que estuviera teniendo sueños sobre ese lugar, era algo que no comprendía ¿Por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ tenía que explicarme que se encontraba solo allí? No estaba segura que era lo que más me molestaba, si el hecho de que me lo dijera o que un estremecimiento de emoción me recorriera cuando supe que no estaba con alguien.

Un miedo familiar y real comenzaba a filtrarse de nuevo, había estado en control de mis emociones por tanto tiempo y era absolutamente indispensable que continuara haciéndolo, tenía que dominarlas, toda la dura disciplina que adquirí no podía simplemente abandonarme ahora cuando más la necesitaba, mi muro debía permanecer alto, impenetrable y fuerte. Era un hecho inevitable que Edward se iría al final de todo esto, y si no me protegía a mí misma… bueno, las cosas terminarían muy mal para mí.

Sacudí la cabeza con vigor para alejar la debilidad, ahora, más que nunca, mi mente debía estar despejada, había parecido tan buena idea en su momento programar estas reuniones con los Cullen dos días seguidos en un esfuerzo por agilizar todo, pero ahora se sentía como si no tuviera el tiempo adecuado para diluir el veneno antes de que nuevamente estuviera recorriendo mi sistema.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la sala de conferencias, pude sentir la tensión en el aire, di un paso atrás cuando vi que Edward estaba sentado justo al lado de mi silla con Jasper junto a él, tan pronto como este último me vio, una ola de calma llenó la habitación, lancé los documentos en la mesa y subí las mangas de mi blusa.

– Bueno, a trabajar.

Batallamos toda la mañana sin llegar a ningún punto, por cada movida que teníamos, los abogados de la Corporación C tenían un contraataque, de manera que extenderían esto por diez años más, mi lado estaba perdiendo hoy, habían dos razones para ello, la primera, no había emoción en la sala ni manera de exaltar las cosas para terminar con esto, el don de Jasper estaba trabajando, pero aparentemente no en mí.

Estaba furiosa.

La segunda razón era Edward, sus ojos eran oscuros e intensos, continuaba cambiando de enfoque de persona a persona en mi equipo para luego escribir velozmente notas a Harry y sus abogados, mi equipo era inteligente, pero inclusive yo no sería capaz de mantener mi mente clara después de interminables horas, en algún punto tendrían que pensar en los procedimientos y por lo que estaban peleando, estábamos siendo cegados de un lado, continué mirando nerviosamente a Simmons, su mente era definitivamente un banquete de información para Edward y no era solo las estrategias legales lo que me preocupaban.

Mientras observaba la mirada enfocada de Edward me sentí vulnerable, justo como la chica de dieciocho años con el corazón roto que había dejado devastada en el bosque, era mi emoción menos favorita.

Estaba más que enojada.

Para colmo, los abogados de Edward habían presentado otro documento, una orden judicial donde teníamos prohibido solicitar cualquier estado bancario de las compañías en Volterra, Italia ¿Qué era lo que había en una pequeña ciudad italiana que era tan importante?

Era ya casi mediodía y mi equipo estaba cansado y con hambre. Tensé la mordida mientras me giraba y miraba a Edward.

– ¿Hasta cuándo planea seguir con estos juegos inútiles y tontos?

– Estamos demostrándole simplemente qué clase de pelea obtendrá por la Corporación C, señorita Swan- interrumpió Harry.

– Déjeme decirle algo – Siseé ácidamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos y me inclinaba en la mesa –diría que no sabe con quién está tratando, pero lo hace, lo destrocé el año pasado y dejé a su cliente llorando en el corredor preguntándose qué le había pasado al trabajo de toda su vida, créame cuando le digo que lo succionaré hasta dejarlo seco y que no quede nada excepto los huesos para los buitres que circulen en sus preciosos bienes. – Me incliné más mientras la habitación se llenaba con mi voz – ¡Prolongue esto innecesariamente Harry Banks y lo haré sufrir, lo inevitable caerá sobre esta adquisición, toda cortesía desaparecerá y usted se quedará con nada!

Muy débilmente a mi espalda escuché el susurro de Jasper.

– Parece que después de todo si se convirtió en vampiro.

No quería, pero mis ojos fueron al rostro de Edward, esperaba ver odio reflejado allí, pero increíblemente, él se inclinó hacia mí con sus ojos llenos de calidez, parecían oro líquido, inquebrantables y más fieros mientras me miraba fijamente.

El bolígrafo que tenía cayó de mi mano, retrocedí y mentalmente me coloqué a mí misma tan lejos de Edward como pude.

– Simmons, necesito que termines la reunión. – dije seria.

Salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás, estaba sofocada y enojada conmigo por no dejarlo pasar, por no poder simplemente estar en la misma sala con él y ser normal, era una mujer adulta ahora, no debería ser tan difícil.

Caminaba fuertemente por el corredor hacia mi oficina cuando escuche su voz de terciopelo detrás de mí.

– Bella.

– Han pasado cinco días desde que apareciste otra vez, eso es bastante tiempo para ti –dije con sequedad, sin dejar de caminar y sin mirarlo– ¿no es hora que me recuerdes que no soy buena para ti y hacer como si nunca hubieras existido?

Me obligué a no mirar atrás, en cambio, tragué con dificultad y esperé que esa fuera la última vez que él intentara hablar conmigo, dejé salir un respiro profundo mientras giraba en la esquina hacia la oficina, cuando alcé la mirada, vi que alguien me esperaba.

La gran sonrisa de Vaughn era genuina, caminó hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla.

– Te extrañé – susurró – ¿puedo invitarte a almorzar? – sus ojos eran expectantes.

Iba a rechazar la propuesta cuando escuché esa hermosa y aterciopelada voz llamándome desde la esquina.

– ¡Bella! ¡Espera!

Cuando él me vio su mandíbula se tensó.

Vaughn entrecerró los ojos.

– Cullen ¿Verdad? – apenas disimulaba su molestia.

– Si. Hola Thomas – tragó con dificultad.

Se miraron mutuamente, era algo engañoso de ver, Vaughn parecía un poco enojado y para el ojo común, parecía ser más fuerte que Edward, sus rasgos ásperos mostraban cierta dureza en su rostro y Edward era una clara máscara sin rastro de emoción, le tomaría a alguien con experiencia reconocer los ojos negros y las manos convertidas en puños como señales de su furia, al principio, me pregunté por qué él parecía sentir hostilidad hacia Vaughn, pero luego caí en cuenta que su enojo debía estar dirigido a mí y mi anterior comentario.

–Deberíamos ir saliendo – dije girándome hacia Vaughn en un esfuerzo por escapar de Edward tan rápido como fuera posible, le entregué el maletín a Sally y me dirigí a los elevadores mientras Vaughn se apresuraba para alcanzarme.

Podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mi espalda, lo que hizo que me desconcentrara, no miré donde colocaba mis pies y tropecé con una baldosa que se encontraba ligeramente más sobresaliente que las demás, salí disparada hacia adelante y sin gracia, me preparé para sentir el golpe en el suelo, pero al abrir los ojos vi que Vaughn me sostenía fuertemente en sus brazos, me miraba con intensidad, dejé salir una risa nerviosa mientras me liberaba de su agarre.

– ¡Wow! Buena atrapada – murmuré – deberías capturar esos balones de futbol en vez de lanzarlos.

Me ayudó con delicadeza a estabilizarme en la superficie plana, luego sin previo aviso tomó mi mano y entramos al elevador, mientras las puertas se cerraban encontré el valor para levantar la vista, estaba segura que Edward ya no estaría allí, pero cuando observé el otro lado del pasillo, mi corazón saltó al ver que él estaba aún ahí mirándome fijamente.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Feliz Navidad! =D**

 **Espero que hayan tenido una linda velada con sus seres queridos ^_^**

 **Como no puedo responder los comentarios de las personas que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction voy a responder una que me han formulado por aquí.**

 **Querido Guest con respecto a tu inquietud creo que la única manera que tiene FF para enviar notificaciones de actualizaciones es creando una cuenta y colocando como favorita o marcando la casilla de follow que se encuentra al final de cada capitulo... Espero haber resuelto tu duda, si no quieres crearte una cuenta, estoy actualizando generalmente cada 8 días o fines de semana =D**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios siempre me alegran el día!**

 **Un mega abrazo!**


	12. Proposición

**12\. Proposición.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Vaughn me llevó al Scalini Fedeli, uno de los restaurantes italianos más costosos de Manhattan, a solo unas cuantas calles de Wall Street, nunca había estado allí por obvias razones, raramente comía en lugares italianos.

Nos sentamos en un lugar reservado, mirábamos el menú cuando Vaughn habló.

– Escogí un lugar cercano porque sé lo nerviosa que te pones cuando estás lejos de tu oficina. – Levanté la mirada y noté que me estudiaba cauteloso. – Veo que tuviste una reunión con el cliente de la fiesta del pasado viernes, creo que su nombre es Edward.

Cobarde como era, llevé el vaso que tenia a mi boca y di un largo trago, cuando fue obvio que no diría nada, él continúo.

– De hecho he estado pensando mucho en esa fiesta y en lo diferente que estuviste cuando lo viste – tragó con dificultad – sé que todavía no te conozco muy bien, pero tu reacción fue lo último que esperaba.

 _Bueno, ver a Edward era lo último que yo esperaba, así que estamos a mano_ , pensé, un nudo incómodo se formó en mi garganta, si había alguna cosa de la que no quería hablar al respecto en toda mi vida, era de esa noche.

– Estabas, – parecía que buscaba las palabras adecuadas – estabas fuera de sí, insegura de ti misma, quizás asustada.

Me mantuve en silencio.

– Tengo una teoría. – Dijo vacilante.

– ¿Una teoría? – Respondí sin emoción.

– Creo– asintió – que tuviste un pasado con Edward y tuviste sentimientos fuertes por él.

Sentí que el color abandonaba mi rostro.

– Tu silencio me dice que estoy en lo correcto. – Dijo confiado – y lo creas o no, eso me da ánimos.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

– Verás, – continúo – ahora sé que eres capaz de amar a alguien y espero que con algo de tiempo, puedas amar a un hombre de verdad.

– ¿Un hombre de verdad? – Sonreí en broma – ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?

Vaughn no prestó atención a mi broma, de hecho su expresión se hizo más seria.

– Tengo una proposición – dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa.

– ¿Una proposición? – tragué nerviosa.

– Dame cinco citas y luego puedes decidir si quieres ver más de mí.

Miré fijamente su rostro, y no pude ver nada más que completa sinceridad, tomé un respiro profundo e intenté, quiero decir, intenté realmente sentir el comienzo de un amor serio por él pero todo lo que sentí fue una tristeza sobrecogedora, Vaughn era perfecto… bueno, perfecto tanto como los estándares humanos podían ser de todos modos, era amable y bastante inteligente para ser un hombre que practicaba deportes para vivir, tenía ese tipo de belleza áspera que hacía que la boca de las mujeres cayeran abiertas, siempre me trataba con respeto y era atento conmigo, así que ¿por qué quería huir?

¿Era por qué no me gustaba? ¿Por qué no me sentía atraída por él?

El encantador rostro de Edward invadió mis pensamientos, mis brazos rodearon mi cintura, el agujero como siempre estaba listo y esperando, la belleza de Edward siempre ganaría, su inteligencia siempre prevalecería, y tan efímera como lo fue la manera en que él me protegió y me amó, nunca seria igualada.

Mi mandíbula se tensó con fuerza, no sabía cómo se suponía que esto funcionaba, con Edward, me había enamorado antes que incluso me tocara, en el mundo real, ¿enamorarse suponía ser difícil? ¿Suponía que tomaba tiempo y no llegaba instantáneamente?

Ser humano era bastante complicado.

Tomé un gran respiro, sabía que no podría hacerlo, la Bella fuerte y operacional estaba armada nuevamente, sin embargo, quería alejarlo con tacto, él merecía mucho más que los rechazos insensibles que usualmente le daba a los hombres.

Entonces, un pensamiento frio y fuerte me atravesó.

 _Edward se irá_ , murmuró mi subconsciente, _estarás incluso peor que antes de que él regresara, aún seguirás sola… amargada… y cínica…_

Miré a Vaughn y sentí que me hundía hasta lo más profundo.

– Mira – jadeé – eres mejor de lo que merezco y no entiendo por qué incluso quieres pasar tiempo conmigo – tragué con dificultad y me apresuré en terminar lo que tenía que decir – si decides en algún momento dejar de verme, lo entenderé completamente.

– ¿Estás diciendo que si? – Sus ojos brillaban mientras una enorme sonrisa atravesaba su rostro.

– Si, eso creo. – Asentí mientras me preguntaba si habría sido golpeado muchas veces en la cabeza con el balón de fútbol. Estaba loco por querer salir conmigo.

– Estoy tan feliz – confesó mientras tomaba mi mano a través de la mesa. No mentía, su rostro resplandecía encantado. – No quiero esperar al fin de semana, ¿podría nuestra primera cita ser mañana en la noche? – Preguntó.

¿Qué pasó con eso de hacerse el interesante?

– Claro – respondí intentando devolverle la sonrisa.

– Estaba pensando en un show de Broadway, el gerente general de los Gigantes tiene contactos.

He vivido en Nueva York por tres años, pero nunca había ido a un show en Broadway, parecía que de una forma u otra lo que presentaban terminaban siendo historias de amor.

– No tengo idea que están presentando, confío en que elegirás bien.

– El espectáculo usualmente empieza a las ocho ¿puedo recogerte a las cinco y media y llevarte a cenar primero?

¿Quería recogerme a las cinco y media de la tarde en un día laboral? Todavía me quedaban unas buenas seis u ocho horas de trabajo por delante a esa hora. _Bueno, está bien_ , decidí, _simplemente le asignaré algo de mi trabajo a Simmons, él fue el que me metió en este enredo de todos modos_. Luego me pregunté, si Simmons tenía que despedirse de su vida social por unas semanas ¿Qué harían todas las supermodelos tontas de la ciudad?

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

Alcé la mirada para ver a Vaughn observarme cautelosamente.

– De acuerdo.

– ¿Con este Edward… es difícil arruinar a alguien con el que has tenido una relación?

Fruncí el ceño, si tan solo supiera, pero enderecé los hombros y le mostré la "Bella dura"

– No hay historia con Edward Cullen – contesté fríamente – fue algo tonto de la secundaria, nuestra relación ni siquiera duró un año, él está en mi pasado y ahí es donde quiero que permanezca, no hace ninguna diferencia para mí quien es el oponente, no hay nada especial en esta adquisición, él es simplemente otro adversario al que destrozaré.

– El mundo corporativo, destrozas o te destrozan ¿ese tipo de cosas? – Sus cejas se levantaron.

– Absolutamente – dije con confianza.

La mesera llegó con nuestra comida y dimos por terminado el asunto, de alguna manera me sentí más ligera, decir las palabras en voz alta se había sentido bastante bien, estaba empezando a creer que de hecho quizás la vida, después de siete años, estaba esperando por mí.

 **(Edward POV)**

Observé a Bella mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba frente a ella, me sentía desolado, _yo_ era el que solía atraparla cuando ella inevitablemente tropezaba, y ahora…

Bajé por las escaleras lentamente y comencé a descender los cuarenta y dos pisos.

No sabía si podía quedarme aquí y ver como se enamoraba de este sujeto, pero intuía que si no fuera Thomas, eventualmente sería alguien más, Bella era tan hermosa. Escuché los pensamientos de cada hombre que pasaba junto a ella, si existía alguna oportunidad la tomarían, constantemente los rechazaba, pero en algún punto, Bella conocería a alguien diferente.

Mis entrañas se retorcieron dolorosamente, era un completo idiota por haberla dejado.

¿Cómo habrían sido estos últimos siete años si me hubiera quedado?

A pesar de esto, un pensamiento preocupante me continuaba persiguiendo, Bella había crecido hasta llegar a ser esta deslumbrante mujer, si no hubiera cedido a sus demandas en transformarla, tal vez habría sentido eventualmente que me había superado en edad y me hubiera abandonado de todas formas ¿Qué podría ver ella en mí? Bella había cambiado, pero para el mundo yo siempre tendría diecisiete.

Ella había cambiado… no conocía la persona que era ahora, no la entendía, la Bella que yo conocía era tan cálida y confiable ¿A dónde fue su entrañable timidez? La recordaba como adolescente por supuesto, pero era más que solo eso, era tan segura de sí misma ahora, pero también era tan altiva, cínica, obstinada y cruel. Hace tiempo, antes de siquiera tocarla, había descubierto que tenía su temperamento, pero siempre había estado seguro de su bondad inherente ¿Qué la había cambiado?

No la había visto sonreír ni una sola vez, solía haber allí una luz que brillaba de esos hermosos ojos oscuros, ahora permanecían sombríos y llenos de dilemas, podía decir que no estaba comiendo ni durmiendo bien, los círculos bajos sus ojos eran suficiente prueba de ello, también la observaba dejar la oficina pasada la media noche y luego despertar a las cinco de la mañana, algunas veces incluso más temprano ¿y desde cuándo corría de madrugada? Eso era definitivamente algo que la Bella que yo conocía no haría.

Para mí, lucía perdida.

Escuché a Jasper en la escalera, me alcanzó en menos de un segundo.

– Hola – saludó, actuando como si fuera completamente natural para mi estar bajando lentamente cuarenta y dos pisos de escaleras.

– Jasper – susurré mientras tragaba con dificultad – me juré a mí mismo que nunca haría esto, pero necesito saber cuáles son las emociones que Bella siente hacía mí.

– ¿Estás seguro? – se estremeció.

– No, no realmente – me reí sin humor, era algo que tenía que hacer, él había estado tratando con esfuerzo de mantener sus pensamientos alejados de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Bella cuando yo estaba cerca, y lo apreciaba por eso, ella se había vuelto tan precavida a mi alrededor que ahora no tenía otra forma que me hiciera ser capaz de entenderla.

– Ella ha creado… – Jasper suspiró pesadamente – un muro, es la única palabra en que puedo pensar para describirlo, nunca había visto a alguien tan lleno de conflictos, sé que puedes oír la manera en que late su corazón cuando está cerca de ti, pero después siento un miedo intenso, está llena de mucha ira, pero aparentemente se ha acostumbrado a esta emoción y ha aprendido a canalizarla para tener éxito, Bella es, como hemos visto, extremadamente competitiva, pero lo que encuentro extraño es que no está intentando ser exitosa por fama o dinero, quiere tener éxito porque eso le asegurara ser capaz de seguir trabajando duro y no tener que detenerse. Está aterrada de tener que parar alguna vez.

Jasper presionó los labios y se arriesgó a mirarme antes de continuar.

– Hay una emoción que prevalece – dijo con suavidad – me tomó un tiempo descubrir cuál era, finalmente me di cuenta que la razón me era muy difícil de precisar porque la había cubierto con otras tantas emociones en un esfuerzo por ocultarla, o enmascararla, mi suposición es que lo hizo con el fin de protegerse a sí misma. Bella está tratando de ocultarla para así poder sobrevivir.

– ¿Cuál es esa emoción que prevalece, Jasper? – Me armé de valor para escuchar su respuesta.

Me miró fijamente y habló sin más.

– Dolor.

Me apoyé contra la pared como si me quemara por dentro, Alice había seguido insistiendo que Bella me amaba más de lo que yo alguna vez llegaría a saber ¿podía estar en lo cierto? Siete años atrás me había marchado para castigarme a mí, no a ella ¿era incluso posible que aún sintiera dolor por mi culpa? Bella me había lanzado justificadamente mis propias palabras a la cara hoy, las mismas donde solemnemente había prometido que sería como si nunca hubiera existido, pero tal vez había vivido solo para hacerla sufrir.

Me giré y mecánicamente comencé a descender las escaleras de nuevo, los pensamientos de Jasper estaban llenos de pesar y disculpas, asentí sin decir nada antes de que él estuviera fuera de mi vista, cada paso trajo otra revelación, me enfrentaba a algunas duras verdades por primera vez desde que me había recostado al lado de Bella la noche que había cumplido dieciocho años, con su brazo cubierto de vendas y convenciéndome a mí mismo que sabía que eso era lo mejor para ella, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que para el tiempo que salí a la tarde gris de noviembre, vi que tenía dos opciones frente a mí, podía irme en este preciso instante y nunca atormentarla otra vez o podía terminar con esto ahora, una tercera opción; observarla como un fantasma por el resto de su vida, surgía también, esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para no tomar esa última alternativa, pero si Bella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, entonces, yo tenía el poder para cambiarlo todo, si su dolor era una centésima parte de lo que yo había soportado en los últimos siete años, entonces, ahora la comprendía perfectamente.

Mis pies se movían antes de haber tomado la decisión conscientemente.

Iba a terminar con esto ahora mismo.

Caminé rápido por la acera tanto como me atreví, no quería desperdiciar otro precioso segundo y ciertamente no iba a darle a Thomas Vaughn la oportunidad para que desvaneciera su dolor.

Nadie más en la historia del mundo me haría sentir de la manera que Bella lo hacía, tenía que creer que ella sentía lo mismo, nunca nos pasaría esto de nuevo.

Si la recuperaba, haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, eso incluía convertirla en vampiro, haría lo que fuera, pensar en tenerla para siempre, inquebrantable y mía, hizo que mi respiración se acelerara y que mis músculos instintivamente se tensaran por el flujo de emoción.

Seguí su esencia hasta un restaurante italiano en la esquina, imágenes de La Bella Italia invadieron mis pensamientos, qué inocentes éramos entonces, era difícil imaginarme a mí inocente en cualquier sentido, pero era definitivamente ingenuo con la preciosa chica que estaba sentada frente a mí en la mesa esa noche, no tenía idea lo mucho que ella cambiaria mi existencia.

Escuché a Thomas decir que quería tener cinco citas con ella y luego dejaría que ella decidiera si quería continuar con su relación, lo que no dijo en voz alta era lo mucho que la deseaba, si Bella decidía seguir viéndolo después de esas cinco citas, él planeaba cambiar la naturaleza de las mismas considerablemente, mi mordida se tensó mientras la ponzoña fluía, sus fantasías con ella me hacían querer matarlo.

Alejé con dificultad mis pensamientos asesinos, esperé por su respuesta pero no tuve que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, aceptó las cinco citas, sentí un cuchillo clavarse en mi muerto corazón, pero no había forma que me rindiera, no iba simplemente a dejársela a Thomas, pelearía por ella y le dejaría saber exactamente como me sentía.

Luego Thomas mencionó mi nombre.

 _¿Con este Edward… es difícil arruinar a alguien con el que has tenido una relación?_

Bella rió con frialdad.

 _No hay historia con Edward Cullen, fue algo tonto de la secundaria, nuestra relación ni siquiera duró un año, él está en mi pasado y ahí es donde quiero que permanezca, no hace ninguna diferencia para mí quien es el oponente, no hay nada especial en esta adquisición, él es simplemente otro adversario al que destrozaré._

Deje caer mi cabeza, no quería escuchar más.

Si Bella estaba sufriendo, no era por mí, todo era como debería ser, ella no quería estar cerca mío y en verdad no quería pasar la eternidad conmigo, no importaba que el destino nos hubiera unido antes, siete años atrás había forzado un nuevo desenlace para los dos, ahora tenía que vivir con esa elección.

Caminé por horas y terminé en el mismo banquillo donde había pasado todas mis noches desde que había llegado a Manhattan. Antes de que esto terminara, le diría que la amaba, pero por ahora decidí que la ayudaría con su dolor si estaba en mi mano hacerlo sin importar cuál fuera la causa de su sufrimiento.

La Bella real está aún ahí en algún lado, pero dudaba que yo fuera a hacerla resurgir, ella necesitaba alguien que no la hiciera sentir amenazada, alguien que siempre la hiciera reír, ¿quizás otro miembro de la familia debería venir y visitarla? Me tomaría unos días y lo pensaría.

Me recosté en el banquillo y me preparé para otra desolada y larga noche.

La tercera opción se hacía cada vez más visible.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año! Y** **Toda la buena vibra para este nuevo año que apenas comienza =D**

 **Saludos!**


	13. Sangre

**13\. Sangre.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Estábamos a mediados de noviembre y el clima era bastante frío, habían pasado tres semanas desde que Edward llegó y valientemente dos veces por semana llevaba a cabo las tortuosas juntas con la Corporación C, estas eran las únicas veces que lo veía, me aseguraba de ello, desde el día que Vaughn me llevó a almorzar, Edward no intentó hablar conmigo fuera de la oficina, continuaba diciéndome que era algo bueno y que cada vez era más fácil, pero en los días que sabía que lo vería, mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente mucho antes de nuestra reunión, y en los días donde no lo veía, estaba inquieta y sombría.

Hoy habría otra junta, a las cinco de la mañana ya me encontraba levantada y corriendo por el parque, las hojas crujían bajo mis pies mientras me exigía más y los kilómetros se extendían detrás de mí, sentía que las piernas se debilitaban cada vez más y mis pulmones quemaban con el aire helado, pero temía que sin importar cuánto me esforzara o cuán lejos corriera, nunca se sentiría suficiente.

Mientras me dirigía a la sala de conferencias me di a mí misma el discurso habitual.

 _No importa lo que Edward haga, no te enojes, no le permitas ver que te afecta, cálmate Bella, simplemente permanece calmada._

No era que Edward en realidad _hiciera_ algo en las reuniones, de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía inquietantemente silencioso en la sala, no era tan ingenua para creer que su silencio significaba que no estaba activo, él siempre era tan observador con esa mente suya eternamente brillante, perfecta y exasperantemente alerta, si acabara de conocerlo, estaría impresionada, asombrada y probablemente también pasaría el tiempo mirándolo como todas las asistentes que de alguna manera continuaban encontrando excusas para entrar en las reuniones, cada vez que descubría a alguna coqueteando, la sacaba inmediatamente, unas pocas eran tan ridículas que al final del día encontraban la carta de despido en su cubículo.

Había entrenado a mi equipo tan bien como se podía esperar sin decirles que en realidad había dos vampiros en la sala.

Algunas veces parecía que me iba a encontrar con la resistencia de ambos frentes.

Justo cuando giré en la esquina de la sala de conferencias, llegó un mensaje de texto, miré la pantalla y por un momento mi tensión desapareció.

"Hola Bells, solo quería saludarte. Te extraño"

Era de Jake, no había hablado con él desde que me llamó el día de mi cumpleaños, entré en la sala mientras cerraba el móvil y cuando levanté la cabeza vi una mesa llena de ojos mirándome fijamente, me tomó un momento darme cuenta por qué todos se veían tan sorprendidos. Era porque sonreía.

Inevitablemente mis ojos fueron hacia Edward en primer lugar, no me miraba a mí, en cambio, miraba intensamente mi teléfono.

 _No me digas que también puedes leer móviles,_ pensé.

Todo rastro de sonrisa se disolvió, guardé el teléfono en un bolsillo de mi maletín mientras me sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa y gruñía un saludo, noté que el rostro de Harry Banks era de un profundo rojo, la vena en su frente sobresalía más de lo normal, estaba furioso.

– Señorita Swan– estaba que bullía – ¿Qué pretende llamando al jefe de producción de la Corporación EMROSE en Bélgica ofreciéndole una posición más alta si permanece en la empresa después de la toma?

– ¿Eso es lo que le molesta, señor Banks? – pregunté inocentemente.

– Eso cuenta como soborno, señorita Swan– estrechó la mirada.

– ¿Soborno? – Me reí condescendiente – lo siento, pero creo que usted ha confundido la palabra _soborno_ con _estrategia_ , él es un empleado capaz y quiero ver que el negocio continúe con éxito luego de haberla adquirido.

– Moviéndonos un poco rápido, ¿verdad, señorita Swan?

Esa voz de terciopelo me recorrió, me congelé por un instante, dejando que el sonido permaneciera en el aire, esa voz hacía que todas las demás sonaran débiles y ordinarias en comparación.

 _¡Recuerda nuestra pequeña charla en el pasillo, Bella! Recuérdala, por favor._

– No tengo el lujo de moverme despacio– enuncié cada palabra mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada – no es como si fuéramos a vivir para siempre, ¿verdad, señor Cullen?

Escuché el suspiro exasperado de Jasper mientras Edward me miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra, sus ojos me mantuvieron en mi lugar mientras la corriente eléctrica revoloteaba entre nosotros y se rehusaba a desaparecer.

Afortunadamente en ese momento la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió mientras algunos asistentes entraban con varios carritos llenos de jugo, pastelitos y muffins.

Olvidé que había ordenado el desayuno como gesto de buena voluntad destinado a aplacar a la oposición.

Los meseros estaban colocando todo en la mesa para el buffet cuando uno de ellos dejó caer un vaso, alguien intentó alcanzarlo pero este golpeo el suelo justo cuando sus manos se acercaban para amortiguar la caída aterrizando en los fragmentos de vidrio y cortando su palma gravemente.

La sangre comenzó a fluir y entré en pánico, todo lo que podía pensar era que Jasper estaba en la sala y que esto era mucho peor que un estúpido corte de papel, antes que alguien más tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, tomé una servilleta de tela y me acerqué rápidamente a la mano de la asistente envolviéndola fuertemente, la tomé del brazo y comencé a correr fuera de la oficina medio esperando escuchar gruñidos y muebles destrozados detrás de mí, pero cuando me di la vuelta para inspeccionar el daño, Jasper estaba todavía sentado, miraba fijamente al suelo y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los reposabrazos, allí no había nada que alertara a los presentes de algo fuera de lo normal, vi que Edward había dejado de respirar, sus ojos permanecían en calma mientras me miraba y me daba un sutil y tranquilizador asentimiento.

Mi boca se abrió con el shock.

Dos asistentes estaban de repente a mi lado tomando a la chica de los brazos y llevándola velozmente por el corredor, miré detenidamente sin decir nada por un momento, luego cuando mi conmoción por Jasper se desvaneció, me di cuenta que todavía sostenía la servilleta ensangrentada, con rapidez la deposité en la cesta de basura más cercana, pero era demasiado tarde, el olor nauseabundo de la sal y el oxido inundaron mis fosas nasales y sentí que todo lo que había comido en las últimas dos semanas comenzaba a subir por mi garganta.

Intente tomar largos y moderados respiros, pero me sentía mareada, el mundo comenzó a desdibujarse, las voces se hicieron lejanas como si estuviera en un túnel, me dije a mí misma que podía llegar hasta el baño pero tan pronto como avancé, el pasillo se inclino a ambos lados, luché por control y con un último esfuerzo desesperado extendí la mano y me apoyé en la pared, justo cuando todo comenzaba a tornarse negro, sentí dos brazos fríos y fuertes como el mármol atraparme y sostenerme cerca.

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **Aww la verdad es que no quisiera estar en la posición de Jasper.**

 **Buen inicio de semana, la mía ha empezado un poco mal gracias al internet, ya tengo canas de todos los colores!**

 **Abrazos!**


	14. Otro Cullen

**14\. Otro Cullen.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Edward me sostenía solo con un brazo mientras se deslizaba hacia la oficina vacía al otro lado del pasillo, escuché un clic cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y pude percibir como gentilmente se sentaba mientras me mantenía fuertemente contra su pecho, sabía que debería abrir los ojos, alejarlo y salir corriendo tan rápido como pudiera; estando de esta forma podía sentir su esencia, había tratado con todas mis fuerzas no acercarme lo suficiente a él y oler su intoxicante aroma, pero ahora que podía hacerlo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esto, era consciente que este sueño pronto terminaría así que permanecí allí y creé un recuerdo que inclusive cuando tuviera noventa y dos todavía recordaría.

Sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos, los más fuertes que el mundo alguna vez conocería, aquellos eran el único lugar donde me había sentido segura, me perdía en su toque cada vez que me abrazaba, no tenía idea de cuantas veces me había quedado dormida en los brazos de este ángel, los suyos eran los únicos que siempre querría que me sostuvieran en la noche.

Pensé en cómo, cuando estaba así de cerca a su pecho, nunca podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, pero el mío, justo como ahora, siempre había palpitado suficientemente fuerte por los dos.

Con una aplastante tristeza me di cuenta que esto nunca me sucedería de nuevo, era la última vez que me sentiría de esta manera. También sabía que no podía hacerme esto por más tiempo.

Mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud, él me miraba fijamente con sus ojos ocre oscuro, parecían preguntar algo que urgentemente necesitaba de respuesta.

Tragó con dificultad y levantó su mano para retirar el cabello de mi mejilla, sus dedos tocaron mi rostro ligeramente, sus ojos taladraban los míos de tal forma que casi me hizo olvidar que estos últimos siete años habían pasado, había regresado, era la chica que desesperadamente anhelaba su toque, que suspirada con deleite cuando la punta de sus dedos tan solo rozaban mi rostro haciendo arder mis mejillas y que me hacia sonrojar con tan solo mirarme.

¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme?

Inclinó su cabeza hasta que su frente tocó la mía y me escuché gemir levemente.

 _Oh Edward, te amo tanto._

Quería envolver mis brazos tan fuerte como pudiera alrededor de su cuello, atraerlo hacía mi y que admitiera que todo era un error, quería que me dijera que en verdad me había amado todo este tiempo y luego me prometiera que nunca me dejaría otra vez.

Cuando fantaseaba, lo hacía en grande.

El anhelo dolía tanto que sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse, sabía que esto tenía que parar, estos pensamientos, me recordé a mí misma, harían un tipo de daño a mis defensas que ninguna cantidad de kilómetros o trabajo las podrían reparar, me mantuve allí un segundo más, y luego hice lo que debía, me salve a mí misma, me alejé colocándome de pie y di un paso atrás por prevención.

– Gracias – susurré con dificultad.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó con gentileza.

– Aparte del hecho que un vampiro manejó mejor el olor de la sangre que yo, sí, estoy bien – me encogí de hombros.

Esbozó su sonrisa torcida y literalmente sentí una puñalada en mi estomago, me dirigí a la puerta tropezándome un poco, mientras la alcanzaba para abrirla, Edward coloco su fría mano sobre la mía.

– Bella espera – susurró insistente – por favor ¿puedo verte esta noche? ¿Podemos ir a cualquier parte, solo los dos y hablar?

– No, Edward – Tensé la mordida.

– ¿Por qué no quieres verme? ¿Por qué no quieres estar a solas conmigo? Hay algunas cosas que necesito decirte Bella – Exhaló con fuerza.

No logré girar el pomo de la puerta así que comencé a retroceder alejándome de él, a su vez, él intentó seguirme, pero levanté mis manos para detenerlo.

– Tienes que mantenerte alejado de mi Edward – mis manos temblaban mientras las sostenía en frente mío y buscaba con desesperación cualquier argumento que impidiera que se acercara más. – Mira, te ofrezco un trato – no podía respirar– no te haré pasar por más incomodidades como hacer que te comas el filete más grande del mundo, pero solo si prometes que no me volverás a hablar, que me ignoraras en las reuniones y luego te irás tan pronto como nuestras negociaciones hayan terminado.

– Bella – sus ojos se estrecharon con dolor – ven conmigo esta noche, no me importa a donde vayamos, seremos nosotros dos y nadie más, solo quiero hablar contigo…

Dio un paso hacia mí y entré en pánico.

– Por favor – supliqué – Tienes que dejar de intentar hablar conmigo.

De repente estaba frente a mí, tomó mis manos entre las suyas llevándolas hacia su pecho mientras las sujetaba con firmeza, abrió la boca para hablar, pero alguien golpeó la puerta tan fuerte que parecía que se desprendería de las bisagras, esas manos frías entorno a las mías se sentían tan bien, era como si este fuera el lugar al que pertenecían, volvieron a golpear la puerta incluso con más fuerza y a pesar de estar con seguro esta se abrió.

– ¡Bella! – retumbó una voz y de un momento a otro me vi atrapada en un abrazo de oso enorme, fui levantada del suelo mientras era sujetada contra este hombre de sonrisa infantil, musculoso, de cabello oscuro y rizado.

– ¡Emmett! – Me esforcé en articular, estaba tan sorprendida de verlo. – No puedo creer que seas tú – dije, me liberó de su agarre, intenté llenar ávidamente mis pulmones con aire y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello mientras él me daba vueltas en el aire.

– Emmett – dijo Edward serio – pensé que no llegarías hasta mañana.

– Encontré un vuelo más temprano – dijo con alegría mientras le daba una palmada a Edward en la espalda – es bueno verte hermano. – Emmett se giró nuevamente hacia mí mirándome de arriba abajo. – ¡Bella que hermosa estás! ¿No luce maravillosa Edward?

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero no iba a escucharlo, tomé a Emmett del brazo y caminé fuera de la oficina hablando tan alegre como pude.

– Emmett estamos en medio de una reunión ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? – asintió con entusiasmo, mientras entrabamos a la sala de conferencias tuve que agarrar con fuerza la manija de la puerta para apoyarme, todavía estaba muy mareada y débil, y no a causa del olor de la sangre, tampoco ayudaba que estuviera demasiado consiente de Edward estando a solo centímetros de mí.

Simmons caminó hacia mí.

– Bella ¿estás bi…? – no terminó la frase, miró detrás mío y por la manera en que su boca se abrió supe que había visto a Emmett.

– Mier…

– ¡Simmons! – Rápidamente lo interrumpí – él es Emmett, es otro miembro de la Corporación C.

Emmett extendió la mano y observé a Simmons hacer una mueca cuando la estrechó con la de él, aparentemente en un agarre mortal.

– Encantado de conocerlo – resonó la voz de Emmett.

– Igualmente – contesto Simmons masajeando su mano.

– Les ofrezco una disculpa – anuncié a la junta – me indispongo cuando huelo sangre. – La risa de Emmett estalló en ese momento.

– ¡Bella! Olvidé lo divertida que eres – creo que todos en el piso cuarenta y dos lo escucharon.

– Te he extrañado – susurré mientras tomaba a Emmett del brazo con mis dos manos sin lograr rodear su bicep por completo.

Me brindó una sonrisa enorme antes de dirigirnos a la mesa y tomar nuestros asientos.

Luego de la reunión Emmett estuvo a mi lado en menos de un segundo.

– Bella ven a un club conmigo esta noche – dijo entusiasmado, aparentemente sus dos hermanos no le habían informado de la clausula "no hables con Bella a menos que sea en una reunión"

¿Cómo podía decirle no a esa cara? Aun así… ¿un club?

– Yo… lo que quiero decir es… que no voy a clubs, Emmett.

– Eso es porque no estaba aquí para invitarte, vamos, ¡será divertido! – colocó su enorme brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

– No creo…

– ¿Por favor? Prometo que no dejaré que hagas nada humano, como caerte – su labio inferior sobresalía de forma patética.

– De acuerdo, si prometes que serás solo tú – suspiré, ni siquiera mis grandes y fuertes defensas podían mantenerlo fuera.

Por un momento pareció confundido antes que el reconocimiento brillara en su rostro.

– Oh, quieres decir no llevar a Edward – puso los ojos en blanco – confía en mí, una vez fui con él a un club, nunca lo volveré a hacer, Edward es lo opuesto de diversión, no me dejaría tomar ni siquiera un pequeño trago.

De repente se escuchó un profundo gruñido desde la esquina.

– ¡Está bien! – Emmett dejó salir un suspiro exasperado mientras respondía – no voy a beber, ¡Jesús! – se giró de nuevo hacía mí – vamos a divertirnos tanto Bella, no puedo esperar salir a la ciudad con una chica tan atractiva como tú.

– ¿A qué hora me recogerás? – sonreí.

– ¿A eso de las nueve?

– Te veo entonces, por ahora, debo volver a trabajar.

Se dirigió al elevador y se despidió con la mano.

– ¡Te veo esta noche!

Mantuve una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron y luego comencé a ponerme furiosa.

– Ese pequeño vampiro manipulador – siseé caminando fuerte hacia mi oficina, Edward sabía que tenía una debilidad por Emmett, ¿pensaba que si yo pasaba tiempo con él inconscientemente divulgaría secretos sobre mi estrategia? ¿Creía que Emmett podría deslumbrarme hasta el punto de decirle mis intenciones con su compañía?

De una cosa estaba segura, sin importar a donde fuéramos Emmett y yo esta noche, Edward no permanecería lejos, cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi oficina mientras me paseaba de un lado a otro, un plan comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza, y cuando terminé de planearlo una sonrisa malévola se extendió por mi rostro.

– Mira y aprende Edward – gruñí. – Mira. Y. Aprende.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encantó responder cada uno de ellos ^_^**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo =D**

 **¡Cómo amo a ese grandulón!**

 **Besos enormes.**


	15. Mira y Aprende

**15\. Mira y Aprende.**

 **(Bella POV)**

El timbre del intercomunicador sonó exactamente a las nueve.

– En un momento bajo Emmett – dije mientras pulsaba el botón y respondía, este era un vampiro por el que no necesitaba preocuparme, pero aún era parte del clan Cullen, por lo tanto, no tomaría ningún riesgo dejándolo subir a mi apartamento.

Tomé mi bolso, mientras me miraba en el espejo una última vez, mordí mi labio con duda, no estaba muy segura del atuendo que llevaba puesto.

Había salido temprano del trabajo deteniéndome en una de _esas_ tiendas, si, en una tienda para chicas divertidas, jamás había comprado antes en un lugar así y no tenía intención de regresar, llevaba dos escasos minutos allí antes de tener dolor de cabeza ¿era necesario colocar la música tan alto? Tuve que gritar para poder explicarle a la vendedora lo que quería.

No podía creer lo que acababa de comprar, cuando llegué a casa y lo saque de la bolsa, me pregunté si tendría el coraje de vestir esta cosa en público, nunca había mostrado tanta piel.

Era un mini vestido rojo sangre que abrazaba mis muslos tan fuerte que temía que explotara cuando intentara sentarme, se ataba detrás del cuello y era tan corto que continuamente lo bajaba a conciencia por mis piernas, definitivamente iba a tener que superar aquello antes de salir con Emmett, llevaba el cabello suelto con rizos suaves, principalmente porque sentía que me cubría un poco, sabía que nunca sería capaz de bailar en zapatos de tacón, así que escogí unas botas negras altas que llegaban a mis rodillas. La vendedora me dijo que era el atuendo perfecto para una noche en un club de Nueva York, decidí que tendría que creerle porque cuando me miré en el espejo del vestidor, sentí que iba vestida para una fiesta de Halloween bastante promiscua.

Me dirigí al elevador con precaución en mis botas de chica divertida y al llegar al recibidor escuché un silbido, Emmett sonreía apoyado en una de las columnas mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

– Demonios Bella, nos divertiremos tanto esta noche – susurró con entusiasmo.

Vestía un pantalón negro que obviamente había sido hecho exclusivamente para él ¿cómo más podía quedarle tan bien? Su delgado suéter negro de cuello en V se amoldaba firmemente a su pecho mostrando su pálida y suave piel, ¿era posible lucir terrorífico y sexy al mismo tiempo? La respuesta era si, definitivamente si.

– Usted no luce nada mal, señor – dije dándole un codazo, me sujetó y me hizo bailar con gracia por el recibidor.

– Iremos a Northsix – anunció levantando sus cejas juguetonamente.

Northsix era un club muy exclusivo, solo para la selecta elite social de Nueva York, era donde usualmente los paparazzi obtenían todas sus fotos de las celebridades, la única razón por la que había escuchado de este club era porque Simmons llevaba allí a todas sus supermodelos, no me sorprendía que un Cullen pudiera encontrar la formar de entrar en un lugar así.

– ¡Te va a encantar! – Continuó entusiasmado – Jet va a tocar esta noche, ni siquiera querrás saber cómo conseguí los boletos.

Estaba segura que no lo quería saber y de todas formas no tenía idea quien era Jet, no me permitía escuchar música con excepción del rap sin sentido que colocaba cuando corría.

Llegamos a Northsix en el Ferrari negro que Emmett había rentado, tomó mi brazo mientras entrabamos en el club oscuro y ruidoso, instantáneamente comencé a escanear el lugar buscando un dios hecho vampiro de cabello broncíneo y hermoso hasta quitar el aliento, sabía que era inútil, si alguien podía ocultarse en silencio sin ser detectado, ese era Edward, pero aún así no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Emmett dejó mi cartera y abrigo en la recepción, luego tomó mi mano mientras me llevaba a la pista de baile, la canción que sonaba era rápida y teníamos que permanecer cerca el uno del otro, el lugar estaba lleno. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no prestar atención a la voz que gritaba en mi interior que yo no bailaba y que la última vez que lo había hecho llevaba un pesado yeso en el baile de graduación y estaba con un vampiro diferente.

Emmett era muy bueno bailando (por supuesto) era sencillo para mí olvidar mi torpeza cuando él estaba tan alegre, me guió a través de una serie de giros y movimientos que hacían que cada chica en el lugar me observara con envidia, estaba comenzando a sentir el calor asfixiante del club cuando una canción lenta inició, Emmett movió su frio cuerpo cerca al mío y una sonrisa malévola atravesó su rostro mientras sus manos se posaban en mi espalda.

– Emmett, que travieso eres – bromeé negando – ¿Qué diría Rosalie si te viera bailando de esta forma conmigo?

– Tu piel es tan cálida ¿lo sabías? – susurró al acercarse a mi oído.

– Creo haberlo escuchado antes – repliqué con sequedad.

Comenzó a cantar mientras bailábamos, estaba impresionada, no sabía que tuviera una voz tan agradable, me pregunté si esas voces de terciopelo al cantar eran solo otro rasgo vampírico que usaban para engañar a sus presas, había funcionado conmigo, en otro tiempo. Cuando la canción terminó, confesé que necesitaba un descanso y algo de tomar, me llevó a un lugar reservado, me ayudó a sentarme y regresó con una coca cola y un vaso de agua con gas.

– ¿Dos bebidas? – pregunté.

– Bueno – se encogió de hombros con timidez – no sé que tanto beben los humanos y pensé que quizás debería parecer que también necesito una.

Sonreí y me deslicé para que él se pudiera sentar, no había un centímetro de espacio entre nosotros, eso me hizo pensar… ¿era esto parte del plan de Edward, que Emmett estuviera tan cerca de mí toda la noche?

Por unos minutos hice una pequeña charla, luego lentamente comencé con las preguntas.

– Entonces – dije sin interés – ¿Qué ha estado haciendo la familia Cullen durante estos últimos siete años?

– Bueno – comenzó – Nos trasladamos a New Jersey y fuimos a Princeton, Carlisle trabaja en el Johns Hopkins y recientemente empezó a enseñar allí, en este momento está dando algunas conferencias en Europa.

– ¿Fueron todos a la universidad? – Trataba de mostrar mi interés en toda la familia y no solo en un miembro en particular.

– Todos recibimos nuevos títulos – asintió – Rosalie en Microbiología, Alice y Jasper en Economía y yo obtuve mi maestría en Derecho Internacional.

– ¿Y cuál fue la especialización de Edward? – pregunté con toda la indiferencia de la que fui capaz.

– Um – sus ojos se movieron con nerviosismo – él no fue a la universidad con nosotros – una canción rápida comenzó a sonar y esbozó una sonrisa brillante mientras se deslizaba fuera del reservado – ¡Es "Are You Gonna Be My Girl! Mi canción favorita de Jet, _tenemos_ que bailar.

Tomé un gran trago y sonreí mientras él tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a la pista de baile de un tirón.

La música retumbaba en mi cabeza mientras Emmett me acercaba a él y descansaba sus grandes manos en mis caderas, dejé las mías en sus hombros mientras nos movíamos con el pesado ritmo.

Tenía que admitirlo, la canción era un tanto divertida, continuamos moviéndonos cada vez con más velocidad hasta que se detuvo y la banda gritó _¿Are You Gonna Be My Girl?_ Luego comenzó otra, era una lenta, Emmett tomó mis brazos y los coloco alrededor de su cuello, quería susurrar, _Oye Edward… ¿estás viendo esto?_ Pero incluso con toda mi estrategia, no podía dejar de pensar como se sentía rodear con mis brazos el cuello de un vampiro diferente.

Intenté distraerme escuchando la letra de la canción.

 _Oh, mira lo que has hecho, te has burlado de todos,_

 _Oh bien, parece tan divertido hasta que pierdes lo que habías ganado._

De acuerdo, mala idea.

Emmett sintió que me tensaba y me apartó para mirarme.

– ¿Estás bien Bella?

– Sí, estoy bien – pero era consciente que ni siquiera un humano tonto me habría creído, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un vampiro astuto.

– Fue un idiota por dejarte – dijo con suavidad mientras recorría mi mejilla con su mano.

– Lo cierto es que, probablemente fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. – Susurré, tragando con dificultad.

Sostuvo mi mejilla en su mano y un pensamiento inesperado paso por mi cabeza ¿este era el plan de Edward? ¿Hacerme lucir débil y vulnerable? Entrecerré mis ojos y mi mente volvió rápidamente al juego.

– Sabes – me acerqué a él susurrando en su oído y jugando con los rizos de la base de su cuello– hay una parte de mi cuento de hadas que aún puede volverse realidad.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué parte es esa? – parecía genuinamente interesado.

– Todavía puedo ser vampiro – ronroneé.

Dejó de bailar y se alejó para observarme, parecía que intentaba descifrar si lo decía en serio o no, finalmente, la comisura de su boca se elevó y en sus ojos se reflejó una sonrisa.

– Todavía eres diabólica Bella, por un minuto casi me engañas.

Me acerqué aún más a él.

– Estoy hablando completamente en serio – susurré ferozmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron y por una vez Emmett se quedó sin palabras, acerqué mi boca a su garganta y exhalé mi aliento cálido.

– Por favor Emmett – Jadeé.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, con sus grandes músculos tensándose, sus brazos parecían una prensa alrededor de mi cintura, mis manos subieron por sus hombros y por los costados de su rostro.

– Solo una pequeña mordida – supliqué.

Llevé su rostro hasta mi garganta mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado.

Un gruñido profundo brotó en su pecho y luego el club se llenó con el sonido de dos rocas colisionando una contra la otra.

Parpadeé y Emmett ya no estaba.

– Por Dios hermano, te estabas tardando.

Emmett estaba a tres metros de distancia comenzando a levantarse del suelo mientras la multitud se alejaba de él, Edward se encontraba agazapado delante mí curvando los labios y exhibiendo sus peligrosos dientes, era exactamente la misma posición que había mantenido cuando me protegió en el juego de beisbol, cuando James me vio por primera vez.

– ¡No la toques! – Siseó Edward, esa voz de terciopelo era hermosa incluso cuando gruñía enfurecido.

Terroríficamente hermosa.

La música continuaba resonando mientras Jasper calmadamente se unía a nosotros, nadie bailaba, la multitud había formado un círculo alrededor de los tres guapos vampiros y yo.

Emmett se levantó completamente y Edward siseó de nuevo, cada vez que Emmett hacia el más pequeño movimiento Edward respondía ajustando su posición frente a mí, por más que quería que estuviera así de cerca protegiéndome de la forma que solía hacerlo, sabía que necesitaba hacer algo antes de que los Cullen hicieran pedazos un club nocturno en Nueva York.

– Lo siento Emmett – me encogí de hombros – solo intentaba sacar de las sombras a nuestra chaperona.

Edward se enderezó mientras atónita comprensión cruzaba por su rostro.

– Esa estuvo buena Bella – rió Emmett con admiración.

Una vez que la multitud vio que no habría pelea comenzaron a retirarse, la mayoría de ellos lucían decepcionados que todo terminara tan pronto, de repente Emmett estaba a mi lado levantando su mano para chocarla con la mía.

– ¡Sabía que nos divertiríamos esta noche! – Exclamó.

– Te estás divirtiendo _demasiado_ – Edward había acercado su rostro al de su hermano.

– Has estado alrededor de ella por un mes y no has intentado nada, ¿por qué no puedo _yo_ jugar un poco?

Escuché un gruñido provenir del pecho de Edward nuevamente, luego me miró un momento, sus ojos eran oscuros y furiosos.

– Nos disculpas Bella – dijo sin emoción – necesito hablar con Emmett a solas.

Antes que pudiera responder, Edward había empujado a Emmett fuera de la pista de baile, se dirigían hacia las sombras cuando escuché a Edward sisear _¿Qué demonios crees que haces?_

De repente sentí una extrema calma recorrer mi cuerpo, sonreí y me giré hacia Jasper.

– No deberías preocuparte por mí, tal vez deberías obrar tu magia en tus hermanos.

– No estaré cerca a ellos por el momento – sonrió.

Me di cuenta repentinamente que todos me miraban y sabía el por qué, intentaban descubrir por qué dos hombres increíblemente guapos peleaban por mí y un tercero aún permanecía de pie a mi lado, comencé a caminar con rapidez alejándome de la pista de baile, Jasper me siguió. No volví a hablar hasta que encontré una mesa oscura y reservada.

Y como hace unos años atrás, hubo un incomodo silencio entre los dos.

– No hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar ¿verdad? – ofrecí.

– Bueno – sonrió – no creo que ni Edward ni yo queramos pasar la noche en prisión.

– Lo dejaré pasar esta vez – lo miré sin remordimiento – solo si no nos siguen, tu y Edward pueden quedarse, le diré a Emmett que estoy lista para salir de aquí.

– Pasaré el mensaje – hizo una mueca – pero te puedo asegurar que no nos quedaremos, Edward odia este tipo de lugares, las chicas de Nueva York son extremadamente agresivas.

– ¿Alice se enojaría si supiera que estuviste aquí? – pregunté.

– No soy yo por el que ellas babean – dijo negando.

Mi garganta se cerró dolorosamente, no podía culpar a las chicas de Nueva York por intentarlo, yo nunca tendría el valor de hacerlo, giré mi rostro y los vi a través del salón, dejé que mis ojos se posaran en Edward por un momento, después de todo, nunca podía verlo mientras estábamos en la sala de conferencias.

Era fácil ver que Edward estaba enojado, gesticulaba ferozmente y apuntaba con un dedo el rostro de Emmett, debería saber que su hermano nunca me transformaría en una pista de baile, y además ¿por qué siquiera le importaba? Estaba totalmente en contra de ello antes, pero eso fue, antes. Edward se acercaba cada vez más a Emmett y aunque traté de contenerme, mi enojo ganó, me levanté y caminé decidida hacia esos dos dioses griegos mientras ignoraba al tercero detrás de mí que intentaba hacer que regresara y me sentara.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca escuché el gruñido de Edward.

 _¡Se supone que la animarías, no que la seducirías!_

– A mi me pareció que se veía bastante animada, hermano – Emmett esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

Edward lo empujó con fuerza en el pecho, el golpe habría dejado un agujero en la pared, pero Emmett ni siquiera se movió.

– Yo la llevaré a casa – dijo Edward entre dientes.

– ¡De ninguna manera! – replicó Emmett.

– ¡Mantén tus manos alejadas de Bella! – Edward flexionaba sus brazos con furia.

– Oye – Emmett levantó las cejas – lo intentaré pero, que se supone que haga cuando sus manos estén sobre _mí_.

La mirada de Edward se tornó asesina, abrió la boca para reñirle una vez más a su hermano cuando me acerqué a ellos.

– Primero que todo – empecé – Emmett y yo somos adultos, no necesitamos que estés vigilándonos y segundo, por mucho que me guste ver a Emmett no necesito que envíes a ninguno de tus familiares para animarme, estoy bien, muchas gracias.

– Está bien, Bella – dijo Emmett mirando por encima del hombro de Edward – mi hermano aún está algo tenso, parece que siete años de soledad no lo han relajado en lo más mínimo, solo se volvió un poco loco porque pensó que te iba a transformar en vampiro.

Miré a Edward ¿siete años de soledad? ¿Por qué había permanecido solo desde que me abandonó? ¿Tanto le afectó estar con una humana? ¿Se cansó de su familia? ¿Estaba enojado porque Alice y posiblemente Emmett le recriminaban por la manera en que me dejó? Mientras lo miraba las lágrimas pulsaban por salir llenas de vergüenza y frustración.

– Por supuesto Edward… – susurré – no he olvidado como la idea de convertirme en vampiro siempre te ha dado repulsión.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, apartó sus manos de Emmett y se giró completamente hacía mí, sus intensos ojos dorados lucían llenos de sinceridad, me tomó con firmeza de los hombros acercándome a él para que pudiera escucharlo sobre la ruidosa música.

– Bella – dijo con esa voz de terciopelo a mi oído – tienes que saber que nunca nada de ti me ha resultado repulsivo, era yo Bella, yo era el único que…

Inesperadamente detrás de mí una voz nasal y aguda sonó sobre la música.

– Eddie, te he buscado por todas partes.

Edward miró sobre mi cabeza haciendo una mueca, me giré y vi a una rubia hermosa y alta en un vestido más corto que el mío, giraba un mechón de cabello mientras gesticulaba con su dedo a Edward para que se acercara a ella.

Me giré lentamente mientras una punzada de celos me recorría, definitivamente ella estaba más cerca de su mundo que yo, mis ojos permanecieron en su rostro, él apartó su mirada de la rubia y la dirigió hacia mí nuevamente, estaba tan cerca que si me paraba en la punta de los pies nuestros labios se tocarían, aún me sostenía por los hombros, retrocedí un escaso paso liberándome de su agarre.

Emmett tomó mi mano y miró a Edward.

– Diviértete, _Eddie_ , nos vemos en el hotel, no me esperes despierto. – luego tiró de mí hacia la entrada, mientras miraba hacia atrás vi a la rubia alta acercarse a Edward.

Emmett me ayudó con el abrigo mientras esperábamos en la acera por el auto.

– No te preocupes por la rubia – dijo con seguridad.

Parpadeé sorprendida y lo miré.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté.

– Edward ya le ha dicho que se pierda, él y Jasper estarán de regreso en el hotel en diez minutos.

Un escalofrío de alivio me recorrió, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

– Edward puede hacer lo que quiera, eso era antes. – Aclaré mi garganta y me encogí de hombros bajo el abrigo.

El auto llegó y Emmett me ayudó a entrar, cuando él estuvo dentro aceleró en el tráfico.

– Ahora ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó.

– ¿No estás enojado conmigo por engañarte y meterte en problemas con Edward? – Sonreí.

– Primero que nada – resopló con burla – no me engañaste y segundo, Edward no es mi jefe, además puedo ganarle.

Me giré en el asiento para verlo mejor.

– ¿No te engañé? – pregunté sorprendida.

Me miró y sonrió, cuando mostraba los hoyuelos parecía solo un pequeño niño, un niño travieso.

– Te seguí el juego Bella, sabía que eras consiente que Edward nos seguiría y también sabía que tendrías algo pensado – rió – además estaba implementando mi propio plan.

– ¿Cuál plan? – fruncí el ceño.

– Solo digamos – Emmett observó el camino pensativo – que estaba tratando de forzarlo.

– ¿Forzarlo? ¿Por qué? – Estaba totalmente confundida.

– No funcionó tan bien como había esperado – se pasó una mano por el cabello, me miró y sonrió – nuevo tema de conversación por favor.

– Emmett… – lo observé pensativa – yo… – mordí mi labio mientras decidía si era sensato o no hacerle cierta pregunta.

– Escúpelo Bella – sus ojos eran un libro abierto y eso me dio valor. Tomé un profundo respiro y me atreví.

– ¿Por qué Edward no ha estado con ustedes en los últimos siete años?

– Supongo que puedes hablar conmigo de _casi_ cualquier cosa – dijo excusándose mientras lo veía encogerse levente.

El corazón me dolió, mi mente vagó por el centenar de cosas que Edward había podido hacer durante estos siete años, todas ellas causaban un terrible dolor en mi pecho.

Me giré para observar el camino.

– Se enamoró de una vampira ¿verdad? – dije en voz baja, era más una afirmación que una pregunta, la herida en mi pecho se abrió, era mejor que finalmente conociera la verdad y así salvar algo de vida para mí.

Emmett comenzó a reír, el sonido era musical y chispeante.

– ¡Claro que no! – Vociferó, algo vio en mi mirada que lo obligó a ponerse serio, se aclaró la garganta – Bella, no puedo hablar contigo de eso, es a Edward a quien le corresponde hacerlo – miró al frente – si alguna vez reúne el coraje – murmuró.

Condujimos por un minuto o dos en silencio, estaba tan desconcertada por las palabras de Emmett que no podía pensar en nada que pudiera decir, la luz frente a nosotros se tornó roja, cuando nos detuvimos me miró nuevamente.

– Él debería hablar contigo en vez de pasar los días escribiendo esa canción en ese estúpido piano.

– ¿Qué canción? – solía amar ver a Edward tocando el piano, era uno de los pocos momentos donde su rostro parecía libre y en paz.

Dejó escapar el aire con disgusto mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

– No importa – se quejó.

Habló de nuevo cuando la luz cambió a verde.

– Solo diré esto, las cosas no son como parecen, no seas tan dura con el tipo.

Lo miré fijamente, estaba completamente confundida, no estaba más cerca de recibir una respuesta que antes de que habláramos.

– ¿No me dirás nada más? – intenté que mi voz sonara pequeña y vulnerable, esperando que lo conmoviera.

– Lo olvidaste – me miró de reojo riendo – estoy casado con Rosalie, no hay truco femenino que puedas hacer que ella no haya perfeccionado en setenta años.

Suspiré dándole la razón, mis ojos se dirigieron al reloj del auto, eran solo las diez y media de la noche de un viernes en Manhattan.

– Emmett – dije levantando mi voz – ¡estamos en la ciudad que nunca duerme! ¡La ciudad perfecta para ti! ¿Qué quieres hacer?

La expresión en su rostro era la de un niño en una tienda de dulces, frunció los labios mientras pensaba con detenimiento luego sus ojos repentinamente brillaron.

– ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos al Empire State!

Reí, era algo tan típico de Emmett, asentí y giramos a la derecha en la siguiente intersección y nos dirigimos al Este.

Cuando llegamos, había una fila enorme que continuaba formándose a mitad de la cuadra, mis hombros decayeron.

– No creo que logremos entrar Emmett, cierran a las once y si hacemos la fila quedaríamos muy lejos de la entrada.

– Claramente – dijo con lentitud mientras ponía los ojos en blanco – no has pasado mucho tiempo con vampiros – miró a ambos lados – súbete a mi espalda – susurró.

Me subí riéndome, esto era algo que nunca imaginé hacer en las calles de Nueva York. De forma casual se posicionó de espalda contra el edificio y de repente, estaba corriendo, todo era un gran borrón, cuando nos detuvimos pude ver que estábamos en las escaleras, al levantar la mirada todo lo que se podía observar eran tramos y tramos de la misma.

– Vamos a subir las escaleras del Empire State – declaré con mi voz llena de asombro.

Él rió con fuerza haciendo que los hoyuelos en su rostro se hicieran más notorios.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "vamos"? ¿La vas a subir a pie?

– ¡De ninguna manera! – dije mientras miraba las interminables escaleras.

– Sujétate – suspiró y ya nos habíamos ido, mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su espalda pensé en todas las veces que había hecho esto con Edward, desde la primera vez en el prado hasta ese verano lluvioso y perfecto cuando me llevó a las profundidades del bosque, en aquellos momentos parecía que éramos las únicas personas en el mundo, gracias a Dios no pude recordar otros buenos tiempos, en menos de un minuto ya estábamos en la cima del edificio.

Las personas se apretujaban unas a otras mientras nos dirigíamos al exterior.

– Esto luce tan diferente a la última vez que estuve aquí hace sesenta años – Emmett murmuró mientras se acercaba más a mí y observábamos la vista, simplemente tomé su brazo y apoyé la cabeza en él y reí.

Cualquiera que fueran los motivos ocultos de Edward, tenía que admitir que estaba feliz de pasar la noche con este vampiro en particular.

* * *

 **¡Bravo Emmett!**

 **No dejé de sonreír en todo el capitulo, lo siento por las canas verdes que le haya sacado a Edward XD (por cierto detesto enormemente cada vez que alguien le dice Eddie a Edward. Grrr)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo del capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos en los comentarios ^^**

 **¡Abrazos!**


	16. Ángel

**16\. Ángel.**

 **(Edward POV)**

No sabía cuál de los dos era el más idiota, si Emmett por la manera en que se comportó con Bella, o yo, por invitarlo a Nueva York en primer lugar, debí haber sabido que él no se tomaría esto con seriedad, Emmett regresó hasta las tres y media de la mañana, y sin importar si la hizo reír o no, iba a costarme mil años borrar la imagen de él y Bella bailando de esa forma en el club, la manera en que colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella … había tenido suerte que no lo hubiera despedazado, ese no era el tipo de " _ayuda"_ que esperaba de mi propio hermano, se justificaba diciendo que solo estaba probando un punto y que quería darme coraje, ese argumento era tan estúpido que ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Debí traer a Alice, todo lo que hubiera hecho seria llevar a Bella de compras, de todos modos, si Emmett no se iba en una semana, le diría a Rosalie que viniera y se lo llevara.

Pero además de mi estúpido hermano, tenía otras preocupaciones.

Los últimos días habían sido una insana forma de tortura, Vaughn había tenido dos citas con Bella en una semana, odiaba con todas mis fuerzas verla con Thomas, pero, también amaba observarla sin que estuviera tan a la defensiva, la parte que más detestaba y temía era que con cada cita parecía que se hacían más y más cercanos, los sentimientos de Vaughn por Bella no estaban ni siquiera cerca a la intensidad de los míos por ella, pero eran, en efecto, bastante fuertes, jugaba muy bien sus cartas intentando atraerla lentamente para que no saliera corriendo, para mi desgracia, parecía estar funcionando.

El domingo pasado tuvo un juego en la ciudad, fue galardonado con la distinción al jugador más valioso del equipo, Vaughn se sentía muy bien respecto a todo, en las citas sus admiradores se acercaban a él pidiéndole autógrafos y Thomas siempre los complacía con gusto, me pregunté cómo se sentía Bella al respecto, conmigo, estaba condenada a no ver la luz del sol, a las sombras, la clandestinidad era la clave de los de mi tipo, aquí ella estaba en el centro de atención, tenía la certeza que prefería esta vida con Thomas a la constante evasión.

Esta noche era su tercera cita, la llevó al Teatro Americano de Ballet, cuando salieron la besó en la frente por largo rato, luego le regaló un dije con la forma de un zapato de ballet cubierto en diamantes, con dolor me pregunté cuantos dijes más serían añadidos.

Esto estaba resultando ser demasiado, necesitaba ser más que solo una sombra en su vida, tenía que tener un vinculo con ella de alguna forma, no me amaba como antes, ya lo había aceptado, pero una idea había empezado a tomar forma en mi cabeza, quizás si me quedaba después que las negociaciones terminaran podría convertirme en su amigo, en ese caso, no sería extraño si nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando, si nos veíamos unas pocas veces podría escuchar su voz y mirar esos hermosos ojos, sería capaz de verla sonrojarse y escuchar el latido de su corazón, si me quedaba, sería lo que ella quisiera que fuera, podía tener la parte de mí que deseara.

Estaría ahí cuando tuviera hijos, en todos los grandes eventos de su vida, la animaría y le daría valor, cuando envejeciera la cuidaría, y cuando eventualmente, inevitablemente…. dejara este mundo…estaría ahí. Estaría ahí para escuchar el último latido del corazón más hermoso que el mundo alguna vez conocería, luego la seguiría y la encontraría.

Al terminar el Ballet, Vaughn la invitó al Tavern On the Green en la esquina de Central Park, siempre quise llevarla a ese restaurante. Habían tenido una larga y tranquila cena, después fueron en carroza por el parque.

Solo dos citas más, dos agonizantes citas y luego Vaughn haría la pregunta, en este punto no podía imaginar que ella no lo aceptara y todo lo que eso seguramente conllevaría.

Era una noche fría, iban acurrucados uno junto al otro compartiendo una gran manta gruesa, en la mente de Thomas podía ver como la observaba con su cabello castaño cerca a su mejilla, me sentí enfermo al ver los pensamientos correr por su mente. Luego empezó a hablar.

– _Bella, me estoy enamorando de ti._

Inmediatamente ella se tensó y con sorpresa vi pánico en su rostro. Él con rapidez continúo hablando.

– _Cálmate, sé que no hemos tenido nuestras cinco citas aún, sin presiones, lo juro, pero Bella, antes que me enamore más de ti, necesito preguntarte algo, odio traer este tema de nuevo a colación, pero de verdad me está matando._

Se veía nervioso por la respuesta que ella le podría dar.

– _De acuerdo_ – respondió con la voz sofocada bajo la manta.

– _No puedo sacar de mi cabeza la forma en que mirabas a Edward en el Waldorf, Bella, nunca me has mirado de la forma en que lo hiciste esa noche, te pregunté una vez esto antes, pero solo necesito saber ¿todavía estás enamorada de Edward Cullen?_

Él estaba pasando un verdadero infierno aguardando su réplica, yo ya sabía la respuesta, me estremecí y esperé que hablara. Le tomó un momento responder, cuando lo hizo su voz era suave y seria.

– _¿Thomas, hay alguien de tu pasado a quien no puedas olvidar?_

Se sintió incomodo por un momento, luego vi el rostro de una atractiva adolescente de cabello largo y negro en su mente, él la llamó Kristin.

– _Bueno, hubo una chica con la que salí todo un año en la secundaria, en la que pienso de vez en cuando, se mudó lejos y nunca volví a saber de ella._

Bella tragó con dificultad y luego suspiró.

– _Eso es exactamente lo que Edward significa para mí, él fue mi primer amor… y luego se marchó._

A través de Thomas vi el profundo dolor en sus ojos, era el dolor del que Jasper me había contado, era el sufrimiento que nunca me permitía ver. Bella volvió a tragar con dificultad y habló tranquilamente.

– _Fue difícil, pero encontré mi camino nuevamente, el tiempo encuentra la manera de forzarte lentamente a superar y aceptarlo._

– _Así que, ¿lo has superado?_ – se sentía animado.

Antes de contestar suspiró con profundidad.

– _Esa fiesta en el Waldorf fue la primera vez que lo vi en siete años, muchas veces me dijo que me amaba, y luego…todo cambió, justo antes de marcharse, me prometió que nunca lo vería otra vez._ – Tragó con dificultad y susurró – _simplemente me tomó por sorpresa esa noche._

Su voz estaba llena de dolor, no pude dejar de observar la mirada vacía y torturada en sus ojos.

Thomas estaba eufórico de alivio por su respuesta, le creía, obviamente no veía lo mismo que yo.

– _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?_ – Dijo y Bella asintió – _dijiste que Edward te decía que te amaba ¿crees que él siga enamorado de ti?_ – Estaba otra vez nervioso.

Sin hacer alguna pausa, respondió enfatizando cada palabra con convicción.

– _Él nunca me amó._

Todo el aire escapó de mis pulmones.

– _¿Estás segura?_ – Preguntó.

Se veía tan segura de lo que decía que me sorprendió que Thomas dudara de ella.

– _Vi como él te miraba en esa fiesta y el otro día en tu oficina._

Bella trato de responderle, pero su voz se quebró, tensó la mandíbula y lo intentó nuevamente.

– _Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura en este mundo es de que Edward Cullen no me ama ahora y no me amó antes, no fui más que una simple diversión para él._

Me derrumbé en la nieve con la cabeza entre mis manos, todo este tiempo ella realmente lo había creído, sollozos comenzaban a salir de mi pecho, apretando los dientes me gruñí a mí mismo.

La escena que había recordado miles de veces colisionó en mi mente, vi como sus ojos se tornaban sombríos y llenos de desesperación mientras le decía que me iría, prometiéndole que nunca regresaría, había mentido ese día diciéndole que no había lugar para ella en mi mundo pero nunca sabría que solo corrí tres kilómetros antes que cayera al suelo abrazando mis rodillas para combatir el dolor.

Al igual que yo, Bella había pasado los últimos siete años en su propio infierno, yo era el único que podría haber arreglado todo, pero en vez de eso, escapé a los barrios pobres de Brasil y lamí mis heridas en Irlanda, ella era la única que había luchado cada día, Bella había sido la más fuerte.

Ahora los dos caminaban lentamente por la acera mientras se acercaban a su edificio, él la sostenía cerca, frotándole los brazos a causa el frío, contuve el aliento para ver si Bella le diría adiós en el recibidor o si esta vez lo invitaría a su apartamento, yo había estado animado por los abrazos y los besos en la mejilla que ella le daba después de cada cita y disfrutaba de los pensamientos desolados que corrían por su mente cada vez que él la observaba entrar en el elevador sola.

Esta noche sus pensamientos corrían optimistas respecto a ella, sofoqué el dolor y observé sin poder hacer nada desde el otro lado de la calle, Bella se giraba hacía el elevador después de despedirse cuando él tomó su muñeca y la hizo retroceder, colocó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y permanecieron inmóviles por un momento mirándose el uno al otro, luego él se inclinó y ella no lo detuvo.

El beso fue lento al inicio, luego aumentó a algo más y un involuntario gruñido creció en mi pecho, sentí la ponzoña crecer como lava hirviendo en mi garganta, los músculos en mi espalda se tensaron mientras el monstruo en mí peleaba por saltar y atacar, me sorprendía lo asesinos que eran mis pensamientos por Thomas, dolorosamente tragué el veneno que abundaba en mi boca mientras sus manos se movían por el cuerpo de ella y la acercaba aún más a él, al principio, retrocedí y peleé contra la imagen, no podía soportar verla, pero inmediatamente hice la única cosa que me mantendría cuerdo, cerré los ojos, entré en su mente y sentí todo lo que pude de su cercanía con Bella.

Sentí sus labios suaves y la tibieza de su piel mientras la sangre latía en sus venas, percibí su cuerpo contra el de él y gruñí internamente cuando la acercó todavía más, busqué la curva que tanto amaba en su pequeña espalda, sus manos subieron por los costados y mis dedos se flexionaron cuando sentí sus costillas, luego sus brazos y hombros, susurré su nombre mientras él recorría su cuello y rostro, mi mandíbula se tensó cuando Bella colocó sus cálidas manos en sus mejillas, un sollozo escapó de mí cuando separó los labios por un momento mientras lo besaba. Podía sentirla, olerla, probarla, estaba perdido en el beso y por mucho que lo disfruté me sentí vacío de nuevo cuando se apartó de él terminando el beso.

Abrí mis ojos y miré el recibidor, ella lo observaba mientras yo agonizaba por saber que pensaba ¿se daba cuenta que lo amaba? ¿Lo acercaría a ella para besarlo de nuevo? ¿Iba a tomar su mano y guiarlo hacia el elevador? Me derrumbaba con cada pensamiento ¿Qué podría ella querer conmigo si podía tener a alguien humano? Alguien cálido, con pulso y un corazón latiendo, que no anhelaría su sangre y no se preocuparía porque en un momento de descuido pudiera terminar con su vida, alguien que podría darle hijos y envejecería _con_ ella.

Y por un milagro, ella simplemente le dio las buenas noches, vi a Thomas con envidia mientras detenía un taxi y se retiraba, con la adrenalina aún recorriéndome, reviví nuevamente el beso en mi cabeza, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando deseé probarla de nuevo en mis labios, pero en ese momento… mis pensamientos volaron a _nuestros_ besos.

Había algo diferente en este beso con Thomas que yo luchaba por entender, entonces supe lo que era, la manera en que Bella había reaccionado cuando besaba a Vaughn era completamente diferente a su comportamiento cuando solía besarme.

Ella _nunca_ se había apartado de mí.

Siempre era yo quien con reticencia terminaba nuestros abrazos, recordaba sus manos enredándose en mi cabello mientras sus brazos se ceñían alrededor de mi cuello, como su corazón se detenía y luego comenzaba a latir de nuevo mientras sentía su cálido aliento envolverme cada vez que la besaba, incluso se había desmayado una vez en mis brazos, y ninguna de esas cosas habían sucedido cuando besó a Thomas ¿era solo la juventud o el abandono imprudente que la hacían reaccionar de esa forma?

No estaba tan seguro.

¿Es posible que exista alguna pista en todo esto?

¿Todavía me amaba?

¿Y la reacción que tuvo cuando Thomas habló de la profundidad de sus sentimientos? Había tenido esa mirada de pánico, aquello me hacía pensar que tal vez sus sentimientos por él no eran tan fuertes como temía que fueran.

Mi adrenalina se disparó de nuevo, pero por una razón totalmente diferente.

No iba a rendirme sin pelear.

Estaba cansado, cansado de mirar desde lejos torturándome con lo desconocido, estaba harto de autocompadecerme y vivir en el pasado, quería un futuro y lo quería con Bella, tenía que decirle lo mucho que la amaba y la quería conmigo; nunca la dejaría de nuevo, no podría hacerlo, si estábamos destinados a estar juntos y nuestra felicidad solo estaría completa cuando finalmente nos uniéramos para siempre, bueno, sería un completo idiota si no tomaba esa oportunidad.

Miré a la cima del edificio donde vi una luz encenderse, Bella estaba dentro, gracias a Dios sola, pero no por mucho tiempo. Me senté en el banco mientras observaba mi santuario.

Ella era lo más cercano que yo estaría del cielo, si había una sola oportunidad de tener a Bella para siempre, encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

Pelearía por ella.

Y no iba a pelear limpio.

Empezaría esta noche.

* * *

 **(Bella POV)**

 _ **Canción.**_

 _ **Angel Passing Through My Room.**_

 _ **Sissel.**_

* * *

Salí del elevador y me dirigí a mi apartamento, el silencio se hizo pesado cuando el único sonido que podía escuchar provenía del reloj de la sala.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Durante un largo momento simplemente permanecí allí de pie, luchando mentalmente con la idea de cuál debería ser mi siguiente paso, eventualmente, dejé el abrigo en el sofá mientras la cartera caía a mis pies, mi mente estaba a miles de kilómetros, todo en lo que podía pensar era en el beso.

Tenía frio, un estremecimiento me recorrió y envolví los brazos a mí alrededor.

 _Enciende la chimenea_ , escuché que decía mi subconsciente, me acerqué y la encendí.

 _No había besado a nadie desde…_

Mis dedos distraídamente recorrieron mis labios.

 _Lo intenté_ , me dije, _intenté con todas mis fuerzas devolverle el beso a Vaughn_ , y era verdad, mecánicamente había colocado mis manos en su rostro intentando darle con mis labios la respuesta que él tan fervientemente estaba deseando, me dije que podría hacerlo, que estar con Vaughn era lo que yo quería.

Pero un beso me dijo que estaba terriblemente equivocada en pensar que pudiera siquiera intentarlo.

De hecho besar a Vaughn parecía una traición a _mí misma_ , aún seguía esperando el deseo, el calor y la necesidad de acercarme más y sentir sus labios sobre los míos, estaba segura que en cualquier momento, el impulso de enredar mis dedos en su cabello llegaría, pero no había sucedido ninguna de esas cosas, todo lo que mi corazón había hecho era gritar por aquel que lo hacía volar.

Lo cierto es que recuerdo enamorándome, cada sórdido y minucioso detalle, era la experiencia más intoxícante y sencilla que había vivido, ni una sola vez tuve que forzar algún sentimiento o latido desbocado, el único problema que siempre había tenido era tratar de contener mis emociones.

Así que ahora lo sabía, nada se compararía a esos fríos y duros labios que siempre se habían deslizado dulcemente sobre los míos, nunca me enamoraría de Vaughn y eso me dejaba con un sentimiento de soledad, porque si no podía enamorarme de alguien tan maravilloso como Thomas, entonces el panorama no era alentador para mí.

Me dirigí a la habitación, me puse mi ropa de dormir y luego regresé a la sala sentándome frente a la chimenea, envolví mis brazos alrededor de las rodillas mientras observaba las sombras bailar en la pared y las llamas crepitar, podía sentir la calidez alcanzándome, pero en mi interior aún estaba fría.

Había solo una cosa que alejaría los escalofríos, que me haría sentir completa de nuevo, así que rompí la regla principal y más estricta, comencé a pensar en Edward, después de un minuto más o menos, me quedé sin aliento y sacudí la cabeza, _no puedo hacer esto_ , susurré, _una de estas veces no seré capaz de recomponerme de nuevo_.

Pero por algún motivo, parecía diferente esta vez, la razón era, y estaba segura que empezaba a enloquecer por pensar tal cosa, que mientras estaba besando a Vaughn, había sentido como si Edward hubiera estado justo a mi lado.

Y así, luché contra cada parte de mi buen juicio, me recosté en el suelo mientras miraba las llamas y me permití perderme en los recuerdos que siempre había intentado con todas mis fuerzas evitar, visualicé su elegancia y belleza, y por primera vez sentí que mi alma se relajaba en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cerré los ojos y decidí comenzar con mi recuerdo favorito, aquel que más rehuía, cuando de verdad me había tocado por primera vez y donde él había recostado su cabeza en mi pecho para escuchar el latido de mi corazón.

El prado, ah el prado.

Todavía podía sentir la suave brisa alborotándome el cabello y meciendo las flores silvestres mientras deslizaba mi dedo arriba y abajo por su frio y marmóreo brazo, vi los diamantes bajo su piel brillando con fuerza mientras sentía que entrecerraba los ojos contra el brillo del sol, lo escuché declarando y confesando que yo era su marca favorita de heroína, y por ultimo me vi acurrucándome en sus brazos hasta que el sol comenzó a desaparecer.

Dejé que los recuerdos de cientos de noches con mi ángel inundaran mi mente, me pregunté si me habría entregado a él tan libremente si hubiera sabido que él nunca me amó, si hubiera sabido que un día él se iría.

La respuesta era un rotundo sí.

No estaba segura de alguna vez haber tenido elección, desde el primer momento que lo vi, lo anhelé en cada forma posible.

Mientras permanecía tendida allí observando las luces bailar en el fuego, era como si estuviera rodeada por fantasmas, cada uno llevando un recuerdo flotando al entrar y salir.

Mañana sería doloroso, pero en este momento, no me importaba, dejaría que esta noche fuera toda de Edward, aunque sabía que demasiado pronto la luz entraría por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día y encontraría a la realidad tomando el lugar de todo lo sucedido esta noche.

¿Cuántos días me quedaban?

La vida parecía tan larga sin él, en algún momento ¿el recuerdo de su rostro desaparecería? ¿Gradualmente sería más difícil recordar la textura precisa de su cabello? Pensé en todas las cosas estúpidas y arriesgadas que había hecho tratando de mantener la voz de Edward en mi cabeza, pero eventualmente el tiempo también me había arrebatado todo aquello, sin importar que hiciera, escuchaba cada vez menos esa voz de terciopelo hasta que solo hubo silencio, así que esto corroboraba que el tiempo también me robaría los vividos detalles de Edward, aparentemente mi corazón nunca olvidaría, rechazaría a todos excepto aquel que lo hacía detenerse para comenzar a latir más fuerte.

Mi corazón nunca amaría a otro.

Luchaba por encontrar los motivos que cada día me daba para levantarme en las mañanas, esta tortura de la pérdida era tan fuerte que no estaba segura como era posible sentir este tipo de dolor durante todos estos años y aún así estar aquí.

Sentí que mis parpados se cerraban y los abrí de nuevo, pronto me dormiría aquí rodeada de las escenas protagonizadas por él, mis mejillas estaban cubiertas por las lágrimas, pero mientras mis ojos se cerraban otra vez, pude ver a Edward acercándose para acostarse a mi lado, su hermoso rostro iluminado por el fuego. Sonreí, mis sueños estaban comenzando, recé por una larga noche llena con los recuerdos de mi único amor.

Mi ángel.

* * *

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, mi mejilla ardía, al principio pensé que era a causa del calor proveniente de la chimenea, luego caí en cuenta que ardía por un tacto gélido que solo sucedía cuando Edward me tocaba.

Permanecí allí, aturdida, con la cabeza completamente llena de las imágenes que había tenido durante la noche, mis sueños habían sido tan hermosos que casi se acercaban a lo absurdo, aun así habían parecido tan reales, toda la noche la voz de terciopelo de Edward había sido cálida con esa perfecta articulación formal que solo podía ser adquirida en un siglo anterior, me había dicho de cien diferentes formas lo mucho que me amaba, había susurrado lo mucho que me quería para la eternidad y lo mucho que lamentaba cuanto me había herido su partida.

Giré sobre mi espalda y vi que tenía una almohada y que una manta me cubría, abrí un ojo solo un poco y me di cuenta que era la manta que estaba en mi cama, no recordaba haberla traído anoche.

Me acurruqué bajo su suavidad y tomando un profundo respiro, olí algo, aspiré nuevamente y mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente mientras levantaba la cabeza de la almohada.

La deliciosa esencia era sin lugar a dudas la de Edward, pero no podía ser verdad. _Ni siquiera lo pienses_ , murmuré, inhalé una vez más y mientras el aroma impregnaba mis sentidos, sabía que su esencia nunca podría ser duplicada.

El pánico creció en mi pecho mientras la primera luz del día entraba por la ventana, la intuición hizo que rápidamente me pusiera de rodillas y pasara mi mano por la alfombra cerca de mí; cuando sentí que estaba fría como el hielo, mi corazón se detuvo, tartamudeó un segundo y luego comenzó a latir de nuevo.

Me puse de pie de un salto y como una mujer loca comencé a correr por mi apartamento, fui hacia la puerta principal y vi que se encontraba cerrada con seguro, al abrirla y no encontrar a nadie ahí, recorrí la cocina, mi habitación y baño, pero todo estaba en su lugar, regresé a la sala y miré fijamente el lugar donde había dormido.

 _La noche terminó Bella_.

Permanecí allí hasta que estuve segura de comprenderlo, me permití tener una noche, _solo una noche_ , y ahora era de día, _no más fantasías_ , el escudo estaba en su lugar, nada había cambiado.

Me giré y caminé rápidamente hacía mi habitación con la intención de arreglarme para ir a trabajar mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas ignorar lo diferente que se sentía el lugar, mantuve la mirada al frente sin admitir y sin reconocer lo que mi corazón parecía sentir.

Que un ángel había pasado por mi habitación.

* * *

 **Qué capítulo más emotivo… no soy capaz de contener algunas lagrimillas que siempre terminan por salir….**

 **Cada vez nos encontramos más cerca del final así que, como siempre estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios ^^**

 **¡Un mega Abrazo y buen inicio de semana! ^_^**


	17. Competencia

**17\. Competencia.**

 **(Bella POV)**

– Bella… Tierra a Bella ¿me escuchas?

Presté atención, Simmons me miraba, aparentemente mi mente vagaba de nuevo, pensar que un vampiro pudo haber estado recostado a mi lado toda la noche después de un lapso de siete años tenía la tendencia de hacer volar mis pensamientos libremente.

– ¿Si? – dije.

– ¿Podrías pasarme el archivo de Merrill Lynch?

Se lo entregué y me sumergí de nuevo en el trabajo.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde del viernes anterior al Día de Acción de Gracias, Simmons y yo estábamos en mi oficina organizando juntos la propuesta para la junta, ahora que la época navideña se acercaba, nuestro departamento de relaciones públicas quería que colocáramos un mayor esfuerzo en nuestra imagen caritativa, la premisa era que, si cambiábamos nuestra figura pública hacia una más sensible y compasiva, esas compañías que nos odiaban con pasión querrían hacer negocios con nosotros una vez más.

Aún no entendía por qué estaba a cargo de esto, yo era lo más lejano de amoroso y caritativo que esta firma había visto.

Estábamos colocando los últimos detalles a la campaña publicitaria que nos haría lucir como la Madre Teresa, solo que mejor vestidos, cuando Simmons lanzó su bolígrafo a la mesa.

– He estado en la oficina desde las siete de la mañana, necesito un descanso.

– Tenemos todavía una hora más de trabajo valioso en esta ridícula pérdida de tiempo – murmuré – de todas formas, debemos salir de aquí, llegaremos tarde al baile del Gobernador si no lo hacemos.

– Ah, sí, otro baile – rió irónicamente – no tenía idea que trabajar aquí implicaría ir a tantas fiestas, no recuerdo haber visto aquello en la descripción de mis funciones.

Asentí de acuerdo, estaba bastante segura de odiar las fiestas más de lo que él lo hacía.

– Bueno, parece que disfrutas de las chicas que llevas a esas reuniones – me burlé.

– Esa es la parte que no me molesta – se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras suspiraba pesadamente – sin duda disfrutaré pasar la noche con Sasha.

– ¿Sasha? ¿Qué pasó con la supermodelo Gazelle?

– Oh, Sasha también es modelo y es bastante genial – rió con fuerza.

Ladeé la cabeza y lo miré por un momento.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunté.

– Hemos trabajado juntos por dos años y esa es la primera pregunta personal que me has hecho – parpadeó sorprendido.

– Bueno, siempre pensé que estarías cerca a mi edad – dije a la defensiva – no es como si revisara todos tus antecedentes.

– Tengo veinticuatro – rió entre dientes – mi cumpleaños es en enero, solo soy unos meses más joven que tú.

Intenté mirarlo con nuevos ojos, era atractivo, pero ¿qué sabía yo? Aún juzgaba a cada hombre que veía con un estándar mucho más alto de perfección.

– Este trabajo debe afectar de verdad tu vida social – dije con burlona sinceridad.

– Honestamente, no ayuda – se encogió de hombros – pero soy humano y hago tiempo para las cosas que son importantes para mí.

– Ouch – dije con sarcasmo.

– La peor parte – se quejó – es que con tantas responsabilidades en la compañía, todo el mundo asume que tú y yo somos pareja, pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que es difícil convencer a las damas que no hay nada entre los dos, siempre están celosas de ti.

– ¿Celosas? – Hice una mueca – las chicas con las que sales son diosas ¿cómo es posible que estén celosas de mí?

– No te vez a ti misma con claridad ¿verdad? – levantó las cejas.

En ese instante Sally entró con una pila de papeles que necesitaban de mi firma, en la parte superior había una revista, sin mirarla la tomé.

– Sally, creo que olvidaste esto.

– Oh no, señorita Swan – dijo observándola – es para usted, pensé que le gustaría verla – salió rápidamente de la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro, puse los ojos en blanco y con impaciencia atraje la portada para observarla, sentí el pánico crecer lentamente mientras comenzaba a tartamudear incoherente. Era la revista STAR, en la portada estaba Vaughn… y no se encontraba solo, yo caminaba con él mientras su brazo me rodeaba, podía decir que la foto había sido tomada la semana pasada mientras salíamos de un restaurante, el titular decía: "¡Amor para el soltero vivo más codiciado!" y en una leyenda pequeña bajo el mismo se leía: "Lo sentimos señoritas, todas lo queríamos, pero parece que él ha encontrado el verdadero amor con la magnate de las inversiones, Isabella Swan"

Simmons saltó de su silla al ver la reacción en mi rostro, pensó que era algo horrible y tomó la revista cuando la lancé al escritorio, luego de girarla para poder leerla sus ojos se abrieron.

– ¡Por Dios! – exclamó.

Escuché un chillido distorsionado y me di cuenta que provenía de mí.

– Esa es una buena foto de los dos – valoró, abrió la revista, encontró el artículo y comenzó a leer.

" _Thomas Vaughn, (27) el guapo mariscal de campo de los Gigantes de Nueva York, está aparentemente fuera del mercado, algunos amigos han declarado, "esta vez es serio"._

 _Se le ha visto en la ciudad con la encantadora y futura estrella del mundo financiero, Isabella Swan (25)._

 _La pareja ha disfrutado de varios momentos románticos alrededor de la ciudad, desde shows en Broadway, Ballet y cenas en el famoso restaurante Tavern on the Green._

" _Esto es real" le contó un amigo cercano a la revista STAR._

" _No me sorprendería si pronto suenan campanas de boda" comentó secretamente otro amigo cercano. Parece ser que están esperando hasta que pase la temporada de fútbol para hacer el gran anuncio._

 _Algunos han especulado que Swan puede no estar lista para el matrimonio, y que esa es la razón del retraso, ella aún ve regularmente a Michael Simmons (24) con quien_

 _tiene química, para añadir intriga a este triangulo amoroso, Swan y Simmons_

 _son compañeros de trabajo._

 _Vaughn, según se dice, ha demandado que Swan deje de ver a Simmons, lo que ha_

 _traído algo de tensión a la relación, también fue recientemente vista en el_

 _exclusivo club Northsix bailando intensa y atrevidamente con un hombre desconocido,_

 _Swan salió del club con el hombre sin identificar y no regresó a su_

 _apartamento hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana._

 _Dicen que Vaughn estaba furioso, pero siente que Isabella es la mujer para él_

 _y quiere realmente que las cosas funcionen con ella._

 _Swan ha estado frecuentando tiendas especializadas en vestidos de novia,_

 _sin duda buscando el ajuar perfecto para el gran día._

" _Estoy tan feliz por ellos" ha declarado un miembro de la familia._

" _Thomas quiere una familia grande y tienen la intención de tener hijos tan pronto_

 _estén casados…"_

Comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra el escritorio, Simmons levantó la mirada de la revista.

– Aún queda una página y media ¿quieres que continúe leyendo?

– Lee una palabra más y te mataré justo donde estás – lo amenacé con voz ahogada.

– ¿No quieres ver las demás fotos? – Preguntó – hay una tuya caminando hacia alguna tienda de ropa y otra con Thomas saliendo del ballet, y , oye…¡hay una de nosotros dos en la fiesta del Waldorf! – sus hombros se hundieron – Cielos, me pregunto si Shasha ya lo vio, tendré que inventar algo para salir de esta. – Se detuvo un momento y luego inhaló con fuerza – por otro lado, esto puede traerme algo bueno, ¡estoy en un triangulo amoroso con el soltero vivo más codiciado, mi estatus social acaba de incrementarse considerablemente!

– Cállate o te mato – me quejé aún con la cabeza en el escritorio.

– ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – Me preguntó.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré incrédula.

– ¡Quiero ser respetada y admirada en el mundo financiero, quiero ser temida y reverenciada, ahora, todo lo que soy es una libertina atrapada en un triangulo amoroso con un compañero de trabajo, que va de fiesta toda la noche con otro hombre, mientras que el inocente y dulce Thomas Vaughn trata de domarme y luego, aparentemente, quiere meterme en una casa para que pueda criar sus seis hijos!

– Le estás dando demasiada importancia Bella – hizo una mueca ante mi discurso – terminará pronto, quiero decir, no es como si alguien de verdad creyera todo esto.

– ¡Todo es culpa tuya! – Me levanté y lo apunté con un dedo – ¡esto nunca habría pasado si no hubieras intentado que actuara humana! – Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro – ser humana nunca ha resultado bien para mí – balbuceé – no soy buena en ello ¡es un completo desastre cada vez que lo intento!

De repente la voz de Sally sonó en el comunicador.

– Señorita Swan, el señor Vaughn espera por la línea uno – lo dijo con esa sonrisita en su voz que solo hizo que me enfadara más.

– Los dejaré solos para que discutan si tendrán seis o siete hijos – susurró Simmons mientras vio la oportunidad de salir de allí. Le lancé la engrapadora mientras se agachaba al cerrar la puerta.

Levanté el auricular y lo sostuve contra mi pecho por un momento, habían transcurrido dos días desde que Vaughn me había besado, quería decirle que todo se había acabado y que necesitaba terminar con esto, pero él me hizo prometerle que sin importar qué, le daría cinco citas, esta noche era la número cuatro, tomé un profundo respiro y trate de calmarme.

– Hola – a pesar de todo, salió como un gruñido.

– Demonios, esperaba hablar contigo antes de que lo vieras – sonaba muy frustrado.

– ¿De dónde sacaron todo aquello? – bramé.

– Bella, te juro que no lo sé, de hecho no creo que hayan hablando con nadie, estoy seguro que lo han inventado todo, lo siento mucho, nunca vi que alguien nos tomara alguna foto.

Simplemente permanecí allí pellizcando el puente de mi nariz, podía sentir un serio dolor de cabeza aproximarse.

– ¿Aún quieres que vaya contigo al baile del gobernador esta noche? – lo dijo indeciso.

– No sé Vaughn… – dejé salir todo el aire exasperada.

– No quiero complicarte las cosas – dijo con voz suave – te llamaré mañana.

Genial, ahora me sentía culpable, estaba dejando que esos buitres ganaran, en realidad no me interesaba ir con Vaughn, pero tampoco quería permanecer en las sombras.

– Que tal esto – dije – ¿Podemos encontrarnos allí? Sospecho que los paparazis no tienen permitida la entrada a la fiesta.

– Que gran idea – pude oír el alivio en su voz – llegaré alrededor de las ocho, no puedo esperar a verte.

Sabía que debería decir "yo tampoco puedo esperar a verte", pero todavía era la peor mentirosa del mundo, me decidí por algo neutral.

– De acuerdo, te veré allí – probablemente no era lo que él estaba esperando.

Colgué y miré el reloj, llegaría tarde si no salía pronto de la oficina, organicé la pila de documentos y firmé aquellos que Sally me había traído, luego tomé mis cosas y boté la estúpida revista a la basura, me dirigí a casa para prepárame para otra fiesta a la que no quería asistir, llevar un vestido que no quería usar y estar con un hombre al que no amaba.

Esto de ser humana estaba completamente sobrevalorado.

* * *

Llegué al Rockefeller Center donde fui recibida por una multitud de fotógrafos, estaba tan aterrada que casi le digo al conductor que solo siguiera de largo, pero en lugar de eso, bajé del auto y empecé a correr lo mejor que pude entre la aglomeración de gente que gritaba mi nombre mientras empujaban cámaras en mi rostro y preguntaban en dónde se encontraba Vaughn, el flash cegó mis ojos y todo lo que pude ver fueron brillantes puntos blancos frente a mí cuando a tientas avancé para encontrar la manija de la puerta y escapar dentro del edificio, no me sentí a salvo hasta que estuve en el elevador y las pesadas puertas se cerraban, mi respiración lentamente volvió a la normalidad y me sentí más calmada mientras subía, finalmente el timbre sonó y salí al último piso del Rockefeller Center donde el salón Arcoíris se encontraba.

Simmons estaba en el corredor.

– Cielos, es una locura ahí fuera ¿verdad? – Exclamó – en el segundo que salí del auto todos empezaron a gritar tu nombre y a preguntar en dónde estabas, los hubiera esquivado más rápido si Sasha no se hubiera detenido a posar para las fotos.

Hizo un gesto con su cabeza y vi a una mujer exótica mirándome fijamente desde lo que parecía un metro ochenta de solo piernas, la abertura a un lado del vestido subía hasta lo alto de su muslo, a juzgar por la última modelo de Simmons, calculé mentalmente que duraría aproximadamente dos semanas.

Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé en la recepción. Simmons y "piernas" me siguieron.

– No hay ningún paparazi aquí ¿verdad? – gesticulé hacia el salón, Simmons sacudía la cabeza negando antes que terminara de hablar.

– No – dijo – no hay moros en la costa.

Tomé un respiro profundo y entré, unas pocas cabezas se giraron, pero la mayoría no lo notó, Simmons nos guió a nuestra mesa en donde dejé mi cartera y luego me dirigí a hablar con unas cuantas personas que conocía, la cena no iniciaría dentro de otros veinte minutos más o menos.

El salón Arcoíris, ubicado en el último piso del Rockfeller Center, fue construido en la década de los treinta, considerado por muchos como el sitio número uno más importante de Manhattan, era uno de mis lugares favoritos, probablemente porque era bonito pero sin ser pretencioso, tenía una pista de baile giratoria, pero lo que más me gustaba eran las ventanas que rodeaban el restaurante entero.

Estaba de pie frente a las ventanas, observando el paisaje, podía ver personas patinando sobre el hielo a lo lejos, la estatua dorada y la fuente de agua, el árbol de navidad del Rockerfeller Center estaba ya ubicado y los empleados trabajaban concentrados colocando las luces para cuando el árbol fuera encendido el próximo jueves, en la noche de Acción de Gracias; la nieve caía ligera haciendo que todo se viera delicado y pacifico.

Poco antes que la cena comenzara, Vaughn entró, lucia sonrojado y sin aliento, alisaba su corbata mientras escaneaba la multitud. Lo observé con tristeza, lo más probable era que de verdad fuera el Soltero Vivo Más Codiciado (siendo "Vivo" la palabra clave en la oración) sería demasiado perfecto que me enamora de él y que tuviera esos hijos, uno o dos, no seis o siete. Siempre tenía que hacer las cosas de la manera difícil, una vez más intenté obligarme a enamorarme de él, casi de la misma forma que Jake había intentado imprimarse de mí antes de que fuera a la universidad. No hubo suerte.

La sonrisa en su rostro era inconfundible cuando me encontró, caminó hacia la mesa y me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

– Lo siento, está terrible ahí fuera. No sé cómo arreglar todo esto.

– No arruinemos una noche perfecta hablando de ello – sonreí con calidez – pueden quedarse allí con este clima y esperar a que bajemos en tres o cuatro horas.

– Tienes razón – rió y luego me brindo su bonita sonrisa – disfrutemos de la velada – me miró de arriba abajo – y como no hacerlo, cuando estoy con la mujer más hermosa del salón.

Después de la cena, el Gobernador se levantó para dar su discurso, insoportablemente aburrido y extremadamente largo, uno pensaría que el sol no saldría en Nueva York sin la ayuda del Gobernador, gracias a Dios terminó, pero infortunadamente eso significaba que el baile estaba por comenzar, el maestro de ceremonia anunció que el espectáculo de la noche era un cantante llamado Michael Bublé, nunca lo había escuchado, pero todos en la mesa parecían bastante emocionados al respecto, cantaba principalmente canciones de los años cuarenta y cincuenta, parecía que la mayoría eran canciones de amor. Di un respiro profundo y puse una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Vaughn se puso de pie y tomó mi mano, la mirada en su rostro me hacia querer decirle la verdad de mis sentimientos en ese preciso instante, pero sabía que este no era el lugar indicado, me levanté lentamente y caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la pista de baile, cuando me sostuvo cerca pude sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente a través de su traje _¿era así para Edward?_ Pensé _¿Mis emociones eran así de transparentes para que él las leyera?_ Hice una mueca mientras me daba cuenta que mis emociones habían sido mil veces más fáciles de descifrar para él. Lo había hecho tan fácil para Edward, nunca fui interesante, nunca tuvo que pelear por mi cariño, solo fui una aburrida y torpe distracción.

Vaughn mantenía su mejilla cerca de la mía cuando fue muy obvio que quería preguntarme algo, me aparté observándolo y pude ver que mantenía una batalla interna, la clase de batalla en donde quieres conocer la respuesta de algo, pero no se está seguro de querer oírla o ver como la persona reaccionará cuando se le formule la pregunta. Tal vez me lo haría fácil, pensé esperanzada, quizás me preguntaría ahora mismo como me sentía respecto a él y así sería capaz de darle una respuesta cortes y honesta, finalmente, se decidió.

– Bella… –tragó con dificultad y continuó – ¿de verdad pasaste toda la noche fuera con un hombre que conociste en Northsix?

No importaba que sintiera por él, no quería que pensara que haría tal cosa.

– Vaughn – negué con la cabeza – no fue así, él es un viejo amigo que llegó a la ciudad inesperadamente, me pidió que saliera con él, estuvimos fuera toda la noche, pero hicimos cosas como visitar el Empire State y Times Square, todo fue muy inocente.

Pude sentir el peso en sus hombros desvanecerse.

– Gracias por contármelo – dijo con afecto – sé que hasta que no tengamos nuestras cinco citas no debería preguntarte algo como eso pero…

– Está bien – dije con rapidez interrumpiéndolo – me alegro que preguntaras, prefiero que sepas la verdad a que pienses que soy esa clase de mujer, especialmente cuando no te he invitado a mi apartamento.

Me acercó más a él y me agradó que no sacara a relucir el tema del baile "intenso y atrevido" que mencionaba también la revista, lo único cierto que esos buitres estúpidos habían escrito, además, me sentía mal con mi hipocresía al sonar tan moral, sabía que si cierto vampiro aún me amara y quisiera subir a mi apartamento, no sería capaz de abrir la puerta lo suficientemente rápido.

El saxofón sonaba suave y la voz del cantante era agradable, creaba un ambiente romántico con el gran candelabro del lugar y la iluminación cambiando a una más tenue, de un matiz rosa suave y con la nieve cayendo lentamente en el exterior. Miré alrededor y vi muchas parejas, incluyendo a Simmons y Sasha disfrutando de una agradable velada. Los envidiaba.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando Michael Bublé comenzó a cantar una nueva canción, era la misma que había escuchado en el yate y que había terminado la noche para mí, la misma canción que Edward había tocado en el piano mientras cantaba esas hermosas palabras.

 _¿No puedo tener solo una noche libre de Edward?_ Grité internamente.

De repente, había una mano en el hombro de Vaughn y una voz de terciopelo detrás de él.

– Disculpe ¿podría bailar esta pieza con la señorita?

Mis uñas se clavaron en la palma de Vaughn mientras mi corazón, delator, se detenía, latía de nuevo y luego se aceleraba furiosamente, Thomas se giró hacia él y luego de nuevo hacia mí preguntándose qué debería hacer, Edward no le dio la oportunidad de decidir, sin que pudiera verlo él estaba de repente frente a mí sosteniéndome cerca, Vaughn lo miró con una falsa calma y por el rabillo del ojo lo vi girándose mientras me observaba, sabía que él quería que rechazara este baile y que le asegurara que indudablemente lo escogería a él sobre Edward, sabía lo que él quería, pero no podía apartar mis ojos del rostro del ángel que irremediablemente amaba.

Edward le dio la espalda a Vaughn mientras nos alejaba de él, se movía con tanta gracia por la pista de baile que ni siquiera tenía que pensar en los pasos. Colocó su boca tan cerca de mi rostro que su frio aliento me cosquilleaba en la oreja.

– Tus habilidades para el baile han mejorado – susurró.

Continué esperando que su rostro estuviera nuevamente a la vista, pero su boca permaneció cerca a mi oído, cerré los ojos y traté de no moverme para que no dejara de sostenerme tan estrechamente contra él.

– ¿Recuerdas esta canción? – sus labios rozaban mi oreja.

– No – mentí.

Lo sentí detenerse por un momento, temí tanto que se alejara, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

– La recuerdas Bella.

– No, no en realidad – mi voz sonó aguda.

– Aún eres una terrible mentirosa – rió entre dientes – intentaré refrescar tu memoria.

Por increíble que pareciera me estrechó todavía más, sentí la pasión asumir el control de todos mis sentidos mientras él tomaba un pequeño trozo de tela de la parte trasera de mi vestido en su mano y entrelazaba la otra con la mía sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Mi corazón estaba despierto, preguntándose en dónde habían estado estos sentimientos todo este tiempo, podía sentirlo, olerlo, probarlo…

Su voz ensombrecía por mucho la del hombre con el micrófono mientras empezaba a cantar solo para mí.

 _Sé que la imagen que tienes de mí es lo que quiero ser._

 _Te he tratado mal ¿pero no lo ves?_

 _No hay nadie más importante para mí,_

 _Así que cariño, mira en mi interior,_

 _Porque estamos solos y estoy cantando esta canción para ti._

La banda siguió tocando, estaba tan agradecida por este momento, por cualquier cosa que él me diera, no importaba lo que después esto me causara, lidiaría con eso más tarde, él era mí única marca de heroína. Mi brazo, que había luchado por mantener de manera casual en su hombro envolvió su cuello, quería plantar mis labios en los suyos tan desesperadamente que tuve que morderlos y bajar la cabeza para evitar hacerlo, sabía que la canción estaba por terminar y nunca había deseado nada tanto como que la canción continuara sonando toda la noche, por el resto de la eternidad.

Parecía que él también podía sentir que la canción llegaba a su fin, su rostro estuvo frente al mío de nuevo y de alguna forma, sus mejillas parecían sonrojadas, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras tragaba con dificultad y su nariz rozaba la mía.

Sus ojos oscuros ardían abrasadores, de una manera casi feroz, sentí mi respiración detenerse mientras sostenía su mirada y llevaba mi muñeca a su boca inhalando tan profundamente que sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos con un anhelo inhumano. Estreché mi agarré en su cuello.

– Te ves más que hermosa – susurró con voz ronca – ¿puedo bailar de nuevo contigo antes que acabe la noche?

Quería responderle que si de una forma que no involucrara palabras cuando escuché la voz de Vaughn.

– La canción terminó Cullen – batallaba por mantener la voz imperturbable mientras se acercaba a mí.

Edward soltó la tela que sostenía en mi espalda, pero recorrió con sus dedos mi costado mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos, intentaba recordar el nombre de Vaughn cuando inesperadamente escuché una voz detrás de mí.

– ¡Bella! ¡Esperaba tener la oportunidad de bailar otra vez contigo antes de volver a casa!

De mala gana giré mi rostro y vi a Emmett luciendo bastante apuesto en su traje. Vaughn lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sabía que debería presentar al nuevo hermano, pero cuando miré a Vaughn todavía no podía recordar su nombre, abrí mi boca y mi mente seguía en blanco.

– Es Thomas Vaughn – susurró Edward.

– Cierto… mmm, ese es… uh, Vaughn, este es el amigo con el que estaba en Northsix, es hermano de Edward, su nombre es Emmett.

En ese momento, una mujer que llevaba una bandeja de postres y bebidas chocó con otra persona en la pista de baile y todos los platos y vasos comenzaron a caer de la bandeja en varias direcciones, Emmett dio un rápido paso a un lado, tomó la bandeja antes que cayera y atrapó las bebidas y los dos platos de los postres sin derramar una sola gota, todo sucedió tan rápido que tuve que repetirlo mentalmente para comprender lo que había sucedido. Vaughn estaba más que maravillado, Edward simplemente observó fijo a su más grande y joven hermano negando lentamente con la cabeza, mirándolo con censura.

– ¡Vaya! – Dijo Vaughn sin aliento – Oye, ¿juegas fútbol? Podríamos usarte, mi línea ofensiva es débil y tuve que esforzarme el doble en nuestro último juego, con tus reflejos dudo que algo llegue a sobrepasarte, podría conseguirte una prueba con el entrenador.

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron hasta que vio el rostro de Edward, luego miró a Vaughn con culpa, de hecho, me sentí mal por él, no podía imaginar lo mucho que se divertiría en un campo de fútbol.

– Lo siento hombre, suena increíble pero tengo una vieja lesión – movió su hombro haciendo una mueca como si le doliera – soy un gran fan tuyo, Jasper y yo amamos verte jugar – Emmett gesticuló hacía una mesa cercana y Jasper lo saludó. Hubo un silencio incomodo y mirando a Edward fijamente Vaughn tomó mi mano.

– Si no te importa, voy a bailar con _mi_ cita – su mensaje era alto y claro, Emmett, sin embargo parecía no importarle.

– De hecho, Thomas – dijo acercándose a mi lado – viajo mañana, y esperaba que pudiera bailar con Bella por un rato.

Vaughn tensó la mordida y luego se giró hacia mí.

– Es tu decisión – dijo con suavidad.

Todavía estaba un poco deslumbrada por mi baile anterior, había otro vampiro con el que quería bailar aún más, le di una pequeña sonrisa a Emmett y me giré hacia Vaughn.

– ¿Te importa si bailamos unos minutos? – Vaughn comenzó a decir algo, pero Emmett me tomó de la cintura levantándome del suelo y empezó a darme vueltas con rapidez, guiándome al centro de la pista de baile, lejos del grupo.

En ese instante una canción nueva estaba comenzando, los ojos de Emmett se iluminaron.

– ¿Oye Bella, conoces la rumba?

– ¿La qué? – pregunté.

Rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba más y colocaba sus caderas frente a las mías, luego puso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y colocó sus manos en mis caderas guiándome sin problemas en los movimientos. A mi pesar, sonreí.

Fui consciente que en algún lugar Vaughn nos miraba, estaba tan concentrada en seguir a Emmett que no me atreví a desviar la mirada, me pregunté si Edward nos estaba observando, pero con tan solo pensar en él casi hace que pierda el ritmo, así que forcé mi mente a pensar en otras cosas.

– Te voy a extrañar Emmett.

– Ah Bella también te voy a extrañar – parecía un niño que ha perdido su cachorro. – En realidad – continuó – todavía no viajo a casa, los tres necesitamos cazar tan pronto como salgamos de aquí esta noche – negó con la cabeza – Edward y Jasper no han cazado desde que llegaron, Edward lo lleva bien, pero no es sensato para Jasper esperar tanto.

– Han estado aquí casi un mes – parpadeé atónita – ¿Por qué han esperado tanto?

Emmett me miraba extraño como si yo debiera conocer la respuesta.

– Él no quería dejarte Bella.

Por un pequeño momento mi corazón se aceleró pero luego caí en cuenta a que se refería.

– Probablemente temía que fuera sacar algún truco bajo la manga durante el fin de semana que estuviera fuera ¿verdad?

Emmett me dio una mirada que expresaba que lo estaba entendiendo todo mal, lo vi observar ansiosamente el salón, seguí su mirada pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal.

– Como decía – se aclaró la garganta – también te voy a extrañar Bella, odio pensar que no estaré aquí para verte hacer algo humano.

– Oye – levanté el mentón a la defensiva – te diré que no he tenido huesos rotos en años.

– Solo un corazón roto – dijo con suavidad.

Perdí el ritmo de los pasos y me detuve por completo.

– No lo hagas Emmett – mi voz sonó tranquila pero firme.

Me atrajo nuevamente y comenzó a bailar despacio.

– Tienes que hablar con él Bella, los vi bailando hace un momento, y fue algo serio, había pasión, estás completamente enamorada de Edward.

– Dile a tu familia que los quiero y los extraño – dejé caer los brazos a mis costados – dile a Alice que la quiero – me giré y comencé a alejarme pero me alcanzó haciéndome retroceder –lo siento, me portaré bien – me hizo girar y sin esfuerzo inclinó mi cuerpo hacía atrás cuando la canción finalizó.

Bailamos dos canciones más y luego vi como Vaughn se levantaba y caminaba hacia nosotros, pero antes que atravesara por completo la pista de baile Jasper estaba de repente a mi lado tomando mi mano.

– ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Esta vez ni siquiera intenté mirar a Vaughn, simplemente sonreí mientras giraba mi rostro hacia Jasper y me despedía con la mano de Emmett, me daba curiosidad saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero me mantuve en silencio mientras él tímidamente colocaba su brazo en mi espalda y comenzaba a bailar en un pequeño círculo. Había unos treinta centímetros entre nosotros.

– ¿No vas a cantarme, verdad? – dije bromeando.

– Bueno – por un momento pareció confundido pero después sonrió abiertamente – puedo intentarlo, pero dudo que quieras oírlo.

Desvió la mirada avergonzado y esperé un momento mientras bailábamos en completo silencio antes de hacerle alguna pregunta.

– Entonces ¿que pudo decirte Edward para lograr convencerte a venir a bailar conmigo? – Alcé una ceja especulativamente.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Parecía inocente, demasiado inocente.

– ¿Prometió dejarte ir y volver con Alice? – Presioné.

– En caso de que no lo hayas notado – torció la boca – nos está costando a los dos seguirte el ritmo – gesticuló hacia una esquina donde Emmett se encontraba de pie. – Esta semana nos tomó a los tres y aún así te quedaste con la ventaja – me miró con seriedad – no me iré pronto.

– Te prometió algo – entrecerré los ojos con sospecha – no habrías venido a pedirme que bailara contigo por voluntad propia, recuerdo como siempre actuabas a mi alrededor, recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños… – tomé aire, deseando retirar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar – Oh, Jasper, lo siento mucho, no debí decir aquello.

– No – sus ojos se estrecharon mientras negaba – está bien, soy yo el que debió disculparse hace mucho tiempo, no puedo evitar pensar que todo este desastre es culpa mía, si hubiera sido… – parecía buscar la palabra adecuada – si hubiera sido más fuerte, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

La canción estaba terminando y me sentía confusa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir Jasper? – Sentía que aquello era la clave de algo importante que siempre había estado en el fondo de mi mente.

– Yo… – me observó nervioso y luego solo se encogió de hombros indiferente – supongo que simplemente me siento muy culpable por esa noche. Lo siento mucho.

Vislumbré como Jasper miraba de reojo a Emmett y me giré para contemplar lo que él veía. Emmett había interceptado a Vaughn cuando intentó llegar a mí cruzando nuevamente la pista de baile una vez que la canción hubo terminado, luego le dijo algo que encontró gracioso y le propinó una palmada en la espalda a Vaughn que hizo que se tambaleara hacia adelante teniendo que dar tres pasos para recuperar el equilibrio, parecía que se había quedado sin aire pero Emmett aparentemente no se daba cuenta de ello, luego comenzó a hablar a mil por hora mientras se llevaba a Thomas hacia la pequeña recepción.

Me volteé para interrogar a Jasper pero ya no estaba allí. Edward ocupaba su lugar.

– Esa fue una jugada perfecta – dije con suavidad.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Podía parecer tan inocente.

– Jasper protege la pelota mientras Emmett intercepta al equipo contrario y luego tú robas el balón.

Esbozó su sonrisa torcida y mi pecho se agitó dolorosamente.

– Déjame ver si entiendo, tú eres la pelota en este escenario ¿verdad?

Intenté parecer seria mientras ocultaba una sonrisa.

– Te aseguro – sonrió de nuevo – que no tengo la más minina idea a qué te refieres, todo lo que sé es que la mujer más hermosa y encantadora en este salón estaba de pie sola en la pista de baile y necesitaba hacer algo para detener tal tragedia.

Tragué con dificultad mientras sentía el miedo filtrándose en mis huesos, instintivamente di un paso atrás.

– El lunes puedes volver a los negocios como siempre – tocó mi mejilla mientras hablaba con ternura – puedes hacer tu mejor intento en la sala de conferencias, pero esta noche ¿podrías bailar conmigo una vez más?

Me tendió su mano y no me resistí, olvidé como respirar mientras mi cuerpo entero gritaba por estar entre sus brazos otra vez, coloqué mi mano con seguridad en la suya mientras él deslizaba la otra por mi espalda y no pude detener el suspiro que brotó de mí mientras me fundía contra él, me dije que dejaría la otra mano descansar inocentemente en su hombro ¿pero a quien quería engañar? Mis dedos recorrieron sus fuertes y marmóreos brazos, dejándolos descansar en la parte trasera de su cuello, mi pulgar recorrió su fría piel mientras mi cabeza gritaba lo peligroso que esto era para mí. Siete años de trabajo se desvanecerían cuando se marchara, pero mi corazón se rehusaba a escuchar.

Movió su rostro hasta que nuestras mejillas se tocaron y me acercó tanto a su pecho que empecé a respirar superficialmente, se retiro un poco y sentí sus dedos lentamente bajar por mi espalda.

– ¿Por qué intentas evitar que baile con Vaughn? – dije en voz baja.

Sentí un gruñido nacer en su pecho.

– ¿Te importaría si no hablamos de él por los próximos tres minutos?

Parpadeé sorprendida pero lo dejé pasar, tenía razón, estos serían tres minutos valiosos, cerré los ojos y aunque era consciente que luego dolería mucho más, apoyé la frente contra su mejilla y estreché mis dedos con más fuerza alrededor de los suyos, me hacía la tonta, lo sabía y no me importaba, tendría setenta años más para sufrir las consecuencias, pero ahora, esto era suficiente, lo dejaría usarme en este baile, dejaría que tomara mi esencia y que apaciguara su culpa, que reviviera viejos recuerdos, lo dejaría divertirse una vez más con una humana, no me importaba la razón que fuera, estaba en los brazos de Edward y estaría aquí tanto como él lo quisiera.

No había estado prestando atención a la canción cuando de repente Edward empezó a cantarla suavemente en mi oído.

 _Solo puedo darte un amor que dure para siempre,_

 _Y la promesa de estar cerca cada vez que llames,_

 _Y el único corazón que tengo,_

 _Es para ti y solo para ti,_

 _Eso es todo, eso es todo,_

 _Solo puedo darte paseos por el campo en primavera,_

 _Y una mano para sostener cuando las hojas empiecen a caer,_

 _Y un amor cuya luz ardiente,_

 _Te calentará en las noches de invierno,_

 _Eso es todo, eso es todo,_

 _Si te estás preguntando que pido a cambio, querida,_

 _Te alegrará saber que lo que demando es poco,_

 _Di que soy yo a quien adoras,_

 _Ahora y siempre,_

 _Eso es todo, eso es todo._

Mientras bailábamos y él cantaba, vi nuestro futuro frente a mis ojos, un millón de mañanas llenos de pura felicidad, vi nuestras noches, solo los dos, completamente mágicas, tensé la mordida ante el desbordante anhelo que me estremeció, me vi rodeada por el amor y la aceptación de su familia, me vi corriendo _junto_ a él. La fantasía completa permanecía expuesta en una visión perfecta.

Su brazo se presionó a mí alrededor, la canción estaba terminando. _No, por favor, no_. Rogué y supliqué porque el tiempo finalmente se detuviera para mí, solo por esta vez. Mi brazo se estrechó alrededor de su cuello y él respondió soltando mi mano y envolviéndome completamente en sus brazos sosteniéndome tan fuerte que susurré su nombre.

– Edward.

– Bella – susurró con voz áspera, llena de emoción.

La canción terminó, cerré los ojos y descansé mi frente en su barbilla, sabía que pronto Vaughn llegaría, alcé la mirada.

– ¿Fuiste tú?

Edward frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos buscaban los míos, confundido al no saber lo que preguntaba, Vaughn ya se encontraba allí de pie con los brazos cruzados a solo unos metros de Edward, quería preguntarle si él había entrado en mi apartamento esa noche, si las cosas que soñé que él decía, de hecho las había susurrado en mi oído, no estaba lista para dejarlo ir.

Edward se retiro lentamente y Vaughn tomó mi mano, sobresaltándome al sentir su calidez.

– Gracias – Edward articuló las palabras en mi dirección, luego se giró retirándose, lo observé mientras Jasper y Emmett lo esperaban en el elevador.

– ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos un rato? – me giré hacía Vaughn que recorrió con su mano mi mejilla y frunció el ceño.

– Tu mejilla está tan fría.

Toqué mi rostro, aquel frío, nunca lo sentí, para mí, quemaba, tragué con dificultad y dejé que me guiara de regreso a la mesa.

Al final de la noche Vaughn no quiso dejarme ir sola, tensamos la mordida y salimos del elevador, pero para sorpresa nuestra, no había multitud, ni un solo fotógrafo a la vista, mientras caminábamos en la fría noche, noté pequeños trozos de metal reflejarse en la nieve, me incliné y mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verlos detenidamente, eran pequeños trozos de lentes y cámaras rotos por todas partes, las cámaras habían sido destrozadas y aplastadas con bastante fuerza, recuerdos de Edward salvándome hace tanto tiempo me asaltaron, y ahora, había uno más que agregar a la lista.

Me despedí de Vaughn dejándolo de pie en la recepción de mi edificio, no pensaba que la velada hubiera terminado del modo que él había planeado.

Estuve en la cama por unos buenos dos minutos antes de que el dolor golpeara, era fuerte y me dejó sin aliento, me giré sobre mi estomago mientras me acurrucaba y envolvía los brazos a mi alrededor, sentía que me partía en dos, ni siquiera intenté detener las lágrimas, valía la pena, me lo repetí una y otra vez, y así era, aunque me destrozara y desgarrara por dentro, permanecí en esa cama reviviendo cada segundo que estuve otra vez en los brazos de Edward, agradecía los nuevos recuerdos, estos los cuidaría mejor, no intentaría olvidarlos con todas mis fuerzas, ahora entendía como el tiempo podía incluso destruir las partes más dulces. Cuidaría de ellos sin importar el costo que eso implicara.

Todavía permanecía en la misma posición, llorando y recordando cuando el sol se asomó en mi ventana.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Traducir este capítulo me ha dejado mentalmente exhausta, me divertí muchísimo con la parte del artículo de la revista, y me encantó ver a Emmett y Jasper ser cómplices de Edward, pero no he podido evitar sentirme triste al final… Daría lo que fuera por ser Bella por tan solo un par de horas.**

 **Como siempre buen inicio de semana y nos leemos en los comentarios!**

 **Abrazos**


	18. Munición

**18\. Munición.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Era la noche del domingo, estaba en la oficina trabajando en la propuesta de una firma en Argentina, querían pagarnos para que manejáramos todo lo relacionado con la transferencia de sus inversiones a una cuenta bancaria en Suiza, me había enterado de esto ayer e inmediatamente llamé al señor Hathaway para convencerlo que yo era la mejor para el trabajo, le dije aquello porque querían invertir tres billones de dólares y no queríamos arriesgarnos a perder este contrato, pero para ser honesta, me aferraba a cualquier cosa que permitiera alejar mi mente del viernes, de mi baile con Edward.

Estaba totalmente concentrada en el proyecto cuando mi móvil sonó.

– Hola Bells.

Era Jake.

Su voz áspera y familiar envió una ola de melancolía por todo mi cuerpo, miles de recuerdos asaltaron mi mente alejándome de aquel rascacielos y llevándome a una playa rocosa cubierta de troncos esparcidos por doquier, mis pensamientos fueron a ese garaje hecho de plástico, a esos refrescos cálidos en una bolsa de papel, a una habitación pequeña con un diminuto y viejo sofá, al ferviente calor de su gran mano rodeando la mía y al destello de sus blancos dientes contra su oscura piel.

Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz cuando respondí el teléfono.

– Es grandioso escuchar tu voz jake – aparte de los mensajes de texto, no había hablado con él desde mi cumpleaños.

– ¿Estás en la oficina un domingo en la noche? – me reprendió.

– Estoy pensando en traer mi cama – dije medio en serio.

– Trabajas demasiado y tengo la solución precisa para eso – dijo con voz autoritaria.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

– Ven a casa para Acción de Gracias – pude oír el anhelo y la sinceridad en el tono de su voz, cuando no respondí inmediatamente, suspiró – Ah, por favor Bella, no pueden encerrarte en esa oficina, es contra la ley o algo así.

– No lo sé Jake – titubeé – no es que no quiera ir, es solo que no es un buen momento para que salga de viaje.

– Tomas un vuelo el miércoles en la noche y regresas el viernes por la mañana, ni siquiera tienes que quedarte todo el fin de semana, solo danos un día.

Lo hacía sonar tan fácil.

No podía negarle nada a Jake, bueno, casi nunca, si no lo hubiera rechazado en todos estos años, probablemente estaríamos juntos ahora, suspiré mientras pensaba en lo estupendo que sería pasar un tranquilo y cómodo fin de semana en La Push, la comida sería deliciosa y el ambiente estaría lleno de paz, no tendría paparazis siguiéndome a todas partes, pero sobretodo, no miraría aquel rostro de ángel que me recordaba lo que había perdido.

– ¿Charlie te pidió que hicieras esto? – Refunfuñe con sospecha.

– Soy un cómplice voluntario – admitió.

– ¿Cómo está Charlie? – Pregunté, éramos terribles manteniéndonos en contacto, ninguno de los dos era bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

– Se siente solo, te extraña y espera que digas que sí.

– Debería darte vergüenza, Jake – reí – veré que puedo hacer, te llamaré mañana ¿de acuerdo?

– Te extraño Bella.

– También te extraño Jake.

Al terminar la llamada, miré fijamente mi celular, esta era la tercera invitación que recibía, las otras dos eran de Renée y Vaughn.

Renée nunca ha cocinado un pavo en su vida, bueno, estaba esa vez cuando yo tenía once años, pero no contaba porque el departamento de bomberos había tenido que llegar y salvarnos, todavía recuerdo la explicación que les dio "¡lo siento tanto, no tenía idea que debía quitarle el plástico _antes_ de cocinarlo!"

Ese fue el año de Acción de Gracias de macarrones con queso, después del incidente me apoderé exclusivamente de la cocina, Renée había llamado ayer luego de verme en la portada de esa estúpida revista, estaba histérica… histéricamente feliz, comenzó a hablar sin parar de la boda en primavera y sobre nietos. Después de intentar explicarle durante media hora que el artículo era mentira, no estaba segura de lograr convencerla de ello, extrañaba a mi mamá, pero no quería pasar todo el fin de semana evitando sus comentarios sobre los círculos bajo mis ojos y definitivamente no quería que tratara de hacerme comer mientras hablaba de lo delgada que me encontraba.

Luego estaba Vaughn, tenía un juego ese día y sus familiares estarían en la ciudad apoyándolo, me invitó a observar el partido desde el palco de los jugadores con asientos junto a sus padres y hermana, después todos irían a su casa donde su madre haría la cena.

Sonaba bastante serio, intentaba presentarme a su familia, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Siempre podía pasar Acción de Gracias en la oficina como cualquier otro día, adelantaría toneladas de trabajo sin que nadie aquí que me molestara…

El mayor problema de ver a Jake y Charlie era que no había estado allí en cinco años, nunca planeé regresar, nos encontramos en Seattle algunas veces para pasar el fin de semana, pero eso era lo más cerca que había estado de Forks, esta vez, más que cualquier otra, sería muy difícil.

Me pregunté qué pensaría Jake si supiera que Edward estaba aquí, sonreí con satisfacción mientras imaginaba que pensaría Edward si supiera que iría a La Push a pasar el día de Acción de Gracias con hombres lobo.

Entonces… una increíble idea comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza.

Edward había hecho un trabajo impecable en las negociaciones, con su habilidad de leer mentes y su inteligencia había aniquilado muchas de nuestras estrategias.

Además, Edward me había abandonado varios meses antes de que Jacob se trasformara.

Mmmm… me levanté y comencé a pasearme por la oficina dándome cuenta que existía la posibilidad de haber descubierto la munición que necesitaba para enturbiar las aguas de esa perfecta mente de vampiro.

Había tenido un plan desde hace semanas, pero Edward siempre estaba demasiado consciente de todo lo que sucedía que había decidido que sería imposible realizarlo, ahora, quizás, había encontrado por fin una manera de hacerlo.

Pero… si mi plan tenía éxito, había una gran posibilidad que Edward se fuera esta misma semana, tenía miedo de lo mucho que eso me heriría.

Me senté en el escritorio rodeándome con los brazos ¿debería implementar mi plan con la posibilidad de tener a Edward marchándose en unos pocos días? O prolongar la tortura solo para verlo partir de todos modos. Esa era la verdad de todo aquello, sin importar qué, él se iría, podría bailar conmigo, cantarme al oído y sostenerme cerca como nunca lo había hecho, pero en algún punto, yo entraría en esa sala de conferencias, le diría adiós y tendría que verlo partir.

Oh, tonta de mi, preocupada por despedirme…

Mi pecho dolió como si ya se hubiera ido, mordí mi labio batallando una guerra mental, insistiendo que mi corazón no tendría nada que decir al respecto. _Tenía que tomar esto como cualquier otra decisión de trabajo_ , me dije, _tengo que pensar en lo que me mantendrá cuerda_.

Ese era el punto clave, mantener mi agudeza enfocada en mí, pensar en mi propia vida aunque fuera patética, tenía que pensar en mi futuro con esta compañía, tenía que apoyarme a mí misma.

Racional, sensible, lógica, inteligente y firme, esas eran las palabras que solían describirme antes que Edward regresara, me aseguraría que todavía lo hicieran cuando él se fuera.

Si hacía esto ahora, tendría que hacer algunas concesiones en el trato, mi firma nunca tendría las empresas en Francia, Italia y Alaska, la Corporación C las protegía demasiado bien, no me importaba, obtendría lo que pudiera solo para poder acabar con esto.

Me apoyé en el escritorio con mi cabeza en las manos. Edward me odiaría y su familia se sentiría traicionada.

Pero él había dicho la noche del viernes "El lunes puedes volver a los negocios como siempre… puedes hacer tu mejor intento en la sala de conferencias"

Tragué con dificultad, tenía la boca seca y amarga, este no era el sabor de la caza que tanto me gustaba, era algo mucho más siniestro, me preocupaba que la desesperación estuviera nublando mi juicio. Pero ¿y si era mi última oportunidad de salir de esto de una sola pieza?

Mi plan era arriesgado, todo lo que deseaba usar contra Edward se basaba en detalles que recordaba de cuando él decía que me amaba, pero valía la pena tomar el riesgo, desperté a Simmons al llamarlo para indicarle que debía estar en mi oficina a las seis en punto de la mañana.

Nunca había perdido, y no tenía intención de comenzar ahora.

* * *

Los ojos castaño oscuro de Simmons me miraban fijamente.

– ¿Quieres que haga _qué_? – preguntó con incredulidad.

– Mira – levanté las manos en defensa – sé que suena disparatado, pero nada más está funcionando y quiero ver si esto lo hará.

– ¿En serio esperas que él lea mi mente o algo así? – Hizo una mueca receloso, cuando dudé, se recostó en su silla con cautela – hay algo que no me estás contando ¿verdad?

Vi de hecho miedo en sus ojos, estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

– No seas ridículo – me burlé – lo que él hace solo es un truco, practicaba implacablemente hasta que de hecho engañaba a las personas haciéndolas creer que leía sus mentes – me incliné hacia Simmons para darle más efecto – verás, me temo que él ha sido un tanto sigiloso en nuestras reuniones y solo quiero ponerlo a prueba para ver si está usando el truco o no, las cosas que te he dicho eran una especie de broma privada entre los dos, probablemente no funcione, pero vale la pena intentarlo, así que ¿estás listo?

Me miró pensativo por un momento, luego suspiró.

– Repasémoslo desde el principio una vez más.

Practicamos todo un par de veces para asegurarnos que Simmons estuviera listo y luego nos dirigimos a la sala de conferencias, adelantaría mi "gran entrada" hoy. Unos pocos abogados ya se encontraban allí, ningún miembro de la Corporación C había llegado, eso era bueno, esperaba que Edward no estuviera en el edificio o lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar nuestra conversación.

Diez minutos después Harry Banks y su equipo de abogados entraron, me tensé aguardando por Edward, no lo había visto desde el viernes y no estaba segura como actuar, un momento después, observé cómo este ángel perfecto de gracia inconsciente entraba en la sala. Caminó directo hacia mi lugar en la mesa.

– Buenos Días – dijo suavemente.

Nunca había hecho aquello, cuando sonrió noté que sus ojos eran más dorados que antes, de hecho, todo su rostro resplandecía, suspiró profundamente y por un instante me miró con intensidad, luego se giró y tomó asiento, aclaré mi garganta sintiendo el calor extenderse a través de mí.

Los recuerdos de la noche del viernes me asaltaron rápidamente, tomé un gran respiro en un esfuerzo por aclarar mi cabeza y me senté orientando mi silla lejos de él, repetí mentalmente una vez más el discurso que siempre me daba. No perdería el coraje en este momento.

Llevábamos dos horas en la reunión tratando de elaborar los detalles de la adquisición de los registros financieros de una de las empresas rusas afiliadas de la Corporación C cuando vi a Edward susurrarle a Harry Banks algo que seguramente había escuchado en la mente de uno de mis abogados, comenzaron a escribir furiosamente mientras asentían con sus cabezas, decidí que este era un buen momento para poner mi plan en acción.

Dirigí mi mirada a Dale Bennett, uno de los nuevos abogados de la compañía y con el que Edward no estaría familiarizado, tragué con dificultad y él asintió discretamente dejándome saber que todo estaba listo, solo tendría una oportunidad de hacer esto, Edward no caería de nuevo en la trampa, hice la señal a Simmons colocando un dedo en el borde de la taza de mi café, lo vi enderezarse un poco, sentía el sudor perlar mi frente mientras recordaba lo que Simmons debía estar pensando.

" _Tendré que recordar preguntarle a Bella a qué hora viajará a La Push para pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias y ver a Jacob Black"_

La cabeza de Edward había estado girada hacia Harry Banks, cuando inesperadamente se dio la vuelta clavando su mirada en Simmons y luego en mí, por el rabillo del ojo vi que tensaba la mordida, nunca lo miré pero comencé nuevamente con mis preguntas a uno de sus abogados, él simplemente permaneció mirándome y por suerte, al menos de momento, estaba preocupado con sus propios pensamientos y no con lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Luego de unos treinta segundos regresó su atención a la conversación y le di nuevamente la señal a Simmons.

" _Espero que Bella no maneje esa motocicleta con Jake mientras está allí, me dijo que terminó en la sala de urgencias casi cada vez que lo hacía, Jacob nunca debió enseñarle a montar esa estúpida moto"_

De repente se escuchó un gruñido bajo en la sala, cada cabeza se giró en busca de su procedencia, Edward tosió con fuerza para disimularlo.

– Disculpen – dijo con voz ronca pasando la mano rápidamente por su rostro, Jasper lo miró con preocupación pero él solo lo observó fijamente con ojos oscuros y furiosos, su rostro se giró con velocidad hacia el mío y tuve que utilizar cada parte de mi determinación para seguir hablando.

– Como decía, para el quince de diciembre me gustaría saber la cantidad equivalente de acciones en Moscú, Brotska y Minsk, las necesito para nuestro análisis de fin año – seguí hablando por unos minutos y vi que Edward se había calmado lo suficiente para prestar atención a los procedimientos. Hora de una nueva señal a Simmons.

" _Al menos Bella no podrá saltar en los acantilados, el agua estará demasiado fría, la última vez que lo intentó estuvo tan cerca de morir que Jacob tuvo que revivirla"_

Edward se levantó de la silla agarrando el borde de la mesa, todos lo miraban, Harry Banks colocó una mano en su brazo, lucía preocupado mientras intentaba que Edward se sentara de nuevo, Jasper me miró y me encogí de hombros mientras le regresaba la mirada inocentemente, luego se inclinó hacia Edward.

– ¿Necesitamos tomar un receso? – Parecía consternado.

Edward mantenía la mirada baja, hacia la mesa con su mandíbula completamente tensa, me sorprendió, estaba funcionando mejor de lo que había anticipado, Simmons me dirigió solo una vez una rápida mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Pasa algo señor Cullen? – fingí aburrimiento.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y me miró intentando mostrarle a los demás que estaba bien, podía leer el enfado y la rabia en su rostro, su boca era una línea tensa mientras respiraba fuerte por la nariz, me sostuvo con la mirada y casi sentí miedo.

Casi.

– ¿Señor Cullen necesita salir un momento? – pregunté con impaciencia, pensando quedebería recibir un premio de la academia por esto, o al menos un Emmy.

– Estoy bien – dijo negando sin emoción mientras se sentaba de nuevo, sus ojos continuaban clavados en los míos.

– Tenemos solo unos detalles más por discutir – dije temblando, lancé una rápida mirada al reloj en la pared y continué – terminaremos en veinte minutos.

Dale Bennett reconoció la señal e inmediatamente se excusó saliendo de la sala, me sorprendía que fuera capaz de mantener mi voz desinteresada y aburrida mientras seguía hablando de documentos legales y argumentaba sobre asuntos de negocios triviales, pasados diez minutos, supe que era hora del último golpe.

Le hice la señal a Simmons.

" _Bella estará furiosa si sabe que escuché su conversación con Jacob Black, me pregunto a qué se refería cuando dijo que le preocupaba que Charlie descubriera que él es un licántropo"_

Bajo la mesa sonó un fuerte crujido y un gruñido feroz escapó del pecho de Edward, me miraba con fijeza, sus ojos eran tan oscuros que retrocedí alejándome de él, en ese instante, el celular de Jasper sonó, vio quien llamaba y respondió inmediatamente, supuse que era Alice, con suerte llegaría demasiado tarde.

Un momento después, Dale Bennett entró a la sala de conferencias sonriendo triunfante, de inmediato me giré a ver a Jasper mientras este se hundía en la silla con la cabeza entre las manos, Edward aún continuaba mirándome y fue fácil descifrar el momento exacto en que escuchó los pensamientos de su hermano, vi reconocimiento atravesar su rostro mientras se giraba hacia él y luego con lentitud se volvía hacia mí con expresión lívida.

– ¿Señor Bennett tiene algún anuncio que hacer? – Mis ojos permanecían clavados en los de Edward.

Dale Bennett se levantó con orgullo.

– Hace dos minutos adquirimos tres acciones más de la Corporación C, lo que hace que Whitmore-Hathaway tenga la ventaja con el cincuenta y un porciento de la compañía.

Seguía observando a Edward, el plan había funcionado a la perfección y mi corazón, estaba destrozado.

Los abogados de Edward saltaron de sus asientos como si una explosión acabara de ocurrir, gritos y acusaciones eran hechos desde ambos lados de la mesa mientras que Edward continuaba mirándome, su expresión cambiando lentamente de furia a traición.

Así que todo había terminado, la mayoría de la compañía nos pertenecía y las negociaciones serian diferentes, a partir de ahora solo se concretarían detalles legales y no sería necesario que el anterior dueño de la firma permaneciera en la ciudad.

Sentí que un sollozo crecía en mi pecho pero lo reprimí como siempre solía hacerlo. Desvié la mirada de él.

– Caballeros – anuncié – ¿por qué no tomamos un descanso para almorzar? Nos reuniremos a las dos en punto para resolver los últimos detalles – me giré hacia Harry – su equipo deberá asistir mañana a una reunión con un plan explicando cómo procederán con la transferencia, y luego podremos dejar esto atrás.

– Señorita Swan – el rostro de Harry era de un rojo oscuro – esto no ha terminado – dijo furioso – está en una posición delicada con Francia, Italia y Alaska ¡usare esa movida para alertar a las otras compañías que no se rendirán sin pelear, prepárese para la batalla de su vida!

No respondí, a pesar que confiaba que ese no fuera el caso, tomé mis cosas y salí rápidamente de la sala, la puerta no se cerró detrás de mí pero no me giré para ver por qué.

– Bravo, que gran actuación – su voz musical estaba llena de sarcasmo.

– Hola Edward, ¿sucede algo? – pregunté modestamente.

– Suficiente Bella – sin previo aviso estaba a mi lado, acercó su rostro al mio para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo – necesitamos hablar – susurró ferozmente.

Aunque sabía que era inútil, empecé a caminar rápido.

– Acabamos de estar sentados en la misma oficina por tres horas – repliqué bruscamente – podrías haber dicho cualquier cosa que quisieras allí dentro.

– Si lo prefieres – su voz demostraba que contenía su ira – esperaré hasta que la sala este completamente llena para discutir como no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado y robado la compañía de mi familia después de que ellos te aceptaron y amaron.

Lo miré de soslayo, probablemente intentara hacer algo como eso, las noticias de una escena como aquella se esparcirían como fuego en la oficina, me detuve y lo miré con mi cabeza en alto, el también se detuvo manteniendo su rostro a centímetros del mío.

– No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo ahora – siseé.

– Vacía tu agenda – dijo con rapidez.

– No – Gruñí cruzando los brazos.

Sin poder creerlo me levantó y en tres largos pasos me llevó a mi oficina donde me depositó en suelo, se giró hacia el pasillo mirando a Sally.

– Por favor – dijo en su dulce y cálida voz – vacié la agenda de la señorita Swan por la próxima media hora– ella lo miraba atónita.

– ¡Llama a seguridad! – grité y Edward se giró hacia mí.

– ¿De verdad quieres ver lo que le haré a tu equipo de seguridad? o podemos simplemente hablar como dos adultos.

Sally me miraba con el teléfono en su mano.

– Olvídalo Sally – gruñí y cerré la puerta.

Esperé un par de segundos antes de girarme, tenía que prepararme para verlo, Edward estaba en mi oficina, _Soy fuerte_ , me recordé, _solo tomé el control de su compañía y derroté a un vampiro en su propio juego, iba a ganar._ Aún quedaban detalles por arreglar en esta pelea con la Corporación C pero había acelerado las cosas considerablemente, _puedo hacer esto, pelea Bella, recuerda que él no te ama, no te ama._

Me giré.

– Empieza la cuenta regresiva Cullen, tienes media hora o menos.

– Me jugaste un buen truco ahí dentro. – dijo entre dientes.

– No es distinto a todas las veces que has tenido la ventaja solo por el pequeño hecho que puedes leer cada mente en la sala de conferencias – repliqué.

– _Casi_ cada mente en la sala – sonaba extremadamente frustrado.

– Adquirir la Corporación C era algo inevitable, solo aceleré el proceso – contesté sin piedad.

– Desde el inicio has usado el engaño y la manipulación en tus tácticas – levantó la voz.

– Gracias – sonreí.

– La Bella que conozco nunca le habría hecho esto a mi familia – sus músculos estaban tensos mientras me apuntaba con un dedo.

– La Bella que conociste era una chica confiada que te habría seguido a cualquier lugar –le apunté con un dedo.

Se detuvo y su rostro se suavizo.

– ¿A dónde fue? – su voz no era más que un susurro lleno de melancolía.

Tragué con dificultad y no le respondí, en cambio, me alejé de él dejando mi maletín a un lado del escritorio y me dirigí al bar personal por un vaso con agua.

– Te das cuenta lo que significa el dinero para mi familia y para mí ¿no es así? – su voz me seguía por la habitación.

– Ganarás millones con este trato – repliqué – comienza de nuevo, eso es lo que se hace en estos tiempos.

– Los tiempos han cambiado desde que comenzamos esta compañía – su voz era baja, pero pude oír la tensión en sus palabras – hay demasiada información que no podemos arriesgarnos a divulgar para empezar de nuevo.

– Haz lo que todo el mundo hace, vive de los intereses – evité su mirada intentando sonar optimista.

– No vivimos del dinero que ves en los libros de contabilidad que siempre llevas a las reuniones – exhaló con brusquedad – es solo una fachada, hay canales secundarios, lagunas y redes seguras para que el dinero que usamos no sea rastreado.

Dio unos pasos en mi dirección.

– ¿Bella, te das cuenta que Carlisle ha estado construyendo esta empresa desde mil setecientos treinta y uno?

Mis ojos volaron hacia él sorprendidos.

– No vi nada en los reportes que fuera antes de mil novecientos seis.

– El cuidado de los registros no era seguro antes de mil novecientos – explicó brevemente – Carlisle aprovechó eso para ayudar a construir negocios para otros como él, para que pudieran ser libres de vivir lejos del ojo público. No se rendirán, Bella, podrías estar en esta pelea con Harry por años.

– _¿Otros cómo él?_ – Tragué con dificultad – ¿quieres decir que todas estas empresas son dirigidas por _vampiros_? – pregunté sin aliento.

Dejó salir el aire enojado mientras caminaba lejos de mí, sacudiendo su cabeza como si yo no tuviera idea de lo que había hecho hoy, pasó frente a la gran ventana y lanzó una mirada a mi escritorio, de repente se detuvo y vio las fotos que había colocado allí.

Había tres de ellas, una junto a Renée, otra con Charlie y una última donde estábamos Jake y yo, su rostro permaneció en la foto con Jake y todo rastro de enojo desapareció.

Estaba un poco nerviosa ¿con cuántos vampiros tenia negocios en el día a día? Dejé mi vaso con agua en la mesa.

– ¿Estos vampiros son vegetarianos…o no?

Tomó la foto examinándola de cerca, había sido tomada antes de mi graduación.

– Algunos de ellos comparten nuestro estilo de vida – murmuró tranquilamente.

 _¿Algunos de ellos?_ No era muy alentador.

Continuó mirando la foto.

Jake y yo estábamos en First Beach con Sam y los demás, sonreía un poco, era el comienzo de la primavera y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frio, vestía un suéter y jeans, nos sentábamos frente a una fogata mientras el sol comenzaba a caer formando un hermoso atardecer a nuestras espaldas, Jake y yo nos tomábamos de la mano, yo miraba la cámara y él me miraba a mí.

La expresión en el rostro de Edward era inescrutable, sostuvo la foto con ambas manos y tragó con dificultad, finalmente y con delicadeza dejó el portarretratos en el escritorio, se giró y miró por la ventana.

– Tienes una vista hermosa – dijo con suavidad.

Permanecí allí de pie confundida, estaba preparada para sentir la "ira de Edward" después de todo, era consciente del tipo de temperamento que tenia, en cambio, él continúo mirando por la ventana mientras me formulaba la siguiente pregunta.

– Bella, eres muy exitosa, tienes tu oficina en una de las firmas de inversión más importantes de Nueva York, pronto tendrás tu nombre en el edificio, tienes el respeto de todos con los que trabajas, pero, ¿eres feliz? – Se giró y sus ojos dorados me taladraron, se acercó dejando su rostro a centímetros del mío – ¿tienes todo lo que siempre deseaste?

No tenía ninguna de las cosas que quería. Amor verdadero, una familia, felicidad, la eternidad…

– Lo estoy haciendo bien – repliqué, pero hasta yo supe que no soné muy convencida – ¿Y tú? Pregunté forzándome a mantener la respiración controlada.

– No tengo _ninguna_ de las cosas que quiero – negó lentamente con la cabeza.

El pulso me palpitaba en los oídos. _Di que me amas_ , rogué en silencio cerrando los ojos, sentía que caminaba por el borde de un precipicio sin estar segura de saltar o salvarme, tenía que controlarme y detener esto, así que drásticamente cambie de tema.

– Por cierto – dije parpadeando rápidamente y retrocediendo un paso – quiero que sepas que Simmons no tiene idea de lo que sucede o… de lo que eres.

– Vas… – se detuvo deliberando, luego continuó hablando rápidamente – ¿vas a volver a Forks para pasar Acción de Gracias con Jacob Black?

No había tomado ninguna decisión al respecto hasta ese momento.

– Si, iré.

– No sabía que los dos fueran tan cercanos – buscó mis ojos como si esperara encontrar las respuestas que me negaba a divulgar.

– Es mi mejor amigo – expliqué – durante año y medio, antes que partiera a la universidad, pasábamos cada día juntos.

Se acercó un paso más, los músculos en sus brazos se flexionaban y tensaban.

– Bella ¿es cierto que Jacob Black es un hombre lobo?

– Si – alcé mi cabeza y encontré su mirada.

Él luchaba fuertemente por permanecer en calma con sus manos convertidas en puños, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras los estrechaba.

– No deberías permanecer alrededor de hombres lobo Bella – siseó.

– Bueno – me crucé de brazos desafiante – ese no es tu problema ¿verdad? –mi voz teñida con ácido.

Sus largos y perfectos dedos recorrieron con rapidez su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba un largo respiro.

– Los licántropos son impredecibles y peligrosos, necesitas permanecer alejada de ellos – dijo entre dientes.

Alcé una ceja y casi me reí, parecía una mejor decisión que dejar que mi enojo tomara el control.

– Gracias por el consejo – dije sin emoción.

– Lo prometiste – susurró.

Su deliciosa esencia se arremolinó en mi rostro.

– ¿Disculpa? – jadeé.

Su expresión cambió y sofoqué un suspiro, sus ojos eran del topacio exacto que siempre me deslumbraba, mi pecho dolió mientras se acercaba más.

– Prometiste que no harías nada arriesgado – susurró dulcemente – dijiste que serias cuidadosa.

Lo miré fijamente con la certeza que si me tomaba en sus brazos en este preciso momento, sería fácil olvidar absolutamente todo, olvidar que siete años habían transcurrido, que había permanecido en la húmeda hierba por horas cuando se marchó, como cada noche me recostaba en la cama y rogaba por que apareciera en mi ventana, olvidar como me transformé en alguien tan desprovisto de emoción que ya ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Retrocedí un par de pasos intentando romper el hechizo que obviamente él aún tenía en mí.

– ¿Todas esas cosas son ciertas? – preguntó acercándose unos pasos y eliminado la distancia entre nosotros de nuevo.

– Qué… que cosas – tartamudeé.

– ¿Es cierto que montaste en moto con Jacob Black, saltaste desde acantilados y llevaste las cosas hasta el punto que fuiste llevada a la sala de urgencias?

– Nunca fui _llevada_ a la sala de urgencias – argumenté – _usualmente_ iba por mi cuenta.

– Bella – dijo de la manera que solía hacerlo.

– Han pasado siete años – dije bruscamente, tratando de luchar contra la emoción – ¿por qué molestarse por eso? ¿Por qué siquiera te importa?

Observé sus pestañas imposiblemente largas esconder sus ojos por un momento antes que alzara la mirada.

– No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.

Lo recordaba diciendo aquello una vez, antes, estábamos recostados en el sofá mirando Romero y Julieta mientras susurraba las líneas en mi oído, aquella noche, cuando me había dicho esas palabras, no podía imaginarnos separados, mi destino, vida y futuro estaban decididos, lo quería más que a nada, no podía creer que mereciera tal suerte, merecer a este ángel.

Luego mi mundo se vino abajo.

Parpadeé varias veces para alejar las lágrimas que peligrosamente querían salir.

– La última vez que mencionaste aquello – siseé – me dijiste tres días después que ya no me amabas y me dejaste allí de pie, sola – negué con la cabeza – no tienes nada que opinar sobre mi vida o lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

Entre más pensaba en la estupidez que él había dicho más enojada estaba, agradecía esto, el enfado era una emoción que conocía y sabía perfectamente cómo manejarla.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! – Mantuve mi postura –no querías verme más ¿pero todavía quieres ser capaz de decirme lo que puedo hacer?

– Bella…

– Tuviste siete años para buscarme y no hiciste _nada_ – me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta –si no hubiera encontrado _tu_ compañía – lo apunté con un dedo – aún no sabrías dónde encontrarme – me apoyé contra la pared – _vampiro arrogante_ – me incliné hacia delante entrecerrando los ojos – montaré en moto y me estrellaré, saltaré de acantilados hasta casi ahogarme, jugaré con lobos cuando y dónde quiera, y tu no tendrás nada que decir al respecto – abrí la puerta – ¡vete!

En menos de lo que me tomó parpadear él estaba a mi lado, su mano se posó sobre la mía y calmadamente cerró la puerta.

– No me iré, no hasta que sepas la verdad – dijo con su voz de terciopelo.

Tensé la mandíbula, nunca había tenido problemas con la verdad, de hecho, había sido mi renuente compañera cada segundo de los últimos siete años.

– Mira Edward, haré esto tan sencillo como pueda – todo mi interior se estremeció mientras sentía como la agonía me desgarraba de una forma incluso más dolorosa, pero tenía que decirlo – esta es la última vez que tu y yo hablaremos ¿quieres saber por qué usé ese truco hoy? ¡Lo hice porque quiero que te vayas! ¡Te quiero lejos de aquí! Esto se ha prolongado lo suficiente.

Observé su semblante y fue un error, su rostro era hermoso con ojos apasionados y llenos de fuego, extendió su mano y con gentileza acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos, aquello tuvo el mismo resultado que la primera vez que él había hecho eso, mis ojos se cerraron por un momento mientras saboreaba su toque.

– Puedes afirmar querer que me vaya – murmuró – pero la manera en la que bailaste conmigo el viernes me dice otra cosa.

Abrí la boca para responder pero la cerré de nuevo, tenía que pensar en una buena razón, pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna, retrocedí un paso.

– Lo que pasó el viernes fue…

– Maravilloso – susurró.

– No – insistí – fue inútil – pendía de un filo hilo, mi corazón comenzó a gritar por su toque, demandando que lo acercara a mí para sentirme entre sus brazos nuevamente, me alejé otro paso de él – bailar contigo fue también peligroso, irracional, tonto, imprudente, impulsivo, desconsiderado y sin sentido.

Cada vez que retrocedía un paso, él me seguía, comenzaba a desesperarme.

Antes de saber que sucedía, sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi rostro, sentí como un suspiro escapaba de mi autocontrol, mi corazón parecía explotar, finalmente estaba obteniendo lo que deseaba.

– Ese baile significó tanto para ti como para mí – gruñó – nunca amarás a Thomas Vaughn.

Con eso fue suficiente.

– ¡Basta! – Jadeé sin aliento apartándome de él – no te acercarás a mí de nuevo ¿lo entiendes? ¡El pasado terminó! ¡Está hecho! No necesito que te asegures que estoy bien, que me vigiles o sientas que debes arreglar cualquier cosa – todo el aire escapó de mis pulmones mientras me enderezaba – Edward, te dejo libre.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de dolor y rabia, su mordida se tensó mientras me tomaba por los hombros.

– ¡No! – gruño entre dientes, luego acercó su frente a la mía – no – susurró.

Un fuerte golpe sacudió la puerta.

– Swan ¿está todo bien allí? – era el señor Hathaway.

Tragué con dificultad mientras luchaba por tomar el control de mis sentidos, mis piernas temblaban débiles, sabía con certeza que mi corazón debía estar retumbando en los oídos de Edward, abrí los ojos y vi que me aferraba a sus fuertes brazos, los solté inmediatamente pero él ni siquiera se movió, sus frías manos aún me sostenían por los hombros, nuestras frentes todavía tocándose, aquel momento perfecto se desvaneció, Edward suspiró con suavidad alejándose lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

– Esto no ha terminado – dijo con determinación, sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos.

– Si Edward, se acabó – me aferré a la poca fuerza que me quedaba al decir aquello.

– ¡Isabella! – El señor Hathaway gritó – ¡abre la puerta!

No tenía idea de cómo iba a explicar el hecho de estar sola en la oficina con uno de los dueños principales de la Corporación C, estaba rompiendo una de las reglas más importantes y estrictas de Hathaway, nunca comunicarse directamente con el enemigo.

De alguna manera fui capaz de alejarme de Edward y con manos temblorosas abrí la puerta, el señor Hathaway irrumpió inmediatamente en mi oficina y cuando lo vio, se volteó hacia mí con desconcierto y sospecha.

– Tu secretaria pensó que debería pasar y ver si necesitabas algo – dijo vacilante.

Di dos pasos lejos de Edward.

– Estoy bien señor Hathaway, gracias – Sus ojos viajaron a Edward y cuando él me observó a mí el señor Hathaway estrechó la mirada.

– Señorita Swan necesito hablar con usted en mi oficina – su voz grave sonaba estridente en comparación con la voz musical de Edward.

– Si señor Hathaway – bajé la cabeza y salí precipitadamente, dejándolo allí, solo.

Mientras nos acercábamos a su oficina me di cuenta que él no era consciente de las concesiones que le había otorgado a la Corporación C, esto no iba a gustarle.

Entré y lo seguí mientras él se sentaba tras su enorme escritorio.

– ¿Cómo va la adquisición de la Corporación C? ¿Marcha todo según lo previsto?

– Si señor – respondí intentando evocar toda mi confianza mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas frente a él – hoy adquirimos el cincuenta y un porciento, así que vamos por buen camino – tomé un profundo respiro y traté de hacer sonar mi argumento convincente – la Corporación C es bastante… astuta y han creado algunos retrasos, puede que terminen quedándose con sus empresas en Francia, Italia y Alaska, pero la mayoría serán compradas y posteriormente vendidas.

– ¿Por qué no somos capaces de obtener sus acciones en Francia, Italia y Alaska? – preguntó airadamente.

– Bueno señor… – me removí un poco en la silla – esas son sus compañías más solidas, los accionistas las protegen muy bien y no quieren renunciar a la corporación, francamente esto solo demoraría los avances para liquidarlos con mano dura, hay suficiente dinero por hacer con lo que ya conocemos, más de veintiséis billones de dólares.

El señor Hathaway me miraba fijamente como si fuera una niña y él estuviera a punto de enseñarme una lección importante.

– Isabella, dices que hay _suficiente_ dinero por hacer, quiero _todo_ el dinero, podemos ganar cerca de diez billones de dólares más si los exprimimos hasta dejarlos secos – se inclinó hacia delante en su silla frunciendo el ceño – ¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto? Estas tácticas las has estado perfeccionando con los clientes desde que te contraté, es lo que colocará tu nombre en el edificio.

De repente, tener mi nombre en el edificio no parecía tan importante como mi cordura.

– Creo – aclaré mi garganta – que después de cancelar los gastos legales por seis meses adicionales y de pagarle a los internos que han hecho el trabajo pesado, obtendremos significativamente menos de diez billones de dólares y habremos perdido muchas oportunidades importantes con otras multinacionales, el costo es demasiado grande.

El señor Hathaway saltó de su asiento inclinándose amenazadoramente sobre su escritorio.

– Qué tal este costo – gruñó – tan pronto como el mundo de los negocios vea que hemos dejado que una compañía se quede con algo en vez de aniquilarlos, los demás pensaran que hemos perdido nuestra fortaleza y que nos hemos vuelto débiles, una vez que perdamos el factor miedo, comenzaremos a decaer del número uno al dos ¿qué tal ese costo? – me miraba sin siquiera pestañear.

– Veo su punto – dije sin emoción.

– No puedes dejar que los sentimientos personales se interpongan en el camino al éxito – habló con voz suave y aún así más amenazante.

– Entiendo – sabía que mi labio inferior estaba temblando, lo mordí con fuerza para detenerlo.

– No me decepciones Swan – me apuntó con un dedo justo en medio de los ojos.

– No se preocupe señor – respondí sintiendo las nauseas crecer cada segundo que pasaba – me aseguraré que la Corporación C quede en la ruina.

Caminaba aturdida hacia mi oficina, no había terminado, la compañía era nuestra pero no había forma que Edward hiciera las cosas fáciles cuando Francia, Italia y Alaska estaban aún sobre la mesa, esto continuaría hasta el próximo año y él definitivamente tendría que quedarse para las negociaciones. Podía sentir el agujero desgarrándome.

Sally me alcanzó fuera de mi oficina con una pila de archivos mientras comenzaba a hablar, podría haber estado hablando en árabe antiguo para toda la atención que le prestaba, puse todo mi esfuerzo en concentrarme en lo que decía, pero estaba demasiado ida.

– Sally – dije sacudiendo la cabeza – tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso, por favor asegúrate que _nadie_ entre a mi oficina – no estaba segura qué podría hacer mi tonta secretaria contra un vampiro, pero intenté de todas formas infundir miedo en ella.

Cerré la puerta y casi inmediatamente sentí las lágrimas cerca, me avergonzaba de ellas, pensé que era fuerte, ahora veía lo débil que había sido todo este tiempo, me engañé a mi misma creyendo que podría hacer esto, pero ahora podía ver adónde mi falso sentido de confianza me había llevado, moví mi silla de cuero a un lado y me senté en el espacio que había dejado bajo mi escritorio, había trabajado tan duramente por ganar un respeto que no merecía, tampoco merecía ser vicepresidente, y menos aún, tener mi nombre en el edificio.

¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer Edward conmigo? Solo quería que se fuera a Irlanda o dónde quiera que fuera y me dejara en paz ¿no entendía que no quedaría nada en mí si él continuaba con esto?

Parecía que todas las lágrimas que me había prohibido llorar surgieron cuando estaba bajo el escritorio, por un momento, me sostuve con fuerza y simplemente las dejé salir, eventualmente, miré mi reloj y suspiré, la reunión con la Corporación C se reanudaría en media hora, levanté la mano buscando mi teléfono sobre el escritorio y llamé a Sally para cancelar la junta, nadie me respetaría ni me temería de nuevo si me veían de esta manera.

No podría explicar este nivel de locura.

Intenté calmarme diciéndome que no había tiempo para desmoronarse, la Corporación C estaba tan cerca de ser nuestra y en algunos años esto solo sería un vago recuerdo. Todo lo que a mi corazón le importaba era tener a Edward de regreso, y eso me ponía tan furiosa que deseé poder arrancarlo del pecho y reemplazarlo con uno que nunca hubiera escuchado de ese estúpido y poco confiable vampiro.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, sabía que necesitaba salir de aquí y volver al trabajo, pero solo rodeé mis rodillas, cerré los ojos y dejé que otra hora pasara.

Sentí un leve golpe en la puerta y me enderecé, hubo silencio por unos dos minutos, me relajé de nuevo, pensando que quienquiera que fuera esa persona finalmente se había ido, luego la puerta se abrió con lentitud, me acurruqué todavía más, esperando que encontrara la oficina vacía y se marchara. Los pasos comenzaron a acercarse al escritorio y juré que despediría a Sally mañana por no hacer su trabajo, de todas formas había durado más que ninguna otra secretaria.

Alguien rodeó el escritorio y me encogí para que no me viera, dos pies se detuvieron frente a mí y para mi horror la persona se arrodilló y me miró.

Era Simmons.

Sus ojos se abrieron y cuando vio el estado en el que me encontraba su rostro se suavizó.

– ¿Bella, qué haces aquí?

Inhalé entrecortadamente y pasé el reverso de la mano por mi nariz, Simmons buscó en mi escritorio y me tendió una caja de pañuelos, tomé algunos y de una manera poco agraciada me limpié la nariz.

– ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa gentil.

Aún estaba limpiando mis ojos y nariz mientras una pila de pañuelos usados crecía a mi lado.

– Lo has estado haciendo bien – me felicitó, se sentó recostando su hombro contra un costado del escritorio – deberías estar muy orgullosa de ti.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – me atraganté.

– Bueno, asumo que esto tiene que ver con Edward Cullen ¿verdad?

Pensé en protestar, pero sabía que él no me creería, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Dejó salir un suspiro frustrado.

– Bella, si prestaras atención por dos segundos, verías que Edward se siente de la misma forma, puede que no esté ahora mismo sentado bajo un escritorio llorando, pero estoy casi seguro que él todavía está enamorado de ti.

– _¿Qué?_ – Balbuceé – estás tan equivocado.

– Los vi bailando a los dos el viernes – negó apreciativamente con la cabeza – no puedo creer que él te haya dejado ir con Thomas cuando los dos estaban en su propio universo – bajó su tono de voz – nunca he bailado con alguien de la manera que ustedes dos lo hicieron.

– Tienes razón – respondí con voz ronca, lanzando otro pañuelo a la pila – él se marchó, igual que antes.

Él pensó aquello por un momento.

– Quizás – ofreció – está recibiendo señales contradictorias entre el baile y la sala de conferencias.

– No estás ayudando – gruñí.

– Todo lo que puedo decir – sacudió la cabeza – es que tu plan funcionó _demasiado_ bien en Edward, en todas estas semanas de reuniones, nunca vi a alguien tan controlado y sereno como lo ha estado él hasta hoy, parece que le importas bastante.

Lo miré fijamente, cualquier cosa que dijera al respecto sería imprudente.

– Tienes que hablar con él Bella, tus murallas se han levantado y él está intentando atravesarlas pero tú continúas derribándolo antes de que pueda escalar el muro.

– Simmons… – comencé mientras me sonaba la nariz y arrojaba otro pañuelo a la pila – nunca en todos esos años intentó encontrarme, me dijo que ya no me amaba y cuando todo esto termine, él se irá de nuevo, solo necesito que me ayudes a mantener todo bajo control hasta que él se vaya.

– Bueno – Simmons sonó irritado – en ese caso sigue sentada bajo tu escritorio en lugar de decirle como te sientes, parece que eso te está funcionando bastante bien.

– Ya estoy saliendo – anuncié aclarando mi garganta.

Él retrocedió ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

– Mañana todo será negocios como siempre – declaré, sintiendo un leve vistazo de la "Bella Dura"

Él levantó una ceja dudoso.

– Oh por favor, toda chica necesita un buen llanto de vez en cuando – dije con ligereza.

Comenzamos a salir de la oficina y me sorprendió ver que Sally y casi todos en el edificio ya habían terminado su jornada de trabajo.

Justo cuando llegamos a los elevadores Simmons se giró hacia mí.

– Sabes Bella… la reunión de mañana se enfocará en todo lo relacionado a la infraestructura de las acciones que acabamos de adquirir.

– Si ¿y?

– Bueno, como sabes, esa es mi especialidad, escribí mi tesis sobre la importancia del mantenimiento de la fuerza de las acciones – me miraba con orgullo.

Fruncí el ceño.

– Y me estás diciendo esto porque…

– Te estoy diciendo esto porque puedo manejar la reunión de mañana ¿no crees que sería más sencillo si no asistieras? Déjame hacerlo, viaja un día antes para Acción de Gracias y te llamaré tan pronto la reunión acabe, te contaré paso a paso lo que suceda.

Pensé en aquello una y otra vez, lo último que quería era entrar en una sala dónde estuviera Edward Cullen, tal vez un descanso era justo lo que necesitaba, mi corazón estaba siendo tan idiota que en este punto probablemente necesitara tratamiento profesional.

– ¿Prometes llamarme si surge algún problema? – Dije mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

Irradiaba alegría viéndose orgulloso que hubiera colocado mi confianza en él.

– Absolutamente – dijo confiado.

– Gracias – suspiré – solo por esta vez y luego estaré de vuelta en la pelea.

– Por supuesto – asintió complacido.

Entré al elevador agradecida de tener un asistente en el que podía confiar.

* * *

 **¡Ya entramos a la recta final!**

 **Me encantaría leer sus comentarios, muero por saber que piensan de todo lo que pasó con Edward y Bella ^^ Buen inicio de semana**

 **Abrazos!**


	19. El Don

**19\. El Don.**

 **(Edward POV)**

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación del hotel, Jasper se había marchado hace algunas horas, ya había tenido suficiente de mi tormento, mi mente continuaba rememorando todo lo que había sucedido una y otra vez.

Mis emociones cambiaban de la furia a la incredulidad, luego esta se transformaba en dolor para después comenzar todo de nuevo. Simplemente había mucho en qué pensar.

Las palabras resoban a través de mí. "Te dejo libre".

 _Libre_.

Nunca estaría libre de ella, incluso cuando este mundo dejara de girar, estaría en algún lugar… existiendo… todavía atado a Bella.

Aparentemente había malinterpretado todo, estaba tan seguro después de la noche que había pasado con ella junto a la chimenea escuchándola decir mí nombre una y otra vez, que era solo cuestión de tiempo que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. Recostarme a su lado era más de lo que pensé que tendría con Bella, fue estimulante, conmovedor y hermoso, era mi paraíso. Estar tan cerca a ella ahora que no era más una adolescente, hacía que me recorrieran sentimientos tan fuertes de pasión que no pensé que fuera capaz de poseerlos.

Luego estaba nuestro baile del viernes, la había deseado de cada manera posible, sus brazos habían rodeado mi cuello con firmeza y su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba completamente seguro que ella había sentido la misma intensidad y anhelo.

Pero en cambio me había engañado, robado mi compañía y dicho que me perdiera.

Bella y hombres lobo.

No.

Era absolutamente inconcebible ¿me fui para mantener a Bella a salvo y ella se había convertido en la mejor amiga de una manada de hombres lobo?

No, no, NO ¡impredecibles y sucios PERROS! Mis músculos se tensaban cada vez que pensaba en ello mientras gruñía con disgusto, en esa foto Bella había estado sosteniendo la mano de Jacob… apreté los dientes con fuerza.

¿Ella y Jacob habían pasado cada día juntos durante año y medio? Eso era más de lo que yo había estado con Bella, quizás se había alejado del beso de Thomas no por mí, sino por Jacob.

Nunca se hubiera acercado a Jacob si no me hubiera… jamás la habría dejado fuera de mi vista si hubiera sabido…

Era un total, completo y absoluto idiota.

Mis horas de estar yendo de un lado a otro no habían hecho nada para aliviar mi desesperación.

Había algo más en la foto de ella y Jacob Black, en esa imagen vi de nuevo a la Bella que conocía, la mirada en sus ojos era un cruel recordatorio de lo mucho que había cambiado, tenía que admitir finalmente que todo era culpa mía y no de ella, debería estar enojado conmigo mismo, eran mis elecciones las que habían puesto todo en movimiento.

Aunque estaba seguro que Alice ya se lo habría dicho, tenía que llamar a Carlisle e informarle lo que había ocurrido en la sala de conferencias.

Mi padre estaba desolado con el giro de los acontecimientos, pero fiel a su naturaleza, terminó intentando _hacerme_ sentir mejor, dijo que podríamos de alguna forma comenzar de nuevo y que la familia se uniría más a causa de nuestros esfuerzos, se encontraba en Bélgica y se ofreció a venir y tomar el control, decliné su oferta enfáticamente, continuaría con esto, nada de aquello estaría pasando si no fuera por mi estupidez.

En mitad de la noche luego de estar horas caminando de un lado a otro finalmente decidí ir a ver a Bella, no sabía si era la decisión correcta después de todo lo que me había dicho hoy, pero sin duda no podía ponerse peor.

Me dirigí a las escaleras y entré a su apartamento.

No se encontraba allí.

Observé la ciudad desde su ventanal preguntándome donde podría estar en medio de la noche.

 _Por favor no estés con Thomas o Jacob_ , rogué.

Sentía mi pecho pesado, me hallaba tan solo.

Mientras me sentaba allí en el silencio, un nuevo temor me asaltó, tenía tal vez dos días más en la sala de conferencias antes de que mi autoridad como representante de la compañía me fuera arrebatada, mis días con Bella estaban contados, anhelé pasar cada momento que fuera posible con ella, así tendría tantos recuerdos como pudiera antes de que me dijera que me fuera, después de todo, estos recuerdos tendrían que durar un largo, largo tiempo.

Recorrí el apartamento y pude ver que no había traído nada de su antigua vida con ella, todo en este lugar era nuevo, moderno y frío, parecía que le había dado la espalda por completo a su pasado.

Había intentado olvidarlo todo.

Me senté en su sofá y miré hacía la noche, todo lo referente a Bella parecía vago e incierto, pero había una cosa de la cual estaba absolutamente seguro, incluso después de todo lo que había hecho, de las manipulaciones y las cosas despreciables a las que me había sometido. Aún la amaba completa, plena y totalmente.

La esperé toda la noche, nunca volvió a casa.

La mañana siguiente Jasper y yo nos sentamos en la oficina de siempre mientras ansiosamente esperaba por la gran entrada de Bella, no importaba dónde hubiera pasado la noche, tenía que decirle como me sentía, si tenía que pararme sobre la mesa y declararle mis sentimientos en frente de todos en esta sala, lo haría, luego ella podría hacer lo que quisiera con ese conocimiento.

Justo a tiempo Michael Simmons entró y anunció que él estaría a cargo de la reunión. La ansiedad nubló mi juicio.

– ¿Dónde está la señorita Swan? – Pregunté impaciente.

– Se encuentra resolviendo algunos asuntos importantes – respondió con indiferencia – les envía una disculpa, estoy seguro que hoy tendremos una reunión productiva a pesar de su ausencia.

Entrecerré los ojos con sospecha, Bella había estado pendiente hasta del más minúsculo detalle ¿y de repente se iba a perder una reunión completa? No lo creía, algo estaba mal, intenté entrar en su mente pero él se había vuelto bastante bueno estas últimas semanas en mantenerme fuera de ella.

Mis abogados, Harry en especial, parecían aliviados por su ausencia, Jasper me miró sorprendido, mi mente viajó por las diferentes razones que ella tendría para no asistir, quizás no se sentía bien o se le presentó una emergencia de algún tipo, tal vez Hathaway le había exigido atender otra asignación, quizás se hubiera ido a algún lugar con Thomas o tal vez viajó para estar con Jacob. Mis entrañas se retorcían con dolor con cada posibilidad.

Me forcé a prestar atención a los procedimientos, Simmons probó ser un hombre muy inteligente y astuto, pude ver el por qué Bella lo tenía liderando su equipo, al ritmo que esto iba, solo tendría un día más en la sala de conferencias.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde y estábamos por terminar, Harry estaba a mitad de un extenso discurso cuando de repente escuché mi nombre.

 _Señor Cullen si puede oírme, tóquese un lado del rostro._

Era Simmons, no di ninguna señal de haberlo oído ¿era otro truco? Decidí jugar por el momento, me sentía extremadamente incomodo con un humano sabiendo que podía leer mentes, de manera casual pasé mis dedos ligeramente sobre un lado del rostro.

 _Bien. No tengo mucho tiempo y si Bella se entera de esto, estoy más que despedido, acabaré muerto en un contenedor de basura en alguna parte._

Sonreí ante la interpretación precisa de la ira de Bella.

 _Mire, esto no es asunto mío pero ¿podría por favor decirme si siente algo por ella? Solo tóquese el rostro otra vez si es así y si quiere continuar con esta conversación._

Me tomé un momento para considerar cual debería ser mi próximo movimiento, esto bien podría ser otro truco, pero no había mucho más que perder en este punto, además de mi familia, Bella y la Corporación C eran todo lo que me importaba, y ya los había perdido.

Lo miré fijamente para no dejar ningún tipo de duda en su mente, lo taladré con la mirada mientras me inclinaba en la silla y levantaba mi mano colocándola a un lado del rostro, Simmons tomó un respiro profundo y tragó como si estuviera reuniendo valor, sus siguientes palabras me derribaron.

 _Señor Cullen Bella lo ama._

Mi pecho dolió por la conmoción.

 _Ella está enamorada de usted y por lo que puedo ver lo ha estado por los últimos siete años._

Me estaba levantando del asiento mientras lo observaba fijamente, sin atreverme a creer lo que decía, pero aún urgiéndole con mis ojos que continuara hablando.

 _La hirió de verdad, está aterrada de acercarse a usted, ella creé con seguridad que no la ama y que cuando todo esto termine, se irá justo como lo hizo antes._

Mi cuerpo se estremecía, sentía como si algo estuviera recorriendo mis venas de nuevo, quería atravesar la mesa, agarrar a Simmons y demandar que me contara todo. _¿Dónde estás Bella?_ Me pregunté con ferocidad, encontrarla era todo lo que me importaba.

 _Bella asistirá a una fiesta este domingo en la noche y a usted le llegará una invitación_ , continuó Simmons, _tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con ella y solucionar todo esto._

¿Podría ser aquello cierto? Estaba teniendo un momento difícil colocando mis pensamientos en orden, lo miré fijamente y asentí, el hizo lo mismo y continuó.

 _Le haré llegar la invitación, y señor Cullen, Bella salió con Thomas Vaughn porque la convencí y presioné para que lo hiciera, pensé que la ayudaría, pero nada lo ha hecho, antes de Thomas el último hombre con el que salió, bueno… fue usted._

Jasper se inclinó hacia mí claramente alarmado ante mi cambio de humor, era poco consiente que Harry había finalizado su interminable discurso, la reunión continuó por otra media hora, me esforcé en buscar algo en la mente de Simmons pero esta no me ofreció nada más, cuando él finalizo la reunión, caminé con rapidez intentando usar un paso humano, lo alcancé mientras todavía permanecía sentado en su lugar.

– ¿En dónde está? – Exigí en voz baja – no esperaré hasta el domingo.

Él solo balbuceo mientras trastabillaba y pude leer perfectamente en dónde se encontraba.

– ¿Está en Forks? – gruñí.

Los ojos de Simmons se abrieron por completo.

– Mire – dijo observando alrededor, preguntándose quién sería el primero en informarle a Bella que estábamos rompiendo la regla de no contacto – ella necesita tiempo a solas – susurró – todo esto le ha costado.

Una breve imagen de Bella sentada bajo el escritorio llorando me asaltó. Hice una mueca ante la escena.

– Necesito verla _ahora_ – insistí.

– Lo sé – Levantó una mano para tranquilizarme – conozco a Bella bastante bien, o al menos pensé que lo hacía hasta que usted llegó – murmuró – en este momento está muy alterada, tan alterada que no le importó perderse la reunión de hoy, esa definitivamente fue una primera vez para ella, si la sigue a Washington puede que salga corriendo, dele un par de días para que pueda calmarse, confíe en mi, Bella necesita un descanso – comencé a protestar pero él levantó de nuevo la mano para detenerme – regresara el domingo en la tarde, ella no se perderá esa fiesta.

Solo pensar que Bella estaba sola en esa reservación con una manada de hombres lobo me carcomía por dentro, pero ¿y si destruía la única oportunidad de volver con ella? ¿Podría arriesgarla? ¿Y si le sucedía algo? Me reí con desdén, aparentemente se las había arreglado bastante bien manteniéndose viva durante siete años sin mi ayuda, pero, el viaje en avión sola… con su suerte, ni la caja negra sobreviviría, iba en contra de mis instintos dejarla allí, después de esto, me juré a mí mismo, nunca la dejaría estar tan lejos de mí otra vez.

– Está bien – suspiré – esperaré la invitación, gracias.

– La tendrá antes de que termine el día – asintió.

Caminé por el pasillo para encontrar a Jasper mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

Bella me amaba.

Me amaba.

– ¿Qué está pasando? Murmuró Jasper en voz baja.

– Parece que voy a ir a otra fiesta – le di una palmada en la espalda animado.

Jasper me miraba con curiosidad mientras caminábamos hacia los elevadores cuando de repente escuché otro mensaje en mi cabeza.

 _No la lastime de nuevo, Bella nunca ha amado a nadie más._

Vi a Simmons de pie en la puerta de la sala de conferencias, me dirigí hacia él encuadrando los hombros.

– No cometeré el mismo error dos veces – dije con convicción – la amo más que a nada, siempre lo he hecho – Simmons asintió, luego pasó a mi lado y se fue por el pasillo.

Hace años, Bella me había dado un don.

Cuando me transformé en vampiro no había tenido elección, pude haber tomado el camino de Carlisle, pero no lo hice, por diez años escogí ser un monstruo, las imágenes de lo que había hecho aún me perseguían, siempre lo harían, aunque eventualmente volví con él y viví según su estilo de vida, sabía muy dentro de mí lo que en realidad era, los instintos que constantemente rechazaba eran un recordatorio de esos días, pero una noche en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, una hermosa, confiable e inocente chica dijo mi nombre en sueños, y fui cambiado para siempre.

Ella vio algo en mí que yo no logré ver. Estaba perdido, y Bella me había encontrado.

Cuando le dije adiós ella no tuvo otra opción, todo fue decisión mía, tomé su destino en mis manos y lo cambié, precisamente como yo, ella encontró una manera de sobrevivir, de continuar, maté y bebí sangre humana, todo lo que Bella había hecho era convertirse en una mujer de negocios despiadada. Yo sabía quién era ella realmente, sabía lo que había en su corazón, conocía cada latido y palpitación.

Nadie conocía su corazón mejor que yo.

Así que ahora haría lo que pudiera para salvarla, justo como ella me había salvado a mí, le diría todo, no dejaría ninguna duda que la amaba intensamente y de cómo vivía solo por ella, la convencería de alguna manera de que no era capaz de abandonarla de nuevo, y luego pasaría el resto de mis días intentando compensar el daño causado.

Bella y yo por una eternidad. Era todo por lo que ahora luchaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Hemos dado un paso gigante en la trama, =D Edward por fin tiene la confirmación que tanto quería sobre los sentimientos de Bella hacia él. Wiiiiiiiiii ^_^**

 **Siempre me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado si Carlisle hubiera asistido a una de esas reuniones ¿Bella sería capaz de ser tan cruel delante de Carlisle? :/**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre por estar ahí en cada actualización =P**

 **Buen inicio de semana!**


	20. Tonta

**20\. Tonta.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Iba en camino a otra fiesta en la casa de Johnathan Chase quien no solamente era una de las personas más importantes en nuestra firma, también era uno de mis primeros clientes, esta reunión no la podía eludir, su propiedad en Hartford Connecticut era grande y distinguida, una de las más bellas que había visto.

Mi conductor se dirigió en silencio lejos de las luces de la ciudad mientras la nieve caía pesadamente, podía escuchar el sonido de la misma bajo las ruedas del auto, el trayecto que normalmente tomaría cuarenta y cinco minutos ahora sería de casi una hora con este clima, infortunadamente, eso significaba que tendría más tiempo libre, no había mucho trabajo que hacer usando mi teléfono un domingo en la noche, así que cerré los ojos y descansé la cabeza contra la ventana del auto dejando que mi mente viajara al día festivo.

Le había dicho a Edward que iría a Forks, pero entre más lo pensaba mientras iba en el auto de regreso a mi apartamento esa noche, más me convencía que era una mala idea, era egoísta, pero después de todo lo que había pasado con él en estos dos meses, parecía un poco masoquista pasar una fecha festiva en un lugar donde estaba rodeada de recuerdos de Edward, lo último que quería era mantener mi máscara con Jake y Charlie.

Me pregunté si como ofrenda de paz, debería preguntarle a Charlie si quería venir a verme pero no estaba segura que él y la ciudad se llevaran bien, y aunque extrañaba terriblemente a Jake, él venía con sus propios problemas, aún era el único miembro de la manada que no se había imprimado de alguien, el ambiente entre los dos era siempre intenso con lo que él deseaba de mí.

Quería salir de Nueva York lo antes posible, pero una vez que hube descartado Florida con Renée y Forks con Charlie, no tenía a dónde ir, en ese momento una idea llegó a mí, nuestra firma tenía una cabaña de veinte hectáreas en el estado de Montana. El señor Hathaway me había sugerido a menudo que pasara un fin de semana allí, sabía que había una gran posibilidad que no estuviera ocupada para Acción de Gracias, valía la pena intentarlo.

Cuando llamé, el señor Hathaway estuvo encantado que quisiera usarla, hizo que su secretaria me llamara y sorprendentemente, ninguno de los socios estaba allí. Era muy eficiente, le dije que quería tomar el siguiente vuelo que estuviera disponible y me reservó uno que salía a las dos y diez de la madrugada, luego, arregló todo para que un auto me recogiera en Great Falls y confirmó si quería personal allí para que me preparara las comidas y suplieran mis necesidades, hice una mueca y le dije que no, era perfectamente capaz de calentar mi propia pizza congelada, lancé algunas cosas en la maleta y me apresuré hacia el aeropuerto.

La siguiente tarde, el auto se estacionó frente a la cabaña. Era inmensa y hermosa, llevé mi única maleta deteniéndome con admiración en la gran sala, no me sentía sola, en cada pared había animales disecados devolviéndome la mirada.

La cocina estaba completamente equipada, me habían dicho que habría un auto a pesar que no pensaba salir de este lugar por ningún motivo, me dirigí al garaje y cuando lo vi, supe que ese sería uno que Simmons apreciaría, era negro y lujoso, cuando observé la parte trasera y vi el emblema de Jaguar seguido de una XJ, imaginé a Simmons salivando.

Regresé a la sala y me dejé caer en uno de los sofás, esto era algo bueno, era mi oportunidad de ser simplemente Bella, no tenía que preocuparme por muros y escudos, no tenia que pensar en próximas juntas sobre acciones, proyectos o presupuestos corporativos, y sobre todo, no tenía que pensar en ver a un esplendido y hermoso ángel cada vez que diera la vuelta.

Miré mi reloj y vi que la reunión con la Corporación C tendría que haber finalizado hace una hora, llamé a Simmons e hice que me contara cada mínimo detalle, incluso lo interrogué en algunos puntos y él siempre tuvo las respuestas correctas, por lo que podía suponer la reunión había salido bastante bien, tanto así que era probable que Edward y Jasper no tendrían que quedarse para el resto de las negociaciones, después de la próxima semana, todo lo demás sería atendido por Harry Banks y su equipo. Mi garganta dolió, solo una semana más en esa sala de conferencias y él se habrá ido.

Colgué recordándome que aquello era algo positivo, yo hice que esto sucediera, había acelerado el proceso para sacarlo de mi vida.

Deseé a medias no ser tan buena en mi trabajo.

Había una llamada más que debía hacer, sería bastante incómodo, tenía que decirle a Jake que no iría a Forks a pasar el día de Acción de Gracias.

Cuando escuché su voz de nuevo mi pecho ardió ¿Qué sencilla sería la vida si me hubiera enamorado de Jacob Black? Esto de ser humana hubiera sido demasiado fácil.

Se lo tomó tan bien como pensé que haría, me habló de lo decepcionado que estaría Charlie, pero luego de mis débiles explicaciones admitió que había visto la revista STAR, estaba seguro que pasaría el fin de semana con Thomas Vaughn y me acusó de ser cobarde por no decirle la verdad.

Me tomó algo de tiempo convencerlo que no me casaría con Vaughn, pero solo el hecho de estar saliendo con él lo molestó, aparentemente había estado aliviado por mi habilidad en rechazar a cada hombre que estuviera a tres metros, no fue hasta que él sugirió que podría venir a visitarme que me empecé a poner nerviosa, no podía imaginar tener a Jacob y a Edward juntos en Nueva York al mismo tiempo, desesperada, le dije que intentaría ir a casa para navidad, la esperanza en su voz me llenó de culpa, intentó hacer que me comprometiera pero esquivé el problema y le dije que pronto llamaría de nuevo.

En su tono de voz pude ver que no me creía.

Terminé la llamada disgustada conmigo misma, si vivía hasta tener noventa y dos, aún no entendería por qué tenía el corazón más tonto en todo el mundo.

El fin de semana fue tranquilo y agradable, había una vasta librería con una edición limitada de Orgullo y Prejuicio, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo frente a la gran chimenea leyendo, tenían también una colección inmensa de películas, vi unas pocas de las que había escuchado hablar en la oficina a algunas personas en estos años.

Pero mayormente, pensé en Edward, no en el sentido de "cómo voy a salir de esto" en el que había estado los últimos meses, sino en una forma más madura y con sentido común, decidí que quería que Edward y yo tuviéramos una despedida bonita, si él no estaba muy enojado conmigo, creo que sería bueno para ambos si nos separábamos en buenos términos, el ultimo recuerdo de él marchándose me había perseguido durante mucho tiempo, quería que esto fuera algo que pudiera recordar a través de los años con cariño. Podría derrumbarme después, cuando él ya no estuviera, luego volvería a los negocios como siempre.

Mientras mi vuelo despegaba del aeropuerto de Great Falls, mi mente estaba más clara sobre muchas cosas, prometí que dejaría de ser tan cobarde y terminaría las cosas con Thomas inmediatamente, tenía que dejarlo encontrar a la persona con quien debería estar, porque indudablemente esa no era yo.

Resolví que estaba lista para mi futuro, cuando la noticia de mi ascenso en Whitmore-Hathaway se hiciera pública estaría más ocupada que nunca, viajaría por el mundo y viviría la vida que la mayoría de personas apenas soñaban, tendría todo el dinero que podría necesitar e incluso más, conseguiría autos, jets privados y asistiría a fiestas en yates. Aquello era con lo que las personas fantaseaban tener en sus vidas. Pero yo nunca lo deseé, descansé mi cabeza en el asiento del avión, era consciente de todo lo que se me había dado y que nunca me importó, si solo pudiera tener a mi vampiro y vivir junto a él en una pequeña casa alejados de cualquier sitio, lo cambiaria todo en lo que dura un latido.

Revisé mis mensajes al subir al taxi, Vaughn había llamado, que mejor momento para terminar con esto, lo llamé encogiéndome ante lo feliz que sonaba por mi regreso.

Nos encontramos en mi edificio, me estrechó en un fuerte abrazo mientras acercaba su rostro a mi cabello y me decía lo mucho que me había extrañado.

En verdad era un monstruo, del tipo estúpido que "no puede ver el amor sincero, aquel que es verdadero y que nunca te abandona".

– ¿Cómo estuvo Acción de Gracias con tu padre? – Preguntó.

 _Aquí vamos_ , pensé.

– No viajé a Forks – admití – terminé quedándome en la cabaña de la compañía en Montana.

– ¿Preferiste estar en una cabaña sola en vez de pasar el día conmigo? – parpadeaba sorprendido con expresión decaída.

– Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas – reconocí –tenía mucho en qué pensar – lo miré fijamente intentando una vez más enamorarme de él.

No hubo suerte.

– Pensando – tragó con dificultad – esa es usualmente una mala señal.

Suspiré mirando ese amable y bello rostro.

– Vaughn, no necesito cinco citas para saber cómo me siento.

Cerró lentamente los ojos.

– Lo siento mucho – susurré.

– Bella – colocó sus manos gentilmente en mis hombros – ¿es por ese estúpido articulo? Mira, sé que no hemos hablado de hijos, pero no espero que dejes tu carrera y empieces a tenerlos inmediatamente, tu trabajo es una de las cosas que amo de ti – sacudía la cabeza – no termines esto Bella, estamos bien juntos, estoy enamorado de ti y si necesitas más tiempo para estar segura, entonces, lo tienes, no necesito una decisión después de las cinco citas.

– Eres más de lo que merezco – susurré con suavidad mientras colocaba mi mano en su mejilla – pero lo que necesitas es alguien que sea capaz de enamorarse locamente de ti – sacudí mi cabeza con tristeza – ese alguien no soy yo Vaughn, nunca seré yo.

Llevó la mano a su mejilla posándola sobre la mía, sus ojos se tornaron intensos.

– Esto tiene que ver con Edward Cullen ¿verdad? – dijo acusadoramente.

Por un momento no supe que decir y él continuó.

– Estaba furioso por la manera en que bailó contigo en la reunión del Gobernador, pero te creí cuando dijiste que lo habías superado – sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi rostro – ¿volviste con él? ¿Te ha dicho que te ama y que quiere un futuro contigo?

– No – jadeé dolorosamente.

– Y nunca lo hará, si se interesara en ti, estaría en este preciso momento peleando por ti justo como yo lo estoy haciendo, te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que él no te ha dado, Bella por favor no me digas que esto terminó.

Contemplé esos ojos azules una última vez y di un paso lejos de él.

– Se acabó, adiós Thomas.

Me giré dirigiéndome al elevador, oprimí el botón y cuando miré de nuevo hacia él, se había ido.

En una semana, había engañado a Edward arrebatándole la compañía, desistí de pasar el día de Acción de Gracias con Jake y Charlie, y había dejado a Thomas Vaughn, el soltero vivo más codiciado. El día hasta ahora comenzaba y estaba segura que habría algún niño al que podría tirar de su bicicleta o encontraría algunos cachorros a los que podría ahogar. Tendría que existir un lugar especial para alguien como yo.

El auto se sacudió al pasar sobre un bache obligándolo a reducir la velocidad, aquello me sacó de mi aturdimiento, estábamos llegando a la propiedad de Johnathan, miré el reloj, habíamos estado manejando por casi una hora, estuve todo ese tiempo completamente perdida en mi propio mundo.

Mi conductor me ayudó a bajar del auto en la entrada circular y le di instrucciones de regresar a las nueve y media, respiré profundamente antes de tocar el timbre, había regresado a la realidad.

Era una fiesta lujosa, era el cumpleaños de Johnathan Chase y su esposa era quien había organizado todo.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de satén purpura oscuro que se ataba al cuello y se ajustaba a mi cintura, dejando mi espalda descubierta, se deslizaba brillando por el suelo cuando caminaba, decidí recoger mi cabello dejando caer unos cuantos rizos aquí y allá.

Fui recibida y enviada a la sala donde las bebidas y aperitivos estaban siendo servidos, una banda tocaba un suave jazz mientras las luces permanecían tenues, vi algunos socios en una esquina y me dirigí hacia allí, aparentemente, habían escuchado sobre la toma de la Corporación C y les intrigaba la cantidad de dinero involucrada, permanecí en silencio cuando me preguntaban sobre los detalles mientras guiaba la conversación en otra dirección. La regla principal en los negocios era nunca hablar sobre los acuerdos hasta que no estuvieran firmados con sangre, además, no podía pensar en Edward en ese momento.

La fiesta se trasladó al comedor y para mi decepción, mi lugar estaba entre dos hombres que en el pasado no habían sido nada sutiles sobre sus intenciones conmigo, hice una mueca y me senté intentando prestar atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba en la mesa.

El hombre a mi izquierda era un corredor de bolsa, había probado ser tan agresivo en su trabajo como fuera de él, tres veces durante la cena colocó su mano en mi muslo, luego de quitarla con fuerza la tercera vez me pregunté si haría mucho escándalo si le clavaba el tenedor en el brazo.

El hombre a mi derecha era el abogado de un cliente mío, su forma de coquetear conmigo era embarazosa y solo me hacía sentir incómoda, me invitaba a salir cada vez que me veía y se me estaban acabando las excusas para rechazarlo sin decirle lo mucho que me disgustaba, prefería arrancarme las uñas una a una antes que salir con él.

Pasé todo el rato sentada en la mesa retirando "la mano" a mi izquierda y alentando los insulsos chistes a mi derecha, estaba más que aliviada cuando la cena terminó y la reunión fue llevada a la piscina cubierta para abrir los regalos, partir el pastel y bailar.

La piscina era encantadora, velas flotantes cubrían la superficie y luces multicolores pendían desde el techo de vidrio, observé como los copos de nieve caían sobre el frio cristal.

La banda comenzó a tocar suavemente y retrocedí hasta la pared, tan encantador como era todo aquello, no iba a permanecer allí mientras durara el baile, miré la hora, eran las nueve y mi conductor no llegaría hasta las nueve y media, busqué a Johnathan Chase para agradecerle por la agradable noche y lo encontré al otro lado de la piscina al pasar a través de la multitud. "La mano" se detuvo frente a mí rodeando mi cintura con su brazo sin siquiera preguntarme y comenzó a llevarme a la pista de baile, clave los pies en el suelo mientras empezaba a decirle que me soltara cuando sus dedos inesperadamente dejaron de presionar mis costillas.

– No creo que la señorita quiera bailar con usted – su voz de terciopelo retumbó en mis oídos.

Alcé la mirada y allí estaba, luciendo más como un dios griego en su traje, observe a su izquierda y derecha y no vi a "la mano" en ningún lugar, me giré buscando con mayor intensidad, simplemente había desaparecido.

– Hola – dijo.

– Hola – musité.

Sus ojos se tornaron del color del caramelo líquido mientras parecía disfrutar de la vista, luego con delicadeza toco mi brazo y con gracia me llevó a la pista de baile y me acercó a él.

Podía sentir el frío de su cuerpo a través del traje, aspirando su esencia, envolviéndome mientras respiraba a centímetros de mi rostro, sostuvo mi mano derecha con la suya y colocó la otra en la piel desnuda de mi espalda, inhalé con fuerza ante su contacto gélido, pero él no la movió, simplemente dejó que sus dedos bajaran gradualmente hasta la parte donde mi vestido me protegía de sentir el frío directo y me estrechó aún más contra él.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse con el ritmo de la música.

– ¿Pasaste un buen Día de Acción de Gracias? – murmuró.

Asentí.

Usaba toda mi concentración en evitar que mis débiles rodillas cedieran, internamente, me estaba volviendo loca, cada sensación en alerta, me estremecía ante la electricidad. Busqué algún tema de conversación, cualquiera que evitara que cayera aún más en él.

– No sabía que conocieras a Johnathan Chase – dije.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó.

– El anfitrión de la fiesta – respondí sin aliento – celebramos su cumpleaños esta noche.

– Oh claro – dijo con confianza – Johnathan y yo nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo.

– Eso es interesante – estreché la mirada con escepticismo.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo con expresión inocente.

– Porque la compañía de Johanthan se especializa en la exploración de glóbulos rojos y blancos, es el investigador número uno de sangre del país.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron sorprendidos, luego esbozo su sonrisa torcida matándome en ese mismo instante.

– De acuerdo, me atrapaste – admitió – estoy en esta fiesta con la única intención de hablar contigo.

Encontré imposible respirar o tragar, sabía que no podría hacer esto de nuevo, era dolorosamente consiente de mis limitaciones.

– Edward ya hablamos de esto.

Tomó mi mano guiándome a una esquina lejana de la pista de baile, abrió la puerta de una habitación pequeña que era utilizada para guardar los suministros de la piscina, me detuve plantando los pies en el suelo, estaba oscuro allí dentro y estaríamos solos, tiré con fuerza pero él me levantó con delicadeza y entró en la modesta estancia dejándome en el suelo, la diminuta ventana ubicada sobre la puerta ofrecía solo la suficiente luz para ver su rostro, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y mientras la puerta se cerraba escuché su voz. Era más áspera de lo normal.

– No Bella, dijiste que me dejabas libre, pero nunca accedí a aquello y nunca lo haré, vas a escucharme para variar – sus manos se posaron a cada lado de mi rostro – hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber – gruñó, acercándose más a mí – dijiste que nunca te busqué, pero si lo hice, tres años después que me marché, regresé a Forks – su voz se tensó – Bella, leí la nota que me dejaste.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas ¿había regresado? En esa época yo habría tenido veintiuno y estaría trabajando como loca en mis maestrías.

– Charlie… nunca me dijo… –mi voz se apagó.

– Después de leer tu nota le pedí que no te lo contara – sonrió con burla – estuvo encantado de hacerlo.

Estaba un tanto aturdida, él había regresado por voluntad propia, pensé en todas esas noches que había permanecido en mi cama despierta mirando la ventana, esperando en vano que él volviera.

Pero aún así ¿tres años? ¿Por qué le había tomado tres años? ¿Y _por qué_ regresó? ¿Culpa de nuevo?

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, llevó sus manos a mi cintura y me estrechó contra él.

– Terminé en los barrios pobres de Brasil después de dejarte, al principio intenté sobrellevar un día a la vez, luego una hora a otra y finalmente minuto a minuto sin ti.

Su respiración era pesada en mi oído y sentí como me sostenía con fuerza de sus brazos ¿me extrañaba? ¿Había _intentado_ permanecer alejado?… Un pensamiento me asaltó, mi corazón se hundió mientras lo recordaba diciendo que no era buena para él, ese era el por qué él había peleado contra la urgencia y aparentemente ganado por tres largos años, no había sido antes, y ciertamente no era ahora suficiente para retenerlo, nuestros mundos aún estaban muy lejos uno del otro. Edward estaba conmigo esta noche pero en algún punto del futuro me despertaría sola ¿Qué podría una exquisita pieza de perfección de diecisiete años querer con una torpe humana de veinticinco?

Tenía que mantener alzados mis muros, poner una barrera que me evitara morir internamente.

Intenté alejarme pero su agarre de hierro me sostuvo con rapidez, las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos.

– Bella – sus labios se posaron en mi oído mientras murmuraba – te amo, siempre te he amado.

¿Me amaba? Mis dedos se aferraron con fuerza en sus brazos mientras las palabras flotaban en el aire, en la oscuridad observé su intensa mirada y sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad, sentía las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

– Nunca te hubieras ido – jadeé acusadoramente – si me amaras la _mitad_ de lo que te amé a ti.

Me miró fijamente.

– Fue el mayor error que cometí – hablaba con lentitud – lo veo ahora, pero, estabas en constante peligro a causa de mi existencia, debía anteponer tus necesidades a las mías, tenía que marcharme y darte la oportunidad de tener una vida de verdad.

Me estaba ahogando con mis emociones.

– Tenía una vida de verdad – gruñí – contigo.

Tensó la mordida con el anhelo de hacerme comprender.

– No creía que fuera una vida real para ti Bella, todo lo que veía era lo egoísta que era al mantenerte a mi lado – suspiró cerrando los ojos – Alice intentó advertirme pero no la escuché, el recuerdo de Jasper en esa fiesta me perseguía… y no vi nada más, simplemente quería que tuvieras la vida que deberías haber tenido si nunca me hubieras conocido.

Su confesión me había dejado pasmada, pero no me atrevía a creer que fuera verdad, sacudí la cabeza furiosamente.

– ¡Cómo te atreviste a tomar esa decisión! ¡Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme creer estos últimos siete años que ya no me amabas!

Intenté de nuevo alejarme pero sostuvo mi rostro en sus manos, su mirada se suavizó.

– Bella – susurró con dulzura – si quieres irte después de que termine de explicarme, no te detendré, pero no hasta que haya terminado – sus pulgares acariciaban mi rostro mientras ronroneaba – Bella te he amado cada minuto de cada día, estuve en Irlanda tratando de averiguar cómo ser parte de mi familia otra vez, desde que te dejé me ha sido difícil estar con ellos, de tener un propósito o dirección – me sostuvo casi con desesperación – encontré algo de paz repitiéndome que eras feliz y que vivías tu vida como lo hubieras hecho antes de conocerme, te imaginé alegre y que habías olvidado todo de mí– tensó la mordida mientras gruñía – luego cuando te vi junto a la escalera con ese tal Thomas… – sus dedos se flexionaban en mi rostro – supe que quería que estuvieras solo conmigo, que me pertenecieras a mí y _a nadie más_ , este tiempo sin ti ha sido insoportable y solitario, te necesito a ti y a la luz que le das a mi vida.

Su nariz rozaba la mía, sus labios estaban tan cerca.

– Edward, no puedo… – susurré con severidad – dices que me dejaste para protegerme ¿pero qué ha cambiado? – Tragué con dificultad – en algún punto me dejaras otra vez.

– Bella – gruñó ligeramente mientras su frente se apoyaba en la mía – nunca te dejaré de nuevo, te doy mi voto solemne, no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti – rió tristemente – te seguí cada mañana mientras corrías y en cada dolorosa cita que tuviste con Thomas, observé como la luz de tu apartamento se apagaba cada noche mientras miraba tu ventana – exhaló con fuerza – incluso viajé a Forks el día de Acción de Gracias.

Me aferraba a él con fuerza.

¿Podía ser cierto todo aquello que decía? Si en realidad me ha amado todo este tiempo, la esperanza iba a comenzar a deslizarse en mi corazón, y más que nada, tenía miedo de sentirla nuevamente.

– ¿Fuiste a Forks? – Susurré.

– No estuviste allí – admitió con dolor – no sabía dónde estabas, permanecí en el aeropuerto esperando todo el día hasta que vi que habías regresado a salvo – su mano acarició mi cabello – Bella, no puedo sobrevivir a menos que esté cerca de ti, te necesito a mi lado, te amo más que a nada – sus manos se deslizaron a mi rostro de nuevo – te amo Bella, nunca he dejado de hacerlo y siempre te amaré – enjuagó mis lágrimas con su pulgar – eres inteligente y talentosa, me has superado en todos los sentidos, no puedo imaginar lo que podrías ver en mi ahora, no valgo todo el dolor y sacrificio que costaría estar conmigo pero no puedo dejar que continúes con el resto de tu vida creyendo que no te amo, que no te amé antes. Tú siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida.

Hubo silencio, permanecí inmóvil, era como si hubiera descrito lo que yo sentía por _él,_ mi corazón gritaba mientras los últimos siete años ya no importaban, todo lo que quería era aferrarme a él y nunca dejarlo ir.

Edward me amaba. Me había encontrado.

Sentí su fría mano viajar a mi mentón y acercar mi rostro al suyo.

– Bella – susurró con voz ronca – ¿hay alguna posibilidad que yo aún te importe, de que puedas amarme?

Demasiadas palabras pugnaban por salir, mis brazos no se detuvieron hasta que rodearon su cuello, mis manos recorrieron su cabello mientras mis labios se acercaban tanto a los suyos que podía probar su esencia en mi lengua, mi corazón gritaba la respuesta.

– Si – susurré de alguna forma – si Edward, te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Todo el aire escapó de él mientras sus labios se presionaban con fuerza sobre los míos, sus manos estrecharon mi rostro con vigor mientras susurraba mi nombre y me besaba con más intensidad. Mi corazón explotó. Estaba completamente superada por el deseo y el anhelo del amor de mi vida. Mis dedos aferraron su cabello con firmeza mientras nuestros labios se movían con desesperación, empujando y sosteniéndose mientras luchábamos por acercarnos tanto como fuera posible, no existían reglas, sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca me detuvo, jamás me había besado de esta forma, una y otra vez sus labios presionaban los míos con urgencia, tuve que retirarme jadeando por aire antes de volver a besarlo.

– Nunca te dejaré ir – gruñó con voz fiera y profunda, me besó con más intensidad que antes, como si fuéramos uno solo, sostuvo mi cabeza mientras sus labios se abrían por un momento y su esencia se arremolinaba a mí alrededor, intoxicándome, estaba aturdida y embriagada por un instante cuando suspiró y me apoyó contra la pared.

Jamás pensé sentir aquello, había estado preparada para pasar mi vida entera recordando cómo se sentía estar en sus brazos, y ahora, aquí estaba, era la realización de cada sueño, de cada esperanza y de cada deseo oculto. No podía acercarme lo suficiente ni expresar lo mucho que vivía por él, añoraba cada segundo que me daba, ya no podría estar alejada de Edward, nunca sería capaz de dejarlo ir.

Se detuvo y luego besó mi hombro desnudo.

– Por favor – susurró sin aliento – salgamos de este lugar y vayamos a alguna parte donde podamos estar solos.

– Mi apartamento – me las arreglé para contestar.

– Perfecto – su delicioso aliento me envolvió.

Mis brazos aún permanecían alrededor de su cuello rodeándolo con fuerza mientras él estrechaba firmemente la parte trasera de mi vestido.

– _Ahora_ – gruñó, sus labios rozando los míos.

– Necesito despedirme de Johnathan – me besó de una forma que debería ser ilegal, luego sus ojos negros y salvajes encontraron los míos.

– Te esperaré en la entrada lateral– dijo con voz grave – traje mi auto.

De alguna forma, me separé de él, Edward abrió la puerta y de nuevo escuché la música y a las personas conversando, había estado en un trance tan profundo que solo él había existido para mí, las piernas me temblaban mientras atravesaba la multitud con rapidez buscando a Johnathan.

Lo encontré cerca al bar y le agradecí de manera veloz sin lucir tan obvia por la amable invitación a su encantadora fiesta, tomé mi abrigo y cartera y me dirigí a la entrada.

Había mucha gente y algunos se acercaron para conversar conmigo, sonreí y continué caminando mientras me disculpaba por tener que marcharme, pasé la pista de baile atravesando la multitud moviéndome hacia el paraíso que me esperaba en la entrada.

Estaba a pocos metros de la puerta cuando Steven Maxwell, el abogado principal de la compañía que había adquirido en septiembre me alcanzó, su aliento olía fuertemente a licor.

– Vaya, hola señorita Swan – se burló con despreció.

Estaba impaciente, solo quería llegar a Edward.

– Piérdete Steven – dije sin emoción mientras intentaba pasar por su lado.

Después de ganarle en la sala de conferencias, me había llamado para invitarme a salir, parecía que el rechazo a sus invitaciones lo enojaban más que el hecho de destrozar la compañía de su cliente.

– Esa táctica nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, pero debo admitir que si me dieran la oportunidad estaría encantado de probarla – sonrió con malicia.

Me giré.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Hay un rumor en esta velada que dice que el tipo con el que estabas coqueteando en las sombras es el dueño de la Corporación C – arrastró las palabras – dicen que planea llevar a cabo un último plan para detener la venta de su compañía y por lo que acabo de ver, parece que está funcionando – se inclinó con complicidad, hice una mueca alejándome de su aliento – no puede arruinar la vida de un tipo si está involucrada con él ¿no es así? juega tan sucio como usted, _Isabella_.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. No podía ser cier… pero tenía que serlo.

Por supuesto… mi pecho ardía.

Era una completa idiota. Igual que las otras veces que Edward había usado sus " _dones_ " para atraer la presa, me lo merecía, después de todas las cosas por lo que lo había hecho pasar, finalmente él había encontrado un último truco que jugarme.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

Sentía que la vida se me escapaba entre las manos.

Tropecé alejándome de la entrada, tensé la mordida dolorosamente mientras sentía el pánico, el horror y la vergüenza creciendo hasta incapacitarme, miré mi reloj y tuve que parpadear furiosamente para ver que eran las nueve y cuarenta, mi conductor estaría esperándome en la entrada principal, me abrí paso entre la multitud corriendo mientras me dirigía al comedor, si Edward hubiera escuchado la conversación estaría en este momento detrás de mí.

Una vez que pisé la alfombra, el zapato quedó enredado en un pliegue de la misma y caí, estaba otra vez en el bosque tropezando, el único mundo que siempre había querido me era de nuevo arrebatado mientras que el agujero en mi pecho crecía, extendiéndose mucho más que antes, me puse de pie y trastabillé hasta la puerta, la nieve se arremolinaba a mi alrededor mientras llegaba a la entrada principal, el abrigo colgaba lánguidamente a mi lado, el auto se estacionó y mientras mi conductor daba la vuelta y abría la puerta, me dejé caer sin fuerza en el asiento.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse pero las enjuagué furiosa, la última vez que él me abandonó yo era una adolescente asustada.

Pero ya no lo era.

Yo, Bella Swan iba a tomar por completo el control, en menos de veinticuatro horas esto se habría acabado y Edward Cullen no tendría nada que opinar sobre mi vida de nuevo.

Cuadré los hombros y le gruñí al conductor para que saliera de este lugar.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Nunca había perdido y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **Bella, cariño, a quien le importa despedirse de Jonathan cuando Edward está esperándote en una de las entradas! Argh!**

 **Siento la demora en la actualización, me quedé sin luz *llora***

 **Nos leemos en los comentarios ^_^**


	21. Perdida

**¡Hola!**

 **Me gustaría que antes de que leyeran el capitulo buscaran o descargaran la canción Lost de Michael Bublé y la colocaran en modo "repetir" (la escena es larga) personalmente creo que escuchar la canción al mismo tiempo que Bella, hace que se entienda mucho más todo lo que Edward intenta expresar, además, es la canción que inspiró a la autora a escribir la historia =)**

 **¡Nos leemos al final!**

* * *

 **21\. Perdida.**

 **(Bella POV)**

– Conductor, maneje tan rápido como pueda.

Comenzó a protestar pero le lancé un montón de dinero sobre el asiento, su pie presionó el acelerador y nos alejamos de la entrada privada de Chase, el agujero gritaba por atención pero lo ignoré, no me rendiría esta vez.

Tensé la mordida y me forcé a permanecer enojada, ese era el mejor estado de ánimo para mí, y a decir verdad, estaba furiosa, pero no con Edward, sino conmigo misma, sabía que no podía confiar en él con el corazón y a pesar de eso había dejado que mis escudos bajaran por completo.

Enterré el rostro en mis manos.

Le había dicho que lo amaba, ese día en el bosque él fue capaz de ver mi mirada de desesperación; sabía que había visto la angustia en mi rostro y de todas formas se marchó, si pudo hacerme aquello esa vez ¿por qué no pude ver lo fácil que seria para él engañarme ahora?

Mi mente trazaba con velocidad un plan mientras avanzábamos por la autopista, sabía que no podía ir a casa, él me encontraría, mis músculos se tensaron mientras me preguntaba con qué truco saldría ahora ¿le diría a Harry Banks que había admitido amarlo? Si lo hacía, Harry Banks y el resto del gremio legal nunca me respetaría de nuevo, en este punto, todo lo que sabía con seguridad era que si Edward había ido tan lejos como para pretender amarme, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Miré mi reloj, eran solamente las diez de la noche, mi plan comenzó a tomar forma y para cuando el horizonte se hizo visible, supe lo que tenía que hacer, llamé a Julián, mi abogado personal, y le informé que lo necesitaba inmediatamente y que estaríamos despiertos toda la noche formulando una estrategia que evitara que fuera demandada por mi propia compañía, porque lo que había planeado para mañana haría que Sterling Hathaway hirviera de rabia.

Me encontré con Julián en su oficina y cuando le informé lo que quería hacer me miró como si estuviera loca, comprendí su reacción, después de todo, estaba allí de pie con un vestido de gala en mitad de la noche pidiéndole hacer algo que era inaudito en el mundo de los negocios, luego de asegurarle que no había tomado ni una sola gota de licor finalmente aceptó y sin delicadeza me recordó que al hacerlo trabajar en la madrugada debía pagarle el doble, asentí recordándome que él era el mejor.

Trabajamos febrilmente toda la noche intentando llevar a cabo lo que con facilidad tomaría una semana, finalmente a las seis y media de la mañana él añadió los toques finales, repasé todo y firmé en los lugares necesarios, pensé en lo que sostenía en mis manos y por un momento me permití sentir pena, luego me detuve, las emociones, me recordé, eran lo que me habían metido en tantos problemas en primer lugar, si tan solo hubiera permanecido insensible y desalmada durante todo este lío con Edward, nada de esto habría sucedido, había aprendido la lección, no cometería el mismo error otra vez.

Tomé la enorme pila de papeles y salí de la oficina.

Mientras que el conductor del taxi avanzaba en el tráfico de la mañana encendí el móvil, lo había apagado luego de regresar a la ciudad anoche, estaba completamente segura que cierto vampiro no tendría problema en encontrar mi número telefónico, y estaba en lo cierto, tenia veinte llamadas de un número que nunca había visto antes, tomé el móvil y llamé a Simmons, respondió al primer timbre.

– Hola Bella… eh ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta anoche?

– Bastante esclarecedora – gruñí frunciendo el ceño – ¿están todos reunidos en la sala de conferencias?

Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego dudó.

– Todos excepto Edward.

– Llegaré en cinco minutos – colgué antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Mi mente iba a mil por hora mientras intentaba descubrir cuál sería el siguiente paso de Edward, no era una hazaña sencilla descifrar la brillante mente de un vampiro ¿me emboscaría en la sala de conferencias o estaría esperándome en el corredor? Pensé en usar otra entrada pero decidí que era mejor enfrentar todo esto.

El auto ni siquiera se había estacionado cerca a la acera cuando lo vi.

Era lo más hermoso que vería en toda mi vida, como algún olvidado dios pagano de la belleza, su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado por el viento decembrino, todos los demás se cubrían contra el frio pero él se mantenía ajeno a ello, su rostro era sombrío mientras permanecía de pie cerca al edificio mirando fijamente hacia mi ventana.

– Sí, apuesto que estás enojado ahora mismo ¿verdad? – Murmuré – tu pequeño plan diabólico no salió de la manera que esperabas ¿no es así?

El taxista me miró de manera extraña, le lancé el dinero y salí del auto, me moví apresuradamente por la acera mientras bajaba la cabeza y caminaba rápido hacia las puertas giratorias.

Su voz de terciopelo sonó detrás de mí.

– Bella no es lo que piensas.

– La última vez que recuerdo – casi corría ahora – no podías leer mis pensamientos – escupí.

– Bella lo que pasó entre los dos no tiene nada que ver con la maldita compañía – su aterciopelada voz, de hecho, sonaba genuina.

– Necesitas crear un nuevo plan Edward – jadeé – porque verás, pretender estar enamorado de mi no funcionó.

Me mezclé con la multitud de personas que se apresuraban por la calzada y pasé por las puertas giratorias del edificio, él entró justo después de mí pero afortunadamente, un hombre mayor entró con un bastón por el otro lado y comenzó a abrirse paso lentamente, Edward estaba atrapado en medio teniendo que caminar a la misma velocidad que el anciano, me lancé apresuradamente dentro del elevador que justamente cerraba sus puertas e ignoré las miradas extrañas que obtuve por mi elección de atuendo ejecutivo.

Mi corazón latía con furia y me enojaba ver como rápidamente este traicionaba mi cabeza.

 _Él no te ama Bella_ , me recordé una vez más, _solo termina con todo esto_ , me repetí una y otra vez, _termina con todo esto una vez más_.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso cuarenta y dos, él estaba allí con las manos en las caderas esperándome.

 _El tramposo subió por las escaleras_ , pensé iracunda y comencé a caminar con rapidez para un humano hacia la sala de conferencias, era difícil hacerlo con el vestido de noche y los estúpidos zapatos altos tampoco ayudaban.

– Bella ¿cómo puedes pensar que anoche solo estaba tratando de recuperar mi compañía? Me conoces mejor que eso ¿no? – su voz todavía era suave a pesar que hablaba entre dientes, cuando no contesté él insistió – Bella, cada palabra que dije ayer fue completamente cierta, tienes que creerme.

Habíamos llegado a las puertas de la sala de conferencias y lentamente disminuí el paso hasta detenerme, me giré mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba un respiro.

– No soy esa chica de dieciocho años que abandonaste en el bosque Edward, ella te amaba sin razón, habría ido hasta el fin del mundo contigo, te ofreció su alma y no te pidió nada excepto que la amaras a cambio, no tienes idea de lo que le hiciste cuando te marchaste.

– Creo que estoy comenzando a verlo – susurró.

– Y te juro – di un paso adelante mientras gruñía desafiante – que nunca te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. – Busqué la manija de la puerta pero su voz estaba justo en mi oído.

– Bella no hagas esto – suplicó – me amas y yo te amo completamente, no hay nada que no haría por ti, no me importa la compañía, Bella, no me interesa.

Esta era la última vez que Edward estaría así de cerca a mí, cerré los ojos y me perdí en el momento, luego me aclaré la garganta y giré la manija.

Mientras me acercaba a la mesa Simmons observó mi ropa.

– Estás demasiado elegante ¿no crees? – Levantó una ceja y lo ignoré, abrí mi maletín y miré los papales que mi abogado y yo habíamos firmado tan solo unos minutos antes, esto era todo, la sala se silenció y comencé.

– Caballeros, quiero agradecerles por estar aquí el día de hoy.

Los abogados de mi firma lucían petulantes, Harry Banks y los demás abogados de la Corporación C parecían demacrados, observé a Harry con mayor detenimiento y pude darme cuenta que lucía cansado, exhausto en extremo, si no lo conociera mejor habría jurado que también pasó toda la noche despierto. _Bueno_ , pensé con disgusto, _dormirá mejor esta noche_.

Me giré hacia la secretaria que estaba a cargo de la reunión.

– Quiero que quede claro en el acta que estoy actuando completamente por cuenta propia, ningún otro miembro de esta firma está involucrado con mis actos.

Simmons se inclinó en su asiento con expresión preocupada y perpleja.

– Siendo las diez de la mañana del dos de diciembre del presente año, Whitmore-Hathaway da por terminado todos los acuerdos con la Corporación C.

Simmons se levantó de un salto de la silla, nuestros abogados parecían pasmados y comenzaron a levantar sus voces mientras me formulaban preguntas a gritos, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper lanzarle una mirada a Edward, evité mirarlos a propósito y levanté una mano para detener los alaridos.

– He redactado una serie de documentos que necesitaran de la firma de las dos partes, los puntos principales se encuentran resaltados, pero declararé que a las doce del mediodía el cincuenta y un porciento de las acciones de la Corporación C que actualmente pertenecen a esta firma, serán de nuevo puestas en el mercado – Jasper se giró rápidamente hacia uno de los abogados sentados al final de la mesa, este ya se encontraba de pie saliendo apresuradamente de la oficina con su celular en la mano.

Hice un gesto hacia la pila de papeles en frente mío.

– Estarán muy ocupados firmando y leyendo estos documentos por las próximas horas, no me necesitaran, me he tomado la libertad de firmar en los lugares requeridos.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Harry Banks exhaló.

– Eso es todo – susurré con resolución.

Estaba cerrando mi maletín y preparándome para salir cuando Harry, quien se veía un poco aturdido, habló.

– Puede que necesite contactarla en los próximos días ¿le gustaría que me reuniera con usted aquí, o prefiere que nos encontremos en mi oficina?

Fruncí los labios.

– Si me necesita, deberá llamar a Michael Simmons, él sabrá cómo contactarme – tragué con dificultad – no podrá encontrarme aquí, a partir de hoy no seguiré trabajando para Whitmore-Hathaway… pienso renunciar antes de que sea despedida.

Simmons puso la cabeza en sus manos mientras la sala se llenaba con susurros y rostros atónitos.

Edward saltó de su silla.

– Bella no – gruñó ásperamente.

Miré dentro de esos ojos negros y sentí que todas mis emociones surgían, tensé la mordida y las alejé, estaba determinada a hacer mi última salida tan grande como habían sido mis entradas. Tomé el maletín y me alejé de la mesa.

– Hay una cláusula en los documentos – anuncié – si estos no son diligenciados por un representante legal en un plazo de veinticuatro horas, todos los derechos de propiedad de la compañía volverán a ser de esta firma, les he dejado apenas el tiempo suficiente para ello, les sugiero que comiencen, buen día caballeros.

Hubo un estadillo de actividad, el equipo de Harry tomó los papeles hojeándolos para ver si en verdad eran legítimos, mi equipo permanecía pasmado, intentando también obtener un vistazo de los documentos, ninguno de ellos me observó, sabía que era reemplazable, habría un nuevo cazatalentos haciendo mi trabajo al finalizar la semana.

Estaba por salir cuando no pude evitar ver a Edward una vez más, mis ojos viajaron con lentitud por el grupo hasta que tuvieron el valor de mirarlo, él me observaba fijamente, sentí que mis piernas se debilitaban y clavé las uñas en la palma de mi mano, su rostro angular lucía preocupado y no podía ver el por qué, le había dado todo lo que él quería, tomé un profundo respiro y pensé que a pesar de todo, estaba tan feliz de que me hubiera besado anoche, habría tomado cualquier cantidad de dolor por ello.

– Adiós – susurré, incluso con todo el escándalo sabía que podía escucharme. Comenzó a levantarse de su silla pero negué con la cabeza enfáticamente mientras tensaba la mordida – ruptura limpia – jadeé y me giré para salir rápidamente de la oficina.

Antes que la puerta se cerrara escuché a Harry decir "¡Señor Cullen regrese! Su firma es la más importante, no tenemos mucho tiempo". Luego escuché que Jasper decía "Edward, tienes que hacer esto por Carlisle"

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió, mi respiración se detuvo y luego escuché que Simmons corría para alcanzarme.

– Bella ¿qué demonios está pasando? – Gritó – ¡no puedes renunciar! – Llegó a mi lado y habló en voz baja – ¿qué te hizo hacer semejante locura? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Edward?

Comencé a caminar de nuevo, quería sacar mis cosas personales de la oficina antes que las noticias le llegaran al señor Hathaway.

– Aparentemente no soy tan astuta y despiadada como pensé alguna vez – repliqué luchando por mantener mi voz calmada – al parecer ese título le pertenece a Edward.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Bella? – sonaba enojado ahora.

– Ya no importa.

Había llegado a mi oficina, Sally intentaba describirme la agenda de ese día mientras observaba mi ropa, la ignoré y me dirigí a uno de los armarios, saqué una caja y comencé a colocar allí las fotos de Renée, Charlie, Jake y también algunas cosas que eran importantes para mí, deje todos los premios que había ido reuniendo en los estantes.

Simmons estaba de pie en la puerta desesperado y confundido.

– ¡Bella! – Exclamó – ¿ese es el vestido que usaste en la fiesta de Chase anoche? ¿No pasaste por tu casa? Dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Busqué en el cajón inferior de mi escritorio y tomé la memoria en la que guardaba todos los contactos que había hecho con los años, era posible que esos nombres me fueran útiles más adelante.

Tomé un profundo respiro y comencé a salir de la oficina pasando por el lado de Simmons pero él me detuvo.

– Bella – rogó – eres la mejor, por favor no lo hagas, esto aún tiene solución.

No había planeado sentir alivio al dejar este lugar, pensé que todo esto era la representación de lo que quería después de que él se marchó, pero quizás solo era una parte de mis defensas para mantener a cualquier persona lejos. Para dejar de sentir.

Me giré para mirarlo y de hecho sentí calma.

– Mira – dije sonriendo un poco – probablemente ya sabes esto, pero eres mi mejor amigo, el único amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo de hecho, gracias por todo – toqué su brazo – en especial últimamente – él solo me miró, inseguro, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante esta nueva Bella. Me aclaré la garganta – pero necesito un último favor, necesito que regreses a la sala de conferencias y te asegures que todo vaya bien, lo último que quiero es tener que verlo de nuevo – tragué el nudo en mi garganta –llámame después y dime como acabó todo ¿de acuerdo?

Sorprendentemente él me envolvió en un abrazo fuerte.

– Te llamaré en un par de horas – prometió.

El señor Hathaway no se encontraba en la oficina, su secretaria me había informado que se hallaba en una reunión, en secreto suspiré aliviada, las probabilidades eran que las noticias le llegaran antes de que yo pudiera ponerlo al corriente, pero ahora ya no importaba.

Tomé un taxi y mientras que este recorría las calles del centro de Nueva York, me recosté y cerré los ojos; lo hice, había sido fuerte, me había mantenido de una sola pieza una última vez.

Dejé la caja en mi apartamento, me bañé, después me cambié de ropa a una más apropiada y luego bajé por las escaleras, sabía que no tenía la energía para correr en ese preciso momento así que decidí dar un paseo, comencé a caminar por el tramo principal que atravesaba Central Park, mis pies hacían crujir la gruesa capa de nieve, todo era muy tranquilo y había unas pocas personas en el parque, caminé despacio, concentrándome en mis pasos, pensando en los eventos de las ultimas veinticuatro horas.

Le había admitido a Edward anoche que lo amaba, una vez más me había sincerado con él haciéndome vulnerable para que él me destrozara, justo ahí, en ese preciso momento, había hecho un voto de nunca enamorarme otra vez de un vampiro.

Él era mi mundo, sin importar que no hubiera sido parte de él en siete años, era la razón de mi existencia, el inicio y final de cada día; el problema era que en una época de mi vida pensé que había encontrado algo tan real, que sentía como si nuestras almas se tocaran cada vez que estaba cerca de él, no estaba segura que estuviera hecha para olvidar aquello.

Lo amaría por el resto de mi vida, tenía que aceptar aquello ahora y de alguna forma construir una vida con ese hecho grabado muy dentro de mí, quizás eso era todo lo que alguien podía pedir, encontrar una vez el amor verdadero, algunas veces se queda y otras no, pero, sabía que para mí nunca habría nadie más.

Fue de hecho un alivio admitirlo en vez de intentar negarlo y ocultarlo.

No sería más una jugadora despiadada en el mundo de los negocios, no quería tener que rendirle cuentas a los Sterling Hathaways del mundo, creí que era lo suficientemente cruel para ello, pero me equivocaba, tal vez creara mi propia empresa de inversiones, sería una muy diferente a Whitmore-Hathaway, haría algo bueno, le ayudaría a las compañías y me convertiría en una persona amable otra vez, ya no tenía el corazón para ir y matar, también tiraría cada par de zapatos de doce centímetros que tuviera, fueran Manolo Blahniks o no.

Quizás me tomara un pequeño receso y fuera a visitar a Renée, tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado y la soleada y cálida Florida sonaba bastante bien, en algún punto, muy pronto, debía regresar a Forks, había estado huyendo del dolor y era consciente que tenía que enfrentarlo, algún día Charlie ya no estaría y solo me llenaría de arrepentimiento no verlo tan a menudo como pudiera.

Tuve una visión de mí, como una anciana, sola mirando a la vida que había vivido, sabía que mi corazón todavía le pertenecería a Edward, me estremecí ante el dolor, una vez le había prometido que lo amaría para siempre, de una forma u otra, supuse que aquello aún sucedería.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que cuando finalmente miré a mi alrededor, nada parecía familiar, me di cuenta que no tenía idea de donde estaba, observé el camino, los árboles lucían diferentes cubiertos de nieve y el área me era ajena.

Estaba perdida.

La temperatura había bajado, antes el aire era tranquilo, ahora un frio viento estaba comenzando a soplar y la nieve volvía a caer, miré mi reloj y me sorprendió ver que había estado caminando por casi dos horas, ajusté la bufanda a mi cuello y metí las manos en los bolsillos, mis dedos se curvaron alrededor de algo, saqué aquello y me di cuenta que era mi ipod.

Lo observé por unos segundos, no tenía idea por qué estaba en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, era el mismo abrigo que había usado en la fiesta de anoche y en la oficina esta mañana, por lo que sabía, el ipod aún estaba en mi cómoda, lo encendí y revisé el menú, me quede de piedra, toda mi música había sido borrada y en su lugar había un titulo que se repetía una y otra vez, de principio a fin de la lista que decía "Bella's Song"

Perder la música no era una tragedia, odiaba cada canción de rock y de rap que allí tenía, mi corazón saltó cuando caí en cuenta que existía solo una persona que había podido hacer esto, estuve a punto de devolver el ipod a mi bolsillo pero me detuve, sabiendo que tarde o temprano iba a escucharlo.

Me pregunté cómo y cuando había hecho esto, tenía que haber sido esta mañana antes de que entráramos en la sala de conferencias.

¿Era esto parte de su complot para engañarme y hacer que renunciara a su compañía?

Me coloqué los audífonos y me preparé para lo que estaba por venir.

El piano tocaba una simple pero encantadora melodía, luego escuché su hermosa voz de terciopelo, las palabras me tomaron desprevenida.

 _No puedo creer que se terminó,_

 _Vi como todo se derrumbó,_

 _Y nunca miré lo escrito en esa pared,_

 _Si tan solo hubiera sabido,_

 _Que los días pasan con rapidez,_

 _Que las cosas buenas nunca duran,_

 _Que llorabas._

 _El verano se convirtió en invierno,_

 _La nieve se convirtió en lluvia,_

 _Y la lluvia en lágrimas en tu rostro,_

 _Apenas reconozco a la chica que eres ahora,_

 _Y Dios espero que no sea demasiado tarde,_

 _Demasiado tarde._

 _Porque no estás sola,_

 _Estoy siempre allí contigo,_

 _Y nos perderemos juntos,_

 _Hasta que la luz haya salido,_

 _Porque cuando sientas que no puedes más,_

 _Y que la oscuridad ha ganado,_

 _Cariño no estás perdida,_

 _Cuando tu mundo se viene abajo,_

 _Y no puedes soportarlo,_

 _Dije, cariño no estás perdida._

 _La vida puede no tener piedad,_

 _Puede destrozarte el alma,_

 _Y hacerte sentir que enloqueces,_

 _Pero no lo estás,_

 _Al parecer las cosas cambiaron,_

 _Pero hay una que sigue igual,_

 _En mi corazón tú has permanecido,_

 _Y podremos volar, volar, volar lejos._

 _Porque no estás sola,_

 _Estoy siempre allí contigo,_

 _Y nos perderemos juntos,_

 _Hasta que la luz haya salido,_

 _Porque cuando sientas que no puedes más,_

 _Y que la oscuridad ha ganado,_

 _Cariño no estás perdida,_

 _Cuando tu mundo se viene abajo,_

 _Y no puedas llevar esa cruz,_

 _Dije, cariño no estás perdida,_

 _No estás perdida._

La canción terminó, lágrimas caían por mi rostro congelándose en mis mejillas, perdí la cuenta de las veces que la había escuchado, tan pronto dejaba de sonar, empezaba otra vez.

Él sabía que estaba perdida, pero entonces ¿por qué no me salvó? ¿Me había vuelto tan insensible y cínica en los últimos siete años que inmediatamente había asumido lo peor? ¿Estaba simplemente intentando protegerme a mi misma de resultar herida de nuevo?

Sentí que mi móvil vibraba en el bolsillo trasero, me limpié la nariz antes de contestar.

– Hola Simmons.

– Bella – parecía que le faltaba el aire – hay algo que necesito decirte.

Me preparé para lo peor y unas cuantas escenas corrieron por mi cabeza: Hathaway destruyendo la oficina con una ametralladora, tal vez había hecho que el equipo SWAT me esperara en mi apartamento o quizás había firmado un contrato con la mafia para acabar con mi vida.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Tartamudeé.

– Se supone que no debería saber esto – comenzó jadeante – Edward se encontraba firmando los documentos tan rápido como podía, mientras terminaba de hacerlo, escuché a dos abogados de la Corporación C hablar, Bella, estaban asombrados de que tu llegaras e hicieras ese anuncio porque anoche Edward mantuvo a Harry Banks despierto toda la noche elaborando los papeles que te convertirían a _ti_ en la dueña de la compañía.

Me tomó un momento entender lo que Simmons había dicho.

– ¿Qué? – Fue todo lo que pude decir.

– Si Bella, te dio las empresas en Francia, Italia, Alaska y todo lo demás con lo que Harry amenazó con hacernos pelear por años, no lo creí y tan pronto como Edward terminó, lo llamé fuera de la sala y se lo pregunté, él me confirmó que era verdad – Simmons se detuvo un instante para tomar aliento – Bella, Edward está a mi lado, exige hablar contigo y también quiere saber en dónde te encuentras ¿Qué debo hacer?

Estaba de pie en la nieve, sin palabras, intenté formar algunas pero ninguna salió.

– Bella ¿estás ahí? – Simmons preguntó ansioso – ¿en dónde estás?

– No sé – respondí con calma.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

Estaba un poco avergonzada.

– Estoy en algún lugar en Central Park… yo… solo comencé a caminar y… – mi voz se apagó, estaba aturdida, Edward estaba dispuesto a darme la compañía que significaba tanto para él y su familia solo para demostrar que me amaba.

Era una completa idiota.

Escuché a Simmons hablar con alguien y luego regresó a la conversación.

– Bella quédate dónde estás, él va para allá.

Simmons continuó hablando pero después de escuchar que Edward venía a encontrarme, lancé el móvil al bolsillo de mi abrigo y comencé a correr por el camino que había recorrido antes siguiendo las huellas que había dejado en la nieve.

No noté el frio ni el viento y simplemente seguí corriendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabía hacia quien corría, la nieve empezó a caer con más fuerza pegándose en mis pestañas y deslizándose por mis mejillas, mi aliento era visible en las bocanadas de aire que exhalaba mientras continuaba moviéndome.

Doblé en una curva y entré en un túnel y con alivio supe exactamente en dónde me encontraba, ya no estaba perdida, corrí por una zona de juegos familiar ahora cubierta por la nieve, luego crucé por un puente que recorría un arroyo, en verano, este arroyo fluía hacia un gran lago que en el momento se encontraba congelado bajo una gruesa capa de hielo, no quería rodear el lago, así que di un paso en el hielo y lentamente comencé a deslizar los pies en el, en las partes donde había caído nieve recientemente no era del todo resbaladizo, pero luego llegué a una parte cerca al centro del lago donde el viento había azotado con fuerza y toda la nieve había desaparecido.

Perdí el equilibrio y caí de rodillas, intenté ponerme de pie nuevamente mientras sentía que el frío hielo congelaba las palmas de mis manos pero cada vez que me levantaba, mis pies se deslizaban, aquel sueño volvió a mí, estaba reviviendo la desesperación de ese intenso y frenético deseo de llegar a alguien.

De repente, dos manos tan blancas como la nieve tomaron las mías.

– Bella te amo – su voz de terciopelo era como agua en el desierto, alcé mi rostro para encontrar el suyo mientras él me levantaba, su expresión era de dolor – siento mucho hacerte pasar por est…

No podía esperar un segundo más para besarlo y estampé mis labios en los suyos mientras suspiraba al sentirlos contra los míos, mi corazón explotó cuando él respondió completamente a mi beso, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mis manos recorrieron su cabello, era como si hubiera estado en una oscura y pequeña habitación por siete años y de repente saliera a la brillante luz del sol.

Por primera vez en siete años, estaba viva.

Me alzó y lo rodeé firmemente con mis piernas mientras lo escuchaba jadear con fuerza antes de comenzar a besarme otra vez, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por alejarse de mí y agradecí tanto que no lo hiciera, lo necesitaba más que al aire en ese momento, me estremecí de alegría mientras mis manos de nuevo eran capaces de tocar y acariciar su hermoso rostro, estábamos mojados de pie en un lago congelado en medio de una tormenta de nieve y era más feliz de lo que había sido jamás.

– Nunca te dejaré de nuevo – susurró cuando nuestros labios se separaron por un instante.

– Maldita sea, por supuesto que no lo harás – respondí, lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios.

– Simmons dijo que estabas perdida – susurró.

Coloqué mis manos a cada lado de su precioso rostro y suspiré.

– Ya no lo estoy – miré fijamente sus ojos dorados y me maravillé de que este ser exquisito y perfecto pudiera amarme, especialmente después de todo por lo que lo había hecho pasar, este arcángel, que era tan hermoso por dentro como por fuera. Toque su rostro con suavidad – siento haber huido anoche.

– Era tu turno – exhaló mientras sus labios recorrían mi mentón – ahora estamos a mano.

Mi respiración se aceleró y tragué con dificultad.

– Te amo – jadeé.

Colocó una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me besó con tanta intensidad que me sentí mareada mientras él se giraba y comenzaba a salir del hielo, aún no podía dejar de besarlo.

Mientras Edward se detenía junto a un banquillo fui consciente de una voz en la distancia, levantando la cabeza y mirando alrededor finalmente me di cuenta que provenía de mi bolsillo, Simmons todavía estaba al teléfono.

– ¿Simmons? – pregunté cuando llevé el móvil a mi oído.

– Bella ¿estás bien? – preguntó frenético.

– Si, perfectamente – suspiré – él me encontró.

– Eso es genial…si, oh, estoy de verdad muy feliz por ti, pero él que será pronto tu ex jefe, Sterling Hathaway, está en camino y exigiendo verte.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello y no pude evitar lanzar una risita.

– Estaré allí en un momento.

– ¿Acabas de reír? – Simmons sonaba tan sorprendido como si me hubiera quitado la ropa en medio de la sala de conferencias y hubiera empezado a bailar sobre la mesa.

Sin contestarle colgué.

– Tengo que ir a ver al señor Hathaway – murmuré contra los labios de Edward.

– Eso será divertido – rió entre dientes – ¿Cuánto demorarás?

Lo besé de nuevo.

– Depende del tipo de arma con que me reciba, con un cuchillo tardara un poco, con una pistola sin embargo, puede que termine el trabajo bastante rápido.

Se apartó para mirarme.

– Iré contigo – dijo serio.

– Por supuesto que lo harás – dije – él tiene que conocer a la persona que me causó tanto conflicto – lo miré fijamente – además, señor "C", no pienso dejarlo fuera de mi vista por el momento.

Edward tragó con dificultad, acercándome a él me besó con tanta emoción y amor que apenas fui capaz de comprenderlo.

– Pensé que te había perdido para siempre – susurró ásperamente.

Llevé mis manos a su rostro.

– Dame la eternidad y todo quedará perdonado.

Frunció el ceño tragando con dificultad, luego llevó su pulgar a mi mentón y me observó fijamente, como si buscara algo, estaba perdida en su belleza, mirando lo profundo de los únicos ojos que sostendrían mi corazón, finalmente su rostro se relajó.

– Trato hecho – respondió con voz ronca.

Sonreí y sentí que lágrimas llenaban mis ojos mientras que lo estrechaba tan fuerte como podía en mis brazos.

– Después de la reunión con Hathaway – ronroneó con calidez – me gustaría ir a un lugar más agradable.

– ¿Mi apartamento? – intenté sonar seductora.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras sonreía.

– Tiffany's

Mi corazón se detuvo al caer en cuenta que me estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

– ¿Demasiado pronto? – Preguntó nervioso cuando no respondí enseguida – debí esperar, todo esto es demasiado para ti ¿verdad?

– Edward – lo miré a los ojos – me casaré contigo en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar.

Con lentitud me depositó en la nieve y sostuvo mi rostro en sus manos.

– _No puedo_ vivir sin mi vida – susurró – _no puedo_ vivir sin mi alma.

– Gracias por mi canción – suspiré – es hermosa.

Fui recompensada con su sonrisa torcida.

– Revives partes en mí que creí que habían muerto hace mucho tiempo – confesó.

Su móvil vibró y después de mirar quien era lanzó una carcajada.

– Alice acaba de enviarme un mensaje.

– ¿Qué te escribió? – Pregunté.

– Rosalie exige que no botes tus zapatos – se detuvo y supe que había más.

– ¿Qué más dice? – insistí.

– Dice que tu vestido de novia ya está listo.

Gemí y luego reí.

Había extrañado a Alice.

Llevé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y observé su rostro con anhelo, él me devolvió la mirada, su belleza era mucho más de lo que probablemente pudiera alguna vez manejar.

– No quiero esperar mucho para ser tu esposa – susurré.

Tenía que decirle como me sentía, mantuve cada emoción y sentimiento guardado dentro de mí por mucho tiempo que de hecho me había causado dolor físico no expresarlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante y cuando los abrió vi pasión y anhelo arder lentamente en ese fuego dorado, sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos de manera desesperada mientras nuestras manos recorrían los cabellos del otro sosteniéndonos fuertemente juntos, de repente, hizo demasiado calor para llevar un abrigo.

Edward se separó solo el tiempo suficiente para susurrar sin aliento.

– Lo que tú digas.

Eventualmente, tomó mi mano y la besó mientras comenzábamos a salir del parque, iba a perderme para siempre con él, y aquel era el único lugar en el que quería estar.

* * *

 ***_* y por este tipo de cosas mi corazón aún está completamente enamorado de Edward Cullen *_* (por cierto, no puedo creer que la traducción de la canción me haya costado tanto x_x)**

 **Ya solo nos resta el epilogo así que nos leemos en los comentarios!**

 **Abrazos!**


	22. Epilogo: Comienzo

**Epilogo: Comienzo.**

 **(Bella POV)**

Tres días después desperté al sentir unos fríos labios presionarse en mi estomago, sonreía incluso antes de abrir los ojos, bajé la mirada hacia él y recorrí con mis dedos su cabello.

– Lo siento – murmuró contra mi piel – pero no pude esperar más a que te levantaras.

– Me mantuviste despierta toda la noche, pero te perdono – reí mientras tiraba de él y lo acercaba a mis labios.

Descansó su frio cuerpo completamente sobre el mío y me estremecí de placer.

– Señora Cullen – ronroneó

– Sí, señor Cullen – dije sin aliento.

– De momento esto del matrimonio es bastante increíble – sonrió mientras presionaba sus labios ligeramente sobre los míos.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda de mármol y él suspiró.

– Increíble es quedarse corto – susurré y mordí su labio inferior con suavidad, luego los recorrí con mi lengua.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con deseo.

– No puedo esperar a que seas inquebrantable – murmuró tortuosamente.

– Los viajes que haremos a Florida y Forks no serán muy, muy largos ¿verdad? – hice un mohín.

– Si no tuviéramos que hacer algo tan importante en la ciudad hoy – descansó su frente contra la mía y exhaló profundamente – estaría tentado de llevarte ahora mismo con Carlisle.

– No necesitamos a Carlisle – dije en voz baja.

– Es verdad – por un momento me brindó su sonrisa torcida, pero luego, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco – aún así me gustaría tenerlo cerca, solo por si acaso.

Miré el reloj.

– No necesito prepararme hasta dentro de una hora.

Él sonrió recorriendo con sus labios mi clavícula, luego esos labios fríos comenzaron a ascender hacia mi boca.

Sus besos hacían que olvidara mi nombre.

* * *

Un poco después de una hora salimos a la fría mañana decembrina, Edward sostenía mi mano enguantada mientras caminábamos, instintivamente los dos alzamos la mirada al cielo al mismo tiempo, nubes espesas flotaban sobre el horizonte de Manhattan, nos miramos uno al otro y sonreímos.

Edward llamó un taxi y pronto estuvimos dirigiéndonos hacia Staten Island, podía ver la Estatua de la Libertad lejos en el puerto mucho antes que el auto alcanzara la orilla.

Hicimos fila para subir al barco intentando ser discretos, miré alrededor cautelosamente solo en caso que alguno de ellos hubiera llegado antes, el barco lleno de gente atracó solo a casi cien metros de la Estatua de la Libertad y luego bajamos al muelle, la nieve fresca crujía mientras caminábamos hacia la gran estatua verde, pero en vez de dirigirnos al acogedor centro de visitas como todos los demás, nos detuvimos en una arboleda justo a la izquierda del edificio.

Rodeaba mi cintura con mis brazos para conservar el calor cuando Edward se alejó de mí, no quería que yo sintiera el frío de su piel.

Nada de eso. Lo atraje hacia mí y tan solo la emoción de sentir sus gélidos labios en mi mejilla envió una ráfaga de electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo subiendo mi temperatura instantáneamente, estaba apoyando mi rostro en su pecho cuando sus músculos se tensaron.

– Thomas está llegando – susurró.

Me giré observando el barco que aún se encontraba lejos, sabía que Edward estaba leyendo su mente.

– Se está preguntando a quien supuestamente encontrará aquí – murmuró – todavía está extremadamente herido y triste por haberte perdido – sus brazos instintivamente se estrecharon a mi alrededor con más fuerza, cuando lo miré, sus ojos parecían dos piedras preciosas.

– No sé qué haría si me dijeras adiós – confesó.

Me encogí de hombros.

– Probablemente alejarías a todo el mundo, trabajarías para una firma de inversiones importante en la ciudad de Nueva York e infundirías temor en todos aquellos que destruirías.

Rió entre dientes mientras sus labios rozaban mi frente.

– Eso suena bastante mal – bromeó.

Vimos como el barco se acercaba a la orilla y pensé en Vaughn, deseé poder explicarle que nunca debí salir con él en primer lugar, esto era mi culpa, sabía que nunca amaría a nadie que no fuera Edward, pero egoístamente había tratado de crearme una vida.

Ahora, usando la conversación que había tenido esa noche con Thomas en la carroza, estaba intentando hacer las cosas tan bien como podía.

El barco estaba atracando y en poco tiempo observamos a Vaughn caminar por el muelle, lucía un poco confundido y avergonzado, cinco minutos después Edward me avisó que la siguiente embarcación estaba acercándose.

– Ella está en ese barco – sonrió Edward.

Di unos pequeños saltos mientras aplaudía.

Diez minutos después escudriñábamos a cada persona que salía de la embarcación.

– Allí está ella – dijo Edward de repente.

Eché un vistazo por encima de su brazo y di un paso para poder observar de cerca.

Una mujer en mitad de sus veintes caminaba indecisa por el muelle, sostenía el abrigo a su alrededor con fuerza, más como un gesto de inseguridad que cualquier otra cosa.

Lo primero que noté fue su esbeltez y altura, tenía un hermoso cabello largo oscuro que caía en suaves rizos por su rostro y unos pómulos altos que permanecían sonrojados por el viento, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la acera vi que sus ojos eran grandes y de forma almendrada.

– Es tan hermosa – susurré.

Edward arrugó la nariz.

– No tan deslumbrante como la mujer que él acaba de perder, pero funcionará.

Le di un golpecito en un costado con mi codo.

– Buena respuesta.

Vaughn había estado examinando la multitud que había salido del barco, cuando la vio, observé cómo sus ojos se agrandaban sorprendidos y una inmensa sonrisa se extendía por su cincelado rostro.

– ¿Kristin eres tú? – en el rostro de Vaughn se veía la conmoción y la alegría mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia ella, la mujer lo observó ladeando la cabeza confundida y luego repentinamente el reconocimiento brilló en su mirada.

– Thomas Vaughn… de la secundaria Rockmont ¿verdad?

– Si, así es – la sonrisa sencilla de Thomas se extendió por su rostro, miró alrededor antes de continuar – ¿qué haces aquí?

– Bueno – lo observó con timidez – recibí una invitación, bastante elegante debo añadir, decía que viniera a este lugar a las once de la mañana el cinco de diciembre, no tenía idea por qué – se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

Vaughn buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un pedazo de papel.

– ¿Se parecía a esta?

Kristin la tomó y después de mirarla por un momento parpadeó con sorpresa.

– Es exactamente igual a esta – replicó con sospecha, lo miró fijamente mientras continuaba – ¿tú hiciste esto? – Thomas negaba con la cabeza antes de que ella hubiera terminado de hablar.

– ¡No! – Dijo enfáticamente – juro que no tengo nada que ver con esto – tragó con dificultad – pero espero que algún día tenga la oportunidad de agradecerle a la persona que lo hizo.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo instante antes de que Kristin hablara.

– Sabes, de vez en cuando tu rostro simplemente aparece en mi cabeza, a menudo me pregunto qué sucedió contigo.

– Se precisamente a que te refieres – sus ojos nunca abandonaron su rostro.

– ¿Aún juegas fútbol? – Preguntó.

– Es gracioso que preguntes eso – rió entre dientes – ¿te gustaría hablar sobre ello mientras almorzamos?

– Si – su sonrisa mostró una fila perfecta de dientes blancos mientras asentía – me encantaría.

Edward y yo los vimos caminar juntos de regreso a la embarcación.

– Bueno – suspiró – si este primer encuentro es algún precedente de su futuro, puedo decir por sus pensamientos que serán muy felices juntos.

– ¡Sí! – dije levantando mi puño al aire.

Esperamos adentro por el siguiente barco y luego tomamos un taxi, cuando comenzamos a desplazarnos miré a Edward y gruñí.

– Alice va a tener preparada una fiesta enorme cuando lleguemos ¿verdad?

– No habríamos podido vivir con ella si no hubiéramos accedido – su sonrisa brillaba – está fuera de sí porque no puede creer que no vaya a organizar la boda del siglo – lanzó una carcajada con profundidad – puede que nunca te perdone por el hecho que Michael Simmons sea tu dama de honor.

Rodé los ojos.

– La fiesta con tu familia, luego visitamos Florida y Forks para dar las noticias y luego nos iremos… a algún lugar… solo nosotros dos ¿verdad? – Lo miré expectante.

– Lo que usted desee, señora Cullen – su voz de terciopelo era gentil y cálida.

– Dilo de nuevo – susurré.

– Señora Cullen – ronroneó, sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos mientras lo decía – cuando estemos en Forks – murmuró – hay algunas cosas que necesito recuperar de las tablas del suelo de tu habitación.

Me alejé de él bastante confundida.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunté.

Me regaló su sonrisa torcida y mi corazón se saltó tres latidos.

– Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a Forks – susurró burlón.

– Nunca te agradecí – dije pensativa mirando su maravilloso rostro mientras el taxi giraba en Wall Street.

– ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

– Por amarme, todo este tiempo… por ver más allá del monstruo, por tener la esperanza que aún había algo ahí muy dentro de mí que valía la pena salvar.

Un viejo suspiro escapó de su pecho mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con sus dedos.

– He querido agradecerte por eso mismo desde la noche que te escuché decir mi nombre por primera vez.

Su beso fue delicado y suave, y aún así estaba impregnado de tanto amor y emoción, todo esto era demasiado, era demasiada felicidad, demasiada alegría, demasiada dicha.

El taxi estacionó frente a mi apartamento, cuando entramos a la recepción habló.

– Sabes, no tenemos que salir hacia el aeropuerto hasta dentro de dos horas.

Antes que pudiera parpadear sus labios se movían de un lado a otro por mi mandíbula.

– Podemos jugar Scrabble – ofrecí sin aliento.

Edward rió con aquel sonido musical.

– Ese no es el juego que tenía en mente.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

– ¡A que te gano! – Grité mientras corría hacia el ascensor.

Esa hermosa sonrisa torcida estaba en su rostro mientras permanecía allí mirándome presumido, las puertas del elevador comenzaban a cerrarse y sabía que esta era una carrera que él ganaría.

Pero esta vez, no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

 **¿Soy la única que se derrite cada vez que Edward dice "Señora Cullen? Además, ha sido inevitable no derramar unas cuantas lagrimillas al final….**

 **Antes que lo olvide, la autora ha dejado al final del epilogo una estrofa de la canción Everything de Michael Buble, así que si quieren pueden buscar la canción en youtube… la letra expresa bastante bien lo que Bella siempre ha significado para Edward ^_^**

 **Quiero agradecer inmensamente a cada personita que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer y dejar algún comentario, me ha encantado compartir lo que nos gusta o desagrada de los personajes, de la historia o simplemente hablar de cualquier tema, un mega abrazo para todos ustedes!**

 **Esta historia cuenta con una secuela llamada Perdida 2, está contada desde el punto de vista de Simmons, y como lo he dicho antes en algunos comentarios Edward y Bella aparecen esporádicamente en la historia pero todo se desarrolla desde el punto de vista de Michael, así que si sienten curiosidad de saber que más pasó con estos personajes espero que muy pronto nos volvamos a "encontrar" en esa segunda parte.**

 **Por último quiero agradecer a la mente maestra detrás de esta historia, a Edwardsoul, primero por crear algo tan emotivo que se ha quedado grabado en mí desde la primera vez que lo leí y segundo, por darme su permiso para traducirla al español *_***

 **Sin nada más que decir, que tengan todos un buen inicio de semana, nos leemos en los comentarios ^^**


End file.
